Mi Profesora de Seduccion
by EsteVas
Summary: -¿Crees...crees que si me enseñas todo lo que sabes sobre...sexo - susurró - podré estar con Neheriana? Miré a Darien de arriba abajo. Gafas de pasta, ropa anticuada y...virgen. ¿Podría con este reto? - Por supuesto, Darien...seré tu profesora de seducción...
1. Soy como soy!

CAPITULO 1 SOY COMO SOY

Lo que me habían pedido mis amigos había sido descabellado, ¿o no? Además tendría mi recompensa, esa que había buscado por mucho tiempo...pero, ¿podría realmente hacerlo? ¿Era yo el tipo de persona capaz de cambiar a un cerebrito en un tío bueno? ¿Sería capaz de enseñarle todo lo que sé de sexo? La respuesta era simple, clara y rotunda. Por supuesto.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me miré en el espejo antes de salir de mi cuarto. Me maquillé y me peiné mi melena marrón hasta la cintura en perfectas ondas. Mi falda negra muy por encima del muslo combinaba a la perfección con mi camiseta escotada morada. Para mi, para Serena Tsukino, era un deber ir a la universidad perfectamente arreglada y maquillada.

¿Que si era popular? No en el sentido estricto de la palabra, aunque me conocían todos. Era envidiada por las chicas y perseguida y deseada por los chicos, simplemente. Era cierto que tenía reputación de calienta pollas, de guarrilla o de putón...¿y a mi qué? Sólo quería pasarmelo bien, y eso era lo que hacía. No me hacía falta ser amigas de esas huecas niñatas santurronas que me llamaban guarra por pegarme un par de revolcones por semana; como si ellas no hicieran lo mismo a escondidas.

Pero esa gente me daba igual. A mi, lo único que me hacía falta para estar cien por cien bien eran mis amigos de siempre. Ellos nunca me fallaban. Además eran mi único apoyo, ya que mis padres vivían entre viaje y viaje por sus negocios. Desde que cumplí los dieciseis, una buena edad para madurar según ellos, apenas los veía unas cuantas semanas al año. Y realmente aprendí a vivir sin ellos. Desde los 18 vivía en la gran casa familiar que teníamos en Tokio completamente sola. Bueno, no completamente.

Justo en frente de mi vivían los Kou. Los asquerosamente hermosos gemelos Kou, Seiya y Rei. Nos conocimos en la secundaria cuando me mudé de Saitama* a Tokio por el trabajo de mis padres. Sus padres, al igual que los míos, vivían la mayor parte del año fuera del país. Aunque para ellos era diferente, ellos se tenían el uno al otro...yo en cambio estaba sola.

Rei era guapisima, una modelo jodidamente hermosa y con una mala leche directamente proporcional a su belleza. Era alta, morena y con las curvas perfectas. Sus ojos negros podían ser tan cálidos como amenazadores dependiendo del momento y la persona. Sin duda era la mejor amiga que había tenido jamás; ella sabía todos y cada uno de mis problemas...que habían sido unos cuantos.

Seiya, por el contrario, era la calma en persona. Era igualmente hermoso, obviamente. Pelinegro, alto, ojos azules oscuros y unos perfectos musculos distribuidos perfectamente por toda su anatomía. Él era el único que podía calmarme cuando estaba nerviosa y el único que podía darme ánimos cuando lo necesitaba. Básicamente, era uno de mis mayores apoyos.

Los tres éramos inseparables hasta que hace algo más de seis meses el grupo se agrandó. Nos encontrábamos a mitad de curso cuando llegaron a la universidad tres alumnos nuevos procedentes de Yamaguchi**. Eran hermanos y se mudaron también por motivos laborales de sus padres. El padre, el doctor Chiba, era un eminente cirujano al que se le quedó pequeño el hospital donde trabajaba.

En seguida conectamos con ellos, al menos con dos tercios del grupo. Mina fue la primera en hablar conmigo. Al principio se me hizo raro, ya que por lo general las chicas no quieren ser amigas mías, me repelen porque se creen que voy a intentar follarme a sus novios...en fin, no logran entender que, al menos, respeto a los chicos que están pillados. Sin duda Mina era diferente. Era una chica bastante más bajita que yo, alrededor del metro cincuenta...en vez de parecer una chica de diecinueve años parece una niña de doce. Su pelo es el caos con mayúsculas, es imposible de definir el estilo de su peinado...alocado. Sus ojos verdes eran sinceros y su sonrisa grande y sin falsedad. Su hermano mayor, Nicolas, la llama la enana compradora. Sí, quizás Mina era un poquito adicta a las compras.

Nicolas era el hermano mayor, tenía casi los veintiuno. Era tan enorme como un oso, fuerte, alto y con el pelo marron oscuro. La primera vez que le vi reconozco que me dio un poco de miedo por sus dimensiones. Aunque cuando abrió la boca y soltó una de sus paridas no pude evitar reirme. Desde entonces somos como hermanos. Era un niño grande, sus ojos azules y traviesos chispeaban en cuanto se le ocurría alguna de sus locas ideas... Mina le llamaba el oso loco.

Y por último estaba Darien. Sinceramente, en un principio llegué a creer que Darien era adoptado, aunque la idea quedó descartada cuando Mina me aseguró de que eran mellizos. No se parecía en nada a sus hermanos, ni en el carácter no en el físico. Era tímido y retraído se escondía tras sus gruesas gafas de pasta oscura de intelectual. Se podía decir que Darien era el cerebrito de los tres. Sacaba unas notas envidiables y era el favorito de los profesores. Eso y el ser el miembro honorifico del club de ciencias, le sirvió para que la mayoría de gente le calificara de friki. Su inexistente vida social se volvió aún más oscura.

Nunca le había podido ver sin gafas, aunque aseguraba que bajo aquella extraña fachada se podía ocultar un tipo interesante. Nunca vi a Darien hablar con nadie, excepto con los chicos del club de ciencias y nunca, jamás, le había visto hablando con ninguna chica. Detrás de esas gafas se podían intuir unos ojos oscuros bastante bonitos...aunque los ojos quedaban eclipsados por su pelo. El pelo de Darien era el sinvivir de Mina; insistentemente estirado y repeinado con una raya milimétricamente peinada. Además de su ropa excesivamente formal...y excesivamente anticuada. Aún no había tenido una conversación entera con Darien ya que siempre estaba enfrascado en alguna lectura o en algún trabajo y cuando los chicos y yo salíamos, él prefería quedarse en casa estudiando.

Tras la llegada de los Chiba llegó cierta estabilidad para el grupo, al menos para los Kou. Rei y Nicolas se enrollaron el primer día que se conocieron y desde entonces no han dejado de manosearse y Seiya y Mina se enamoraron perdidamente desde el momento en que se vieron por primera vez. Sinceramente hacían muy buenas parejas y estaba feliz por ellos. El que más sufría era del grupo era el pobre Darien...demasiadas hormonas reunidas y demasiadas bromas sexuales para su bienestar mental.

Un bocinazo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Al salir por la puerta me encontré con el BMW rojo descapotable de mi amiga Rei. Llevaba unas gafas de sol de marca y sus labios estaban perfectamente maquillados de un brillante rojo, para lo que le iba a durar el pintalabios...a su lado iba un sonriente Seiya.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hoy no vais en plan parejitas? - dije mientras me subía a la parte de atrás del coche.

- No, hoy mi osito estrena el Jeep que le regalaron sus padres por su cumpleaños – Seiya y yo rodamos los ojos por el sobrenombre de Nicolas.

- Y habeis venido a buscarme porque os han dejado plantados, ¿no? - fingí un puchero.

- Oh, Sere...dale un descanso a tu adorado Audi...desde que te lo regalaron no te has bajado de él – dijo Seiya y era cierto...adoraba a ese coche.

- Morena – grité desde el asiento trasero - ¡sube la música!

Nuestra llegada al aparcamiento del campus fue sonada, como todos los días. Varios estudiantes se quedaron mirando el coche de Rei hasta el punto de babearlo. Mientras aparcábamos vimos un enorme Jeep de color oscuro entrar en el estacionamiento. Por fín podía estrenar su adorado coche...En verdad el vehículo le pegaba a Nicolas, era tan enorme como él. Del coche se bajaron los tres Chiba. Nicolas sin decir nada a nadie se abalanzó sobre Rei y le hizo la primera revisión bucal completa del día.

- Ahora sí, buenos días chicos – dijo sonriendo con la boca llena de pintalabios rojo.

Mina se acercó a Seiya dando saltitos y le besó mientras le daba un azote cariñoso en el culo. Sonreí negando con la cabeza, eran taaan monos. Y por último se agregó al grupo un tímido Darien. Susurró un saludo con la cabeza agachada, pero algo pasó detrás de mi que le llamó la atención; parecía que había tenido una revelación divina o algo parecido...hasta que se sonrojó. Me di la vuelta para cotillear, como buena mujer, y me sorprendí cuando vi que se trataba de Neheriana. Vaya, Darien tenía gustos exquisitos, notese el sarcasmo. ¿En verdad estaba pillado por la suelta de Neheriana? Pero si hubo momentos en los que pensé que Darien era gay.

Neheriana era una de las animadoras, una popular. Era guapa y tenía muy buen cuerpo...todo proporcional a la arrogancia y superficialidad. No me llevaba mal con ella, pero me ponía enferma cuando se hacía la fina...en verdad era más puta que las gallinas. Sí, sí, sí...yo no soy precisamente la indicada para hablar, pero al menos no lo negaba como hacía ella. Si Darien estaba pillado por Neheriana era caso perdido. Jamás se fijaría en él, ni aunque fuera el último tío en la tierra.

- Hermano, deja de babear – bromeó Nicolas. Aunque de lo único que sirvió fue para que Darien se sonrojara aún más y mirara el suelo avergonzado.

- No le hagas caso...ya sabes como es – le susurré mientras entrábamos a clases.

Me sonrió brevemente y salió escopetado hacia sus clases de medicina. Realmente le compadecía. Él era todo un santurrón y le había tocado estar rodeado por un grupo de locos salidos y hormonados.

Seguí mi camino hasta el salón de literatura y me senté en el lugar de siempre a esperar. Varios chicos me miraron y me sonrieron, aunque ninguno se acercó lo suficiente a mi. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que noté una presencia masculina sentarse a mi lado. Miré de reojo y sonreí. Ahí vamos.

- Hola, Haruka – dije sonriendo mientras ponía cara de niña buena que no me la creía ni yo.

- Hola, guapa.

Me había liado varias veces con Haruka desde que empecé el año pasado la universidad. Se podía decir que era uno de los tipos más codiciados. Era atractivo, alto, con unos penetrantes ojos azules y un sexy pelo rubio. El único fallo es que era un chulazo...¿y a mi qué? Lo único que nos unía era una cosa. Sexo. Miré disimuladamente sus brazos y me mordí el labio. La de veces que había clavado las uñas en esos brazos mientras le tenía encima...o debajo...o...

- Hace mucho que no me haces caso – dijo fingiendo un puchero - ¿Ya no tienes tiempo para mi?

- Para ti siempre temgo tiempo, Haruka...lo que pasa es que he estado un poco liada con las tutorías, pero si quieres...podemos...

Media hora más tarde me encontraba en uno de los baños de los vestuarios con la falda en la cintura y las bragas en un lugar indeterminado por el suelo. Abrace a Haruka y pasé mis dedos entre sus mechones. Tenía las piernas fuertemente ancladas en sus caderas que en ese mismo momento se movían contra mi de manera gloriosa haciéndome rebotar contra la puerta, aunque eso era lo que menos me importaba.

- Haruka...Haruka...más fuerte – jadeé.

Acto seguido Haruka cumplió mis deseos y aceleró sus embestidas agarrándome fuertemente de las caderas. Segundos despues ahogué un gemido en su cuello cuando el orgasmo me atravesó el cuerpo. Cuando recuperé el aire de mis pulmones me bajé de su cuerpo y me puse las bragas de nuevo mientras él se quitaba el condón y se colocaba la ropa.

- Me encanta hacerlo contigo – dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo – Eres tan jodidamente caliente...y este culito...- me dio un azote suave.

- Vale, quita – le aparté la mano mientras sonreía.

- Nena, a ver si la próxima vez al fin podemos follar en una cama... – bromeó.

- Puede – le dije mientras le besaba en la comisura de los labios y salía de los vestuarios.

El timbre sonó. ¿Ya era la hora del almuerzo? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dentro del baño? Fui hasta mi taquilla, recogí mi bolso y fui hasta la cafetería.

Mis amigos ya estaban enredados entre si, es decir, comiéndose los morros los unos a los otros. Darien, por su parte, aguantando el tirón con un libro haciendo barrera.

- Hola, chicos...Podiais cortaros un poco, aquí delante de vosotros hay gente decente – bromeé mientras abría mi refresco.

- ¿De quién estás hablando? ¿De ti...? - sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Mina se acercó a mi y olfateó a mi alrededor. Rei hizo lo mismo.

- ¡Pedazo de puta! - gritó Rei- ¡Vienes de echar un polvo! Hueles a sexo que tiras para atrás.

- Como si fuera algo nuevo – dijo Nicolas.

- ¡Tu cállate hermano oso! - y le tiré a la cara parte de mi almuerzo.

- ¿Quién ha sido esta vez el afortunado, si puede saberse? - preguntó Seiya.

- Haruka – dije con indiferencia – No es nada nuevo – aunque tenía que reconocer que el polvo que había echado minutos antes había sido de lo mejor. Aún me temblaban las piernas.

- ¿Nada nuevo? Nos dijiste a Rei y a mi que follaba como nadie.

- Y folla como nadie, pero no es nada nuevo – volví a repetir.

Miré a Darien y de pronto le volví a ver con la misma expresión soñadora de esta mañana. Me giré disimuladamente y vi que detrás de nosotros estaba Neheriana. No me extrañaba nada que a Darien se le cayera la baba. La falda que llevaba la pelirroja no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Era incluso más corta que la mía y ya era decir.

- Darien...olvidala. Es una creída – le dijo Mina.

- Mina...- susurró – Aquí no...

- Es verdad, tío – continuó Nicolas– Desde que llegamos aquí el año pasado no haces más que babear por la Barbie animadora...y lamentablemente ella te ignora.

Me dio lástima la cara de Darien. Agachó la cabeza hasta que su barbilla tocó su pecho y estaba fuertemente sonrojado. De repente levantó la cabeza y suspiró.

- ¿Qué te crees? ¿Que no lo se? - abrí mucho los ojos. Jamás había oído ese tono de voz en Darien – Conozco perfectamente mis limitaciones, no soy su tipo, de hecho dudo que pueda ser el tipo de nadie...pero...pero no hace falta que me hundais más en la miseria...

Se levantó y se fue. En verdad nunca antes de esta mañana me hubiera imaginado que Darien pudiera estar pillado por Neheriana. Y mucho me temía que no era la primera vez que los hermanos Chiba tenían una conversación sobre este tema. Giré la cabeza para ver por donde se había largado Darien cuando vi que entraba Beryl. Su melena pelirroja y rizada parecía fuego alrededor de su cara. Un puto demonio. Me miró con aire de superioridad con sus ojos oscuros como el carbón y se sentó en el grupo de las animadoras.

- Te has pasado – le dijo Rei a Nicolas.

- No, no me he pasado. Por Dios, Rei, Darien tiene que evolucionar. No puede seguir en esa burbuja intelectual en la que vive. Hay que sacarle de su ensoñación y hacerle ver que Neheriana jamás se fijará en él...Joder, si al menos quisiera cambiar...tiene que salir, divertirse, follar...por lo más sagrado, es un tío de diecinueve años y...

- Chicos, dadle su espacio. No le atosigueis – dije apartando la mirada de Beryl – Es obvio que Darien necesita un cambio, pero no espereis que sea cuando os apetezca a vosotros.

Me levanté y salí de la cafetería. No tenía ni idea de hacia a donde podría haber ido hasta que vi su cabellera negra y repeinada brillar bajo el sol. Estaba sentado en un banco cerca del gimnasio.

- ¿Puedo? - le pregunté señalando el banco. Se encogió de hombros lo que tomé como una invitación – No te lo tomes a mal, Darien. Tus hermanos se preocupan por ti, sólo es eso.

Me miró sorprendido durante unos segundos. ¿Qué había pensado? ¿Que venía a rematarle? Me miró a los ojos a través de sus gafas de pasta.

- Lo se...pero no soy como ellos, Serena. Es superior a mis fuerzas...soy tímido. Me veo incapaz de mantener una conversación con alguien sin tartamudear.

- Conmigo lo estás haciendo.

- Supongo que es porque tu eres fácil – abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó – No quería decir que tu fueras...a ver...quería decir...no te estaba insultando ni nada parecido, es sólo que...

- Darien – le corté, estaba empezando a hiperventilar – Te he entendido. Te resulta fácil hablar conmigo – asintió – Bien, puedes hablar conmigo las veces que lo necesites. ¿Vamos dentro?

Asintió y fuimos juntos a la cafetería. La gente nos miraba un poco extrañada, aunque me daban igual; yo iba con quien quería y cuando quería y al que no le gustase...a mirar para otro lado. Al llegar a nuestra mesa los chicos nos miraron.

- Dari...- dijo Nicolas con cara de bueno – Lo siento, he sido un gilipollas.

- No, Nico, tranquilo...es que estoy un poco...déjalo – dijo frustrado.

- Necesitas un cambio, hermanito – dijo Mina.

- Dime algo nuevo – murmuró Darien.

- Y creemos que tenemos a la persona idónea – ambos miramos a Mina – Sere...¿serías capaz de cambiar a mi hermano?

* * *

_*Saitama: es la capital y la ciudad más poblada de la prefectura de Saitama, Japon.  
_

_** Yamaguchi: esta ubicada en la region de Chugoku, Japon.  
_

_Okis esta historia es una adaptacion de una de mis autoras favoritas Atenea85, si ya se como veran es algo elevada, pero me encanta, esta historia va a tener drama, comedia, romance y mucho pero mucho... uff.. _

_De verdad, espero que les guste. Porque a mi me encanto la original de Atenea85. Dejen muchos reviews. _

_Si quieren leerse la historia original que es de Twilight, pasen por mis historias favoritas ahi la encontraran!_


	2. Neheriana, Me Matas

CAPITULO 2 Neheriana, ME MATAS

Eran las ocho menos veinte de la mañana de un lunes. Me encontraba sentado en la cocina de mi casa esperando a que mi hermana terminara de arreglarse. Mina llevaba exactamente desde las siete de la mañana metida en el cuarto de baño. ¿Para qué se arreglaba tanto una chica si sólo íbamos a clases? No entendía por qué la gente iba a la universidad como si de una pasarela se tratase. Íbamos a estudiar, no a desfilar. "Es cuestión de moda", se limitaba a decir Mina, mi hermana melliza.

Mina era una adicta compulsiva a las compras, que el cielo nos ayudase. En su habitación estaba el vestidor más grande que jamás podría ver...Llevaba detrás de mi más tiempo del que podía recordar para hacerme un cambio de imagen...Definitivamente mi aspecto no era el mejor, de eso era más que consciente, pero me encontraba seguro tras mi fachada.

De todas formas, ¿para qué cambiar? La gente por lo general no se acercaba a mí; la gente normal, me refiero. Los únicos con los que tenía contacto en la universidad eran con los chicos del club de ciencias y con los profesores.

Aunque siendo sinceros, eso no era del todo cierto. El año pasado nos mudamos a Tokio en mitad del semestre debido al traslado de hospital que tanto ansiaba mi padre. Me alegré mucho por él, en serio...pero a mi me costó muchísimo hacerme al cambio. Para mi era un suicidio social; yo era tímido, retraído con la gente y por lo general me encerraba en mi burbuja personal ya que me costaba mucho abrirme a los demás. Para mi fue muy duro el cambio. Ya me había acostumbrado a las clases en Yamaguchi, una universidad sin duda mucho más pequeña que la actual.

Por suerte o por desgracia no estaba sólo. La parte buena era que mis hermanos estaban conmigo. La parte mala es que no nos parecíamos en nada absolutamente. Ellos eran graciosos, estilosos, populares allí donde pisaban. Igualito que yo, vamos. El contraste entre nosotros era devastador...

Mina era mi hermana melliza, aunque lo único que compartíamos en común eran los ojos y el espacio vital en el útero de nuestra madre durante el embarazo. Nicolás no hacía más que reírse porque decía que yo había acaparado toda la energía mientras estábamos dentro de nuestra madre, ya que ella era chiquitita y menuda. Era chillona, mandona y algunas veces exasperante, aunque era todo corazón.

Nicolás era nuestro hermano mayor. Era grandullón, fuerte y con la mentalidad de un niño pequeño aunque no por ello era menos inteligente, cuando le daba la gana, claro. Podía tirarse horas enteras gastándome bromas sexuales pesadas...Aunque detrás de esa fachada se escondía un tipo listo y con una gran personalidad.

Ambos eran extrovertidos, salían con gente, se divertían...yo no. Siempre me encerré en mi mismo y como vi que en mi burbuja estaba a salvo, ahí me quedé. El tema de las relaciones personales me había costado mucho desde pequeño...así estaba yo ahora.

Cuando empezamos aquí las clases mi hermana no tardó ni diez minutos en hacer amistades, como venía siendo costumbre. El primer día empezó a hablar con una tan Serena. Era una chica muy guapa, con el pelo de Rubio hasta la cintura y con los ojos azules. Tenía que reconocer que era una chica bonita.

Serena era amiga de unos hermanos gemelos, los Kou. Rei era una chica espectacular, justo del estilo de mi hermano. Llevan juntos desde el minuto en el que pusimos un pie en el campus...no se les puede separar ni con agua caliente...

Seiya era un tipo bastante amable y calmado que se enamoró perdidamente de mi hermana. Pobrecito. Como fuera, me alegraba de que al fin mis hermanos encontraran la estabilidad. En algún momento llegué a pensar que eran balas perdidas.

- ¡Ya estoy! - dijo mi hermana mientras bajaba las escaleras dando saltitos.

- Ya era hora – murmuré.

- Hermanito, yo no tengo la culpa de que vistas como un abuelo en vez de como un chaval de diecinueve años.

Bajé la mirada para revisar mi indumentaria. Quizás no fuera lo más chic del momento, nótese el sarcasmo, pero yo no lo veía tan mal. Llevaba una camisa de rayas abotonada hasta arriba, como siempre. Y mis pantalones beige de pinzas estaban perfectos. ¿Qué problema tienen siempre con mi ropa? Sacudí la cabeza sin entender.

- ¿Dónde está Nicolás? - le pregunté a mi hermana cambiando de tema.

- Está poniendo a punto el Jeep, gracias a los cielos que lo estrena hoy. Un puñetero día más dándome la brasa con el coche y no se lo que le hubiera hecho... – rodó los ojos – Así que hoy nos vamos los tres solos.

- ¿A que es precioso mi bebé? - preguntó mi hermano Nicolás acariciando el frontal del Jeep justo cuando entramos al garaje.

- Digamos que es proporcional a tu tamaño – le contesté mirando a la mole que tenia por coche.

Contra todo pronóstico, y gracias a la conducción temeraria de mi hermano, llegamos a las ocho menos cinco a la universidad. En el aparcamiento ya estaban los Kou y Serena. Nada más llegar mis hermanos hicieron el ritual de besuqueo delante de nosotros.

Miré de reojo a Serena; he de reconocer que en cierto modo me intimidaba una mujer así, por eso apenas hablaba con ella. Ese día llevaba una falda negra y una camiseta morada que remarcaba sus pechos. Sus bien formados pechos, he de añadir. Estaba sonriendo mientras miraba como mis hermanos recibían las muestras de cariño de sus parejas.

Serena no tenía novio, al menos no serio. En la facultad era conocida por su larga lista de...amantes, por así decirlo. Muchas chicas la envidiaban y otras la odiaban, por eso la insultaban de vez en cuando y se metían con sus "actividades".

No se por qué la increpaban por eso. Era su vida y su cuerpo y ella hacía lo que quería. Yo en cierta manera la envidiaba. Serena era un espíritu libre que vivía la vida sin pensar en el mañana y...Mis pensamientos se disolvieron ipso facto ante la aparición de una chica. Neheriana.

Neheriana era preciosa. Era alta, con el pelo negro y unos ojos azules increíbles. Era perfecta, sin más. Aunque no perfecta para mi, obviamente. Ella era una de las chicas populares, una animadora de esas que salen con los jugadores del equipo de futbol llenos de músculos y expertos en temas de seducción. No es que estuviera enamorado de ella...al menos no aún. Quizás era el prototipo de mujer con el que soñaba, algo así como un amor platónico...Neheriana se había colado en mi cabeza de una manera que jamás creí posible. En cierto modo me obsesioné un poco por tener lo que los demás tenían. Si al menos pudiera estar con ella un día...una sola noche...

- Hermano, deja de babear – dijo Nicolás. En ese momento me avergoncé. Sentí mi cara arder, lo único de lo que fui capaz fue de agachar la cabeza.

- No le hagas caso...ya sabes como es – me susurró Serena.

Eran pocas las veces que hablábamos y en este momento agradecía su apoyo. Yo no era el único que era blanco de las bromas de Nico; ella también se llevaba buena parte, aunque sabía encajarlas muchísimo mejor que yo. Su humor para ese tipo de cosas también me resultaba envidiable.

Le sonreí o al menos lo intenté y caminé hasta la facultad de medicina. Mi carrera era mi única fórmula de escape para mí día a día. Estaba estudiando para ser tan buen cirujano como mi padre, aunque igualarle sería casi imposible. De todos modos yo le ponía empeño. Ya desde pequeño me fascinó la medicina; cuando mis compañeros leían comics yo leía tomos sobre el sistema circulatorio.

Entré y me senté en mi sitio de siempre, en primera fila para no perder ni una coma de la clase de hoy.

- Cuatro ojos – susurró alguien detrás de mi.

Ahí empezamos con el pan de cada día. Al parecer el estar centrado en mis estudios en vez de en mis músculos y no ir a la moda estaba mal visto. Al menos se cortaban a la hora de pasar a insultos mayores o a algo peor; todos temían a Nico. Ignoré al chico que me había insultado y me centré de lleno en la clase en cuanto el profesor comenzó.

Estábamos dando un interesantísimo tema de neumología cuando el timbre sonó. Las clases se me pasaban demasiado rápido.

Recogí mis cosas ignorando las risitas que se oían a mí alrededor y caminé solo hasta la cafetería, como siempre. Los chicos según se fueron sentando iban comenzando la sesión de besos, sobeteos y magreos de turno. Rodé los ojos y me metí de lleno en la lectura de uno de mis libros para evitar mirar tal espectáculo e interpuse mi libro como escudo.

- Hola, chicos. Podéis cortaros un poco, aquí delante de vosotros hay gente decente – dijo Serena mientras se sentaba en la mesa. Bajé un poco el libro para mirarla; tenía un brillo especial en la mirada que esta mañana no tenía.

- ¿De quién estás hablando? ¿De ti...? - Mina se acercó a ella y olfateó a su alrededor arrugando su pequeña nariz de duende. La pelinegra hizo lo mismo.

- ¡Pedazo de puta! - gritó Rei. Tuve que mirar a ambos lados de la mesa para ver si alguien la había oído. Pues...sí, ya había un grupo que miraba hacia nuestra mesa - ¡Vienes de echar un polvo! Hueles a sexo que tiras para atrás.

Dejé caer el libro un poco para centrarme el la conversación de las chicas... ¿De echar un...polvo? ¿Pero donde? Si estábamos en el campus, ¿en verdad había tenido relaciones sexuales aquí? ¿Y olor a sexo? Algunas veces me lamentaba de ser tan inocente.

- Como si fuera algo nuevo – bromeó Nicho. Sere como respuesta le tiró parte de su almuerzo manchándole la cara.

- ¿Quién ha sido el afortunado? - preguntó Seiya con un deje de preocupación.

- Haruka. No es nada nuevo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si lo que hubiera compartido con él no fuera nada.

- ¿Nada nuevo? - dijo Mina – Me dijiste que follaba como nadie.

- Y folla como nadie, pero no es nada nuevo.

Dios... ¿Por qué siempre me avergonzaba cuando oía estas conversaciones? ¿Y por qué ellos podían hablar con tanta facilidad sobre sexo sin tan siquiera ruborizarse?

Entonces la puerta se abrió y entró Neheriana con el resto de las animadoras haciendo que momentáneamente me olvidara de la conversación que mantenían los chicos. Saludó a varios chicos y a algunos los besó en la mejilla con esa risa coqueta en sus labios. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta y dejaba ver su cuello y su clavícula...y esa falda...si hiciera un movimiento un poco brusco se la vería...

- Darien, olvídala. Es una estúpida – me dijo Mina de repente despertándome de mi ensoñación. De nuevo había sido pillado mirando a donde no debía. Además esta conversación ya la habíamos tenido unas cuantas veces en casa.

- Mina...aquí no – le rogué. No quería avergonzarme más, al menos por hoy.

- Es verdad, tío. Desde que llegamos aquí el semestre pasado no haces más que babear por esa Barbie...y lamentablemente te ignora y me temo que lo va a seguir haciendo – murmuró Nico.

Agaché la cabeza pero esta vez no fue por vergüenza...fue por rabia. Siempre estaban con lo mismo y ya estaba empezando a estar harto. Soy miope, no ciego.

- ¿Que te crees? ¿Que no lo sé? Conozco mis limitaciones, créeme. No soy su tipo y tampoco espero serlo...pero...pero no hace falta que me hundáis más en la miseria.

Todos me miraban como si fuera un alíen. Era la primera vez que contestaba a mis hermanos de esa manera y delante de la gente. Estaba al límite, así que me levanté y me salí de la cafetería con la intención de que la mente se me despejara un poco antes de terminar diciendo algo de lo que me pudiera arrepentir.

Vi un banco solitario y me senté bajo el tenue sol. ¿Qué pasaba con ellos? ¿Acaso era inferior por no ser tan divertido y enrollado como ellos? Por Dios...me gustaría cambiar, claro que si...pero simplemente no podía, al menos no sólo.

- ¿Puedo?

Alcé la vista y me encontré cara a cara con Serena. Estaba frente a mí con expresión seria. ¿Vendría a darme la puntilla? No...Serena no era así. Me encogí de hombros y ella se sentó a mi lado. En ese momento podía parecer absurdo darse cuenta de que su pelo al sol brillaba con tonalidades rojizas y caobas...

- No te lo tomes a mal, Darien. Tus hermanos se preocupan por ti, sólo es eso – la miré sorprendido. ¿Venía a malgastar su tiempo intentando animarme? Buena suerte, Sere.

- Lo se...- suspiré - pero no soy como ellos. Es...es superior a mis fuerzas...soy tímido. Me veo incapaz de mantener una conversación con alguien sin tartamudear – confesé.

- Conmigo lo estás haciendo – en su boca se formó una sonrisa sincera que agradecí.

- Supongo que es porque tú eres fácil - no, no, no...bocazas. Sentía mi cara arder. ¿De verdad que la había llamado fácil? Ugh - No quería decir que tu fueras...a ver...quería decir...no te estaba llamando chica fácil ni nada de eso...es sólo que...- Dios, qué difícil.

- Darien– me cortó y de nuevo se lo agradecí – Te he entendido. Te resulta fácil hablar conmigo – asentí como un idiota incapaz de decir nada – Bien, puedes hablar conmigo siempre que lo necesites. ¿Vamos dentro?

Asentí y fui junto a ella hasta la cafetería. No se por qué Serena tenía esa fama de frívola. No era como la describían, era una chica agradable...aunque en cierto modo distante. Era una combinación un poco extraña.

- Dari – dijo Nicolás cuando llegamos a la mesa – Lo siento, he sido un gilipollas – miré los ojos arrepentidos de mi hermano.

- No, Nico, tranquilo...es que estoy un poco...déjalo – ni siquiera sabía explicar cómo me sentía. No me aguantaba ni yo mismo.

- Necesitas un cambio, hermanito – me dijo Mina dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro.

- Dime algo nuevo – murmuré.

- Y creemos que tenemos a la persona idónea – Serena miró a mi hermana justo en el momento en el que yo hacía lo mismo - ¿Sere, serías capaz de cambiar a mi hermano?

* * *

_Okis aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de este fic. Si se preguntan es lo mismo que el anterior pero es desde el punto de vista de Darien, en este fic saldrán POV de todos los personajes._

_Para las que me escribieron diciendo si ya la historia estaba, si esta historia ya esta porque recuerden es una adaptación no es un fic mío, pero me gusto tanto que le pedí permiso a la autora Atenea85 para adaptarlo a Sailor Moon; la original es de Twilight y escrita por Atenea85, existen dos adaptaciones mas una para Sakura Card Captor y otra para Los Juegos del Hambre. Los links para esas historias los encontraran en el perfil de Atenea85._

_Gracias por sus Reviews:** karly15, UKT, perla, sailoors eternals, Sailor Sun, sana-chan y VICO-darien**._


	3. Profesora de Que?

CAPITULO 3 PROFESORA...¿DE QUÉ?

Dejé de repente el montadito que apenas me había dado tiempo a morder. Mina tenía una expresión maquiavelica en el rostro que no me gustaba para nada, aunque la del resto de mis amigos no era mucho mejor. Darien y yo nos miramos y luego miramos a Mina.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunté entrecerrando los ojos – Si Darien quiere un cambio supongo que la mejor para el caso eres tu. Tú eres la experta en tendencias y moda – dije sonriendo.

- No me refiero a un cambio de vestuario, aunque no te vendría mal un cambio de estilo, cariño – dijo mirando de arriba abajo a su hermano – Me refiero a...ya sabes – alzó una ceja - ...que le enseñes...a defenderse en la vida – soltó una risilla tonta.

- ¿Qué? - preguntamos confundidos Darien y yo.

- Que fina te has vuelto, Mina...- espetó Nicolas - Lo que está queriendo decir la enana es que le enseñes a echar un buen polvo – dijo alzando la voz.

- Jesús – murmuró Darien mientras poco a poco se escurría en la silla. Apenas se le veía la cabeza.

- Nicolas, no grites – le dijo Rei haciendo que se le escaparan de la boca varias migas de lo que parecía pan, aunque no estaba segura.

- ¿Qué me estais contando? ¿De...de quién ha sido la idea? - pregunté mirando a todos.

- De ellos – se apresuró a decir Seiya – Yo no he tenido nada que ver, de verdad cielo.

- Esto es de locos – susurró Darien.

- Chicos...¿por qué no hablamos de esto en casa? - dijo Sei – No creo que este sea el sitio adecuado – dijo mirando al pobre Darien. Su cara se asemejaba a un farolillo rojo de Navidad en todo su esplendor.

- Yo...no yo...no puedo irme...tengo que ir a clases y...- balbuceó Darien.

- Vamos, hermano...será tu primera vez – Nico movió sugerentemente las cejas – La primera vez que harás pellas.

Darien fue literalmente arrastrado por sus hermanos con una expresión de profundo terror en esl rostro. No sabía si reirme o llorar...¿En verdad me habían pedido que enseñara a Darien...sobre sexo? Esto sin duda era lo más surrealista que me había pasado, al menos hasta el momento. O quizás se tratara de una broma, ¿no?

Rei condujo en un increíble silencio hasta su casa, es decir, en frente de la mía. Nadie abrió la boca y yo preferí no alterar ese silencio; intentaba sopesar los acontecimientos sin éxito. Cuando aparcamos, el recién estrenado Jeep de Nicolas hizo lo mismo. Entramos todos juntos en la casa de los Kou.

- Está bien – dije mientras se sentaban en los sofás - ¿De qué coño va todo esto?

- Darien...- empezó Nicolas – Está pillado por Neheriana. Ella es una guarrilla con gustos exquisitos...sinceramente, Sere, Neheriana nunca se fijará en él – Darien desvió la mirada hacia su regazo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

- Darien, Neheriana...Neheriana no es una chica de ralaciones serias y...

- ¿Quién dice que yo quiero una relación seria con ella? - me cortó. Todos los ojos se centraron en su cara – Quiero decir...quiero decir que...¿y qué pasa si lo único que quiero es acostarme con ella? - todos abrimos mucho los ojos – Se cómo es Neheriana, la he observado. Le gustan los jugadores de fútbol llenos de músculos y de cabezas vacías; le van los tíos buenos...está claro que yo no soy nada de eso – dijo señalándose a si mismo.

- Le gustan los chicos con experiencia...ya sabes...en...sexo – se sonrojó profundamente – Reconozco que Neheriana y yo somos muy parecidas...no queremos compromisos, sólo queremos un poco de diversión, aunque ella sabe disimular mejor sus actividades – murmuré.

- Por eso hemos pensado que tu eras la persona idónea para ayudar a Dari – dijo Rei.

- ¿Pero de verdad quereis que le enseñe a Darien como echar un polvo? Además, ¿le habeis preguntado a él sobre esto? - dije señalándole.

- Sí, Serena...queremos que le enseñes todo – dijo Nicolas – Tendrías que ser muy idiota para no estar dispuesto – murmuró a Darien.

- ¿Pero qué os pensais, chicos? No me puedo creer que me hayais pedido esto. Es surrealista. ¿Qué gano yo con todo esto?

- Hombre...si le enseñas bien te puedes llevar un par de meneos de los buenos – bromeó Nicolas.

- Creo...- habló Seiya por primera vez desde que entramos en casa – Creo que podemos hacer que esto sea beneficioso para ambos – le miré con cara de no entender nada – Beryl – gruñí ante su mención – Vamos...tu ayudas a Darien en lo suyo y nosotros unimos fuerzas y...

- Sei, no se si quiero remover el pasado – los Chiba se miraron con cara de no entender. Ellos no sabían cómo de largo era el historial de mis problemas con Beryl.

- ¿Y vas a seguir dejando que te insulte? Se que esconde algo y creo que entre todos podemos intentar descubrir de qué se trata – me miró fíjamente. Si alguien sabía de mis problemas con Beryl ese era Seiya – Piénsalo Sere...ahora somos más para dejar sus trapos sucios al aire, se que los tiene...podemos desenmascararla. Así ambos salís ganando – lo pensé por un momentos...la oferta de descubrir a Beryl en algo sucio era realmente tentadora.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo con todo esto, Darien? - le pregunté a Darien en un suspiro.

- ¿Crees que si me enseñas...todas esas cosas...podré estar con Neheriana? - me preguntó timidamente.

- Sí...si hacemos un buen trabajo...aunque no te garantizo nada, Darien. No dudo de mis habilidades como profesora de...seducción, digamoslo finamente...Dudo de que Neheriana quiera algo serio con nadie – le dije.

- Me conformo con lo que se conforman todos. Con pasar con ella una noche me basta – asentí haciendole saber que había entendido su punto.

- ¿Hay trato? - preguntó Mina con una sonrisa.

- Hay trato – contesté.

Tras un murmullo general de aprobación, los chicos empezaron a bromear y a soltar burradas de sus bocazas. Mina empezó a decir que iba a quemar toda su ropa y que le iba a cortar el pelo y...y tuve que callarla antes de que cogiera carrerilla.

- Mina, para, para...Creo que tenemos que empezar con lo principal y más básico.

- ¿Con el misionero? - bromeó Nicolas.

- Con la actitud y con la autoestima...- le eché una mirada entrecerrada – Y luego el exterior, ¿vale?

- Lo que tu digas – murmuró Mina de mala gana – Mi diversión tendrá que esperar.

- En cuanto al sexo...- Darien volvió a sonrojarse - ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar?

- Bueno...quiero cambiar...es decir...quiero ser un chico que pueda estar a la altura de las circunstancias y...

- Y no correrse en cuanto Neheriana le de los buenos días – bromeó Nico de nuevo. Si Rei no le daba una colleja en breve se la daba yo. Miré a Darien para que continuase.

- Estoy dispuesto a todo – susurró.

- ¿A todo?

- Quiero que me enseñes todo lo que sabes – las chicas silbaron como camioneros.

- Eso es mucho decir, cuñado – dijo Rei.

- Creo que deberíais administrar el tiempo, ¿no? Si no será una locura...Algo fijo...no se, un par de días a la semana...martes y jueves, por ejemplo – propuso Mina.

- ¿Te viene bien, Darien? - él me asintió – Bien...martes y jueves en mi casa después de clases...así habrá más privacidad – dije mirando a Nicolas en particular – Ni qué decir tiene que esto no va a salir de estas paredes, ¿entendido?

- Yo...chicos...hay algo que no...no sé...- balbuceó Darien. Todos le miramos para que siguiese – Como he dicho...estoy dispuesto a todo...pero...arg...

- ¿Qué? - le animé - ¿Qué pasa?

- Mira...se que no tienes nada serio con los chicos que sales...pero...me sentiría raro si...si tu y yo...comenzamos las clases y...- ahí vamos de nuevo. Darien empezó a tartamudear.

- Se a donde quieres llegar – dijo Seiya asintiendo con la cabeza - Te puedes sentir incómodo sabiendo que te vas a comer las babas de los demás – Darien asintió avergonzado. Bien, entendía perfectamente su punto.

- ¿Y? - le animé de nuevo a seguir.

- Creo...creo que deberías de dejar de salir con todos tus "novios" - hizo comillas con los dedos - mientras esteis con las clases – aclaró Seiya.

- ¿Qué? Vamos Sei...- me quejé.

- Sere, no te preocupes...si dentro de nada vas a tener a Darien dandote lo tuyo y lo de tu prima – bromeó Nicolas. Levanté la mano para darle un collejón, pero por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Darien lo estaba pasando realmente mal, así que lo dejé por imposible.

- Está bien...nada de chicos...Por el momento...- refunfuñé.

- Contrato de exclusividad, ¿eh? - dijo Mina.

- Vale...una cosa más...podeis torturarme que de mi boca no saldrá nada de lo que hagamos – los chicos abrieron sus bocas para protestar aunque no les di oportunidad para ello – Ah, ah, ah...eso es innegociable...

- De acuerdo – me contestó Darien – Sólo una pregunta más...¿cuándo empezamos?

Un par de horas más tarde, y tras un sin fín de bromas por parte de mis amigos, decidí irme a la soledad de mi casa.

Una vez dentro me quité la ropa que llevaba, me puse un chandal y me recogí el pelo. No me podía creer que yo hubiera aceptado llevar a cabo una idea tan alocada...De todos modos no era nada malo, ¿verdad? Éramos dos personas adultas y conscientes de nuestros actos...¿Qué problema había? ¿Qué me costaría a mi enseñarle a Darien unos truquitos para follarse a la animadora morena? Siendo sinceros...me iba a costar un huevo y parte del otro. Si el problema de Darien fuera estético, podríamos solucionarlo con una tarde de compras con Mina y una sesión de peluquería...pero no. El problema nacía directamente de su forma de ser. Era inseguro, tímido y muuuuy inocente...además de virgen...Que el cielo me ayude.

Decidimos fijar la primera clase el martes de la semana que viene. He de decir que esos días anteriores fueron una locura.

Yo por mi parte decidí aprovechar los últimos días que me quedaban de libertad; estaba dispuesta a seguir al pie de la letra las normas impuestas, aunque me jodiera soberanamente. Quería a Seiya, en serio...pero bendita la hora en la que había abierto la boca para poner esa "regla". No estaría con nadie más mientras durasen las clases, así que decidí darme un homenaje por estos días.

Y ahí me encontraba yo, dándolo todo en el asiento trasero del coche de Diamante en el desvío cortado de una carretera secundaria. Al menos yo estaba intentando darlo todo. Damiante no era mi tipo, pero pensé que para un apaño valdría...me equivoqué. Reconozco que estaba algo desesperada y pillé al primero que vi para un polvo rápido, así me salió la jugada. El pobre se movía menos que un play movil, así que me quité yo misma la camisa y el sujetador y me arqueé para ponérselo fácil.

- Dios...qué tetas...– murmuró antes de abalanzarse bruscamente sobre mi - Uy – dijo separándose de mi cuando reparó en el aro de mi pezón – Como mola – dijo tontamente.

Cerré los ojos en un vano intento por concentrarme, pero en vez de acariciarme parecía que me estaba ordeñando. Se apartó de mi para quitarse la camiseta y la lanzó en algún lugar del coche. Con rapidez le desabroché los pantalones y saqué su miembro...vale, el último chico con el que había estado fue Haruka, y sinceramente, no había comparación. Mientras él se ponía el preservativo yo me aparté la ropa interior y me penetró. Era agradable, pero nada fuera de lo normal...yo estaba acostumbrada a ligas mayores. Me moví rapidamente para que se corriera lo antes posible. Estaba a punto, porque aquí mi amigo jadeaba tanto que parecía que había corrido un maratón. Cuando acabó me aparté sin pena ni gloria.

- Ha sido...puf – dijo con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

- Si...puf – dije sin entusiasmo mientras me colocaba la ropa.

Damiante me dejó en la puerta de mi casa insistiendo en volver a quedar. Tras varias evasivas salí del coche casi corriendo y me metí en casa. Lo primero que hice fue meterme en el baño de mi cuarto y darme una buena ducha en intentar que el agua caliente me relajara después de la tarde de mierda que había tenido. Nada más salir del baño llamaron a mi puerta.

- Hola, guapa – dijeron casi a la vez Rei y Mina. Me hice a un lado para que pasaran al salón.

- Que raro veros solas...¿dónde habeis dejado a vuestros sementales? - bromeé mientras subíamos a mi cuarto.

- En casa, supongo que estarán torturando un poco a Darien– dijo Mina – Pobrecillo...mañana empezais, ¿no?

- Sí.

- Y veo que te has dado el último homenaje, ¿eh? - dijo Rei moviendo las cejas.

- Pues para lo que me ha servido – ambas alzaron las cejas a la vez – Me he follado a Damiante en el asiento trasero de su coche – las chicas se rieron a carcajadas.

- Joder...con Damiante...vaya despedida que te has dado – dijo Rei - ¿Por qué no has llamado a Haruka, el follador?

- Le he llamado – reconocí – Pero está fatal con la gripe...en vez de un polvete me hubiera echado un estornudo...

- Bueno...siempre te quedará el conejito rosa – dijo Rei riéndose a carcajadas.

Rei era muy buena amiga, pero definitivamente era una amiga muy perra. Para mi último cumpleaños la muy guarra me había regalado un consolador con un conejo rosa dibujado en un lateral. He de reconocer que hasta ahora no lo había usado; ni siquiera lo había sacado de la caja...aunque quizás iba siendo hora...

- ¿Qué le vas a hacer a mi hermano mañana? - las palabras de Mina hicieron que la imagen del vibrador saliera de mi mente.

- Mina...¿Qué crees que voy a hacerle el primer día? ¿Violarle? - dije de manera sarcástica mientras me sentaba con ellas en mi cama.

- No se...te veo tan...incompleta – bromeó y le tiré un cojín - ¡Hey! Yo no tengo la culpa de que Damiante te haya dejado a medias – sonrió – Por cierto...Dáselo, Rei...- la miré extrañada.

- Ni de coña...Daselo tu que a mi me da la risa – dijo la rubia escondiendose detrás de Mina.

- ¿De qué coño hablais? - Mina suspiró.

- Toma – ambas se volvieron a reir. No me gustaba un pelo sus caras.

Cogí la bolsa negra que me dio Mina sin mirar el nombre de la tienda y la abrí. Dentro había un tubo de lubricante con sabor a fresa. Alcé una ceja interrogante.

- Es por si mi hermano no te pone lo suficiente cuando te le folles, quizás necesites ayuda extra...- Mina se rió como una hiena – O para cuando uses el regalo de Rei...

- Eres...eres más bruta – dije guardando el dichoso lubricante en un cajón de mi escritorio - ¿Y tu quieres que yo te cuente detalles de las clases? Y una mierda.

- Oh...vamos...yo personalmente tengo curiosidad sobre la evolución de nuestro Dari – dijo Rei.

- Lo que hagamos Darien y yo en mis clases será cosa nuestra.

- ¿Serás tan perra de no contarnos nada? - preguntó la rubia.

- Sí...¿a ti te gustaría saber lo que hacen Mina y Sei?

- Ese caso no me vale...no hace falta que le pregunte nada a la enana, ya me lo dice ella. Se que el último polvo que echaron fue encima de la lavadora de mi casa – empecé a reirme a carcajadas.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Mina con el ceño fruncido – Era una de mis fantasias...el centrifugado me da morbo...

- Chicas...lo entiendo – dije poniendome seria – Sabeis que no tengo ningún problema en hablar de sexo con vosotras...pero no quiero que Darien se sienta mal o avergonzado, ¿me entendeis?

- Sí... - suspiró - sólo espero que Darien cambie...preparate, Serena...el día que folles con mi hermano haremos una fiesta épica.

Y tanto, eso mismo pensaba yo...A ver cómo se desenvolvía en la primera clase...

* * *

Que les parecio? Bueno se va poniendo cada vez mejor...

Gracias por sus Reviews, y pasen por mi otra historia..

Besos, EsteVas.


	4. Comenzando

_**Hello regresando de los muertos! Ps aqui esta el nuevo capi se que me he tardado mucho pero he estado full *La escritora se va a esconder para que no la asesinen* No digo mas solo lean el capi y me dicen que les parecio... **_

* * *

CAPITULO 4 COMENZANDO...

Al día siguiente en la universidad noté a Darien especialmente nervioso. En la hora del almuerzo no hizo otra cosa que recolocarse innecesariamente las gafas una y otra vez y moverse de su silla cada dos minutos. Incluso llegué a pensar que Nicolás le había gastado una broma/putada de las suyas echándole pica pica en la silla. Negué con la cabeza en silencio, ¿qué se esperaba que fuéramos a hacer el primer día?

Los chicos estaban cada uno a lo suyo, es decir, metiéndose mano debajo de la mesa sin molestarse en disimular un poco. Eran únicos. Empecé a sonreír sola hasta que la puerta del comedor se abrió y entró Beryl. Su simple presencia me bastaba para que mi nivel de mala hostia fuera peligroso. Aún no entendía por qué demonios me odiaba tanto.

Se creía un ser completamente superior al resto; se movía por el campus como si de una divinidad se tratase, como si fuera un regalo del cielo...idiota. La pelirroja entró con su séquito de santurronas imbéciles. Sí, santurronas...oh, claro...se me pasaba un pequeño detalle. Beryl, Esmeralda y Mimete eran animadoras, populares...y habían hecho una estúpida promesa de virginidad. Las tres llevaban el anillo de promesa con el que juraban acabar vírgenes la carrera. De modo que eran estudiantes ejemplares, ciudadanas cívicas y solidarias – ja – y con unos valores que la mayoria de la juventid carecía y bla, bla, bla...Tamaña gilipollez, ¿y a mi qué me importaba si esas tres eran vírgenes? De todos modos, Esmeralda lo llevaba claro si era verdad lo de la promesa, con lo cabeza hueca que era iba a tardar una vida entera en acabar sus estudios...el pobre tío que se la folle necesitará un cortafríos para hacerse paso...

Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, la loca morena y chillona pasó por nuestra mesa para acercarse a mi.

- Chupa pollas – dijo bien alto para que todos lo oyeran.

Rei, como si tuviera un radar escondido, dejó de meter mano a Nicolas en el acto. Se levantó y la miró desde arriba ya que le sacaba como diez centímetros de altura a la cotilla.

- ¿Qué has dicho? Es que no se...creo que no te he oído bien – dijo furiosa. Todos en la mesa nos enderezamos. Todos mirábamos la escena atónitos pero los Chiba los que más.

- Deja a la chismosa, Rei...no vale la pena – dije con indiferencia mientras bebía de mi zumo de frutas. Estaba tan acostumbrada a esas cosas, así que me la soplaba.

- Claro que la voy a dejar, pero sin pelo – dijo Rei dando un paso adelante.

- ¿Quieres pelear conmigo por decir las verdades? Todos sabemos que tu amiga es una zorra...sin ir más lejos ayer se la chupó a Diamante en su coche como la guarrilla que es...– oh...Diamante...te la has buscado...

- No se la chupé. Simplemente me le follé...ya le hubiera gustado, no te jode... –Nicolás se rió por lo bajo – De todos modos, ¿a ti que mas te da? - pregunté con cansancio – Es mi cuerpo y es mi vida. ¿O es que estás tan amargada por no echar un polvo que tienes que meter esa operada nariz en todos lados?

- ¡Mi nariz no está operada! - chilló mientras se sobaba la nariz.

-Esmeralda – la llamó Beryl – Vamos – y se marchó mirándome desafiante.

Tiré de la mano de Rei para que se sentara; conocía muy bien a mi amiga y la creía capaz de ir tras Esmeralda y arrancarle el implante o lo que quisiera que llevaba en la nariz. En nuestra mesa se hizo un silencio sepulcral, de esos que se cortan con cuchillo. Aunque era normal, era la primera vez que esto pasaba delante de los Chiba. Alcé la cabeza y los miré uno por uno. Nadie hablaba.

- Chicos – los llamé – No pasa nada.

- ¿Que no pasa nada? Te ha vuelto a insultar – espetó Seiya con rabia.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Crees que a estas alturas me afecta lo que me llaman? Pfff, me da igual...lo que no me da igual es que Diamante se haga el machote delante de la gente...el picha floja...- murmuré.

- Pero...pero tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras – dijo un tímido Darien – No tienen derecho a meterse en tu vida...

- Lamentablemente hace mucho tiempo que se metieron, Darien. Y ahora, chicos...no dejemos que esas zorras puritanas nos arruinen la comida, ¿vale?

Seguimos comiendo en un ambiente algo tenso, aunque gracias a las bromas de Nicolás esa incómoda sensación poco a poco fue desapareciendo. Para cuando sonó el timbre que nos avisaba del comienzo de las clases ya nos reíamos a carcajadas, como siempre.

Antes de marcharme a mi siguiente clase cogí a Darien de la manga de la camisa y tiré levemente de él. Al sentirme dio un respingo y me miró muy nervioso. Como siguiera así le iba a dar un yuyu malo.

- Darien, ¿estás bien?

- No...¡digo sí! Algo...algo nerviosillo...por las clases, ya sabes – balbuceó.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir adelante con todo esto?

- Por supuesto – dijo mirándome a los ojos. Sincero y directo.

- Bien...entonces te espero en mi casa a las seis, sin prisa, ¿vale? Nos vamos a tomar el tiempo que sea necesario.

- Vale – susurró.

Me marché a mis clases de literatura inglesa y me metí de lleno en el mundo de las letras. Coger un libro me evadía del día a día, me transportaba a nuevos y diferentes horizontes...escapaba de la realidad. Podía parecer lo contrario, pero me encantaba eso, leer y escribir, aunque por desgracia la escritura hacía algún tiempo que la tenía un poco olvidada. Por mi forma de ser daba la impresión de ser una hueca, una tonta que no veía más allá de sus tetas...nada más lejos de la realidad. Nunca había suspendido ninguna asignatura, y mis notas siempre eran buenas; lástima que mis padres nunca habían estado a mi lado cuando recibía las excelentes calificaciones.

La clase se terminó demasiado pronto para mi gusto. Recogí mis cosas y cogí mi mochila para ir al aparcamiento cuando en el pasillo me encontré con Diamante...oh, Diamante...con que te la chupé, ¿no? Se iba a cagar. ¿Que por qué me ofendía? Porque yo siempre era consciente de lo que hacía y sabía que me exponía a que imbéciles como Diamante fueran contando mis intimidades...¿pero hacerte el machote diciendo mentiras? No, eso si que no. Además...que coño, me apetecía atormentarle un poco por el simple hecho de haberme dejado a medias el otro día.

- Hola, Serena – canturreó a mi lado – Que guapa estás hoy – sonreí de la manera más dulce que pude fingir.

- ¿Sí? ¿Estoy guapa? Muchas gracias – ronroneé falsamente – Si quieres...te lo puedo agradecer mejor.

- El pobre rió tontamente mientras yo miraba a ambos lados. No había nadie. Me acerqué a él y le pasé el dedo índice por el pecho.

- ¿Te gustó lo que hicimos en tu coche, Diamante? - paseé mi dedo por su pecho hasta llegar a su estómago.

- Estuvo muuuuy bien – dijo respirando fuerte. Mi dedo pasó el ombligo y llegó a su bragueta.

- ¿Sí? ¿Tanto como para contarselo a tus amigotes? - asintió confundido mientras bajaba más el dedo, por la cremallera – Sí...claro...Esto es para que vuelvas a contar lo que haces con una mujer, chismoso – le agarré fuertemente de las joyas de su corona – haciendo mi particular "cascanueces" y apreté fuerte. Se le escapó un chillido demasiado agudo para ser un chico...- y esto – giré mi mano haciendo que Diamante se arqueara hacia delante – Por contar mentiras...¿Yo te la chupé? - como no me contestaba apreté más fuerte - ¿Te la chupé? - negó con la cabeza como pudo. La expresión de su cara era casi cómica, de hecho me daban ganas de reirme – Bien – le solté – Ahora, ya sabes...en boca cerrada no entran moscas...ni huevos retorcidos. Que tengas un buen día, Diamante.

Abandoné el pasillo reprimiendo una carcajada...sí, soy mala...pero me había quedado como Dios. Dejé al maldito bocazas en medio del pasillo y retorciendose de dolor. Un hombre jamás, jamás debería de contar las intimidades de su amante...aunque fuera tan liberal como yo.

En el aparcamiento me despedí de los chicos, me subí a mi audi azul y conduje a toda velocidad hasta mi casa. Me di una ducha bien caliente para despejarme; demasiadas emociones y encontronazos por hoy. Aunque la guerra con Beryl era oficial y siempre me mostraba serena tenía que reconocer que por dentro siempre me corroía la sangre. Me tomé mi tiempo en la ducha; me lavé el pelo con mi champú favorito y esperé a que el agua saliera fría para salir del baño. Me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes para recibir a Darien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Oh Dios mío...oh, Dios mío...Habían acabado las clases y ya íbamos de vuelta a casa. En el coche íbamos Rei, Nicolas y yo y miedo me daba llegar a nuestro destino. Apenas me quedaban un par de horas para que diera comienzo la primera clase de...Dios santo...la primera clase de sexo.

Esto sería diez veces peor que las clases de educación sexual que habíamos recibido en Yamaguchi cuando teníamos doce años. No, sería cien veces peor. Esta vez recibiría las clases en mis propias carnes y de la mano de una chica guapa, con buen cuerpo y experta en artes amatorias en vez de un mujer cincuentona y con una avanzada alopecia como había sido la Sra Haruna.

Me iba a morir de la vergüenza, ya lo estoy viendo. Me estallarían los mofletes debido al exceso de trabajo de mi sistema circulatorio. ¿Cómo empezarían las clases? ¿Tendría que desnudarme? Pues claro, imbecil. Vas a dar clases de sexo. De sexo. Arggg. ¿Y si Serena decidía que no había arreglo con lo mío?

Era muy triste, pero a los 19 años no sabía nada en cuanto a sexo me refería. El único contacto más próximo que había tenido con el sexo fue cundo trabajé en el proyecto del aparato reproductor. Y he de reconocer que me avergoncé profundamente cuando tuve que exponer la maqueta que había realizado delante de toda la clase. En fin, que era más vírgen que un angelito salvo por los toqueteos que de vez en cuando me daba yo mismo. Mi virginidad me estaba incomodando seriamente en los últimos seis meses.

Pero eso se había acabado...o al menos lo iba a intentar. Sabía que era de locos hacer todo lo que iba a hacer tan sólo por acostarme con Neheriana, una chica por la cual parecía que mi corazón latía de manera diferente. ¿Se fijaria en mi una vez acabado todo el proceso? ¿Podría convertirme Serena en un chico que llamara la atención de Neheriana aunque fuera por una noche?

Cuando me bajé del enorme coche de mi hermano quise huir a mi habitación, a darme una ducha, a relajarme, a colgarme de la lámpara...pero no. Mi "querido" hermano me agarró del brazo cuando apenas había pisado el primer escalón.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – dijo Nicolas sonriendo con picardía – Tenemos que darte un par de consejos para esta tarde...

Miré hacia la puerta justo cuando entraban Mina y Seiya. Y quise gritar cuando mi hermana se marchó con Rei a la cocina. Ahora me quedaba sólo con aquellas hormonas con patas. Y eso que Seiya casi siempre me echaba un cable...pero su sonrisa diabólica me decía que hoy me iba a dar caña.

- Por Dios, Nico...bastante me torturasteis el otro día...

- ¿Tu que crees, Seiya? - dijo ignorandome por completo – ¿Crees que Serena ha trazado un plan de estudios? - ambos se rieron – De seis a seis y media, kamasutra. De seis y media a siete, sexo oral. De siete a...

- Tu sentido del humor hace que se me salten las lágrimas, Nicolas – le corté.

- Y tu estás un poco agrio...nadie diría que en pocos minutos vas a empezar unas increíbles clases de sexo – movió las caderas de modo que intentó parecer sensual...en verdad parecía un mono cojo.

- No hace falta que me atormenteis, en serio...para eso me valgo yo solo – murmuré.

- Vamos...en estos momentos cualquier chico pagaría por estar en tu lugar...ya verás que no es tan trágico como piensas. El sexo es algo natural.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo, Nicolas. Yo soy vírgen – susurré como si alguien pudiera oirme – Todo esto...es nuevo para mi...

- ¿Eres vírgen? ¡No jodas! - dijo Nicolas riendose a carcajadas. Ahí vamos de nuevo con la broma - ¿Lo pillas? No jodas – siguió riéndose de su propia broma. Seiya rodó los ojos y me miró.

- Tranquilo, Darien...Serena sabe lo que hace...

- Claro que lo sabe. Es una puta bomba sexual...sin contar con mi Rei, claro – dijo Nico mientras se secaba aún las lágrimas.

- A lo que me refería es que sabrá tratar el tema adecuadamente – explicó Seiya tras dar una mirada matadora a Nicolas – Ella no hará nada que pueda incomodarte, te lo aseguro.

- Tu la tienes mucho aprecio, ¿verdad?

- Muchisimo, Darien. La quiero como a una hermana – confesó Seiya –Y la conozco. Te aconsejo abiertamente que confíes en ella. No hagas caso de ninguno de los rumores que vierten sobre su persona – dijo totalmente serio.

- No lo hago – dije con convicción – Por cierto...- bajé la mirada – el numerito de hoy con Esmeralda y Beryl...- dejé en el aire la pregunta.

- Larga historia, amigo – dijo palmeando mi espalda – Ahora nos vamos a ir y te vamos a dejar tranquilo – Sei tironeó con fuerza del brazo de mi hermano.

- Está bien...pero antes un consejo – dijo mortalmente serio – Trata de no correrte antes de cinco minutos.

Lo último que oí antes de taparme la cara con las manos fue la risa estridente de mi hermano...y justo después el reloj. Las cinco. Aún me daba tiempo a darme una ducha rápida...o a tirarme por el balcón. Que vergüenza, que vergüenza...Al final me decanté por la primera opción.

Al bajar de nuevo recé por no encontrarme con ninguno de los chicos. Gracias a los cielos así fue. La única que parecía estar en casa era mi madre.

- Hola, cielo – me besó en la mejilla - ¿Vas a salir? - me preguntó cuando vió que cogía mis llaves.

- Estoooo – no te sonrojes, no te sonrojes...- Voy a casa de...Serena...a...a estudiar – bueno, en eso no mentía.

- ¡Perfecto, hijo! - me aplaudió – Me encanta que salgas un poco de casa, aunque sea para estudiar...ponle empeño, hijo – gemí ante las palabras de mi madre...si tu supieras qué tipo de empeño tenía que poner...

Fui caminando hasta la casa de Serena, apenas estaba a un par de manzanas de la mía. Tras colocarme las gafas diez veces y secarme el sudor inexistente de mis manos en los pantalones decidí llamar. Serena me abrió la puerta y, sinceramente, no se lo que me esperaba encontrar, pero de seguro no era nada parecido a esto. Serena estaba delante de mi, con unos vaqueros piratas desgastados y con una sencilla camiseta de tirantes. Sin gota de maquillaje. Completamente informal...y nada sexual a la vista. Todo era...normal.

- Hola – susurré.

- Hola, Darien – me sonrió – Ven, pasa...vamos a mi habitación.

Gemí quedamente y tragué en seco mientras subía las escaleras detrás de ella. Que el cielo me ayude.

* * *

_**Gracias por Reviews: Andrelao, karly15, VICO-darien, Serena Elizabeth.**_

_**Tratare de subir el prox capi... A lo mejor pueda darles una sorpresa... **_

_**Con respecto al otro fic en ese si estoy estancanda necesito inspiracion.. Pero cuandolo tenga lo subo de una... **_

_**Dejen sus reviews.. Sus palabras me alientan mucho! **_

_**EsteVas**_


	5. ¿Que Esperabas?

_**Vamos con el nuevo Capitulo.. Recuerden nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la Gran Naoko y la Historia Original es Atenea85.. Disfruten..**_

* * *

CAPITULO 5 ¿QUÉ ESPERABAS?

A las seis en punto sonó el timbre de mi puerta. Bajé las escaleras sin momestarme en ponerme algo de calzado. Al abrir la puerta me encontré a Darien; bailaba de un pie a otro como si tuviera ganas de ir al baño. Oh, y estaba tan sonrojado que parecía un guiri tras una buena sesión de playa. Sin protección solar, por supuesto.

- Hola – susurró.

- Hola, Darien. Ven, pasa...vamos a mi habitación.

No se si fueron mis oídos, pero me pareció escuchar un suave gemido. Subimos las escaleras en silencio – si obviamos las respiraciones nerviosas de Darien – y entramos en mi habitación. Darien miraba todo con curiosidad y con el ceño fruncido. Extrañado. ¿Qué se esperaba? ¿Sábanas de raso negro y fustas colgadas por las paredes? ¿Antifaces y ropa de cuero? Sonreí cuando le vi mirar con recelo mi gran cama de matrimonio perfectamente hecha y cubierta con una delicada y femenina colcha lila. Miró detenidamente las estanterías de libros que forraban prácticamente la totalidad de mi pared.

- Bueno...siéntate y ponte cómodo – se sentó tan al borde de la cama que por un momento temí que se cayera. Como si estuviera listo para salir corriendo si eso fuera necesario.

- Te...te gusta leer, ¿eh? - dijo señalando mi colección de libros.

- Sí, me encanta...- carraspeó.

- ¿Qué...qué me vas a hacer hoy? - preguntó con un deje de miedo.

- ¿Qué piensas que voy a hacerte? - pregunté divertida.

- Pues...no lo se...me vas a enseñar sobre...- miró a los lados como si fuera a oirnos alguien – sobre sexo.

- Sí, eso nos ha quedado claro...- sonreí – De todas formas quiero que sepas que hoy no me voy a avalanzar sobre ti como una gata en celo ni nada de eso – bromeé haciendo que él sonriera – Primero vamos a trabajar la actitud, a ver como trabajamos, y luego nos ocuparemos de las clases prácicas – respiró aliviado - ¿Empezamos? - asintó – Dime las experiencias que has tenido, más o menos para saber con qué base trabajaremos.

- ¿Experiencias?

- Sí...con chicas...que seas vírgen no quiere decir que no hayas salido con chicas, ¿no? - me miró con la boca muy abierta, ay Dios – No...no has salido con ninguna chica, ¿verdad?

- No – susurró.

- Vale...Eh, ¿tu primer beso? - agachó la cabeza hasta casi tocarse el pecho con la barbilla.

- Yo no...no...no me ha besado nunca...nadie...

- ¡No jodas! - rodé los ojos cuando me di cuenta de lo que le había dicho; eso me había quedado muy al estilo Nicolas– Digo...¿qué? ¿Tienes 19 años y no has besado a nadie?

- Pues...no...mírame – dijo como si fuera obvio - Sere...no soy atractivo...y...

Le miré de arriba abajo analizando su indumentaria. Realmente, antes o después, tendríamos que hacer algo con el aspecto de Darien porque con lo que llevaba puesto en estos momentos Neheriana no se fijaría en él ni para pedirle la hora, vamos...que no le tocaría ni con un palo. Los pantalones de pinzas tiraban más al look de alguna década pasada, las camisas de rayas abotonadas hasta arriba eran de frikazo...y sin duda había que hacer algo con el pelo. Sea como fuera, el cambio de look lo dejaríamos cuando el tema de la timidez y la autoestima estuviera controlado.

- Vale...a ver...punto número uno: nunca te menosprecies a ti mismo ni te muestres inseguro delante de la gente aunque por dentro sientas lo contrario. Tienes que aprender a quererte y a valorarte a ti mismo. Fuera inseguridades...te lo digo porque a mi me pasaba algo parecido...

- Dudo mucho que no te valoraras...eres guapa – se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- No siempre he estado tan segura de mi misma, Darien – miré hacia otro lado para cambiar de tema – Ahora tenemos que dejar bien claros los objetivos de estas clases...Te gusta Neheriana– afirmé.

- Sí...me atrae mucho...es...es muy guapa...pero se que ella no va más de una noche...y yo me conformaría con eso...

- Espero que no te haga daño, Darien – dije sincera – Las chicas como nosotras podemos llegar a ser muy crueles si nos lo proponemos – recordé el incidente de Diamante – Vale, a ver...tenemos que tratar varias cosas – me senté a su lado en la cama – Para empezar...la forma de expresarte...- me miró sorprendido – Sí...se que te va a costar, pero de tratar decir una frase del tirón, sin atascarte ni tartamudear...

- Bien, tomo nota...

- Otra cosa...eres muy correcto – alzó tanto su ceja derecha que le sobresalía por encima de la montura de las gafas de una manera casi cómica – A ver...¿qué te gusta de Neheriana? No te cortes, di lo que más te gusta.

- Es...es muy guapa.

- Muy guapa – asentí con la cabeza – Cualquier otro chico hubiera dicho que está tremenda, que está buenorra, que le echaría un casquete...- abrió los ojos cuando entendió a donde quería yo llegar.

- ¿Quieres que diga palabras mal sonantes? - me preguntó con una ceja alzada.

- Prueba a ser un poco malote...- sonreí - ya sabes, a las chicas nos gustan los tíos malos que dicen tacos y se rascan los huevos simplemente para que dirijamos la mirada hacia esa zona en concreto – abrió mucho los ojos – Aunque esto último no es estrictamente necesario...Venga, animate...¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Neheriana?

- Bueno...me gustan...- tosió – Me gustan sus...pechos - Suspiré.

- No, no, no...- me levanté de la cama de un salto haciendo que Darien diera un respingo - ¿Sus pechos...? Ponte en situación...estás ahí dándolo todo con ella en algún rincón oscuro, la estás besando, la quieres meter mano y cuando lo haces le dices...¿como me gustan tus pechos? ¿Por qué mejor no decir mamas? - ironicé – Prueba a decir tetas, peras...a ver, di: me gustan las tetas de Neheriana.

- Dios...- se frotó la cara con las manos – Me...megustanlastetasdeNeheriana – dijo todo seguido.

- ¿Un poco más despacio? No se...simplemente para que pueda entender lo que dices - dije mientras me volvía a sentar a su lado.

- A ver – suspiró...el pobre lo estaba pasando mal – Me...me gustan...las tetas de Neheriana...por Dios – murmuró.

- ¡Bien! ¿Ves cómo tu puedes? La próxima vez sólo tienes que decirlo sin tartamudear y sin ponerte tan rojo como un tomate maduro – sonrió ligeramente – Así que...viendo la poca práctica que tienes con el tema creo que lo mejor será que vayamos despacio con las clases...

- ¿Cuánto crees que va a durar esto?

- Depende de lo cómodo que tu te encuentres...aunque me da que no va a ser coser y cantar, Darien...no se...quizás para la fiesta de primavera más o menos podemos estar listos.

- Eso son muchas semanas – respondió.

- Darien...hemos empezado a dar clases de sexo y me acabas de confesar que no has besado a nadie – suspiré - ¿Eres consciente de que tu y yi tenemos que pasar por diferentes etapas...hasta acostarnos? - se atragantó él sólo - ¿Te incomoda algo? Porque estamos a tiempo de dejarlo y...

- No, no...- se apresuró a decir - ¿Tu...tu te sientes incómoda con esto? - miré sus ojos azules a traves de los gruesos cristales de sus gafas.

- No, para nada...– soltó todo el aire de golpe – Creo que por hoy es suficiente, Darien.

- ¿Ya? ¿Así...y ya? - preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí – me reí – Te lo he dicho antes, hoy no tocaba tirarme encima de ti y follarte salvajemente – volvió a atragantarse - ¿Qué pensabas que te iba a hacer hoy?

- Bueno, no se...en fin. Las cosas...mejor despacio – murmuró secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

- Además...si las clases salen como creo que saldrán...el que me va a follar salvajemente vas a ser tu – su cara adquirió un profundo color granate.

- Madre mía – murmuró - ¿Qué...que haremos el jueves? - dijo tragando fuertemente - Lo digo para ir haciéndome a la idea...

- Vamos a ver...¿el profesor te da las preguntas de un examen? - negó – Pues entonces no pretendas que te de un anticipo de lo que haremos...además, si te doy un adelanto vas a estar comiéndote la cabeza hasta la próxima clase y no queremos eso, ¿verdad? - asintió levemente.

Ambos nos levantamos de la cama y le acompañé hasta la puerta. La noche estaba calmada aunque ya empezaba a refrescar en serio. Antes de salir de mi casa Darien se giró y me miró fijamente.

- Gracias por ayudarme, Serena.

- No es nada, además yo también saldré beneficiada. Tengo algunas cuentas pendientes con cierta pelirroja.

Asintió y me sonrió antes de salir. Una vez dentro de mi casa me tiré sobre el sofá de cuero negro aún sonriendo. No tenía ni idea de como iba a salir todo esto...Justo en el momento en el que iba a encender la televisión y relajarme un rato sonó el teléfono. Me levanté con andares cansinos y descolgué.

- ¿Dígame?

- ¿Hija? - resonó la voz lejana de mi madre a través del auricular. A saber dónde demonios estaban ahora - ¿Eres tu? - rodé los ojos. No mamá, soy la vecina...

- Sí, mamá...soy yo...

- Nada hija, tengo apenas unos minutos para hablar contigo antes de tomar el tren. Te llamo para decirte que la visita que teníamos programada para verte por las fiestas dentro de unas semanas seguramente se cancelará. Tenemos que viajar a una sucursal de Suiza y ya vamos a aprovechar el viaje para esquiar en los Alpes...En esas fechas es cuando mejor está la nieve y...

Dejé de escuchar cuando empezó a contarme las bondades de Suiza...no van a venir...¡qué novedad! Cuando no eran los negocios eran las vacaciones y si no cualquier otro motivo...La voz de mi madre a través del auricular era apenas un murmullo para mi...Eso era a lo que siempre estuve acostumbrada...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Salí de casa de Serena entre decepcionado e ilusionado. ¿Ya está? ¿Esta había sido mi primera clase? Estaba acongojado, por no decir otra cosa...me esperaba algo más...impetuoso. Realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que podríamos hacer la primera clase...había sido todo tan...normal.

De todos modos, ¿yo en verdad la...follaré salvajemente? Para eso estamos, Darien. Dios mío...llegará el momento en el que me acueste con Serena. Yo. Y con Serena. Arggg.

De camino a casa me puse a pensar...se supone que tu primera vez, en lo que sea que fuera...se supone que tenía que ser con la persona a la que amaras, ¿no? Pues yo no. Aunque no venía mejor persona para hacer todo esto.

Puede sonar un poco egoísta, pero...si algo salía mal me quedaba el consuelo y la excusa de estar aprendiendo. Al fin y al cabo no iba a quedar mal con nadie, ¿no? Dios, no sonaba como un egoísta, sonaba como un cabrón. ¿He dicho cabrón? En fín...teniendo estos pensamientos en verdad parecía que me iba a aprovechar de Serena...pero no. Esto lo habíamos hecho los dos de mutuo acuerdo. Nadie se aprovechaba de nadie, nadie salía perdiendo. Tooodos ganábamos. Oh, si.

También me había descolocado un poco lo que me había dicho Serena. ¿Ella insegura? No la conocía de toda la vida, ni mucho menos, pero me costaba creer que ella alguna vez en el pasado tuviera algún tipo de problema social. Me costaba creer que se había parecido a mi, siendo los dos la noche y el día. ¿Sería eso posible? ¿Habría sido capaz de cambiar hasta convertirse en lo que es hoy? Porque de ser así se me abría una gran puerta a la esperanza.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de mi casa me preparé mentalmente antes de entrar. El cachondeo de mis hermanos iba a se de lo peor...abrí la puerta muuuy despacio...No, de lo peor no...iba a ser una tortura medieval en toda regla, ya que mis padres estaban sentados en el sofá. La verdad es que no quería que Nicolas metiera la pata y preguntara alguna grosería de las suyas delante de mis padres. No podría con ello.

- Hola, hijo – me saludó mi madre - ¿Qué tal la tarde de estudios con Serena? - en ese momento empecé a hiperventilar...y Nicolas a reirse.

- Eso, Dari...¿cómo es Sere como profesora? Me han dicho que le ponen mucho empeño – oh Dios...mío...

- Eh...bien...todo bien.

- ¿Te ha explicado bien el temario? ¿O simplemente te ha hecho un plan de estudios?

- Sí...el temario – murmuré - Tengo...que terminar de repasar unos apuntes...me subo...

Subí las escaleras hasta el tercer piso a la velocidad del rayo. Me senté en la cama a esperar...Uno, dos, tres...la puerta resonó con fuerza. Perfecto, ahí viene el interrogatorio,...Vamos, Darien...no tienes que contar nada, porque no ha pasado nada...Abrí la puerta con temor. Nicolas y Mina se abrieron paso sobre mi y se tiraron encima de mi cama.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho? - preguntó Nico.

- ¿Te ha hablado sucio? - siguió Mina.

- ¿Arriba o abajo? - bromeó mi hermano.

- ¡Chicos, ya esta! - les corté – No tiene gracia...me estoy tomando esto con la seriedad correspondiente, ¿no podeís hacer eso por mi? - ambos me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos – Ha sido la primera clase, ha sido corta pero ha estado bien, ¿vale? Me ha servido para saber cómo va a ser esto...Y no voy a decir nada al menos por ahora. Según vayan pasando los días, según como me vaya viendo así haré...pero de momento prefiero no hablar del tema. Sabeis lo mucho que me cuesta...

- Está bien – dijeron al unísono y después de unos segundos de silencio. Se levantaron para irse.

- Definitivamente no ha mojado el churro – oí decir a Nicolas mientras salía de mi cuarto.

No pude evitar reirme por el comentario de mi hermano. No había mojado el churro...aún.

* * *

**_Gracias por sus reviews me encanta que esten esperando con muchas ansias el nuevo capitulo: _**

_karly15, Andrelao, SirenaMisty, Elizabeth Serena, yesqui2000, Sarita Shields de Cullen, ladybug._

**_Disfruten y viene una sorpresa.. _**

**_EsteVas_**


	6. Estas Creando Un Mounstro

_**Hola Chicas aqui con un nuevi capi! Primero gracias a todas por seguir la historia... Besos**_

_**Segundo: Me llego un review anonimo diciendome que habia plagiado la historia, cuando en realidad eso es muy falso ESTO ES UNA ADAPTACION, Atenea85 me dio su permiso de adaptarla es mas el link de esta adaptacion esta en su perfil junto con el de la adaptacion de la misma historia pero para Sakura Card Captor... Me molesta que no lean bien siempre he dicho que es una adaptacion con el permiso de Atenea85... Y lo que mas me molesto es que fue anonimo ni siquiera se tomo el tiempo de dejar su nombre o crear una cuenta..**_

_**Pero mejor dejemos el drama y vayamos con el capi! Disfrutenlo.. Porque se esta poniendo bueno..** _

* * *

CAPITULO 6 ESTÁS CREANDO UN MONSTRUO

Esa noche apenas dormí. La llamada de mi madre había perturbado un poquito mi paz, aunque no debería de ser así. Llevaba muchas semanas sin verlos, pensé que al menos las fiestas las pasaría con ellos...pero seguramente no iba a ser así. Ellos pasarían el fin de año a saber en qué parte del mundo, rodeados de lujo y de gente, riendo y bailando...y mientras tanto yo aquí sola.

Tras una buena sesión de maquillaje debido a mis ojeras y llevando un modelito de los míos, puse rumbo al campus. Sonreí cuando vi los coches de mis amigos. Como era de esperar hoy me atosigarían a preguntas. En momentos como este compadecía a Darien; la enana y el oso podían llegar a ser muy insistentes cuando s proponían algo...me daban escalofríos imaginarme el recibimiento que tuvo Darien en su casa la noche anterior y eso que sólo había sido la primera clase.

Para ellos era fácil todo aquello porque ellos siempre habían sido así. Populares, renococidos y seguros de si mismo. No comprendían lo que es pasar por un cambio por el que estaba a punto de pasar Darien y por el que pasé yo...claro que la diferencia estaba en que Darien decidió su propio cambio...y a mi prácticamente me obligaron.

Para la hora del almuerzo los intentos por hacernos hablar no cesaron, aunque todo en vano, por supuesto. No les iba a dar ese gusto.

- ¿Le tocaste algo, Dari? - le preguntó Nicolas a Darien dándole codazos de los suyos.

- Nicolas– susurró – Déjalo ya...- a Darien se le notaba el sufrimiento a leguas. Con el pudor que le daba hablar de estos temas...

- ¿Una tetilla? - insistió el grandullón.

- Nicolas– le llamé – Yo no tengo tetillas – remarqué la palabra – Yo tengo lo que vienen siendo un buen par de tatas – las chicas silbaron como camioneros, Seiya se rió y Darien... Darien se sonrojó como era habitual.

- Eso es verdad – le dijo mina – Sere tiene unas tetas impresionantes...

- Chicos...vale, dejadlo ya. Esto no es cosa de broma – Darien me dio las gracias con la mirada.

- Chicos...¿por qué no empezamos a trazar un plan para pillar a Victoria? - preguntó Seiya cambiando de tema.

- Joder, hermano...parece que tienes tu más ganas que Sere de dejar mal a la zorrona pelirroja – dijo Rei.

- No me gusta esa tía, así de simple...Ya sabes lo que pasó – se encogió de hombros como para quitarle importancia – Hizo daño a Serena y Serena es como mi hermana – sonreí cálidamente a mi amigo.

- ¿No creeis que deberíamos saber qué coño pasó con Victoria? - preguntó Nicolas inusualmente serio – Tía, tienes todo mi apoyo sin pensarmelo – me miró a los ojos – No queremos saberlo porque seamos morbosos, sino porque te queremos ayudar.

- Lo se Nicolas, de verdad...y yo os lo agradezco, pero no creo que sea el momento. Creo que debemos dejar las cosas tan y como están con Beryl. Si la seguimos de cerca lo único que vamos a conseguir es que se de cuenta de todo.

- ¿Quieres que se relaje y que la cague? - preguntó Rei. Yo asentí.

- Justo...Beryl es lista, pero no es perfecta. En el fondo se que la rodea algo oscuro. Toda esa...perfección que la rodea no es normal...De todas formas me conformo con saber por qué cojones me odia tanto.

- Bueno, dejemos los temas serios para otro momento - dijo Nicolas aligerando el momento - ¿Qué os parece si esta tarde quedamos para ver unas pelis?

- Me parece bien – contesté - ¿En mi casa o en la tuya? - le pregunté a Rei.

- En la mía. Darien, vendrás, ¿no?

- No se...tengo que estudiar y...

Esa no es la actitud, Darien – le miré fijamente – No puedes pasarte más de seis horas estudiando en la universidad y otras ocho estudiando en casa...Tienes que vivir un poquito, hay más vida aparte de tus apuntes – suspiró sonoramente.

- Está bien – dijo finalmente.

Los chicos, como si todos fueran movidos por la misma fuerza, miraron primero a Darien y luego a mi. Estaban sorprendidos; Darien nunca se había unido a nosotros ni aunque quedasemos en casa. En fin, yo sólo esperaba que esto fuera el comienzo de algo.

Cuando entré a mi siguiente clase vi que Haruka ya había regresado. Se había sentado en su mesa de siempre, cerca de la mía. Tenía la nariz roja e hinchada hasta extremos insospechados debido al la gripe, aunque su rostro seguía siendo tan atractivo como siempre...bueno, o casi. Me miró sensualmente aunque en el intento le dio un ataque de tos horroroso. Tuve que darle palmaditas en la espalda para que recuperara el aire.

- Siento no haber podido quedar contigo el otro día, Serena– dijo con voz nasal cuando pudo coger aire.

- No pasa nada...

- Si quieres...- estornudo – Si quieres – estornudo - ¡Joder! Si quieres podemos quedar luego en mi casa – dijo sonándose la nariz.

- Eh...no, no puedo, Haruka...he quedado – noté en su rostro la decepción y...otro estornudo. Ugh.

- Bueno...Otra vez será – dijo cuando el señor Haruna entró en clase.

Otra vez será...¿pero cuándo? Aunque podía entender a la perfección la norma que habímos puesto, la de no estar con nadie...me jodia simplemente porque la perjudicada iba a ser yo. Cierto es que no veía justo que Darien se comiera las babas de los demás. Nunca, nunca había estado jugando con dos tíos a la vez a pesar de mi fama. Y esta no iba a ser la primera vez. La idea de estrenar el puñetero conejito rosa de Rei cada vez iba ganando más y más puntos.

Agradecí el hecho de que la clase se me hiciera corta esta vez; los estornudos de Haruka me desconcentraban como un demonio y lo único que me apetecía era pasar un rato tranquilo con mis amigos...aunque teniendo en cuenta a Nicolas eso iba a ser dificil tirando a imposible.

Llegué a casa rápidamente. Me quité la ropa para ponerme algo más cómodo y crucé la calle para encontrarme con mis amigos. En la puerta de la casa de los Kou estaba el Porsche amarillo canario de Mina. Somos unos pijos de mierda...

Fui la última en llegar. Las chicas estaban haciendo palomitas y comida para un ejército y los chicos discutían sobre qué pelicula poner. Al entrar en la cocina vi que las chicas se estaban peleando con una de esas bolsas de palomitas.

- Te digo que se pone de este lado – decía Rei.

- Y yo te digo que se pone así – respondió Mina. Rei me miró en cuanto crucé la puerta.

- Sere, dile a la enana de los cojones cómo coño se pone la puta bolsa de las palomitas – me chilló Rei.

- Chicas...las dos lo estais haciendo mal – me reí de sus caras – Se pone así para que no os quemeis al sacarla, mirad la indicación – la coloqué y la metí en el microondas.

- Zorrón sabiondo – murmuró Rei.

- Lo sé, lo sé...- bromeé – Chicas...ayer hablé con mi madre – ambas dejaron de hacer lo que tenían en las manos y me miraron como si tuviera dos cabezas.

- Llamaste tu, ¿no? - preguntó la rubia. Cuando negué abrió mucho los ojos – Joder...¿está mala?

- Que va, se van a los Alpes a esquiar...asi que simplemente me llamó para decirme que se cancela la visita de dentro de un par de semanas...y probablemente la visita de Navidad también – suspiré.

- No jodas – dijo Mina – Bueno, por eso no tienes que preocuparte...cenas con nosotros y listo – sonreí cálidamente a mi amiga.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad...pfff, cada vez me gustan menos las fiestas...- dije frunciendo el labio.

- ¿Hace cuánto no ves a tus padres? - preguntó.

- Cuatro meses, sin contar los dos días que pasaron aquí por mi cumpleaños. Y dando gracias al cielo - dije rodando los ojos.

- Lo siento mucho, tía – dijo Rei – Mis padres viajan mucho por trabajo, pero cada pocas semanas se pasan por aquí para estar con nosotros.

- Bueno – me encogí de hombros – Estoy acostumbrada...- en ese momento pitó la alarma del microondas – Venga, vamos con los chicos.

Al final los chicos – más bien Nicolas - se decidieron por una pelicula de miedo de serie B más mala que pegar a un padre. Las chicas se quejaron, como siempre que elegían los chicos, y yo no pude evitar reirme. Siempre pasaba lo mismo.

Tras colocar la comida en la mesita del salón y poner el dvd empezamos a coger sitio. Rei se sentó encima de Nicolasen un sillón individual, Mina se sentó entre las piernas de Seiya en el suelo y Darien y yo nos sentamos cada uno en una punta del sofá grande.

Tras diez minutos de película se confirmó lo mala que era; trataba del típico asesino en serie que lleva una careta que ni las de Halloween que persigue a las jovencitas buenorras del insituto y las mataba...eso sí, después de follarselas, claro. No, el tío no era tonto.

La película no llevaba ni veinte minutos cuando quise mirar a los chicos; ellos ya estaban ocupados con sus respectivas parejas. Rei y Nicolas habían cogido una manta grande y estaban haciendo movimientos más que extraños debajo de ella mientras Mina y Seiya se sobeteaban encima de la ropa totalmente ajenos a nosotros. Cabrones con suerte...

Darien no hacía más que desviar la mirada de la tele a sus hermanos. Se movió incómodo cuando en la película se insinuó a la próxima víctima chupándosela al asesino. Me acerqué a Darien haciendo que se sobresaltara.

- ¿Qué es lo que te incomoda? - le susurré - ¿Eso – señalé a los chicos – o eso? - señalé a la tele.

- Creo que es una mezcla – murmuró – aunque me decanto por eso – señaló a sus hermanos – Es un poco desagradable ver como tus hermanos...intiman con sus parejas – me miró fijamente - ¿Hasta ahora has aguantado tu sola esto? ¿Nunca nadie que ha...acompañado a ti?

- Si me preguntas si alguna vez he traído a alguno de mis amigos a casa...la respuesta es no. Siempre estoy sola con ellos...aunque cuando veo que las cosas se ponen calientes me retiro discretamente. Tampoco es que se note mucho mi ausencia... – Darien volvió a clavar la mirada en la imagen de la televisión. Ahora los protagonistas estaban haciendolo en la parte trasera de un coche mientras el matón de la peli los acechaba. Apartó la mirada avergonzado - ¿Te avergüenzan esas imágenes?

- Un poco – reconoció.

- ¿Nunca...nunca has visto una peli...subida de tono?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Que si nunca has visto una peli...porno? - me miró con horror. Bien Serena...has hecho la pregunta demasiado rápido.

- ¡No! ¡Que va! - se paresuró a decir - ¿Tu si?

- Claro...son muy educativas – dije muy seria.

- ¿Estás bromeando? - la expresión de su cara era cómica.

- No, no bromeo...te lo digo muy en serio. Aprendes mucho viendo una peli porno.

- Jesús – murmuró Darien.

- Vamos, tío – miré a los chicos para ver si se estaban enterando de nuestra conversación. En lo más mínimo – No tiene nada de malo...

- Pues yo siempre he creído que el porno era para pajilleros compulsivos – me miró de reojo.

- No tiene por qué...- le miré fijamente de nuevo. Hablando del tema... - ¿Alguna vez...tu...tu te has...te has...masturbado?

- ¿Qué? - gritó en un tono demasiado agudo como para ser un tío.

- Que si alguna vez te la has cascado, Darien.

- Dios mío...- susurró - ¿tengo que contestar a eso?

- No, no tienes por qué...pero solo te diré que el noventa y cuatro por ciento de la población se da placer a si mismo en algún momento de su vida – joder, qué técnico me había quedado eso.

- ¿Tu te...tu te has tocado alguna vez? - dijo entrecerrando sus ojos con un deje de curiosidad.

- Sí – las aletas de la nariz se le ensancharon.

- Está bien...yo también – susurró.

- Bien...Eso es algo natural...tal natural como lo que le está haciendo Rose a tu hermano debajo de la manta – los movimientos no dejaban mucho a la imaginación.

El resto de la pelicula la pasamos en silencio. Una vez que la bazofia terminó, los chicos se dispersaron por el lugar, seguramente para acabar lo que habían empezado durante la película. Darien y yo salimos de la casa de los Kou y nos quedamos en la puerta.

- Bueno, Darien...mañana nos vemos.

- Sí...mañana - carraspeó - ¿A la misma hora en tu casa?

- Sí, claro.

- Vale...pues...hasta mañana...

Le vi alejarse calle abajo en dirección a su casa aún con el cuerpo tenso. Crucé la calle negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Estaba ansiosa por descubrir la reacción de Darien al enterarse del temario de nuestra clase de mañana.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Salí de la casa de los Kou algo desconcertado. La tarde había sido rara...pero había estado bien. Pasé un buen rato mientras observaba cómo charlaban y bromeaban los chicos...hasta que comenzó esa película de terror de serie B que Nicolas se había empeñado en poner. Tras un par de amenazas de las suyas, Seiya y yo accedimos a que la pusiera. La pelicula, evidentemente, resultó ser una bazofia en la que eran más interesantes los pechos, perdón, las tetas de la protagonista que el argumento en sí.

De todos modos, ¿por qué había insistido tanto mi hermano en poner esa porquería de película si en realidad a lo que se estaba dediccando era a meter mano a su novia? ¿No podían cortarse un poquito?

Y para colmo la conversación con Serena. ¿Me había pregubtado si yo me la...había cascado? ¿En serio? No sabía si sentirme avergonzado o excitado. Definitivamente, excitado. Cuando Serena me confesó que ella si que se había masturbado alguna vez sentí mis mejillas arder...y mi entrepierna crecer. La miré dos veces para ver si se estaba riendo de mi, pero no. Lo había dicho bien en serio y ni siquiera se había sonrojado.

Agradecí cuando acabó en intento de película y nos despedimos en la puerta de la casa. Serena había dicho que el noventa y cuatro por ciento de la población se masturbaba...¿Neheriana también entraría en ese tanto por ciento? Bueno, eso no lo sabía con certeza pero si sabía lo que Serena me había confesado. Mientras caminaba hacia mi casa las imágenes inundaron solas mi mente. Esas en que Serena se estaba tocando...no, para. Ella te lo ha dicho como amiga y tu, pervertido de mierda, lo estás convirtiendo en una fantasía erótica. Sí, sí, sí...fantasía erótica o no, me había excitado. Como un burro.

Cuando entré en mi casa miré agradecido a mis padres; ambos se habían quedado dormidos viendo la televisión y no tenían pinta de despertar pronto. Corrí hacia mi cuarto del tercer piso y cerré la puerta con pestillo. Me imaginé a Serena desnuda. Sin saber realmente lo que hacía comencé a quitarme la camisa. A mi mente, y sin pedir permiso, vinieron imágenes de Serena tocándose entre las piernas. Deslicé mi cinturón y me quité los pantalones. Los boxer que llevaba se me hacían incómodos debido a la excitación. Serena deslizando sus dedos por...Me quité la ropa interior y observé que mi erección estaba a punto de explotar, de manera literal. Dios mío, esto iba a acabar conmigo. Era un depravado, lo se...aún así agarré mi pene con la mano en un puño y me acaricié lentamente. De nuevo la figura de Serena con las piernas extendidas y acariciandose inundó mis pensamientos. Aceleré los movimientos de mi mano y toqué la punta de mi miembro para extender las gotas nacaradas que manaban de mi cuerpo. Escuché en mi mente a Serena jadeando. Con la otra mano me acaricié los testículos. Faltaba muy poco. Serena gritando mi nombre...entonces exploté. Me corrí en violentas sacudidad cobre mi mano y mi estómago. Me tomó más de cinco minutos recuperarme un poco para levantarme e ir hacia la ducha a lavar el estropicio que había formado en mi cuerpo.

¿Debería de sentirme mal por lo que acababa de hacer pensando en Serena? Seguramente, sí...aunque ya me preocuparía de eso más tarde. Lo vuelvo a repetir, era un depravado, pero un depravado muy contento. ¿Estaría Serena creando un monstruo?

* * *

_**Gracias por sus Reviews: **Elizabeth Serena, yesqui2000, SirenaMisty, karly15, VICO-darien._

_Nos leemos en la prox. Y miren que se pone mejor..  
_

_Prox actualizacion el Miercoles..  
_

_EsteVas  
_


	7. Besame Otra Vez

_**Buenos Chicas Capi Nuevo! Graciaspor sus buenos deseos y su apoyo! **_

_**La historia es de mi amiga Atenea85 y los personajes delagran Naoko!**_

_**Disfruten!**_

_**Una aclaracion a partir de aqui se empiezaa poner muy caliente muy caliente! La lectura queda a su decision! Recuerden la clasificacion del fic! No apto para menores de16!** _

* * *

CAPITULO 7 BESAME OTRA VEZ

Al día siguiente me levanté con remordimientos de conciencia; me había masturbado pensando en Serena...oh, cielo santo...¡me había masturbado pensando en Serena! Con su imagen em mi mente mientras tenía entre mis manos mi...arggg. Vale, ¿y qué quieres? No todos los días viene una chica de esas caracteristicas y te confiesa que se da placer ella sola. Por que una cosa es que te lo puedas imaginar...y otra muy distinta que ella misma te lo confirme de sus propios labios. Dios santo, por mi bienestar físico y mental tenía que apartar esas imágenes calenturientas de mi mente. Cada vez que la mires vas a recordar que te la cascaste pensando en ella, marrano. ¿Cómo vas ahora a mirarla a la cara?

Pues bien, ese día casi no lo hice. Durante toda la jornada me pasé todo el rato esquivándola deliberadamente. Apenas la saludé con la cabeza agachada en el aparcamiento del campus y agradecí a los cielos, a los ángeles y hasta al niño Jesús cuando un chico del club de ciencias me dijo que a la hora del almuerzo había reunión. Gracias, Dios...espero seguir cayéndote bien...

Sí, sí, sí, canta victoria...de todos modos no te vas a librar de ella...Esta tarde la verás, en su habitación, en su cama, completamente solos en su casa y...cállate, conciencia de mierda.

Venga, Darien...es mejor enfrentarte a lo que te viene. Respiré hondo una vez que estuve en frente de la puerta de su casa. Vaaaamos, Darien. Como dijo ella misma, es algo normal y natural, ¿no? Pues no le des más vueltas a la cabeza. Y eso fue lo que hice – o al menos lo intenté - cuando llamé al timbre y Serena me abrió la puerta.

Como la vez anterior, iba vestida de manera totalmente informal y sin apenas maquillaje...¿Por qué demonios se maquillaba si su piel era tan perfecta? Cosas de chicas, supongo.

- Darien – me sonrió mientras me dejaba paso para entrar haciendo que su aroma de su champú se colara por mi nariz – Hoy apenas nos hemos visto...

- Eh...si, ya sabes...el club de ciencias y eso – rodé los ojos. Despeja tu mente, capullo.

- Oh...bueno...por un momento pensé que me evitabas... - dijo mirandome a los ojos.

- ¿Yo? - si, tu – No, para nada...- bieeen, encima de pajillero, mentiroso.

- Bueno...Está bien – dijo encogiendo los hombros - ¿Vamos arriba?

Subí las escaleras detrás de ella. Decidí desviar la mirada a los bonitos cuadros pintados al óleo que la madre de Serena tenía colgados por las paredes; el trasero de Serena llegaba justo a la altura de mis gafas, de modo que podía seguir ese delicioso movimiento, un escalón, y otro y...déjalo ya, ¿vale?

Entré en su ya conocida habitación – y lo que te queda por conocer, pensé – y me acomodé como siempre en el borde de la cama por si acaso tenía que salir corriendo hacia algún lugar...

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? - pregunté para romper el silencio.

- ¿Qué te parece si empezamos con un poco de práctica? Estaría bien comenzar con los besos, ¿no crees? - bieeeen, pensé - ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir adelante con esto, Darien? Ya sabes...¿no te gustaría que tu primer beso fuese con alguien que te gustase de verdad? - la miré de arriba abajo.

- No, tu eres la mejor para enseñarme. Quiero que sea contigo – lo que quieras hacer conmigo, hazlo, dije para mis adentros.

- Vale – se sentó a mi lado – a las chicas nos gusta que un chico sepa exactamente qué tiene que hacer; aunque también nos gusta tomar la iniciativa nos gusta que un tio sepa controlar la situación. Como te dije, lee sus reacciones. Si está hablando contigo y no te quita ojo de los labios...blanco y el botella. Quiere que la beses. A ver...Lo primero de esta lección, nada de nervios, ¿de acuerdo? - asentí – Un beso es la tarjeta de presentación para algo más intimo...Tienes que aprender a besar como un puto ángel, que a la chica con la que estés se le caigan las bragas cada vez que la besas – abrí mucho los ojos – Si llegas y le das un beso de mierda a la tía que quieres impresionar probablemente piense: ¿si besa así de mal...cómo follará?

- Wow – ahora me sentía realmente intimidado. Por Dios, no sabía besar...no sabía follar, una regla de tres muy sencilla y muy devastadora para mi. ¿Era eso lo que Serena me había querido decir? ¿Y era mi impresión o mi forma de hablar, aunque fuera en el pensamiento, había empezado a cambiar?

- Si, wow – dijo Serena – Vamos a ver...acércate y bésame.

¿Qué? ¿Estaba loca? La miré por unos instantes buscando la gracia de la frase...pero no, estaba esperando a que la besara, ¡en serio! Noté que mis mejillas enrojecían...bueno...a ver...Me acerqué a ella tanto que pude oler su esencia de fresas...miré sus labios sonrosados...un poco más...hasta que hice contancto con ella besándola en la mejilla. Se giró hacia mi con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Estás de broma? ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes para darme? - me dijo incrédula.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? - supliqué – No he hecho esto nunca...no se si voy a hacerlo bien. Mejor dicho, tengo miedo de hacerlo mal – confesé.

- Vamos, Darien...esto no es una puta competición. Vas a besarme a mi, a tu profesora...no tienes nada que perder...Ven aquí y bésame como si quisieras follar conmigo – casi me gritó.

Suspiré en alto. Vamos, tio...la media de edad en la que los jóvenes se besan por primera vez es a los trece años...les sacas seis. Darien, tu puedes hacerlo. Miré de nuevo sus labios carnosos y sonrosados y lentamente me volví a acercar a ella, de nuevo ese olor taaaan rico...hasta que posé suavemente mis labios sobre su boca. He de reconocer que me daba pánico acercarme más a ella; las imágenes de lo que hice anoche pensando en ella vinieron a mi mente en el momento mas inoportuno. Estaba seguro de que si me acercaba un poco más podría oir mis latidos erráticos...por no hablar de los latidos que sentía en otra parte de mi cuerpo situada un poco más abajo de la cintura. Dios...estaba besando a Serena, con esos recuerdos en mi cabeza...decicí romper el beso antes de estropearlo todo. Muy despacio me separé de ella.

- ¿Qué tal? - susurré.

- Bien...- dijo con el mismo tono de voz - no ha estado mal, pero hubiera estado mejor si me hubieras metido la lengua, Darien – por favor...eso sonó demasiado sensual – es imprescindible que un tío sepa utilizar debidamente la lengua.

- Oh.

- ¿Quieres que yo te muestre cómo se hace? - soy todo tuyo, pensé.

Me sequé el sudor inexistente de mis manos en la pernera del pantalón, cerré los ojos y casi al instante sentí los suaves y cálidos labios de Serena. Al principio el beso empezó como el anterior...hasta que sentí cómo lamió mis labios. Dios santo, que sensación. Sentí que empezaba a excitarme de nuevo y eso no era bueno; el cuerpo de Serena estaba demasiado cerca de mi. Un sonoro y vergonzoso jadeo se escapó de mis labios. Entonces aprovechó ese momento para meterme la lengua. ¿Ahora qué debía de hacer? Moví la lengua, probando el sabor de su boca. Pronto ambos movíamos los labios y las lenguas, acompasados. Esto estaba muy bien, demasiado bien...si no fuera porque la sangre se me estaba acumulando en su totalidad en un sitio que no eran mis mejillas. Serena pasó las manos por mi nuca, ese movimiento me hizo unas deliciosas cosquillas que no ayudaron en nada a mi vergonzosa situación. Cuando me quise dar cuenta tenía sus suaves mejillas en mis manos hasta que lamentablemente el besó se acabó...cosas que pasan por tener que respirar...Mi primer beso...wow.

- Joder – susurré. Serena abrió los ojos y me miró raro - ¿Qué?

- Has dicho un taco - ¿de verdad? ¿Y a quién le importaba ese detalle en este momento? Lo único que tenía en mente era repetir ese fantástico beso una y otra vez.

- Sí...¿cómo he estado?

- Sorprendentemente...muy bien - ¿si? Noté que mi cara se ensanchaba en una involuntaria sonrisa – Ahora empieza tu.

Estuve a punto de mirar al cielo y dar gracias por escuchar mis plegarias. Con más rapidez de la que yo mismo quise, me abalancé sobre sus labios y repetí la misma acción que antes, sólo que ahora fui más atrevido. Ahora fui yo el que pidió paso a su boca, lamiendo sus labios con ansias. Como respuesta me mordió el labio; no me bastó más que eso para que mi excitación llegara al punto más álgido. Después del pequeño mordisco Serena separó nuestros labios.

- Muy bien – me miró detenidamente – Aprendes jodidamente rápido – dijo...¿jadeando?

- ¿Sí? Tengo buena maestra – dije mirando sus labios rojos por mis besos – No tengo con quién comparar, pero creo...no, no creo...estoy seguro...besas de muerte – oh-oh...¿yo había dicho eso?

- Gracias...lo que no estaría nada mal para las próximas clases es que usaras un poquito más las manos, ya sabes – subió la mano hasta mi mejilla y bajó con un dedo lentamente por el cuello...reprimí un gemido cuando paró – Algo así...las caricias y los besos son una muy buena base para lo que viene después - me respondió sonriendo – Bueno...creo que es suficiente por hoy.

- ¿Ya está? - me dieron ganas de hacer una pataleta como un niño pequeño...con lo bien que estaba yendo la clase de hoy...

- Darien, no creas que porque aprendes rápido esto sea un proceso acelerado. Hay mucho con lo que trabajar así que creo que por hoy es suficiente...

Muy bien, de acuerdo, ella es la profesora, así que si ella lo dice...espera. Si me levanto me verá...oh cielos, me verá el aparatoso bulto que se había formado en mi pantalón. Casí necesitaba un andamio...¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Y si a lo tonto me quedo aquí y hago como que no pasa nada? Serena me miraba sin entender con cara de mueve-el-culo-tío.

- No...no creo...que sea una buena idea que...yo me levante ahora...

- ¿Por qué? - frunció el ceño - ¿Pasa algo?

No...- susurré – Bueno...sí...creo que...¡que vergüenza!

- Vamos, sueltalo...- me animó.

- Creo que me he excitado – murmuré. La mirada de Serena me recorrió el cuerpo hasta la entrepierna y...abrió los ojos mucho. Arggg, eso me excitó aún más...

- Bueno...¿y qué? - dijo encogiendo los hombros.

- ¿Cómo que y qué? Que me da vergüenza – repetí, aunque agradecí el hecho de que ella no me tomara por un salidillo ni nada parecido.

- Vamos, Darien...es normal – se acercó a mi hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de mi cara - ¿Te quedas más tranquilo si te digo que yo también me he puesto burra? - ¿ein?

- ¿Tu también te has excitado? ¿Conmigo? - uh, las palabras salieron sin permiso de mi boca.

- Pues si...- se acercó a mi oído, ¿ahora qué iba a hacer? - Estoy tremendamente mojada – susurro.

Oh-Dios-Mío. En estos momentos yo mismo me sentía mojado y si no salía pronto de este cuarto iba a tener un serio y vergonzoso problema en mi ropa interior. Tragué en seco mientras me levantaba de la cama de Serena. Me miró de nuevo el bulto y se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía que dejar de hacer eso, en serio...

- ¿No te...molesta que yo me haya...? - me señalé a mi mismo.

- Estamos en igualdad de condiciones, Darien...¿a ti te ha molestado que yo me haya excitado contigo? - esta conversación era la más surrealista que había tenido hasta la fecha. Ambos reímos.

- Para nada – pero sólo de pensar que Serena estaba mojada por mi...mmmm – Creo que me...voy – y qué ciertas eran mis palabras – Espero que esto se baje – dije reacomodando mi pantalón.

- Agua fría – bromeó.

- Creo que te digo lo mismo - ¿yo había dicho eso? Salí de allí antes de qye fuera demasiado tarde.

No me tiraba de los pelos porque mi peinado no me dejaba, menos mal que no iba mucha gente por la calle porque iba a haber sido un poco vergonzoso que la gente me viera en ese estado. Tenía que hacer algo con "esto" y tenía que hacerlo ya.

Pero esta vez no tuve tanta suerte como el día anterior. Todos, y cuando digo todos, estaban en el salón de mi casa. Mis padres, mis hermanos y sus parejas. ¿Alguien más que quiera pasar? ¿Doy entradas o algo parecido? Perfecto, yo con un calentón de la leche y con espectadores. Me puse detrás del sofá para que no fuera evidente mi protuberancia; no me quería ni imaginar como sería mi vida a partir de ahora si Nicolas descubría mi estado.

- Hola, hijo. ¿Qué tal con Serena? ¿Habeis estudiado mucho? - preguntó mi madre.

- Si, Dari, ¿qué tal con Serena? - los chicos se rieron - ¿Qué habeis estudiado? ¿Para los exámenes parciales...o para los totales? - dijo moviendo las cejas...en ese momento quise matarle...

Mis padres estaban ajenos totalmente al juego de Nicolas y compañía...evidentemente no sabían nada de las clases. Para ellos simplemente...estaba estudiando con Serena. Bueno, relativamente no era mentira.

- Con Serena bien, gracias. Ahora si me disculpais...me voy a...estudiar.

Por primera vez mentí delante de todos y de forma descarada. Subí las escaleras de dos en dos porque necesitaba aliviarme si o si. Apenas cinco minutos más tarde estaba en la ducha bajo el agua caliente y con el pene entre las manos. Entonces me di cuenta de otra cosa...me estaba masturbando de nuevo con la imagen de Serena en la mente, no con la de Neheriana.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews: _A los anonimos, Sarita Shields de Cullen, SirenaMisty, karly15, Etsuko-Ai_**

**_Nos leemos en la prox.  
_**

**_Dejen Reviews.  
_**

**_EsteVas.  
_**


	8. En El Cine

_**Otro capitulo si las premie hoy con dos capitulos, lo que pasa es que en mi pais mañana es feriado y me voy a agarrar el puente! **_

_**Regreso el lunes y con respecto a mi otra historia espero que este fin me entre la inspiracion.. **_

_**La historia original es de Atenea85 y los personajes son de la gran Naoko!**_

* * *

CAPITULO 8 EN EL CINE...

Era viernes. Al fin era viernes. Tenía ganas de dejar aparcados los apuntes y los libros y salir un rato y evadirme. No me importaría irme a tomarme algo y a bailar, hacía mucho que no lo hacía...aunque ultimamente salir con los chicos era como salir completamente sola. Ellos se encerraban en su mundo, besándose y metiendose mano y yo tenía que buscarme la vida sola; al menos yo no tenía ningún problema a la hora de buscar algo de compañía interesante. Vale, entonces salir a bailar quedaba descartado porque en estos momentos no podría buscarme compañía por las malditas normas que habíamos impuesto.

Joder, casi contaba los días para poder pasar a otro nivel con las clases de Darien. Me sorprendió muy gratamente la clase de ayer, no me había imaginado jamás que Darien podría besar de esa manera...teniendo en cuenta que yo había sido su primer beso. No podía esperar a comprobar las demás cosas que podría hacer con su lengua...Putona pervertida...esto no lo haces para tu propio placer...lo haces para que un par de amigos se ayuden mutuamente...¿no?

Volviendo al tema que me preocupaba inicialmente...sí, casi queda descartado salir a bailar. ¿Los chicos querrían ir al cine? Puaj, estaba en la misma situación, iria con ellos y luego, ¿qué? Sentarme a su lado y escuchar la serenata de gemiditos y jadeos o sentarme sola en un rincón del cine agarrando mi bolsa de palomitas como si fuera un puto salvavidas, patético...no, gracias...a no ser...En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea. ¿Y si torturara a Darien para que viniera con nosotros? Siendo egoista, yo no estaría sola...y así él podría espabilarse un poquito.

Sin pensarmelo dos veces descolgué el teléfono y marqué el móvil de Rei. Tras cinco tonos iba a colgar, pero entonces me contestó con una voz un tanto rara.

- ¿Quién-coño-es? - gruñó a traves del altavoz.

- ¿Rei? - se oyó un sonoro jadeo, entonces empecé a reirme - ¿Rei? ¿Molesto?

- Pues para ser – jadeo – sincera...un poco – jadeo.

- Está bien, está bien...Era para ver si hacíamos algo esta noche...yo ya veo que has empezado tu fin de semana a lo grande – jadeo – Ya si eso...llamo a Mina – jadeo – y luego te llama ella...

Marqué el teléfono de Mina mitad riéndome mitad rezando para no pillarla de la misma forma que a Rei. Salidos de mierda...no se podían esperar un porquito para echar el casquete...A los tres tonos me respondió agitada.

- ¿Serena?

- Dime que no os he interrumpido a ti y a Seiya el polvete de media tarde – Mina empezó a reirse a carcajadas.

- No, aún no – rió – No encontraba el móvil, estaba en el bolso maxi grande ese que compré...me he tenido que meter literalmente dentro, ¿sabes? - ahora me tocó reirme a mi.

- Ese bolso es más grande que tu.

- Ja, ja...¿has llamado solamente para meterte con mi estupenda estatura, grandullona?

- No...en principio te llamaba para preguntaros si os apetece ir al cine - hubo un pequeño silencio al otro lado de la linea.

- ¿Ves cómo he hecho bien en no darle un meneo a Seiya? El cine es perfecto, tiene su punto y su morbo. ¡Vale! Esta noche toca cine - rodé los ojos.

- Eh...Mina, ¿puedes pasarme a Darien? - por un momento no se escuchó nada a través de la línea - ¿Mina?

- ¿Para qué quieres hablar con mi hermano?

- Para preguntarle si se quiere venir con nosotros – otro silencio.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Quieres pervertirle en un cine? - empezó a reirse fuertemente. No pude evitar rodar los ojos de nuevo.

- Cállate, enana gritona – bromeé – Lo que quiero es que se despeje, a que salga un poco...no se, si quiere abrirse al mundo es necesario salir de casa y esas cosas – dije de manera irónica.

- Tienes toda la razón...espera...¡Darien! - tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído para no quedarme sorda de por vida por el tremendo grito de la duende – Es Serena.

- Dios santo, que potencia de voz – le oi murmurar de fondo - ¿Sí? - preguntó Darien con un hilo de voz.

- Darien...Dios, no se como soportas a tu hermana todo el santo día con esos gritos...- se rió bajito – Quería preguntarte que si quieres venir al cine con nosotros.

- ¿Yo? ¿Al cine? ¿Con vosotros? Eh...yo...no se...- dudó y se calló por unos instantes – Tengo que estudiar y...

- Darien – le corté – es viernes. La gente suele salir y evadirse después de una dura semana de clases. Vamos a ir al cine y luego a comer algo, nada más. Debes salir un poco, tío...

- Supon...supongo que podré estudiar mañana – suspiré fuertemente, era incorregible – Está bien, iré con vosotros – susurró.

- Perfecto, me pasaré por vuestra casa en un par de horas.

- Vale.

Colgué con la sensación de ser muy perra...no, no era una sensación. Era muy perra y esta noche iba a ser un poquito traviesa con Darien.

Nada más colgar me metí en la ducha y comencé a arreglarme como Dios manda. Me maquillé discretamente y me puse un vestido de manga corta de color azul que me llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Recogí mi pelo en una sencilla coleta y me puse unos zapatos con tacón discreto. Antes de salir de casa me puse una chaqueta negra encima y cogí mi bolso.

Caminé hasta la casa de los Kou. Rodé los ojos cuando vi que el Jeep de Nicolas seguía frente a la puerta de la casa de su novia...unos tantos y otros tan poco.

Tras subirnos los cuatro, la parejita de turno, Seiya y yo, en el enorme coche de mi amigo nos fuimos a la casa de los Chiba. Allí nos recibió de mayor quería ser como ella; era tremendamente guapa, no debía de tener más de cuarenta y pocos años. Tenía una figura menuda pero proporcionada y su pelo era de color negro. Sus enormes ojos eran tan verdes como los de Darien y Mina. Nos sonrió cálidamente y nos invitó a pasar.

- Hola, chicos...sentaos un ratito, Mina está terminando de arreglarse – rodó los ojos riendose - ¿Qué tal va todo? Serena, hacía tiempo que no coincidiamos.

- Bien – respondí - ¿Y usted?

- ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames de usted? - me regañó con una sonrisa en los labios – Yo estoy más que contenta, hija...Al fin Darien va a salir un viernes.

- Se alinearon los planetas – murmuró Rei.

- ¡Qué va! Ha sido gracias a Serena – remarcó Nicolas.

- Ah, ¿si? - Hikari me miró perpleja.

- Si, Serena sabe como manejar a un hombre para conseguir sus propósitos – bromeó el hermano oso ganándose una mirada envenenada por mi parte.

- Bueno...Darien necesitaba salir un poco. Yo simplemente me he limitado a preguntarle – me encogí de hombros.

- Pues a ver si consigues convencerle para que cambie de apariencia...con lo guapo que es mi niño – murmuró Hikari.

- De eso ya me encargo yo – dijo Mina desde las escaleras. Darien venía tras ella algo sonrojado por la conversación que giraba en torno a él.

- Bueno, mamá – dijo Nicolas – Nos vamos...no nos esperes despierta – dijo moviendo las cejas.

- Hormonas...- murmuró Hikari mientras negaba con la cabeza – Tened cuidado, ¿vale?

Fuimos en dos coches; Mina y Seiya se fueron solos y Darien y yo en el Jeep con Rei y Nicolas. El camino hasta el centro comercial fue un no parar de reir. Era inigualable ver y sobre todo escuchar a Nicolas cantando Lady Marmalade y eso que era la versíón light porque iba conduciendo – la versión guarrilla iba con baile. Incluso pillé a Darien sonriendo en un par de ocasiones.

Una vez dentro del recinto...de nuevo la misma pelea. Los chicos querían ver una de acción, sangre y pistolas...y las chicas querían ver una peli de amor con chico cañón incluido en el reparto, la típica del chico rebelde que se enamora de una chica...ahí dejé de escuchar. No se para qué discutían si al final de lo último que estraían pendientes iba a ser de la pantalla. Entonces me dediqué a observar a Darien. Le había traído para que se evadiera, pero sobre todo para observar y medir sus reacciones. Estábamos a punto de comenzar un examen sorpresa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miré de reojo a Serena. Iba a mi lado en el asiento trasero del Jeep de mi hermano. Esta iba a ser la primera vez que saldría con ellos y mucho me temía que no iba a ser la última. Siempre me había parecido mejor idea quedarme en casa y leer o estudiar, o simplemente escuchar música...hasta ahora.

Reconozco que me había quedado un poco noqueado cuando mi hermana – tras un grito aterrador de los suyos – me tendió el teléfono diciendome que Serena quería hablar conmigo, y más alucinado me quedé cuando me invitó a salir con ellos...

Volví a mirarla de reojo. Tenía que reconocer que estaba muy guapa con ese vestido azul...aunque el vestido en cuestión era demasiado corto para la salud de cualquier chico que la mirara, incluído yo. La falda le quedaba justo a medio muslo, revelando una pálida pero cremosa pierna...Jesús, tenía que parar con estos pensamientos subidos de tono con ella.

En verdad, necesitaba relajarme un poco, divertirme...y a eso exactamente había ido. Por los altavoces del coche de mi hermano iba sonando la banda sonora de Moulin Rouge. Y mi hermano iba cantandola a grito en boca como el payaso que era. Puedo jurar que la gente nos miraba desde fuera...No pude evitar reirme, eran taaan cómico ver a un tipo del tamaño de mi hermano cantado esa canción taaan femenina...

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial nos fuimos directamente a la zona de ocio. Había unas interminables colas para comprar las entradas para el cine. Grupos de amigos que querían ver la última peli de acción y grupitos de chicas que babeaban delante del cartel de la última peli del Pattinson. Y allí fue donde empezaron las discusiones. Los chicos empezaron a pelear por la película que querían ver mientras Serena se reía sin meter baza; obviamente ganaron las chicas. Y digo obviamente porque les amenazaron sin sexo durante una semana. ¿Qué tenía el sexo? ¿Cómo de adictivo podía llegar a ser? Bueno, pronto descubriría ese pequeño secreto, de eso no había duda.

Subimos las escaleras de la sala que nos había tocado casi en penunbra cuando un brazo de sacó de mis pensamientos con más fuerza de la necesaria. Era Serena.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿A dónde crees que vas? - dijo con cara de horror.

- ¿Qué? Pues a sentarme con ellos – señalé a mis hermanos.

- Ni se te ocurra, Chiba...- me amenazó; la miré sin entender - ¿Quieres oir los lengüetazos y los sonidos que producen ellos mientras se meten mano?

- Oh, Dios..

- Me lo temía – sonrió – Ven.

Tiró de mi hasta un par de sitios, algo oscuros, por cierto. ¿Iban mis nervios a soportar estar con Serena durante noventa minutos en un sitio tan...íntimo? Dios mio, ya estaba temblando. ¿Servirían infusiones de valeriana en el bar del cine? Entonces apagaron las luces...ay.

- ¿Quieres palomitas? - me susurró cuando empezaron los anuncios en la pantalla.

- Gracias – cogí un puñado intentado no tocar nada que no debiera...al menos de momento

Intenté concentrarme en la pelicula, seguir la trama para ignorar el olor de Serena. Hasta un par de días no me había dado cuenta de que ese peculiar aroma a fresas que desprendía Serena me incitaba. Miré de nuevo la pantalla...se trataba de un drama romántico. Ya se sabe, chico ama a chica pero el destino no se lo pone nada fácil...típica película de chicas.

Entonces noté que Serena se inclinaba de vez en cuando a mi asiento, de vez en cuando su brazo tocaba el mío, como si fuera casualidad. Intenté mantenerme quieto a más no poder, después de esta noche iba a tener un par de contracturas en el cuello de lo tenso que estaba...Quizás eran imaginaciones mías...hasta que rozó una vez, dos y hasta tres veces su pierna con la mía. Vale, esto no me lo estaba imaginando. Mi respiración comenzaba a jugarme una mala pasada...sólo esperaba que Serena no lo notara.

El siguiente movimiento me dejó aún más confuso. Me besó en la mejilla con tanta dulzura que se me escapó un vergonzoso jadeo. Cielo santo, aún tenía el sabor de sus labios del otro día, quería repetir lo que hicimos en la última clase, pero...

- ¿Qué haces, Serena? - susurré.

- Schhhh, ¿por qué no te relajas un poquito? - volvió a besarme, pero esta vez cerca de la boca - ¿Te molesta?

¿Molestarme? Oh, por favor. Me puede molestar que alguien me meta en dedo en el ojo, ¿pero que Serena me meta la lengua en la boca? ¡Ja!

- No, para nada...

- ¿Quieres que pare? - dijo contra mi piel.

- No...

- Entonces...dime que quieres que haga – esto no podía estar pasando...

- Pues quiero...quiero que me...beses...

- Si quieres un beso...¿por qué no te acercas y lo coges tu mismo? - definitivamente, esta mujer me iba a matar.

Veía el contorno de su cara simplemente por el reflejo de la pantalla del cine. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, justo para darme lo que yo más anhelaba...Tragué en seco, suspiré de nuevo y después...la besé...

* * *

_**Decidido actualizare lunes, miercoles y viernes! **_

_**El viernes no hay actualizacion porq me voy a descansar por 4 dias! Por eso subi 2 capitulos hoy!**_

_**Nos leemos el lunes!**_

_**Dejen reviews!**_

_**EsteVas**_


	9. Soy un Depravado Sexual

_**Hello, mis niñas.. Aqui de nuevo con capi espero que lo disfruten porq ya se esta poniendo muy caliente uff...**_

_**Recuerden la historia original es de Atenea85, esto es solo una adaptacion para Sailor Moon y los personajes son de la gran Naoko.**_

* * *

CAPITULO 9 SOY UN DEPRAVADO SEXUAL...Y VÍRGEN

Pensaba que no iba a hacerlo, no va a hacerlo, no va a besarme...hasta que Darien se acercó algo tímido a mi boca y juntó nuestros labios. Al principio simplemente se dedicó a unir nuestras bocas, un beso casto sin más...hasta que pasó la mano por la parte trasera de mi cuello y atrayéndome hacia él para profundizar el beso. Por unos segundos de quedé descolocada en mi asiento. ¿Este era el mismo Darien de apenas unos segundos? ¿El mismo que hiperventilaba cuando le rozaba con la pierna? Sus dedos provocaron que el vello de mi nuca se me erizara y los pezones se irguieran bajo la tela del sujetador de encaje que llevaba puesto.

Cuando volví tras el impacto inicial le correspondí el beso cogiéndole de las mejillas. Su piel era suave, demasiado, aunque se podía apreciar bajo mis sensibles dedos una incipiente barba imperceptible para el ojo pero no para el tacto. Cuando noté el áspero y placentero roce bajo mis manos noté automáticamente que mi entrepierna se humedecía. ¿Otro síntoma más de lo necesitada de amor que estaba...o simplemente era que Darien lo estaba haciendo genial?

Le mordí el labio inferior y jadeó quedamente sobre mi bica. Tenía que reconocer que los sonidos que emitían eran tremendamente calientes, o al menos eso me parecía a mi. Sus manos se movieron de mi cuello a mi clavícula. Una cosa estaba clara, los consejos que le daba los seguía al pie de la letra. Le dije que usara sus manos...y lo estaba haciendo de vicio. Cada tramo de piel que me rozaba hacía que se me pusiera la carne de gallina. Justo cuando iba a enredar el pelo de su nuca – el que no estaba estrictamente estirado – entre mis dedos...se encendieron las luces. ¿Tan pronto había acabado la película? ¿No podía haber durado...media hora más? No, mejor no. En media hora a mi me daba tiempo a darle unas cuantas clases adelantadas y no quería que se me asustara el pobre.

Nos separamos abruptamente mirándonos a los ojos. Los labios de Darien estaban hinchados y sus mejillas coloreadas por la excitación. Y yo no debía de estar mucho mejor. Toqué mi mejilla...sí, estaba caliente...justo como otras partes de mi cuerpo situadas de cintura para abajo. Darien y yo nos levantamos para bajar las escaleras y reunirnos con los chicos. Aún estábamos sonrojados y él apenas era capaz de mirarme. Era increíble como pasaba de estar super entregado a estar super avergonzado...

- Pfff, no sé que hace una chica así con un friki como ese – oí con desprecio a mis espaldas. Se trataba de un grupito de quinceañeras señalándonos a Darien y a mi haciendo gestos de burlas. Evidentemente Darien también lo oyó. Bajó la mirada avergonzado.

Oh, oh...Sentí que me hervía la sangre...idiotas. Con toda la mala leche que tenía en el cuerpo quise ir tras ellas y decirle cuatro cositas bien dichas a esas niñatas de mierda, pero Darien me cogió por el hombro.

- Dejalas...no merecen la pena. Estoy acostumbrado a eso y mucho más...en el fondo tienen razón, Serena.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - dije realmente enfadada - ¿Qué te dije sobre valorarte a ti mismo? Mira, no puedes dejar que te insulten ni que te infravalores...Mierda...podría ir tras ellas y darles un par de tirones de pelo, ¿sabes? – Darien sonrió a medias - No, mejor...podría ir y sacarles los calcetines que llevan en las tetas para rellenar las camisetas...eso las acojonaría de fijo - ahora sí sonrió ampliamente.

- No, venga...Aplaca tus instintos asesino...los chicos nos esperan.

Salimos en silencio de la sala y fuimos hasta donde estaban las parejitas. Nos miraron un poco extrañados, no se si era que se nos notaban los labios hinchados...o el cabreo por la niñata de los cojones que había insultado a Darien. El caso es que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí avergonzada. A ver, no me avergonzaba el hecho de haberme besado apasionadamente en un cine cuando había hecho cosas mucho peores; me avergonzaba el hecho de que realmente lo había disfrutado. En el fondo sentía como que me había aprovechado de él.

- ¿Qué tal la película? - les pregunté para romper el silencio.

- ¿Y me preguntas a mi? - dijo Rei riéndose – Ni puta idea, me tendrás que hacer un resumen, no me he enterado de nada – bueno...yo tampoco. Mientras tanto a Darien le dio la tos nerviosa.

- Vamos a comer algo, tengo un hambre de la hostia – dijo Nicolas sobándose la tripa.

Fuimos a un restaurante italiano que habían abierto nuevo – con mucho pesar para Nicolas ya que quería ir al McDonald – en el que decían que hacían los mejores raviolis con setas. Me senté justo en frente de Darien. Intenté concentrarme en el plato de pasta que tenía frente a mi, pero no lo conseguí. Dios, estaba excitada como una perra por el beso que había compartido con Darien. ¡Sólo un beso!

Dos horas después – y tres menús completos para Nicolas – salimos hasta el aparcamiento. Los chicos caminaban en parejas, dejándonos a Darien y a mi para el final. Darien tosió levemente para llamar mi atención. Cuando alcé la vista tuve que desviar la mirada de sus labios, malditas hormonas.

- ¿Qué...que ha sido eso? - murmuró.

- ¿El beso? - asintió – Bueno...quería hacerte una prueba...- las comisuras de sus labios se bajaron perceptiblemente.

- ¿Una prueba?

- Sí...no se, algo así como un examen sorpresa...- le expliqué.

- ¿Por qué?

- A ver...quería ver tu reacción. Ponte en situación. Llevas al cine a Neheriana, aunque conociéndola preferiría estar follando en el coche trasero o algo parecido – rodé los ojos y él sonrió – Ella quiere arrimar cebolleta, ya sabes...un poquito de acción...entonces se acerca a ti , ¿y? ¿Te pones a jadear como un abuelo después de correr una maratón por los nervios? Tienes que acostumbrarte a la cercanía con las mujeres – pareció pensarlo durante un instante.

- ¿He aprobado? - sonreí.

- Por supuesto, aunque por un momento pensé que te iba a dar un paro cardíaco...casi podía escucharte...

- Típico en mí...- sonrió - Vale... ¿Serena?

- Dime.

- Me ha...me ha gustado mucho el beso – dijo sonrojado.

- Y a mi – confesé – Con el tiempo creo vas a hacer que las chicas caigan rendidas a tus pies – sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Sí?

- Si, pero no te confíes – le di un golpe en el pecho – Aún quedan muchas clases...

La noche terminó entre bromas y risas. Me gustó mucho el leve cambio de actitud de Darien. Aunque de manera muy discreta formó parte de las bromas y compartió risas con nosotros.

Cuando Nicolas paró el coche delante de la puerta de mi casa, Darien se acercó a mi y me cogió del codo antes de que me bajara. Primero miró a la parejita feliz, hacían caso omiso a lo que ocurría detrás de ellos ya que se estaban tragando el uno al otro mientras se magreaban por encima de la ropa. Darien y yo rodamos los ojos a la vez.

- De nuevo, gracias Serena. Ya sabes, por molestarte en invitarme a ir con vosotros y eso...Se que es pronto, pero noto que algo en mi comienza a cambiar.

- Yo también lo noto, Darien. Y no me agradezcas nada...me lo cobraré en carne – y me bajé del gran Jeep para adentrarme en mi casa sin mirar a Darien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mentiría descaradamente si decía que no había disfrutado de la película. Sinceramente, no tenía ni puñetera idea de cómo había acabado, no sabía si el chico al final muere, si la chica se marcha o si los abducen los ovnis. ¿Para qué hacer caso a la pantalla cuando podía hacer caso a la boca de Serena? Sin lugar a dudas había comprobado que había algo de morboso en eso de intimar en el cine...o arrimar cebolleta, como decía ella. En realidad apenas habían sido unos cuantos besos, pero el simple hecho se saber que alrededor había un montón de gente que te podía estar mirando...uff, eso no hizo más que aumentar mi excitación.

Sinceramente, mi ánimo bajó un poquito en el momento en que Serena me dijo que todo se había tratado de una prueba...una prueba. Bueno, debía de esperarme algo parecido. Como había dicho ella, examen sorpresa. En el fondo me vino bien recordar que esto lo hacía por Neheriana. Aunque, ¿era cierto que lo hacía exclusivamente por Neheriana? Mentiría si dijera que se me habían pasado las ganas de acostarme con ella...No, lo que quiero hacer con Neheriana es follar, siendo sincero.

Pero, ¿podría hacerlo? No debería de ser así, pero el comentario que había escuchado de esa chiquilla había hecho que mi ánimo decayera un poquito. "No se como una chica como ella está con un friki como ese". Joder, en el fondo tenían razón. ¿Qué podía yo ofrecer a una chica? ¿Tan desagradable resultaba a los ojos femeninos? Quizás Serena decía las cosas que me decía sólo para animarme. ¿De verdad le gustaban mis besos? Tenía que tener una clase rápida para saber leer las reacciones de las chicas.

Cielos...tengo diecinueve años y apenas he salido de casa, no he vivido casi nada. Esta noche sin ir más lejos, me lo he pasado genial y tan solo hemos ido al cine y a cenar. He bromeado con los chicos y me he reído como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Y había sido fantástico. Era mucho mejor que quedarme en la soledad de mi cuarto leyendo o estudiando mientras mis padres y mis hermanos salen y se divierten. Ahora era mi turno. Ahora sentía que podía hacer lo que me propusiera, estaba en mi nivel de ánimo más alto, ahora sentía que podía con todo...o eso esperaba.

Viviría el momento según se estaba dando y no pensaría en nada más que en mi...bueno, de momento en lo que teníe que pensar era en la tremenda erección que me aguardaba en mis pantalones. ¿Cómo podían ponerme los besos de Serena así de bruto? ¿Sería así con cualquier chica? No, definitivamente no. Ella era caliente y sensual...no, esa no era la palabra. Sexual, esa era la palabra que la definía. Sin duda, Neheriana era de las mismas características, pero como aún no la había probado no podía opinar. Argg, me estaba convirtiendo en un obseso sexual sin haber probado el sexo. Esto era de locos.

La casa estaba en silencio ya que mis hermanos se habían idio a acabar lo que habían empezado en el cine y mis padres habían salido, como hacían siempre que mi padre no tenía guardia en el hospital. Necesitaba aliviarme y lo necesitaba ya. Una vez me contó Nicolas que había leído en un periódico que un tío había muerto porque le reventaron los testículos por no descargar. Vamos, el síndrome de bolas azules elevado a la máxima potencia...aunque era un poco surrealista. Ya no solo por la noticía, eso de imaginarme a Nicolas leyendo el periódico...De todos modos no iba a tentar a la suerte. Me quité la ropa y me tumbé en la cama mientra me tocaba con fuerza. Tenía el abdomen húmedo debido al líquido que brotaba de la punta de mi carne masculina. ¿Cómo sería estar con una mujer? Dudaba mucho que sintiera lo mismo que sentía en estos momentos. ¿Cómo sería estar entre sus piernas? Seguí tocándome con ese mismo ritmo hasta que sentí que mi vientre se contraía. Apreté la punta de mi miembro justo en el momento en el que sentí las contracciones que me avisaban de mi orgasmo. Esta vez jadeé alto y fuerte, tanto que hasta me avergoncé. Era un puto deparvado sexual, un pajillero y encima vírgen. El último pensamiento que tuve antes de dormirme fue lo que Serena me dijo: me lo cobraré en carne.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews: _SirenaMisty, La Dama oculta Mistress9, karly15, mirtiangis, VICO-darien._**

**_Con respecto a mi otro fic la inspiracion no me habia llegado pero ya me empezo a llegar ya tengo adelantada una parte, lo que pasa es que he decidido que en los capitulos esten los POV de los 3 protagonistas, asi que tengo que escribir sobre los 3 es mas agotador pero yo creo que es mejor asi se ve lo que los 3 piensan y sienten en las situaciones que voy poniendo. Pero no se diganme uds que creen si es mejor asi o otra cosa.  
_**

**_Y por ultimo estoy decidida a que Sere este primero con Darien, pero no se si para darle mas drama hago que tenga un desliz con Seiya, es que entiendanla ella conoce Seiya por mas tiempo y aunque le guste Darien tiene sentimientos por Seiya. Asi que no se diganme uds acepto sugerencias e ideas, porque la hsitoria la escribo para deleite de uds..  
_**

**_Para no ser tan mala les dejo un adelanto y el titulo.  
_**

**Mas Sorpresas y una Pijamada**

**- Y como deberia ser ese chico que te haga suspirar.- De verdad quería saberlo.  
- Honestamente no lo quiero perfecto, la pefeccion no existe. Pero si que sea buena gente, cariñoso, educado, inteligente tampoco un Einstein pero si que sea bueno en el cole, buen amigo y sile gustan los deportes no me opongo. En realidad no es necesario que tenga todas las cosas de la lista, pero si aparece un chico que me gusta ya veriamos.  
- Me gusta como piensas.  
En ese momento me eche a reir, vi como me miraba, pero no era de la forma habitual sino como decidido a hacer algo, tal vez era mi imaginación.  
- Hemos llegado.- Le dije.- Gracias por acompañarme.  
- De nada Serena, el placer fue mio.  
Me estaba dado la vuelta para entrar a mi casa, cuando sentí que me agarraba del codo y me jalaba hacia el, de repente estaba en sus brazos, me miro fijante un segundo como pidiendo mi permiso yo no podía pensar con claridad, asi que solo cerre mis ojos... **

**_Q les parecio diganme en un review.. _  
**

**_Con Cariño EsteVas..  
_**


	10. Una Fiesta

_**Hello chicas de nuevo yo aqui.. Actualizo hoy porque no se si pueda hacerlo mañana... **_

_**Espero que disfruten el capitulo..**_

_**Esta es una adaptacion la historia original es de Atenea85 y los personajes son de la gran Naoko...**_

_**Sin mas a leer..**_

* * *

CAPITULO 10 UNA FIESTA Y CONFESIONES...

Llegué tan jodidamente caliente a mi casa que tuve que volver a ducharme de nuevo, pero esta vez con agua fría. Muy fría...Nunca imaginé que Darien fuera a besar de esa manera ni que yo reaccionara así a su toque inocente y a sus besos. Sin duda me encontraba ante un diamante en bruto y yo iba a pulirlo...por varios sitios, he de decir.

El calentón no se bajó ni con el agua gélida, pero por orgullo no me masturbé. De hecho podía contar con los dedos de una mano – y nunca mejor dicho – las veces que yo misma me había acariciado para aliviarme; no me hacía falta ya que siempre había chicos dispuestos a satisfacerme.

Lamentablemente ese punto de la situación había cambiado. Llevaba una semana sin follar con nadie, demasiado tiempo para la rutina que me había autoimpuesto a lo largo de los años. ¿Se asustaría Darien si le diera un meneo rápido en su próxima clase? ¿Un toma-dale? Me froté los ojos con la mano...Dios mío, ¿en qué estás pensando? ¡Estás pensando en usar a Darien como un puto vibrador! Si esto seguía así tendría que usar el conejito rosa cortesía de Rei.

No me podía creer que pensase en las clases con Darien como un desahogo personal. ¿Eso era ético? Estamos hablando de relación profesor-alumno...Claro que...¿era ético enseñar a follar a un chico inocente y virgen? Pfff. En fin, cuando salí de la ducha – tan caliente como entré – me puse un camisón de tirantes y bajé hasta la cocina para ahogar mi frustración sexual con un maravilloso sustituto, el helado de chocolate...sólo diré una cosa...me comí una tarrina de medio litro enterita...

Al día siguiente me desperté algo más despejada. Di gracias a los cielos porque a mi mente perversa no diera por lo sueños húmedos ni nada parecido. Al parecer aún me quedaba algo de autocontrol en el cuerpo. Sí, muchas gracias...Ugh, por todo lo sagrado...me estaba comportando como una puta adicta al sexo. ¿Acaso yo sería una ninfómana o algo parecido? Sí, seguramente.

El teléfono interrumpió mi debate interno sobre mi salud mental y sexual.

- ¿Diga?

- Hola, caracola – canturreó Nicolas.

- Hola, hermano oso. ¿Qué me cuentas?

- Pues te cuento...noche de juegos y fiesta en mi casa- me le podía imaginar sonriendo al otro lado de la línea - Mis padres se van de fin de semana romántico...nos han dicho que te llamaramos para poner orden...joder, se fían más de los Kou y de ti que de sus propios hijos...- dijo con tono indignado.

- Por algo será – murmuré – Está bien...¿llevo algo?

- La presencia...y algo de vodka, nena.

Sonreí cuando colgué. Evidentemente no era la primera vez que hacíamos estas fiestas, pero si iba a ser la primera vez que la ibamos a hacer en casa de los Chiba. Y, evidentemente, era la primera vez que iba a estar Darien...más que nada porque no le quedaba otra. A estas alturas sería de locos que se encerrara en su habitación mientras nosotros nos poníamos hasta el culo de comer y de beber. De todos modos creo que no se lo permiría...

Preparé una pequeña bolsa con mi neceser, mi camisón y una muda. Bueno, y dos botellas de smirnoff de la bodega de mi padre. A tu salud, papá. Ni que estuviera aquí para darse cuenta del bajón que estaba dando su bodega. Pfff, ya las repondría.

Cuando llegué a la casa de los Chiba, Hikari y Yamato ya se habían marchado. Los chicos estaban poniendo patatas, aperitivos y canapés en la mesa del gran salón y las chicas estaban sacando cd's de sus cajas como locas. De momento, ni rastro de Darien. ¿Se habrá acojonado? ¿Habrá huido? ¿Se habra metido debajo de la cama?

- Nicolas, ¿y tu hermano?

- Aquí estoy – me contestó Darien.

Venía de la cocina con un enorme bol lleno de palomitas en una mano y una botella de coca cola en la otra. Me sonrió mientras me ofrecía un vaso de refresco.

Cenamos entre bromas e incluso hicimos una pequeña guerra de palomitas y gusanitos poniendo todo el suelo perdido. Cuando al fin recogimos las chicas pusieron música movida y empezaron a bailar como locas...y eso que aún no habían probado ni gota de alcohol. Negué con la cabeza riéndome; esta noche iba a ser memorable y digna de recordar. Como para tener una cámara de fotos a mano, vamos.

- Dejad los movimientos de caderas para más tarde, chicas...aunque no está mal que vayais calentando para luego – dijo Nicolas sonriendo – Es hora de jugar a...- hizo redoble de tambores – Beso, verdad o atrevimiento, oh yeah...

Las chicas silbaron y fueron a coger el vodka y los vasos de chupitos. Darien miraba atónito a escena delante de sus ojos mientras nos sentábamos en el suelo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Beso, verdad o atrevimiento? ¿No es eso a lo que juegan los niños? - preguntó extrañado.

- En este juego no hay nada de infantil, Dari – dijo Nicolas sonriendo mientras palmeaba su espalda "amorosamente" – Aunque el desarrollo del juego es prácticamente el mismo. Nosotros lo hacemos así: giras la botella y al que le toque tiene que coger un papelito de aquí – dijo señalando una lata de galletas que contenía las papeletas – Un ejemplo, si giro la botella y te toca a ti tienes que tomarte un chupito y coger un papel. Si te toca atrevimiento...por ejemplo – sonrió – Tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga.

- ¿Y si no quiero hacer lo que me mandas?

- Tienes que beber otro chupito.

- ¿Uno antes y...otro después? - preguntó con una ceja alzada.

- Es que si no no tiene gracia – exclamó Nicolas – Ellos son muy atrevidos...así que sin el chupito inicial esto no rula.

Darien asintió cuando entendió la explicación de Nico, aunque dudó. Miraba a todos lados, de la botella a la caja de galletas...luego a mi...y luego con algo de temor a Nicolas que en esos momentos le miraba con un gesto malicioso en el rostro. Pobrecito...

- ¿Vas a jugar? - le pregunté. Si Darien jugaba el juego se iba a hacer de lo más interesante...

- Pues...- miró a ambos lados – ¡Claro! - no pude evitar sonreir ampliamente.

- Empiezo yo – gritó Mina.

La duende giró una botella de Red Bull vacía – ya se había encargado ella de vaciarla, Jesús, que energía – y tras rodar varias veces le tocó a Nicolas. Se tomó el chupito de un tirón sin ni siquiera parpadear, cogió un papel y nos lo enseñó. Atrevimiento. La enana pareció pensárselo mientras se daba toquecitos en la barbilla con el dedo. Sonrió con malicia.

- Tienes que bailar la canción de Telephone de Lady Gaga...en calzoncillos – todos nos reímos y silbamos.

- ¿Y eso para ti es un atrevimiento? Pffff, estás perdiendo facultades, enana. Apartaos que voy – dijo Nicolas mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Rei se encargó de buscar el cd y de poner la canción. Nicolas se fue quitando la ropa con gracia revelando unos boxers del Demonio de Tasmania; la cara de Rei no tenía precio. En cuanto sonó la música Nicolas comenzó con unos sugerentes y graciosos movimientos de culo y caderas. Todos nos retorcíamos en el suelo por las risas.

- Para, para...vale...- dijo Mina sobándose la tripa – Siempre me parto el culo cuando haces eso.

- Oh, y porque tengo el pelo corto, si no me ponía los botes de coca cola en la cabeza como si fueran rulos. Bah– rió Nicolas– Me toca.

Sin dignarse a ponerse algo de ropa encima Nico giró la botella con fuerza, con tanta que tuvimos que esperar un rato hasta que al fin se paró. Le tocó a Seiya, que tras hacer el ritual, nos enseñó el papelito. Le tocó beso.

- Tienes que besar a...- sonrió maquiavélicamente – A Darien.

Darien se atragantó y negó rápidamente con la cabeza poniendo cara de "ni de coña".

- No, él no va a besarme – dijo mientras se retiraba un poco del circulo que habíamos formado en el suelo.

- Es sólo un juego – le susurré.

Acepto – dijo Sei – Ven aquí, papaíto – le dijo a Darien mientras sonreía.

Seiya se acercó y se humedeció exageradamente los labios haciéndonos reir a todos menos a Darien. Entonces le estampó un casto beso en los morros, aunque dramatizó para hacernos reir a todos. Cuando se separaron, ambos se limpiaron la boca con la mano poniendo cara de asco.

- Darien...te has lucido...tu primer beso ha sido con un hombre – dijo Nicolas riéndose.

- ¿Y a ti quién te ha dicho que este haya sido mi primer beso? - respondió Darien mientras Seiya recogía la botella.

Entonces se hizo el silencio. Todos le miraron a él y luego a mi. Abrieron mucho los ojos y sonrieron complices, pero no dijeron nada más. Seiya giró la botella y se paró en Darien. Cuando se bebió el vodka tuve que darle unos golpecitos en la espalda porque se atragantó. Mucho me temía que esta era la primera vez que Darien provaba el alcohol. Cuando se recuperó, aún con los ojos enrojecidos, cogió la papeleta y la enseñó. Beso de nuevo.

- Vale...es que...bueno – me miró con gesto de disculpa - esto tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos...tienes que darle a Serena un beso con lengua de al menos treinta segundos – dijo Seiya.

- Aceptó – dijo Darien rápidamente.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando Darien aceptó tan rápido. Sólo era un beso, por Dios...morbosos.

Darien se acercó, me cogió de las mejillas como venía siendo costumbre y me besó. Casi no me dio tiempo a reaccionar ya que enseguida me separó los labios e introdujo su tibia lengua en mi boca de manera que los chicos vieran perfectamente en movimiento húmedo de nuestras lenguas. Pasé mis manos por su nuca – también por costumbre – y a lo lejos oí que los chicos silbaban. La reacción de mi cuerpo no se hizo esperar y noté como me excitaba. Sí, estaba muuuy necesitada de amor para excitarme en apenas treinta segundos.

- Ya está, ya está. Hey...te puedes despegar de ella ya, tío – dijo Seiya. Darien se separó lentamente de mi y sonrió a los chicos con suficiencia en un alarde de valentía.

- La...la ha besado – le dijo Nicolas aún atónito a los demás.

- Lo hemos visto, cariño – dijo Rei – hemos visto perfectamente como le tocaba la campanilla con la lengua...pedazo de morreo que le has metido, Dari.

- Veo que las clases...van dando resultados...- sonrió Mina.

Darien no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a sonreir de lado. Madre mía, esa sonrisa podría hacer derretir la nieve... En fin...Cogió la botella y la giró...con tanta suerte que esta vez paró frente a mi. Me bebí mi primer chupito de la noche haciendo que el liquido arañara mi garganta, aunque la sensación fue totalmente placentera. Miré mi papel y luego le enseñé a los demás. Verdad. A ver qué se le ocurría a Darien. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta me haría? El era nuevo en el juego así que estaba totalmente perdida.

Pareció pensar su pregunta, luego me miró a los ojos tras recolocarse las gafas.

- Comprendería que no lo quisieras decir, pero...¿cúando y con quién fue tu primera vez? - Nicolas silbó con los ojos como platos.

- Vaya preguntita, hermano...

El resto del grupo se quedó flipado de que Darien me preguntara eso. Justamente eso. Realmente no me esperaba esa pregunta y menos por parte de Darien. No tenía nada que esconder...aunque era complicado y podía ser dificil de explicar. De todos modos no me tomaría mi segundo chupito, mi orgullo no me permitiría evadir una pregunta como esa. Suspiré antes de mirar a Mina. Me asintió levemente con la cabeza y me sonrió para darme ánimos. Vamos, somos amigos, ellos lo entenderán...

- Acepto. Fue con...Seiya...

* * *

**Capitulo algo corto pero aqui se van dando a conocer un poco, ademas es muy comico y se que las deje con ganas de mas pero ya veran lo que sucede a continuacion..**

**Gracias por sus reviews: **

_**- Andrelao: Espero que te haya gustado la prox clase va a ser muy subida de tono, ya veras no te adelanto mas.. Con respecto a la otra historia si sera por los sentimientos encontrados ya que es la primera vez que Sere esta en una situacion asi, pero eso servira para darle mas drama a la historia no todo puede ser corazones y rosas (cita de mi nuevo personaje favorito Christian Grey).. Ya veras como va ir esa historia pero va a ser tambien un capi divertido.. Gracias por estar pendiente de las 2..**_

_**- Elizabeth Serena: Gracias por leer, besos..**_

_**- yesqui2000: Uff amiga y no sabes lo que falta con respecto a Darien no te adelanto mas porque calladita me veo mas bonita.. Gracias y besos..**_

_**- karly15: Seamos honestas Darien es lindo como sea o no?.. Espero que este te guste mas.. Gracias por leer..**_

**Nos leemos el viernes y si no puedo durante el fin de seman tratare de actualzar mis 2 historias, esta y ¿Amigos o Amores?**

**Besos, EsteVas**


	11. Recordando el Pasado

_**Hola chicas aqui vamos con nuevo capi se que todas quedaron o.O y WTF? con la respuesta de Serena pero aqui se sabe un poco mas sobre el pasado de Sere.. No digamos mas, lean y me dejan un review eso siempre me pone contenta.. **_

_**Recuerden esto es una ADAPTACION, la historia original es de Atenea85 y los personajes de la gran Naoko (como te queremos)..**_

_**Ah noticia de ultima hora, segun MTV Geeks el año que viene saldra una nueva version de Sailor Moon, sera verdad? Ojala como me encanta y sino recurrire a mis DVDs y la vere de nuevo =)..**_

_**Ya me callo y lean el capi!**_

* * *

CAPITULO 11 RECORDANDO EL PASADO

Rei, Nicolas y Darien me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego miraron a Mina y finalmente a Seiya. Sin duda no se esperaban esa respuesta. Sabía perfectamente lo confundidos que se debían de encontrar en estos momentos. Sonreí cuando vi que Seiya y Mina estaban cogidos de la mano.

- ¿Cómo...- empezó a decir Nicolas – Cuándo...? - casi, casi le podía oir cómo pensaba.

- Si no quieres decir nada más...es comprensible, Serena...no tienes por qué dar explicaciones de nada...- dijo Darien.

- No – le corté – Está bien...no pasa nada. Cuando Mina empezó a salir con Sei se lo conté, así que todo está bien...eso no es un problema para nosotros...Fue hace mucho, yo tenía dieciseis años...- me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Y cómo es que yo no me enteré de esto? - preguntó Rei con el ceño fruncido.

- Fue en mi época dificil, Rei – chasqueó la lengua al recordar – Ya sabes...cuando reuní el valor necesario para contartelo ya había pasado algún tiempo, ya no tenía sentido sacar el tema a relucir así que lo dejé estar. No fue nada serio...

- ¿Cómo que no fue nada serio? ¡Te follaste a mi hermano! Tenía derecho a saberlo – dijo indignada.

- Rei – se rió Seiya – Fue un momento de debilidad para ambos...ya está. Yo por aquel entonces también estaba jodido por lo de...por lo de quien tu ya sabes...Se puede decir que nos ayudamos mutuamente a olvidar nuestros problemas – dijo encogiendo los hombros.

- Está bien...mira, creo que es mejor que pasemos a la siguiente persona – dijo Rei – Es que...pensandolo bien, no quiero saber nada más. ¡Ugh! Dios mío...mi hermano se ha follado a mis dos mejores amigas – no pude evitar reirme por la forma en que Rei lo dijo.

El juego evidentemente siguió, aunque noté a Darien algo confundido. Y no era de extrañar. Hacía un par de minutos que había confesado que el chico con el que había perdido la virginidad había sido con el novio de su hermana. Sin duda tendría que hablar con él para aclararle todo. No quería que pensase mal de mi.

De todas formas seguimos con la fiesta y he de decir que hubo momentos épicos como por ejemplo cuando a Seiya le tocó atrevimiento y tuvo que salir a la calle vestido de colegiala – con faldita de cuadros y tablas y dos coletitas incluídas – o como cuando Rei tuvo que besar al hamster de Nicolas. La pobre estuvo más de quince minutos cepillándose los dientes...

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando todos nos retiramos a dormir algo perjudicados. Mina se había quedado dormida sobre el hombro de Seiya – aún con la falda de tablas puesta - Rei bizqueaba para no dormirse y Nicolas aún seguía en calzoncillos y agarrado a la botella de vodka...increiblemente el que menos moco iba era Darien, que se había estado librando de la botella. Lo que hubiera dado yo por verle un poco "contento". Bueno, es una idea que me puedo apuntar para un futuro...

Tras despertar a Mina sacudiendola por los hombros, me llevó hasta la habitación de invitados en el tercer piso, justo al lado de la de Darien según me dijo ella mientras bostezaba como un hipopótamo. Cuando me dejó a solas me metí en el baño, me cepillé los dientes y me puse un camisón. Al otro lado podía oir a Darien trasteando, luego oí el agua correr. Mmm, ¿se estaría duchando? Cállate, mente pervertida. Ugh...Me tumbé en la cama y rodé varias veces en un intento por encontrar la posturita para dormir...pero de nada me servía.. Me sentía acalorada y además los ardores de estómago me estaban matando. Puñetero vodka de los cojones...

Salí de la cama y bajé hasta la cocina sin encender las luces para no despertar a nadie. Sólo esperaba que Hikari guarde en algún lugar un par de sobres de manzanilla – o tres - para calmarme el estómago. Estuve un rato rebuscando por los armarios y por los cajones y nada. Suspiré frustrada mientras me sentaba en una de las banquetas. Ahora no podría dormir.

- ¿Qué buscas?

Tuve que llevarme una mano al pecho por el tremendo susto que me llevé. En la puerta se encontraba Darien en pijama. Parpadeé rápidamente cuando le vi. No se por qué, pero al imaginarme a Darien en prendas de dormir me le imaginaba con el típico pijama de rayas de abuelo y con las mangas largas y con zapatillas de felpa. Nada de eso. Llevaba un pantalón largo y suelto y una camiseta blanca de manga corta que se adaptaba a su cuerpo. Guau. He de decir que Darien perdía mucho con la ropa que llevaba normalmente a diario. En realidad tenía muy buen cuerpo, estaba tonificado y estaba fuerte sin llegar a lo excesivo...Juro que en la penunbra pude ver las lineas de los abdominales...¿abdominales? Oh, Dios...Si que estaba borracha...

- ¿Serena? - me llamó de nuevo. Sí, quizás me quedé demasiado tiempo mirándole. Eso es de mala educación, Sere. Y si, vale, eres una salidilla, pero ante todo eres educada.

- Sí – alcé la mirada hasta su cara – Esto...Eh...manzanilla, ¿sabes si tu madre tiene manzanilla por aquí?

Sin decir nada se acercó a un armario – sí, el únco que no había mirado – y sacó dos bolsitas de un paquete. Tras las gafas se le apreciaban los ojos cansados y su pelo estaba ligeramente despeinado dándole una expresión ligeramente diferente a la cara. Fue hasta la vitrocerámica y puso a calentar agua. Me la sirvió en un vaso y metió las bolsitas de manzanilla.

- ¿Azúcar? - asentí. Me tendió la taza.

- Gracias...¿no puedes dormir?

- No – dijo sentándose a mi lado.

- Darien – suspiré – Me gustaría contarte lo de Seiya...

- No...No tienes por qué hacerlo – me cortó – Es tu vida y yo no te juzgo por nada, Serena. Yo no necesito que me expliques nada.

- Pero yo quiero contartelo...no quiero que tu también pienses mal de mi...

- ¿Por qué iba a pensar mal de ti? - preguntó extrañado – Eso pasó hace mucho, ¿verdad, Sere? - asentí - De todos modos quiero decirte que si quieres hablar...soy todo oídos...siempre que quieras – sonreí sinceramente.

Esperé a que Darien se preparara un café y fuimos al salón. Nos sentamos en el sofá con nuestras respectivas tazas en las manos. La mirada de Darien se desvió hasta mi atuendo para luego mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Tienes frío? - desvié la mirada hacia mi escote. Tenía los pezones tan endurecidos que se me marcaban bajo la fina tela. Rodé los ojos.

- No, no tengo frío...- suspiré, ahora no venía a cuento decirle que la visión del contorno de su cuerpo había me había causado estragos...Sere, a lo que ibas – Lo que te voy a contar...es complicado.

- Tu empieza...creo que podré seguirte – me sonrió sinceramente.

- A ver...en el instituto yo era una chica normalita tirando a insegura. No tenía ningún amigo o amiga en especial...por lo general iba bastante a mi bola, encerrada en mis libros y mi cosas. No llamaba la atención de nadie, excepto de Beryl – Darien abrió los ojos sorprendido de que Beryl entrara en la historia – Sí, Beryl y yo ibamos juntas al instituto. Se reía de mi con sus amigas por lo sosita que era, palabras textuales. Eran tonterías, pero para alguien tan inseguro como yo...En fin, lo único que logré fue encerrarme más en mi misma con cada broma pesada que me gastaban. Gracias a Dios un buen día aparecieron los Kou. Por entonces yo tenía quince años. Ellos hicieron caso omiso de las palabras hirientes de Beryl y se hicieron amigos míos. Nos volvimos inseparables y, gracias a la mala leche de Rei, Beryl dejó de meterse conmigo...hasta ahí todo bien... Durante el curso siguiente entró un chico nuevo. Rubeus. Dios...era el sueño de cualquier niña...Era alto y un par de años mayor que yo. Su pelo era rojo y brillante, sujeto en una coleta. Y esa pedazo de moto...cuando me quise dar cuenta caí rendida a sus pies. Sorprendentemente él pareció estar interesado en mi. Salí unas cuantas veces con él, todo era perfecto, me trataba de maravilla. Con el me di mi primer beso – sonreí amargamente – Todo iba genial, hasta que un día nos tuvimos que quedar después de clases para hacer un trabajo...y nos quedamos encerrados accidentalmente en una de las clases. Yo me puse histérica. Tengo claustrofobia – le expliqué – Así que me sentó en una silla mientras él me acariciaba la cabeza...nada fuera de lo normal. Sólo me calmé cuando oímos un "click" y la puerta milagrosamente se abrió...Al día siguiente empezó a circular cierto rumor en el que se decía que yo le había comido la polla a Rubeus en un salón de clases – Darien frunció el ceño – No me creí los rumores hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos unas fotos de ese momento. Yo estaba sentada...él me agarraba de la cabeza...mientras se notaba que movía las caderas. Desde el ángulo que tomaron las fotos parecía que se la estaba comiendo. Todos vieron las malditas fotos y empezaron a llamarme chupa pollas, guarra...en fin, todo lo imaginable. Aquello llegó incluso a manos de mis padres - Darien puso cara de horror.

- Ugh...¿y qué dijeron? - me preguntó Darien.

- Nada, absolutamente nada. Mi madre se limitó a llevarme al médico para que me recetaran anticonceptivos. Según ellos era algo normal que descubriera los placeres de la carne – dicho por ellos – Lo único que le importaba a mi madre era que yo me cuidara...así que hizo caso omiso de mis quejas. Ese montaje era una farsa y yo estaba siendo insultada. Mis padres se lo creyeron igual que los demás, aunque al menos no lo juzgaron. Intenté hablar con Rubeus, pedirle que le dijera a todo el mundo que eso era mentira, pero me esquivaba completamente. Días después me enteré de que todo había sido dirigido por Beryl, y de la peor manera. Los vi, a ella y a Rubeus en el aparcamiento del instituto. Ví como ella le daba un puñado de billetes...había sido una apuesta...Lo peor de todo fue que después de eso vi como se montaba en la misma moto que yo con una guapisima morena...llevaba saliendo con ella seis meses. Me la había estado pegando todo el tiempo por un puñado de billetes.

- ¿Pero por qué? - dijo Darien agarrando su taza con fuerza.

- Aún sigo sin saberlo, Darien. No me cabe en la cabeza que una chica de dieciseis años liara todo aquello solo para hundirme en mi miseria...Hacerme creer que era correspondida por el chico que me gustaba para después reirse de mi...Los Kou se pusieron de mi parte, de hecho Rei casi le parte la boca a Rubeus un día que le vio con su preciosa novia...gracias a Seiya la sangre no llegó al río – Darien sonrió levemente – Pasé unas semanas muy deprimidas. Los insultos descendieron en cuanto encontraron un cotilleo mejor, pero nunca desaparecieron por completo. Me sentía traicionada por el chico que me había empezado a gustar, creí que él tenía sentimientos hacía mi...Me sentí como una estúpida, así que decidí que era hora de cambiar. Rose, Jazz y yo empezamos a salir por la noches, empecé a tontear con los chicos, ya sabes...un beso, un roce...sabía lo que ellos querían de mi, pero nunca me atrevía llegar a nada más con nadie y por eso me llamaban calienta pollas...Seiya un día vino a verme a mi casa, estaba llorando en mi habitación de rabia y de frustración porque no encontaba mi lugar...me consoló y me calmó. Me dio palabras de ánimo y me dijo que yo no era digna de andar con esos tipos que solo me querían para una cosa. No se muy bien como llegamos a ese punto, pero ese día me acosté con él. Sólo puedo recordarlo como algo bonito...me alegré de que él fuera el primero, ¿sabes? Fue cuidadoso conmigo, algo así como perfecto, obviando la falta de sentimientos, además solo fue esa vez. Por esa época Seiya estaba intentado tener algo con Kakyuu, una chica que nunca se le mereció...

- ¿Así que no sentías nada por Seiya?

- No, no si hablamos de amor. Yo le quería y le quiero...pero como un amigo. Me resultaba atractivo, pero nunca le he querido en ese sentido...A partir de ahí decidí que nunca nadie jugaría con mis sentimientos de nuevo...decidí huir del amor como de la peste y me convertí en lo que soy...Me estaban insultando sin motivo, así que des di uno...

- ¿Y cómo se enteró mi hermana de que su mejor amiga y su novio se...acostaron?

- Se lo dije yo. No quería que esa historia se interpusiera entre nosotras, tu hermana me empezó a caer realmente bien. Simplemente fui sincera y Mina se lo tomó bien, como algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo – Darien asintió con la cabeza.

- Creo que Seiya te quiere del mismo modo en que quiere a Rei.

- Sí, totalmente – sonreí – Es como el hermano que nunca tuve.

Darien sonrió y me miró fijamente. Su historia y la mía tenían más puntos en común de los que en un principio podía parecer, de eso se acababa de enterar él. Éramos muy parecidos en el fondo...y yo le estaba ayudando a parecerse a mi yo actual. Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, un silencio del que disfruté en su compañía. Hasta que me sobresalté al sentir su mano sobre la mía.

- ¿Sere?

- Dime...

- Cuenta conmigo para destrozar a Beryl.

No lo pude evitar, simplemente me incliné sobre él y le di el abrazo más fuerte que pude ofrecerle. Edward se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero amigo...y de los mejores...

* * *

_**Gracias por sus comentarios como me divierten: SirenaMisty, Elizabeth Serena, yesqui2000, mirtianguis, Sui-AliRs, VICO_darien...**_

_**Subire back to back uno el domingo y otro el lunes... Miren que se pone cada vez mejor..**_

_**Con mi otra historia este fin terminare el capitulo, pero entiendan que tambien tengo que estudiar para la uni.. **_

_**Pero ya veremos yo creo que si me da chance ;).. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado..**_

_**Besos ;*.. EsteVas**_


	12. Tocame Darien

_**Holaaaaa! Bueno aqui estamos de nuevo.. **_

_**Me pidieron mas accion creo que el titulo lo dice todo, y tambien me escribieron de que se me habian ido los nombres de la original tendre que revisar antes de guardarlo, pero recuerden errar es de humanos y a veces no me da tiempo de sentarme a fondo.. **_

_**Bueno en fin, dejando de lado mis compromisos, espero que disfruten de este capi.. Y una advertencia de aqui en adelante si que se va a poner caliente.. Asi que es cuestion de uds si lo leen o no.. Ya estan advertidas.. **_

_**Esto es una ADAPTACION, la historia original es de Atenea85 y los personajes de la gran Naoko..**_

* * *

CAPITULO 12 TÓCAME, DARIEN

El fin de semana se pasó demasiado deprisa. Suerte que en tres semanas tendríamos vacaciones por Navidad. Teníamos que preparar algo...un viaje de al menos una semana. Por todos los cielos, éramos unos putos pijos de mierda. Podríamos permitirnos una semana a toda mecha en cualquier lugar de moda del mundo si del mundo.

- ¿Qué vamos a preparar para las vacaciones de Navidad? - le pregunté a los chicos durante el almuerzo en la cafetería. Darien levantó la mirada de su comida y nos miró a todos.

- ¿Teneis pensado hacer algo? ¿Una fiesta? - preguntó intrigado.

- No – explicó Sei – Desde hace un par de años nosotros y Sere organizamos un pequeño viaje, ya sabes...para despejarnos en las vacaciones – sonrió.

- Pero...¿no pasareis las fiestas con vuestros padres?

- No se, Darien...yo seguramente no – resoplé – De todos modos el viaje será programado para pasar aquí la Nochebuena, así que por eso no hay problema.

- Nosotros nos apuntamos – dijo Mina dando palmaditas.

- Sí, tio...a ver, tiene que ser un sitio guay...¿Qué os parece Cabo Cañaveral? - preguntó Niolas– O mejor, ¿el area 51? - todos rodamos los ojos.

- Me parece una idea estupenda, cariño...vayamos a la agencia de viajes y contratemos la excursión guiada a la sala de autopsias alienígenas...Jesús – dijo Rei – Si es que tiene que haber de todo en este mundo – le dijo mirándole de arriba abajo.

- ¿Qué tal los Cayos? - preguntó Sei.

- ¡Ni hablar! No me gustan los mosquitos y allí tiene que haber un huevo...además ¿y si nos pilla un tifón de esos raros? - dijo Mina.

- No es la época, Mina – le contesté riéndome.

- Me da igual. ¿Y si hay uno despistado por ahí? - y para rematar me sacó la lengua como si tuviera cinco años.

- Venga...tiene que ser un sitio espectacular, con diversión, con gente joven, con muchas discotecas, con los mejores hoteles...- enumeró Rei – con tiendas, con...

- Las Vegas – dijo Darien encogiendose de hombros. Todos le miramos. Rei se calló de golpe - ¿Qué?

- Es perfecto – le dije mirándole.

- ¿Sí?

- Sí, ¿qué os parece, chicos? - pregunté.

Genial, hay un montón de clubes de striptease y...- y codazo de Rei directo al estómago de Nicolas - ¡Ouch! Nena, ese ha dolido.

- Es perfecto, hermanito. Te lo vas a pasar genial con nosotros – dijo una muy emocionada Mina.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? No, no...me han mandado un par de trabajos y... – murmuró Darien.

- Y nada – le corté – Tu te vienes...Es la ciudad del pecado en mayúsculas, Darien. Te vendrá bien – tragó en seco.

- No se si...

- Te vienes y punto – dijo Mina.

- Además – le susurré - ¿No serás capaz de dejarme sola con estos cuatro? - señalé a los chicos mientras se besaban.

- Dios mío...creo que me está empezando a dar miedo en serio... – susurró Darien – Está bien...pero si me pasa algo pesará sobre tu conciencia...

- Conmigo no te pasará nada, cariño.

Al menos no nada malo...Era martes. Nueva clase. Nueva tortura para Darien...o no. En verdad veía cambios en Darien, cambios para bien. Estaba más desinhibido con nosotros y conmigo...pero apenas habíamos tenido un par de clases. A partir de ahora empezaban las clases en profundidad. Empezaba la diversión y la perversión. Sí, me autoproclamaba una perversa. Me sentía como el malo de la peli arrebatando la virginidad a la protagonista pura e inocente...y yo lo estaba disfrutando de veras.

El timbre sonó. Una nueva clase nos espera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se podía decir que ya iba un poco más tranquilo a "las clases de preparación al sexo", como las había rebautizado Nicolas. Ese nuevo título me gustaba mucho más que "aprende a echar un kiki con Sere, lecciones avanzadas"...Me sentía más tranquilo y confiado...hasta que Serena me dijo sobre qué iba esta nueva clase.

- Zonas erógenas – dijo con total naturalidad – Hasta ahora has descubierto lo placentero que pueden resultar los besos...Ahora que sabes usar tu boca tienes que incluirla en los juegos previos. Tienes que aprender a usar tus manos y tu boca para estimular las zonas erógenas de una mujer. Punto uno, cada persona es diferente y por lo tanto en cada individuo varía la forma de sentir el placer, por eso es bueno que juegues a descubrir esas zonas. Punto dos, el placer no se basa solo en estimular el pene y el clitoris, hay mucho más allá de esos dos pedazos de carne. A ver – suspiró – supongo que tu sabrás más o menos tus zonas más sensibles...

- ¿Ein? - Serena suspiró.

- Si...vamos a ver...tu sabrás en qué partes sientes más placer cuando te tocas, ¿no?

Dios mio. Definitivamente esta clase es un paso hacia adelante en cuanto a materia se refiere. Hasta ahora me había sentido a gusto y hasta confiado en las clases que habíamos tenido, se podía decir que había salido airoso...Ahora dudaba seriamente el poder salir de esa habitación con el aprobado bajo el brazo.

- ¿Darien? - me llamó de nuevo Serena.

- ¿Eh? Si...bueno...yo no...

- Vale, vale – me cortó – Mira, en vez de dar una clase teórica en la que lo único que vamos a sacar en claro es que tu sistema sanguíneo trabaja de puta madre – señaló mis mofletes – Lo que vamos a hacer es otra cosa. Pasamos a una clase práctica en la que tu me buscas las zonas calientes y luego yo a ti.

- ¿Qué? - dije en un tono un poco demasiado alto para ser un hombre.

- Sí, bueno...Como ya te he dicho – dijo ignorándome completamente - Las zonas erógenas varían de una persona a otra, pero en esencia...Tienes que saber como tocar a una chica para volverla loca.

Recapitulemos...a ver si me ha quedado claro. ¿Me va a tocar? Y lo mejor de todo, ¿yo a ella? Suspiré sonoramente.

- Está bien, allá vamos.

Pervertido. ¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso y escandalizado por sus palabras cuando estas deseando meterte un buen meneo? Serena se acercó y se quedó de pie frente a mi.

- Empezaremos despacio, si te sientes incómodo o violento con algo me dices que pare y lo haremos, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo – susurré.

Se acercó a mi cara y lentamente me besó la mejilla varias veces hasta llegar a mi oreja. Paseó su dedo índice por el contorno de mi mandíbula.

- Aunque no lo parezca la piel de las mejillas es una zona que puede llegar a ser muy placentera si la acaricias adecuadamente debido a la enorme cantidad de terminaciones nerviosas que tiene – susurró contra mi piel haciéndome cosquillas con su aliento. Oh, si...daba fe de ello.

Alzó la mano hasta mi oreja para coger el lóbulo y acariciarlo muuuy despacio. Su mano pasó de mi oreja a la parte posterior del cuello, donde enredó sus dedos en mi pelo. Sentí que me daba un escalofrío cuando tiró suavemente de mis mechones.

- ¿Te gusta? - me susurró.

- Sí – murmuré. Uh, me gustaba mucho, demasiado.

- La oreja, el cuello y la zona de la nuca son unas zonas muy sensibles. Y si son acariciadas con la boca...

Se acercó a mi cuello y me besó desde debajo de la oreja hasta el mentón. Cielos, me sentía al borde del abismo. No, en realidad me sentí al borde del abismo cuando me lamió lentamente la barbilla hasta llegar a mis labios donde me mordió ligeramente.

- ¿Bien? - dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- Muy bien – reconocí.

- Vale, ahora...¿por qué no hacemos esto a la vez? Busca en mi cuerpo las zonas que crees que me va a gustar que me toques, eso si...no vayas directamente al grano. Explora, acaricia y mide mis reacciones...ese juego puede ser muy erótico para ambos.

A ver, un, dos, probando...llamada de atención a la cosa que se está poniendo tiesa por momentos dentro de mis pantalones, ¿no te puedes estar quieta? Respiré hondo, una vez, dos...Vamos machote, si estás deseando de tocar carne...

Hice lo mismo que me había hecho ella. La besé el cuello lentamente. Arg, Dios...Su aroma era magnifico, así que paseé mi nariz por toda su piel. Me sorprendió y me agradó a partes iguales que suspirara con satisfacción.

Ella por su parte siguió con su exploración. Mientras nos buscábamos los labios ella enredó de nuevo sus dedos en los cabello de mi nuca. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo de nuevo. Esa caricia en especial me incitaba.

- Podemos pasar al siguiente nivel, Darien – susurró contra mi piel. ¿El...siguiente nivel? - Puedes ser más atrevido con las caricias.

Iba a darle las gracias por la explicación aunque mis palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando noté sus pequeñas y cálidas manos buscar el borde de mi camisa. Oh Dios. Sus manos en la piel de mi estómago eran deliciosas.

- Uf, que duro – murmuró. Por un momento me tensé...¿habría notado la gigantesca erección...? - Estás fuerte...- suspiré aliviado por la aclaración.

- Vivo con – suspiro – Nicolas. Es dificil no seguir su ritmo.

- Claro...- murmuró - Tócame, Darien...

La hice caso. Mientras sus manos seguían bajo mi camisa yo tracé una linea por el hueso de su clávicula. La piel femenina era tan suave...Seguí el contorno de su pecho – tetas, teeeetas - sin tocar aún esa bien formada montaña, como ella mismo me dijo, sin ir al grano, y le acaricié el costado.

- ¿Voy bien?

- A-ha.

Buscó mis labios de nuevo y nuestras lenguas se juntaron; tuve que ahogar un gemido cuando seccionó mi lengua. Entonces me di cuenta de que incomprensiblemente no estaba ni hiperventilando ni nada parecido. Apenas notaba un hormigueo en mi estómago y daba fe de que no era provocado por los nervios. Me encontraba a gusto. Muuuuy a gusto.

Mis manos subían y bajaban por sus costados hasta que noté cómo Bella dejaba de acariciarme para cogerme una de las manos...y ella misma se la llevó hasta su pecho. Jo-der. No llevaba sujetador. De eso estaba más que seguro. Podía notar incluso a rugosidad del endurecido pezón a través de la fina tela de la camiseta. Jo-der de nuevo. Era tan suave y firme. ¿Cómo sería acariciarlo sin tela de por medio?

- Hazlo – me dijo entre jadeos – Creo que ya puedes...Mete la mano y tocame – gracias, Dios.

Lo hice. Aún sin saber de donde saqué la valentía, metí la mano bajo su camiseta y la toqué. Mil veces mejor, sin duda alguna. Acaricié lentamente su piel caliente, el contorno de su pechos hasta acercarme al nudo puntiagudo, rocé su pezón y...

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? - pregunté separándome de sus labios.

- Un piercing – me contestó sonriendo.

- ¿Un...piercing? ¿No te duele? - pregunté mientras tocaba la pequeña pieza de metal.

- No, reconozco que no fue agradable cuando me lo hicieron...me dolió un huevo - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Y ahora no te molesta que lo toque? No se...parece tan sensible...

- No me molesta para nada...de hecho, me está volviendo loca lo que me estás haciendo – murmuró.

- ¿Sí? - sonreí mientras seguía con mi tarea.

- Sí...¿quieres...quieres verlo?

¿Cómo? ¿Verle a Serena los pech...las tetas? Pfff, mátame. Pues claro que quiero.

- Si tu quieres...- dije fingiendo una indiferencia que para nada sentía.

- Pues quítame la camiseta tu – me pidió con sensualidad.

Jur, jur...Hice lo que me pidió. Tras conseguir quitarle la prenda sin dejarla calva en el intento noté que mi pantalón se estrechaba aún más. Era lo más jodidamente pecamisoso que jamás me había imaginado. Serena desnuda de cintura para arriba y con su pelo cayéndole por los lados hasta la cintura. El pequeño aro del pezón tenía una minúscula bola de color azul. Jesús, me dieron ganas de chuparlo, ¿como sería?

Acerqué la mano y toqué el piercing y Serena automáticamente se arqueó hacia mi ofreciendome su piel. Estaba fascinado.

- Así que...¿Se siente bien cuando te tocan el piercing? - pregunté.

Sí – susurró – Son zonas tan sensibles que cada vez me se estimulan las sensaciones se multiplican...

Se acercó a mi y me volvió a besar en la boca haciendo que sus pechos se rozaran con mi cuerpo. No lo pude evitar. La agarré por la cintura y profundicé el beso acariciando mientras la zona baja de su espalda...uff, hacía rato que había perdido la vergüenza...

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de piercings? - le pregunté cuando nos separamos para tomar aire.

- Tuve un rollo con un chico que los hacía – volvió a besarme el cuello - ¿Sabes dónde tenía él uno? - negué con la cabeza - Aquí.

Me agarró de los testiculos. Madre. Del. Amor. Hermoso. Y eso que me estaba tocando por encima del pantalón. No me podía ni imaginar lo que sentiría cuando me tocara directamente.

- Ay, Dios – susurré.

A Serena se le escapó un risilla tonta, me besó despacio y lentamente se apartó de mi. Me sonrió antes de hablarme.

- Creo que será mejor que lo dejemos aquí por hoy. Me temo que daremos dos clases juntas si seguimos – dijo cogiendo su camiseta.

- Uf – eso fue todo lo que pude decir – Bueno...- dije mirándola mientras se vestía – Creo que no ha estado mal.

- Ha estado muy bien, de verdad – me sonrió cálidamente. Aún no podía entender como podía estar tan fresca. Yo tenía un calentón del quince, por favor – Mañana nos vemos, ¿vale?

- Claro.

Como venía siendo costumbre, me besó la mejilla, me despidió en la puerta de su casa y me fui para la mía. Primera parada, la ducha. Necesitaba agua fría urgentemente. Litros y liiitros de agua fría. Porque, aparte de todo lo experimentado hacía escasos minutos, de lo que estaba orgulloso era de no haberme corrido como había dicho Nicolas. ¿Prueba superada?

* * *

_**Gracias por sus reviews: SirenaMisty, Andrelao, yesqui2000, jessi moon 15, karly15, VICO-darien y analang..**_

_**Una ultima cosilla, que buen fic me recomiendan? Puede ser de Harry Potter (me encanta la epoca de los merodeadores), de Crepusculo, Vampire Knight, Naruto y por supuesto de Sailor Moon, estos son mis temas favoritos.. Me dejan el link en el review (si es que me lo merezco aunque creo que si ;)) **_

_**Nos leemos mañana, besos EsteVas **_


	13. Sube La Temperatura

_**Hello mis niñas.. Aqui de nuevo con el capi.. Y se ponen mas caliente las situaciones.. De aqui en adelante se meten mano en todos la capitulos! Y uds dicen wiiiiiiii a eso.. **_

_**Estoy super feliz la historia lleva 74 reviews, 15 favoritos y 21 seguimientos y por supuesto mas de 7376 visitas.. **_

_**Bueno en fin las dejo, disfruten del capi.. Recuerden esto es una ADAPTACION, la historia original es de Atenea85 y los personajes de la Gran Naoko!** _

* * *

CAPITULO 13 SUBE LA TEMPERATURA

Joder con las clases de Darien. Dios santo, me había dejado tan caliente que apenas podía pensar coherentemente. Realmente se sentía muuuy bien las manos de Darien sobre mi piel. Eran grandes pero a la vez delicadas, no como esas bastas caricias que por lo general recibía. Además, cuando cogió confianza eran firmes y de lo más placenteras...

Mmm, arggg...necesitaba hacer algo con el grado de mi excitación y lo necesitaba ya. Había llegado un punto en el que casi pierdo los papeles, cuando me quitó la camiseta y me acarició estuve a punto de empujarle contra la cama y...Calma, Sere...para la siguiente fase aún quedaba un poco, no quería echar a perder todo lo que habíamos conseguido hasta ahora. Darien avanzaba, pero su inseguridad en ciertos aspectos hacía que quedara un largo camino. Vale, ¿y ahora qué coño hago yo?

Entonces me vino la inspiración. El famoso conejo rosa. Señor, ¿quién me iba a decir a mi que terminaría sopesando la idea de usar un puto vibrador?

Casi a regañadientes fui hasta mi armario y, tras rebuscar entre cajas de zapatos, saqué la pequeña cajita que me había regalado Rei. Lo saqué de su envoltorio y lo miré detenidamente. Era de color rosa chicle – un color muy chic, si señor – su tacto era suave y de tamaño...de tamaño no andaba nada mal. Le di vueltas buscando el interruptor, ya que el aparatito se movía y...oh, aquí estaba el movimiento. Casí que quedo bizca y con cara de gilipollas mientras miraba como el aparato en cuestión se movía rítmicamente.

Me quité la ropa y me puse frente al espejo grande de mi habitación. Era consciente de que no era la mujer más atractiva del mundo; en la universidad había chicas más altas, más guapas...aunque por alguna razón extraña los chicos querían mi compañía. No. Dijo mi conciencia. Te quieren porque eres una presa fácil...Como fuera. Me deseaban a mi. Mis pechos no eran ni pequeños ni grandes, pero estaban firmes y el aro de mi pezón me daba cierto aire de sexualidad. Mi vientre era plano y, aunque algo blancas, mis piernas estaban moldeadas y torneadas. Y podía notar perfectamente la humedad entre mis muslos, fruto de la clase de hoy; estaba más que claro que este temario me había dejado caliente como una perra.

Me acaricié los pechos como había hecho Darien hacía escasos minutos. Por todo lo sagrado, sus manos se habían sentido jodidamente bien. De hecho hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque me hubiera acariciado en otro sitio con esos dedos largos y esas manos fuertes y...sí, eso lo dejaremos para más adelante.

Jugué con el aro de mi pecho y jadeé por la sensación; mi piel estaa sobreexcitada y cualquier caricia por pequeña que fuera hacía estremecerme. Entonces cogí el condenado aparato del demonio. Aunque no había usado nunca uno de estos la técnica me la tenía más que aprendida.

Abrí las piernas delante del espejo y me observé en él de piernas abiertas. Mi sexo estaba brillante por la excitación, como había estado toda la bendita tarde. Me toqué con los dedos los labios para extender los jugos y luego hice lo mismo con el consolador; lo paseé hacia arriba y abajo para lubricarlo bien. No pude evitar jadear; en esos momentos me alegré de estar sola en casa.

Poco a poco introduje el vibrador en mi interior y jadeé por lo que estaba viendo en el reflejo; el aparato estaba incrustado hasta la empuñadura en mi cuerpo y yo lo estaba disfrutando. Sí, lo empecé a sacar y meter el vibrador sin apartar la mirada del espejo. Justo cuando estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo encendí el modo vibrador y este tocó mi punto sensible. Fue ahí cuando chillé fuertemente. Caí desmadejada hacia atrás en mi enorme cama y suspiré. Joder, como se echaba de menos justo lo que no se podía tener. Algunas veces pensaba que era adicta al sexo; ahora me encontraría justo pasando el periodo de abstinencia y Darien, lamentablemente, no ayudaba mucho con mi problema. Rodé sobre mi estómago, estaba cansada, muuy cansada, pero me sentía condenadamente bien.

Tras darme una ducha cálida y relajante lo único que pude hacer fue meterme entre mis sábanas y dormir desnuda en mi cama.

Me acosté bien, pero me levanté de mala hostia, así para empezar. Creí que los ejercicios que hice con el puñetero vibrador de los cojones antes de acostarme saciaría un poquito mis instintos; pues no. Anoche soñé con Darien. No un sueño cualquiera, no. Un sueño húmedo y super real en el que Darien se abalanzaba sobre mi con una potente erección entre los muslos y que me besaba con pasión para después meter su...Ugh, definitivamente esto no me podía estar pasando a mi. Yo no soñaba con ningún tío, así porque sí. Aunque encontraba una solución básica y sencilla del por qué de estos sueños húmedos. Incomprensiblemente, Darien me ponía cachonda. Al menos me había pasado las últimas dos veces que habíamos tenido clases. Quizás lo que me ponía de él era esa inocencia a la que no estaba acostumbrada...no se.

En todo caso, ¿ahora qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Bueno, la respuesta era fácil. Aprovecharme de la situación como la perra mala que era.

Tras darme la ducha más fría que mi cuerpo pudo aguantar, cogí mi coche y me fui a clases. Cuando aparqué ya estaban allí los Chiba y los Kou al completo.

- Hola, chicos – dije intentando sonreir.

- Hola...nena – Rei me miró la cara atentamente – Uff, tienes un careto de cojones...¿has dormido bien?

- Gracias, Rei...- dije irónica – Pues...no se qué decirte – a la mente me vivieron imágenes de ese sueños y...

- Oh, oh...animadora pelinegra a las tres – dijo Mina sonriendo pícaramente.

Allí estaba Neheriana puteando con los chicos del equipo – aprovechate tu que puedes, zorrona – encantada de las atenciones que recibía de todos. Llevaba unos shorts y una camiseta que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. Esa ropa y el frío que hacía esa mañana era del todo incompatible con la vida, pero bueno...para estar guapa hay que sufrir, ¿no?

Miré a Darien. Le estaba mirando directamente al culo y su cara era casi cómica. No pude evitar reirme.

- Se te van a salir los ojos de las cuencas, Chiba – se puso un poco rojo por la pillada, aunque este sonrojo no fue tan intenso como antes. Sonrió y me miró.

- No te preocupes, Tsukino. Si se me salen los ojos los cristales de mis gafas los pararán – todos los chicos le miraron como si tuviera dos cabezas...o tres - ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no puedo bromear? - dijo rodando los ojos.

- ¿Qué le estás haciendo? En serio – preguntó Nicolas – ¡Serena, dime qué coño estás haciendo con mi hermano! - dijo de manera teatral.

- Cállate, Nicolas– le dije mientras le daba un codazo.

La hora del descanso llegó pronto y, como siempre, los chicos y yo nos sentamos juntos.

- Bueno, ya tenemos la reserva del hotel y los billetes, ¿no? - preguntó Rei mientras daba un enorme mordisco sin pizca de finura a su bocata de jamón tamaño XXL. Dios, todo se pega...

- Sí – responfió Mina – Saldremos de aquí a las siete de la mañana – los chicos gimieron, incluído Darien – Eh, ¿qué pasa? ¡Así aprovecharemos bien la semana!

- Calmate, cariño – le dijo suavemente Seiya – Lo mejor será que una vez allí alquilemos un coche grande en el que entremos los seis.

- Sí, yo creo que...- Nicolas se calló de golpe cuando vio entrar a Beryl en la cafetería – La puta pelirroja – murmuró.

- No, puta no...se supone que es virgen e inmaculada – dije con sorna.

- Virgen o no para mi es una puta pelirroja.

- Aún no sabemos por donde cogerla, ¿no? - preguntó Rei mientras la miraba con cara de asco.

- Esta mañana en la biblioteca la he oído decir que acudiría a no se qué sitio. Parecía que estaba hablando de una cita – dijo Darien.

- ¿A una cita? - le pregunté - ¿No has oído nada más?

- Bueno...- pareció pensarlo – Ha dicho, palabras textuales: estaré allí como todos los viernes, ciao. Y luego a tirado un beso.

- ¡Pfff! - exclamó Rei – Pueden ser mil cosas...puede que haya quedado con una amiga, para ir a comprar, para hacerse la manicura, para...

- Para hacer una orgía – le cortó Nicolas.

- Sí, venga – dijo Sei.

- O puede que esté en la mafia y que sea una narcotraficante, quién sabe...- dijo Nicolas encogiéndose de hombros. Todos rodamos los ojos.

- Nico, deberías de ver un poquito menos la tele – le dije con sinceridad - ¿Beryl va mucho a la biblioteca? - le pregunté a Darien.

- Sí...ahora que lo dices, si. He coincidido varias veces con ella. La próxima vez estaré atento para ver su puedo sacar algo de lo que escuche.

- Joder – dijo Rei - ¿No se supone que en las bibliotecas hay que estar en silencio? Ahora va a resultar que es un puto club social – bromeó.

- Bueno, dejemos a la zorra santurrona y centrémonos en nuestra semana de vacaciones – dije con intención de no hablar más de Beryl.

- Oh sí...tenemos que ir de compras – dijo Mina – Tenemos que comprar vestidos para la noche, bikinis, zapatos...

- Dios – susurré – Para qué coño habré hablado – Darien se rió bajito.

Le miré indignada y él lo único que hizo fue reirse más fuerte. Esa risa me hizo recordar el sueño de anoche. Ahora todo lo que podía ver era a Darien desnudo como en mi sueño, quitándome la ropa y besándome el pecho y bajando más hacia...

- ¿Sere? - me llamó Darien.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

- Te decía que esto te servirá para estar callada la próxima vez.

- ¿Si, no? - se rió aún más - Creo que no te deberías de meter mucho conmigo, Chiba. Puedo tomar represalias contra ti en la próxima clase – dije intentando sonar seria.

- ¿Represalias? - asentí con la cabeza.

- Sí, igual te castigo atándote al cabecero de mi cama y me aprovecho de ti – bromeé.

- ¿Y crees de verdad que eso sería un castigo?

Ahora fue mi turno de quedarme a cuadros. ¿Darien me había dicho eso? ¿Ha pasado algo y me lo he perdido? Mientras nos levantábamos para ir a nuestras respectivas clases tomé la decisión. Ya era hora de pasar de nivel con las clases de Darien...por su bien y por el mío.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El día fue duro, y cuando digo duro...digo duro. Desde que Serena pisó un pie en el aparcamiento de la universidad no pude hacer otra cosa que visualizarla desnuda de cintura para arriba. Saber lo que había debajo de esa estrechisima camiseta roja que llevaba puesta me cortaba la respiración y hacía que mis testículos se resintieran por la excitación. Aún no me podía creer que la hubiera tocado de esa manera y que no me hubiera dado un ataque de nervios en el intento.

Y para colmo aparece Neheriana con ese diminuto pantalón si es que se le podía llamar así a esa pequeña prenda. Señor, estaba seguro de que había braguitas más grandes que eso. Estaba deseoso; si todo salía bien pronto yo le quitaría esos pantaloncitos y le haría todo lo imaginable...o todo lo que me enseñase Serena.

De todos modos, estaba contento. Las clases de Serena iban aparentemente bien, al menos por ahora, íbamos a empezar a tramar un plan contra Beryl y nos iríamos una semana a Las Vegas. En un principio no estaba seguro de querer ir, pero luego me dije...¡a la mierda! Tenía que empezar a vivir, a pasármelo bien y deshinibirme y qué mejor sitio en que no me conocen de nada. Si algo salía mal me quedaba en ridiculo tenía en incentivo de que no me iban a ver más.

Como todos los jueves salí de mi casa rumbo a la mansión Tsukino. He de reconocer que hace unos días este caminito me intimidaba un huevo. Ahora no tanto, ahora lo hacía con un poco más de resolución ya que sabía a lo que atenerme...Al menos hasta que llamé a la puerta de la casa de Serena y esta me abrió en bata.

La miré de arriba abajo. Esta vez nada de vaqueros, ni camisetas sencillas ni coleta mal hecha...esta vez iba en bata. Una bata de color azul oscuro, su pelo ondulado suelto y descalza, como siempre. Vale, respira campeón.

- Chiba, ¿pasas o nos quedamos aquí a contemplar en paisaje? - dijo con tono pícaro.

Subí las escaleras sonriendo. Me hacía gracia, últimamente cuándo nos picabamos nos llamabamos por los apellidos, cosa que solía pasar mucho últimamente. Cuando entré en su habitación me senté en mi lado habitual de la cama.

- ¿Te han torturado mucho tus hermanos antes de salir de casa? - dijo sonriendo.

- Bueno, no mucho...- me rasqué la cabeza.

- Que raro – murmuró – Bueno...¿quieres saber el contenido de las clases de hoy? - asentí con la cabeza – En la clase anterior dimos las zonas erógenas, pero no todas.

- ¿No? - pregunté como un idiota.

- Ni mucho menos – se acercó a mi andando sensualmente – Faltaron unos cuantos sitios – me susurró. Tragué en seco imaginandome lo que vendría – Hoy empezarás a aprender como dar y recibir placer.

Volví a tragar en seco cuando vi que se quitaba la bata. Debajo de esta llevaba un conjunto de ropa interior que constaba de una camiseta de encaje y un cullote negros. Se me hizo la boca agua, literalmente.

- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hicimos en la anterior clase? - como para no acordarme, hija de mi vida...

- Sí...

- Vale, tienes que seguir todos esos pasos antes de centrarte en el núcleo del placer, ¿me entiendes? - volví a asentir como un gilipollas – Empecemos...hazme un resumen de la clase anterior y sobre la marcha te explico en temario de hoy.

Ay, ay, ay...Venga...va. La animé a que se sentara a mi lado en la cama. Empecé besandola de la manera que ella me había enseñado; acaricié sus labios con mi lengua mientras mis manos entraban en el juego. La acaricié las mejillas, el cuello...la clavícula. Reconozco que jadeé cuando apoyó su mano en mi muslo, aunque lo disimulé – o al menos lo intenté – y seguí con mi tarea. Deslicé los labios por la piel de su cuello donde mordí ligeramente. Gimió bajito.

- No se si está bien el resumen que te estoy dando – bromeé, aunque estaba nervioso hasta los topes.

- Sí, creo que prestaste atención a la anterior clase – sonrió – Estás nervioso.

- Sí...

- No lo estés, es algo natural – dijo cerca de mi boca – Tienes que aprender a tomar el placer que una chica te puede brindar. Creéme, lo que te puedo hacer yo no es ni punto de comparación con lo que tu te haces.

Entonces me besó despacio para que me relajara un poco. Me agarré a si cintura justo cuando me acarició con su lengua...y empecé a hiperventilar cuando noté que me desabrochaba la camisa. Me iba acariciando la piel que iba quedando expuesta. Suspiré cuando al fin me la sacó por los brazos.

Cortó el beso, se separó de mi y me observó con detenimiento. Vi como sus ojos recorrían mi torso desnudo lentamente hasta el punto de ponerme nervioso. ¿Qué miraba tanto? ¿Y...y si no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo? Y eso que sólo había descubierto la mitad...joder, su silencio no ayudaba mucho a mi estado de ánimo.

- Estás...estás muy bueno – dijo al fin con un toque de incredulidad.

- ¿Sí?

- Sí – susurró – No parece que haya este pedazo de cuerpo debajo de esa ropa.

¿Había dicho pedazo de cuerpo? ¿Yo? Pasó su mano por mi pecho y siguió besándome. Sus palabras y sus pequeñas manos me hacían cosquillas y provocaban movimientos más que carnales en mis pantalones. Me estaba poniendo burro. Y me puso más burro aún cuando me habló de nuevo.

- ¿Me harías el favor de ir desnudándome?

Si eso es hacerte un favor...encantado. Sin que de mi boca saliera una palabra le quité la camiseta, si es que se le podía llamar así y observé de nuevo sus...tetas. Antes de que me dijera nada alcé la mano e hice lo que me enseñó el otro día; acaricié el contorno de su costado, con delicadeza, me acerqué a la piel tierna de su pecho y con suavidad le acaricié el pezón. Primero uno, luego el otro. Jugué con la pequeña pieza de metal que llevaba. Sonreí cuando la oí suspirar.

Serena volvió a besarme. Dios, me encantaban esos besos...creo que el beso fue uno de los mejores inventos de la historia.

- Vale – susurró contra mi boca – Llegados a este punto puedes pasar a la siguiente fase, si es que a ella le apetece – la miré interrogante – Le metes mano por debajo de la falda – oh, gracias por el apunte...- Ahora, te voy a desabrochar los pantalones...y te voy a tocar, ¿vale? Primero te mostraré como se hace...

¿Si? ¿En serio? Por favor...¿qué coño te pasa? ¿Acaso te ha comido la lengua el gato esta noche o qué? Gemí quedamente cuando Serena me bajó lentamente la cremallera del pantalón haciendo que su mano se chocara irremediablemente con el bulto de mi entrepierna.

- Como te dije...no vayas directo al grano...rodea el eslástico de su ropa interior – dijo mientras lo hacía ella – rozate con ella con suavidad...espera, vamos a quitarte esto.

Me bajó un poco más el pantalón hasta que terminé de quitarmelo yo. Miré hacia abajo. Dios...los boxers estaban a reventar, tanto que incluso era vergonzoso y...y se me quitó la vergüenza cuando Serena metió su mano por mi ropa interior y me sacó la polla.

- Joder – murmuró.

- ¿Qué pasa? - miré hacia abajo. Ugh...mi erección me llegaba al ombligo.

- Es...es...enorme – dijo con los ojos como platos.

Vale, no sabía si reirme o llorar hasta que me acarició con su tibia mano. Me está tocando, me está tocando...oh señor...esto en verdad no se parecía en nada a los toques que yo me hacía.

- Tranquilo – me susurró.

Se puso a horcajadas encima de mi y siguió acariciandome.

- A nosotras nos gusta haceros disfrutar, es...una forma de obtener placer el hecho de que tu pareja disfrute con lo que le haces – susurró contra mi mejilla.

Sus pechos rozaban mi piel, podía sentir sus pezones totalmente erectos contra mi pecho. Y esas manos...me estaban volviendo loco. La agarré de los muslos y la besé antes de mirar hacia abajo. Mierda, mierda...ver esa pequeña mano moviendose contra mi me llevó al punto de no retorno. Entonces fue cuando maldije para mis adentros. Perfecto, Chiba...

* * *

_**Y ahora que pasara.. Pero creo que hay que entender al pobre de Darien, es su primer toqueteo por parte de una mujer.. **_

_**Bueno dejenme un review para saber si les gusto o no?.. **_

_**Gracias por sus reviews: SirenaMisty (siempre la primera jajajaja), VICO-darien, yesqui2000, mirtiangis, Melanie Stryder (si en el perfil de la autora original esta el permiso) y analang. **_

_**Nos leemos el miercoles.. **_

_**Besos EsteVas**_


	14. Mejorando La Clase

_**Hello, chicas. Aqui el nuevo capitulo! **_

_**Recuerden esto es una ADAPTACION, la historia original es de la gran Atenea85 y los personajes de la gran Naoko.. **_

_**Disfruten el capi..** _

* * *

CAPITULO 14 MEJORANDO LA CLASE

Hala, hala, halaaaaaaaaa. Decir que Darien tenía un cuerpazo era quedarme corta. Tenía los músculos marcados, aunque sin ser exagerado. Tenía el abdomen tonificado, la piel lisa y una banda de fino vello que se perdía dentro de sus boxers y que terminaba...que terminaba en la más grande y perfecta polla que jamás hubiera visto nunca...y eso que había visto unas cuantas. Ni que decir tiene que el sueño erótico festivo que tuve el otro día con él no le hacía ni la más mínima justicia. Dios santo. Su miembro era grande y grueso y la base estaba cubierta por un fino y corto vello de color negro. La erección le llegaba casi al ombligo y estaba brillante debido a la excitación. Joder...¿cómo sería tenerlo en la boca? Bien, apuntate esto, Serena...el sexo oral será la siguiente lección.

¿Acaso Darien no podía dejar de sorprenderme? ¿Cómo era posible que se escondiera semejante especimen debajo de toda esa ropa? Jesús bendito...

Me subí encima de él para acariciarle mejor. Sentía el calor de su piel en la mía, su cuerpo medio entrelazado con el mío...noté que su respiración se aceleraba. No pude evitar excitarme al verle, y esos toques suaves y tímidos que me estaba dando...a parte sus ojos. Estaban nublados por el deseo tras esas horribles gafas.

Darien me agarró de los muslos con fuerza y me besó. Me acarició los labios con la lengua mientras mi mano trabajaba sobre su cuerpo excitado, estaba bien, ambos estábamos bien...hasta que su cuerpo se tensó y se corrió. ¿Ya? Esto no tenía que haber pasado tan rápido...tan rápido y fugaz como las balas.

- Oh...joder – masculló mientras yo me bajaba de su cuerpo. Entonces me miró y volvió a maldecir – Mierda...uff, perdóname...yo...

Miré hacia donde se dirigía su mirada y vi que mi estómago estaba manchado de semen al igual que mi mano.

- Dios...qué vergüenza – murmuró – Yo...déjame que te limpie...

No me dio tiempo a decir nada. Tras ponerse bien los boxers de manera atropellada, salió disparado hacia mi cuarto de baño. En apenas unos segundos salió con un montón de pañuelos de papel. Se acercó a mi y me limpió con suavidad, asegurandose de dejar mi piel limpia. Preferí no decir nada. En verdad se le veía avergonzado, aunque no tenía por qué. Cuando terminó me miró de reojo y fue a tirar los pañuelos a la papelera. Cuando volvió yo ya tenía la bata puesta de nuevo.

- Lo siento – murmuró de nuevo.

- No tienes por qué disculparte, Darien...simplemente no lo has podido evitar...ya está.

- Pero me he...me he corrido casi antes de empezar – susurró como si alguien nos estuviera escuchando – Al final va a resultar que Nicolas tiene razón...

- ¿Qué? - dije sentándome a su lado. Algo me había perdido.

- Nicolas – suspiró – Nicolas me dijo que intentara no correrme en los cinco primeros minutos...y mírame – dijo abatido - Creo que he durado cuatro...

- Nicolas es un capullo a veces...- dije riéndome – Es normal lo que te ha pasado, Darien. Es la primera vez que una chica te toca. Me hubiera gustado ver el primer contacto de Nicolas con una chica – le vi sonreir un poco.

- Uff, no creo que ni se acuerde...en fin, supongo que la clase de hoy se ha terminado, ¿no?

- Bueno...no se ha terminado...si tu no quieres. Si te apetece intentarlo...- dije mirándole de arriba abajo parándome un segundo más en sus boxers...argg.

- Dijiste...dijiste que me ibas a enseñar a dar placer a una chica. Te referías a la...a la masturbación, ¿no? - preguntó con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Obviamente.

- Pues...a mi no me importa seguir la clase...si tu quieres, claro.

- Para eso estamos, Chiba – gracias a los cielos porque tenía un calentón de la leche...

Le volví a ver como tragaba en seco – por enésima vez esta tarde – cuando me senté de nuevo a su lado.

- A ver...resumamos...ya te has enrollado con ella. Has tenido una buena sesión de besos y un poco de sobeteo. Cuando el ambiente esté más que saturado de hormonas entonces, si ella quiere, pasas a la acción. Tienes que leer sus reacciones, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Leer sus reacciones?

- Sí...por ejemplo. La estás acariciando la pierna, subes por el muslo y...ella se abre ligeramente quiere decir que estaría más que encantada si subieras un poquito más. Si roza las tetas contra ti arqueando el cuerpo quiere decir que le gustatía que se las tocases...o que se las chupases...- susurré.

- Oh...lo voy captando – dijo mientras se recolocaba las gafas...otra vez.

- Vale, antes de tocar en el triángulo del amor – sonreí con malicia al ver la cara de Darien – tienes que comprobar que la chica está mojada, si no puede resultar un poco molesto – vi como asentía – De ahí el juego previo antes de la acción, ella tiene que estar excitada antes de tocar nada ahí abajo. Tampoco lo harás de forma brusca, empezarás suave...ya tendrás tiempo de ser salvaje más tarde – asintió de nuevo – Entonces...¿quieres probar?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vale, lo de correrme tan pronto había sido un hostión en la cara en toda regla. El mayor miedo que tenía – por culpa de mi puñetero hermano – se había hecho realidad. Joder...correrme encima de Serena había sido más que vergonzoso. Creía que la clase de esta tarde se había jodido...pero ni mucho menos.

En este momento tan singular en el que una chica como Serena me estaba ofreciendo su cuerpo se me vino a la cabeza un posible nombre para titular la clase de hoy: Dios existe, oh si. Serena me iba a iniciar en la exploración del placer de una mujer...esta iba a ser una clase muy práctica. Y yo no iba a dudar en tomar los conocimientos que me ofrecía.

Serena seguía a mi lado mirándome directamente a los ojos...esperando mi respuesta. Asi que asentí lentamente. Se levantó un segundo para quitarse la bata. Grrrr...sólo conservaba el culotte ya que su camiseta – o el intento – estaba tirada en algún lugar de su habitación. Sus tetas estaban expuestas y los pezones directamente apuntándome a mi.

Observé con atención como se tumbaba sobre la cama.

- ¿Darien? - me llamó.

- ¿Q...q...que? - deja de tartamudear, capullo.

- Puedes empezar.

¿Eh? ¡Ah, si! Vale...argg. Tío, tienes una hermosa chica tumbada en una enooorme cama. Tragate los putos nervios y haz algo.

Me recliné sobre ella y la besé. Serena me respondió al momento pasando las manos por mi nuca, enredando los dedos en los mechones sueltos de mi pelo, justo como a mi me gustaba. Me incliné un poco más, metiendo un muslo entre sus piernas. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a estar así con una chica me habría reído en su cara...Daba igual, ahora estaba aquí con Serena...Continué con mi exploración, dando pequeños y cortos besos desde la clavícula hasta su pecho. Entonces arqueó la espalda y me ofreció su cuerpo.

Acaricié ese pequeño botón apretado a modo de prueba...esos pezones rosados me estaban volviendo literalmente loco..."Si roza las tetas contra ti arqueando el cuerpo quiere decir que le gustatía que se las tocases...o que se las chupases..." Bajé la cabeza para lamer lentamente el pezón perforado y oí como gemía. Dios, ese ruido, provocado por mi, se metió en mi cabeza como una de las más deliciosas melodías. Sin duda el mejor afrodisíaco era el gemido de una mujer...sentía que mi ropa interior empequeñecía por momentos. Seguí con los lametones hasta que de nuevo subí a su boca y la probé...para entonces ya estábamos los dos jadeando.

- Darien – dijo contra mi boca – Quitame las bragas...

Casi no le di tiempo a acabar la frase. Como un autómata obedecí la orden. La prenda se deslizó lentamente por las cremosas piernas de Serena – que en ese momento se me antojaron larguisimas – hasta que quedaron fuera de juego. Entonces, sin más preámbulos, Serena extendió las piernas y me dejó ver sus secretos.

Joder...cielo santo. El sexo de erena estaba completamente depilado dejandome ver a la perfección sus labios intimos, brillantes y sonrosados por la excitación. ¿Por mi? ¿Yo le podía haber provocado tal reacción? Su respiración estaba acelerada y la mía no estaba mucho mejor. Con las vistas que tenía frente a mi, el nivel de mi excitación subió como diez puntos.

Ahora venía el dilema...no sabía qué hacerla. No sabía como tocarla...una cosa era la teoría y otra muy diferente la práctica. Serena, evidentemente, notó mi indecisión.

- Comprueba si estoy mojada.

Llevé los dedos a su intimidad y la toqué con suavidad. Mmm, mojada no...lo siguiente. Estaba húmeda, caliente y resbaladiza. Deslicé el dedo arriba y abajo mientras Serena alzaba las caderas contra mi mano. Suspiró sonoramente.

- Es que...ufff – cerró los ojos aunque continuó moviendo las caderas mientras yo seguía tocándola – Si le...acaricias a una chica el clitoris...la volverás loca...

Ahora mismo estaba experimentando un subidón en toda regla, así que envalentonado por mis nuevas sensaciones, decidí explorar por mi mismo. Abrí sus tiernos labios con los dedos. Su interior estaba muy sonrosado y rebosaba humedad. Ahí, escondido en su capullo, encontré el pequeño clitoris. Gracias, clases de anatomía. Lo acaricié despacio...y Serena gimió fuertemente.

- Darien – susurró entre respiraciones entrecortadas – Más.

No entendía exactamente que quería hasta que ella misma llevó mi dedo hasta su entrada. Oh, de acuerdo. Poco a poco introduje mi dedo medio en su interior. Serena volvió a jadear haciendo que mis testiculos se resintieran seriamente.

- Por favor – me rogó – Mueve la mano, Darien.

Ah, si...claro. Deslicé el dedo más hacia dentro...su interior era como terciopelo. Terciopelo húmedo que se amoldaba a mi dedo como una segunda piel. El lugar era estrecho y muy muy cálido. Se me escapó un gemido al pensar cómo sería tener ahí dentro la polla. Añadí un segundo dedo mientras Serena se agitaba de nuevo contra mi mano. ¿En verdad le estaba dando ese placer? ¿En verdad lo estaba disfrutando? Se retorció arqueando el cuerpo...pues va a ser que si.

Mi mano estaba húmeda debido a la excitación de Serena que jadeaba cada vez más alto. Entonces ella se llevó su propia mano hasta su clitoris...ah, no...eso si que no. No podría aguantar a Serenatocándose ella misma...le aparté su mano y la sustituí por la mía. A los pocos segundos sentí como los musculos internos de Serena se contraían con fuerza contra mi dedo. Y gritó. Fuerte y alto.

Serena se quedó tendida sin fuerzas sobre la cama, relajada. Saqué el dedo de su interior y comprobé el resultado de su orgasmo. Tenía los dedos mojados y resbaladizos. ¿Cómo sería...? Entonces me llevé los dedos a la boca y los chupe. El olor era dulce, maravilloso y el sabor...no me podía imaginar que una mujer podía saber de esa forma. Completamente deliciosa.

Debí de cerrar los ojos ya que cuando me quise dar cuenta Serena se había apoyado sobre sus codos y me estaba mirando con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Y para aumentar mi sobre excitado ego no me sonrojé como era de esperar. Bueno...o quizás ya lo estaba...

- ¿Qué tal? - le pregunté.

- Muy bien...genial – se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar sentada frente a mi – Tienes unas manos con un gran potencial – me susurró.

- ¿En serio te ha gustado? - aún me parecía increíble que la hubiera hecho disfrutar de esa manera.

- Ha sido...fantástico...Creo que en tus manos has tenido la prueba de lo estupendo que ha sido para mi. ¿A ti que te ha parecido?

- La cosa más asombrosa – reconocí.

- Bien – sonrió mientras alcanzaba la bata y se la ponía – Supongo que la próxima vez vendrás más relajado para que esto no sea unilareral.

- Eso espero – dije rascandome la cabeza. Entonces Serena bajó la vista a mi vergonzosa entrepierna. Oh, Dios...

- Esto...¿Darien?

- ¿Sí?

- Vas a explotar...literalmente...- dijo señalándome - ¿Quieres...quieres que lo intentemos de nuevo?

- Eh...- ¿dejar que Serena me toque de nuevo? Con lo burro que estaba en estos momentos esto podía ser la ecatombe, no gracias...- Creo que no...la clase me ha dejado muy buen sabor de boca – sonreí ante mi broma – No quiero volver a parecer un volcán...creo...creo que voy al baño...

Oi a Serena reirse mientras yo cerraba la puerta de su baño. Cuando me bajé los boxers y miré hacia abajo gemí...¿Es que acaso no puedes dejar de ser tan impulsiva, joder? Sólo te pido un poco más de tiempo...Dios, me sentí gilipollas cuando comprendí que estaba manteniendo una conversación con mi pene...Apenas envolví la polla en mi mano me corrí de nuevo. ¿Pero esto que es? ¿Y si sufría de eyaculación precoz?

Salí del baño algo cabizbajo. Recogí mi ropa y me vestí ante la atenta mirada de Serena. En ese momento comprobé que apenas me había sentido avergonzado por mi desnudez, supongo que eso sería algo bueno...

- Darien, no te preocupes por el tema...

- Es...frustrante – reconocí.

- Es normal...mira, te puedo dar un consejo, luego tu eres libre de hacerlo o no – asentí – Masturbate en casa, incluso varias veces...Ya verás que poco a poco aprendes a controlar y a conocer tu cuerpo, cada vez durarás más. Aún llevas el letrero de novato en la espalda. Tu cuerpo se irá acostumbrando al sexo...Ya sabes, a lo bueno nos acostumbramos en seguida – sonrió con sinceridad.

- Sí, supongo...supongo que no tengo nada que perder. Y siento enormemente haberme corrido sobre ti – sonrió y se acercó a mi hasta quedar a dos palmos de mi cara.

- No pasa nada...yo me he corrido sobre ti – y lo bien que se había sentido eso...

- Serena...me ha gustado mucho esta clase.

- Y a mi, creeme...aunque debes saber que aún queda lo mejor...

Un gemido se quiso escapar de mi boca, pero no pudo salir porque Serena estampó sus labios contra los míos. Su toque era delicado, suave...su lengua lamió mis labios...Esta mujer algún día me mataría...Bueno, al menos tenía la certeza de que no moriría vírgen...

* * *

_**Entonces morira virgen o no nuestro Darien? **_

_**Gracias por sus lindos reviews: Elizabeth Serena (fuiste la primera), SirenaMisty (sorry por ti Sire), eclipselunar2804, ediebella, La Dama oculta Mistress9, yesqui2000, karly15, mirtiangis, aRiizaii..**_

_**Gracias tambien a los que la siguen y la han visto, a los nuevos lectores bienvenidos.. **_

_**Nos leemos el viernes..**_

_**Besos, EsteVas**_


	15. Consejos y Confesiones

_**Hello mis niñas hoy es viernes asi que toca capitulo!**_

_**Disfrutenlo y no me maten en sus reviews!**_

_**Esto es una ADAPTACION la historia orginal es de Atenea85 (con permiso y todo ;*), y los personajes son de Naoko (la podriamos amar mas)..**_

* * *

CAPITULO 15 CONSEJOS Y CONFESIONES

A estas alturas estaba hasta los huevos del centro comercial, de las tiendas, del viaje a Las Vegas y de su puta madre. Lo único que quería en estos momentos era comprarme un refresco con un montóooon de hielo, sentarme y quitarme los zapatos. Oh, y a ser posible meter los pies bajo el agua fría.

Llevábamos exactamente tres horas y cincuenta minutos de compras. Vale, no es que no me gustara ir de compras...de hecho, me encantaba. El problema era que Mina nos había arrastrado a Rei y a mi casi de los pelos a la salida de las clases. Esa maniobra se podía haber calificado de rapto...Por Dios, en la única tienda en la que no entramos fue en la de animales...aún.

Por petición expresa por mi parte y por la de Rei – y casi de rodillas – hicimos una parada en un local de comida rápida. Sin exagerar, nos derrumbamos en las sillas y dejamos caer las bolsas sin ningún cuidado.

- ¿Cómo coño puede tener tanta energía? - me preguntó Rei mientras Mina pedía la comida.

- No se...pero cada día creo más en la posibilidad de que se inyecte Red Bull en las venas...

- ¿Quién se chuta Red Bull? - preguntó Mina. Traía dos bandejas repletas de patatas y hamburguesas, de todos los tamaños y sabores. Que viva el colesterol, oh yeah.

- ¡Tu! - chilló Rei mientras la señalaba con el dedo – ¡No se como cojones mi hermano soporta tu ritmo! - dijo mientras mordía una hamburguesa.

- Eh, yo también tengo que seguir el ritmo de tu hermano...una cosa por la otra.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - pregunté divertida – Seiya es el tío más tranquilo que haya conocido...

- Estoy hablando del folleteo – rodó los ojos – Que te voy a contar a ti que no sepas...le has catado...

- Eh, eh...me niego a hablar de eso...¿Quieres que opine de como folla tu novio? - hizo una mueca – Justo, lo que yo me pensaba.

- En fin, como iba diciendo...es equilibrio...Él me lleva de compras las veces que quiero y yo lo doy los meneos las veces que él quiera – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Lo dices como su fuera un martirio follar con mi hermano cuando te gustan más las pollas que los bolsos de Channel – dijo Rei escupiendo parte de su BigMac. Joder, cada día que pasaba se parecía más a Nicolas.

- Eh, eh, eh...ahí te has pasado un huevo. No me gustan todas las pollas...sólo la de tu hermano – dijo con un gesto casi cómico.

- Joder...chicas...¿no podemos tener una conversación en la que no se incluyan ni bolsos, ni penes, ni nada por el estilo? - pregunté intentando parecer seria.

- Oh...lo sentimos mucho, cielo – dijo Mina batiendo las pestañas mientras bebía de su refresco – Intentaremos no sacar temas de este tipo...nos solidarizamos contigo, ya que tu estás a pan y agua – ambas se rieron...ten amigas para esto...

- ¿Has usado ya el vibrador? - preguntó Rei con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡Claro que lo ha usado! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin acción? ¿Dos semanas? Apuesto a que mi hermano aún no te ha visto ni una tetilla – dejé la comida en la bandeja y las miré fijamente.

- ¿Por qué os meteis con Darien? ¿Es que no teneis un poco de confianza en él?

- En ese sentido...no – dijo Mina – A ver, adoro a mi hermano, es mi mellizo...compartimos durante ocho meses el útero de mi madre...pero no creo que pueda tirarse a Neheriana. De hecho, no creo que la morena le deje acercarse a menos de tres metros a la redonda. En serio, no dudo de tus habilidades como profesora de kamasutra – sonrió – Pero...no...no lo veo - dijo chascando la lengua.

- Yo tampoco – dijo Rei mientras cogía su segunda hamburguesa – Intento imaginarme a Darien follando...y es que no lo veo – Mina la miró con cara de asco.

- Oh...¡joder! Darien tiene mucho potencial, más del que os podeis imaginar. Debajo de toda esa ropa horrorosa tiene un cuerpazo que ya quisieran muchos – ambas dejaron sus vasos sobre la mesa y me miraron fijamente.

- ¿Has visto desnudo a mi hermano? - mierda, para qué coño abriré la boca.

- Pues...puede – murmuré.

- ¿Puede? Esto es muy sencillo, o si o no - Mina rodó los ojos - ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué...qué le has hecho? Oh, por Dios...no me puedo creer que Darien haya follado ya...tan pronto – gritó

- Schhh, eh...Darien no ha follado...aún. Y no quiero hablar más del tema, ¿vale? Dije que no diría nada a no ser que fuera él el que lo contara – ambas me miraron con sonrisa pícara.

- ¿De verdad que está bueno? - preguntó Rei – joder con el mojigato.

- Vamos...cuentanos algo, Sere...- Mina puso morritos – Nosotras te contamos detalles de nuestras experiencias sexuales – alzó las cejas – A no ser...a no ser de que pase algo que no nos quieras decir. A lo mejor el primer día que te vio las tetas le dio un ataque de ansiedad. ¿Tienes en casa algún inhalador para el asma? - dijo riéndose.

- O a lo mejor tiene un micropene y aún se lo estás buscando. Igual por eso aún no habeis echado el casquete.

- ¡Ugh! ¡Joder! - grité haciendo que los chicos de la mesa de al lado nos miraran – Ni le ha dado un puto ataque de ansiedad ni tiene un micropene... Darien tiene la polla más grande que jamás haya visto, ¿vale? - los chicos que nos miraban silbaron como camioneros, aunque se callaron cuando les hice la mirada del tigre.

- ¿La tiene grande? - preguntó Rei – A ver...define que es para ti grande – me tapé los ojos con las manos. Eran imposibles...

- Así – hice un gesto con las manos. Ahora las que silbaron fueron las chicas.

- Vaya fiera mi hermanito...Pero no entiendo por qué aún no le has echado un polvete.

- Porque todo lleva su tiempo, Mina. Darien tiene la autoestima por el suelo fruto de todos estos años en lo que se han estado riendo de él...cada vez que le digo algo bueno de él se sorprende. Él no se ve a si mismo, se esconde detrás de esas gafas gruesas y esa ropa tan jodidamente horrorosa...

- Eso déjamelo a mi. Sólo dame un permiso y le convertiré en un modelo de Calvin Klein – dijo Mina sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

- ¿Modelo? ¿Pero de ropa o de calzoncillos? Porque según Sere tiene un buen trabuco para...- dijo Rei mientras se llenaba la boca de patatas fritas.

- Eres más bruta que un arao, Rei...De todos modos creo...creo que se me está ocurriendo una idea. Chicas, tenemos que hacer unas cuantas compras más.

Mina se levantó dando saltitos cuando entendió lo que íbamos a hacer. Esto me costaría un par de horas más de sufrimiento junto a la duende...Sólo esperaba que la idea que se me había ocurrido funcionase.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Como las chicas habían sido secuestradas y arrastradas literalmente por la demonio de mi hermana para ir de compras tras las clases, tuvimos que irnos solos a casa. Seiya se quedaría con nosotros hasta que las chicas regresasen...claro, que eso era una metáfora. Sabíamos cuando se iban de compras, pero no sabíamos cuando volverían...

El camino hasta casa fue un caos, como siempre que Nicolas jugaba con la radio del coche. Ahora le había tocado el turno a Just Dance de Lady Gaga para ser destrozada por el vozarrón de Nicolas. Seiya se iba descojonando, literalmente y yo tenía que taparme la boca con las manos hasta que no pude más y estallé en una sonora carcajada.

Notaba que mi humor había cambiado escalonadamente. Aunque no descuidaba mis estudios, ya no me pasaba horas y horas estudiando porque sí. Ahora pasaba más tiempo con los chicos que poco a poco me introducían en sus bromas...sin ser el protagonista de ellas. Fuera de los libros y lejos de las clases había un mundo que estaba empezando a gustarme, y mucho. Sin duda el cambio que estaba dando era positivo, al menos para mí.

Cuando llegamos a casa Sei y yo nos pusimos con nuestros respectivos trabajos de clase mientras Nico preparaba merienda para un regimiento. Cuando terminamos, nos sentamos en la mesa para comer. Los chicos se miraron entre si y luego se centraron en mi.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté mientras comía.

- ¿Qué...qué tal van tus...clases? - preguntó Seiya – Ya llevas unas cuántas y aún no nos has dicho nada...

- Bueno – tosí – Yo...a ver...

- Por si tienes dudas, lo que te está preguntando nuestro cuñado es que si yas has mojado la porra – me atraganté en cuanto oí a Nicolas. Me miró serio y luego frunció el ceño – Eh, ¿por qué no te has sonrojado? Siempre te poner super nervioso con estos temas – de pronto sonrió – Oh, ya entiendo...no te pones nervioso porque no hay nada que contar...¡Eso es que no has tocado pelo todavía! - Nicolas se empezó a reir de su propia broma como si se tratase de una hiena. Sei no lo pudo evitar y terminó riendo junto a él. Pues a mi no me hacía ni puta gracia...por eso hablé sin pensar.

- No, Nicolas...no he tocado pelo porque no había pelo que tocar, ¿me entiendes?

Los chicos se callaron de repente, soltaron la comida que tenían entre las manos y me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Puñetero bocazas...ahora me torturarían para sonsacarme la información.

- ¿Has follado? - preguntó Nicolas aún serio.

- Joder – susurré.

- ¿Y ahora dices palabrotas? – preguntó Seiya.

- Joder – repetí – Digo lo que me sale de los huevos y no, aún no he follado, pero follaré. Eso de fijo – ambos me miraron como si tuviera tres ojos.

- ¿Qué...qué demonios te está haciendo Serena? Porque tío...definitivamente me gusta el cambio – reconoció mi hermano.

- A mi también me gusta mi cambio – le dije aún serio – Lo que no me gusta es que no confieis en mi, que no confieis en que no puedo cambiar...aunque no os lo creais me duelen vuestras bromas. La falta de confianza me mata...- murmuré.

- Mierda – espetó Seiya – Lo siento mucho, tío...eran bromas sin mala intención. No sabíamos que te lo tomabas tan a pecho...sabes que te apoyamos. Yo personalmente me hubiera negado al trato con Serena si no creyese en tu cambio.

- No...el que lo siente soy yo – reconocí – Pero teneis que reconocer que a veces os pasais tres pueblos con las bromas...

- Eso es verdad – dijo Nicolas – Entonces...¿no nos vas a decir nada de tus clases? - hizo un puchero que pretendía ser tierno; en verdad parecía un perro pachón.

- Me parece muy feo hablar con vosotros de las intimidades de Sere...

- Ella dijo que si querías contar algo que lo contases...además, igual te podemos echar una mano – dijo mi hermano. Me lo pensé antes de hablar...igual tenían razón...

- Bueno...yo...el otro día...me dio una clase muy interesante sobre la...- carraspeé – La masturbación en pareja – los chicos silbaron.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno...seguí los pasos que ella misma me había indicado...y enseñado. La toqué, la besé...fui al grano y...bueno, increiblemente tuvo un orgasmo.

- Pero eso está genial – me felicitó Seiya – Ya verás que con la práctica aprenderás a tocar en los lugares clave para volverlas locas y...- Sei me miró - ¿Por qué estás así de cabizbajo? Le has dado a Serena un orgasmo, deberías de estar contento de que una mujer tan exigente como ella responda a tus caricias...

- Si, es que...bueno, yo...- arg, ¿cómo decirlo?

- Suéltalo – dijo Nicolas con su tacto habitual.

- Mecorríantesdecincominutos.

- ¿Qué? - dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Que – suspiré – Cuando ella me tocó...yo simplemente...¡puf! Me corrí casi antes de empezar – agaché la cabeza avergonzado.

- Bueno...no pasa nada. Yo creo que es normal. Eres más virgen que las amapolas del campo – dijo Seiya mientras Nicolas se reía por lo bajo – Ya verás que a próxima vez eso no te pasa.

- Eso me dijo Serena. Me dijo que no me obsesionara...

- Bueno – dijo Nicolas – entonces...vamos camino de pervertirte, ¿no?

- Eso parece – sonreí.

- Terminaremos de pervertirte en Las Vegas. Allí al menos no nos conoce nadie si hacemos el ridículo.

- Me das miedo cuando hablas así – reconocí.

- Deberías de tener miedo – dijo con una sonrisa maligna. De aquí a que nos vayamos quedan un par de clases, ¿no es así? - asentí – Me apuesto lo que quieras a que antes de volver de Las Vegas, este – le dijo Nicolas a Seiya señalándome a mi – ha mojado churro.

- Cincuenta pavos – dijo el pelinegro extendiendo las manos.

- Hecho.

Rodé los ojos...estaban apostando delante de mi sobre cuando iba a perder la virginidad...hay que joderse, y nunca mejor dicho...Aunque me quedaba una duda...¿Quién de los dos ganaría la apuesta?

* * *

_**Muy bien quien creen que gane la apuesta?**_

_**Y que creen que va a pasar en Las Vegas?**_

_**Dejen un review y diganme!**_

_**Gracias a: Andrelao, La Dama oculta Mistress9, SirenaMisty (cariño no entraste a tu cuenta, pero ves me di cuenta de que eras tu), Sui-AliRs, yesqui2000, VICO-darien, RushiaReiesu, starvenus... Y todos los anonimos gracias por leer pero traten de poner sus nombres para que salgan aqui!**_

_**Nos leemos el domingo.. **_

_**Besos, EsteVas.**_


	16. El Inicio Del Cambio

_**Hello chicas, de verdad mis mas sinceras disculpas por no actualizar ni el domingo ni ayer... La universidad me tiene ahogada... Por eso en recompensa los 2 capis seguidos que faltaron y el de mañana y viernes porque no creo que me de chance de actualizar por lo que queda de semana.. **_

_**Aqui el primer capi.. Disfrutenlo.. Recuerden esto es una ADAPTACION, la historia original es de la gran Atenea85 y los personajes de la gran Naoko.. **_

* * *

CAPITULO 16 EL INICIO DEL CAMBIO

Se podía decir que el tercer grado al que me habían sometido los chicos no había sido tan horrible como había esperado en un principio. Tras sincerarme con ellos agradecí de veras la seriedad con el que trataban el tema.

Lo malo es que yo no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza. Arg, que si, que si...era sábado...aún quedaban tres días para la próxima clase, pero no me podía sacar de la cabeza el momento vergonzoso que pasé con Serena. Así que...¿qué hice? Seguir su consejo...me masturbé como el pajillero que era varias veces al día. Por Dios, si la leyenda urbana que decía que cascartela afectaba a la vista...yo no sería miope, sería invidente.

Así que aqui me encontraba yo, un sábado por la tarde medio derrumbado en mi cama tras una sesión se "hagalo por su propia mano". Un planazo, vamos. Ugh, ¿qué haría si en la próxima clase me pasaba lo mismo? ¿Y si yo tenía un problema con mi cuerpo? Vagué la mirada por mi habitación hasta que mis ojos se centraron en ese aparato que usaba todos los días...¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Internet...joder. Quizás si indagaba un poquito pordría encontrar algún consejo para...para que mi polla no pareciera un puñetero volcán.

Me arrastré hasta la silla de mi escritorio y abrí el navegador...pero, ¿qué buscaba? Me vino la inspiración y escribí " como retrasar la eyaculación". Bueno, eso al menos me había quedado muy fino...

Ante mi se abrieron una infinidad de páginas, así que abrí una al azar...para dar de lleno en un foro desde el punto de vista femenino con consejos y toda la leche. Iba a salir de la página cuando unas lineas llamaron mi atención de la sección Todo lo que debes saber del pene...joder con el titulo de la sección. "Los hombres de entre dieciseis y veinticinco años suelen tener alrededor de diez ereciones diarias, la mayoría de ellas espontáneas, sin estimulo sexual previo..." Vaaaleeee, en ese sentido creo que vamos bien, al menos no me quedaba con la cosa de ser un jodido salido. "Podeis estimular los testiculos mientras...bla, bla, bla"..."para retrasar la eyaculación de vuestro chico podeis apuntaros un pequeño truco – espera que cojo papel y boli, pensé – cuando noteis que se va a correr debeis hacer un anillo con los dedos sobre la base de su pene y apretar ligeramente, ¡conseguirás unos segundos extras de placer!" Yuuuujuuuuu, si quieres tiramos confeti. Vale, apretar en la base...lo intentaré la proxima vez...

Ahora si, iba a apagar el ordenador cuando, sin querer – lo juro de verdad – pinché en un enlace por error...¿qué me apareció? Un video porno. Arggg, hice intención de quitarlo en seguida, pero entonces recordé las palabras de Serena "¿Nunca has visto una peli porno?" "son muy educativas". Vale, son educativas...decidí terminar de ver el video. ¡Qué quereis! Soy un chico muy aplicado en cuanto a estudios se refiere...todo lo que sea "educativo" es bien recibido.

Lo primero que tuve que hacer fue girar la cabeza. Jesús...a esa chica la estaban metiendo un trabuco como su muñeca de grande, parecía que se iba a romper. Aún así parecía que gritaba de placer – y digo parecía porque bajé el volumen. Dios no quiera que Nicolas me pillara viendo esto – mientras que el chico tenía las venas del cuello hinchadas...por no mencionar otra parte de su cuerpo. Oh, por favor...la postura esa no parecía muy cómoda, como estuvieran mucho rato más en esa posición les iba a doler los riñones...Apagué el video antes de que se terminara un tanto desilusionado. ¿Educativas? No se, no lo dudaba...pero yo sin duda prefería mi método, que Serena me enseñara en persona. Quizás ese no era mi estilo, quizás era demasiado rudo para mi...no se, pero tampoco es que me hubiera puesto muy bruto viendo a esa pareja en la pantalla. ¿Era raro que yo no estuviera interesado en ese estilo de películas?

Di un respingo que me levantó de la silla cuando sonó mi teléfono. Sin duda tenía que ser alguno de mis hermanos, porque nadie más tenía mi número. Fruncí el ceño cuando vi que se trataba de un número no reconocido.

- ¿Sí?

- Darien, soy Serena...Mina me ha dado tu teléfono...te llamaba para preguntarte si tienes algo que hacer ahora – sonreí aunque ella no me viera.

- No se...déjame mirar mi agenda...pues claro que no tengo nada que hacer – salvo ver guarradas en mi ordenador...capullo de mierda...

- ¿No tienes que estudiar? - podía intuir una sonrisa al otro lado del auricular.

- No, hoy no toca...¿por qué lo preguntabas?

- Bueno – titubeó – Me preguntaba si te importaría venir a mi casa para...para dar una clase extra – murmuró. ¿Qué? ¿Una clase extra? - ¿Te importaría?

- Eh...para nada. Si quieres puedo estar en diez minutos allí – pedazo de ansias...

- Está bien. Un beso.

Vale, vale...una clase extra...vale. Estás preparado, tío. No te lo esperabas y estabas acojonado...pero tu puedes. Has leído esos consejos, incluso has visto un intento de video porno...vale, tu sabes qué hacer. Respira, es importante para seguir con vida...

Mientras bajaba las escaleras me asaltaron las dudas. ¿Pero para qué Serena me había citado para una clase...extra? ¿Me había preparado otro examen? ¿Cómo en el cine? ¿De qué se trataría? Ugh, me estaba poniendo nervioso. Tan nervioso que llegué a casa de Serena cinco minutos después. Estaba frente a la puerta, me coloqué las gafas, me alisé la camisa y me sequé el sudor de las manos en la pernera del pantalón. Llamé a la puerta y...y me abrió Rei metiendose un sandwich de tamaño familiar entre pecho y espalda.

- Pasa, cuñao – dijo mientras me palmeaba la espalda.

Entré hasta el salón, bueno...más bien me empujó. Allí estaba Serena con Mina y un montooooon de ropa de ¿chico? No se que me daba más miedo, si Serena con sus clases o Mina con sus compras.

- Hola, Darien – me dijo Serena sonriente – Hemos preparado una clase especial.

- ¿Las tres? - dije con un deje de temor.

- Sí, hermano...aunque el cerebro pensante de todo esto soy yo, evidentemente – dijo Mina de manera cómica.

- ¿Qué os parece si subimos a mi habitación? Creo que estaremos mejor – propuso Serena.

¿Qué me iban a hacer entre las tres? Me daban miedo por separado, juntas...de pensarlo se me ponían los pelos como escarpias...subí las escaleras con los huevos en la garganta. Una vez en la habitación de Serena cerraron la puerta. Supuse que era para que yo no me escapara, ya que nadie nos interrumpiría.

Serena se sentó en su cama mientras que Rei y Mina me miraban detenidamente. De arriba abajo...de abajo arriba...¿Qué miraban? Rei se giró mirandome por la espalda. Yo por mi parte no me atrevía a mover ni un solo músculo, por si acaso...hasta que Rei me dió un apretón en el culo.

- ¡Eh! - me giré con las mejillas calientes – Me has metido mano.

- No, no te he metido mano...he calibrado la materia prima en la que tenemos que trabajar – alcé una ceja – A ver, Sere nos dijo que estabas bueno...debajo de toda esa ropa – rodó los ojos – Sólo estaba comprobándolo.

Mi vista vagaba de Serena a Rei. Mi cuñada me acababa de meter un sobeteo de la leche porque...porque Serena le había dicho que yo estaba ¿bueno? No sabía qué me sorprendía más, sinceramente. Serena tenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Y bien? - le preguntó a Rei.

- Firme y duro como una piedra...va a resultar que los años de peleas y persecuciones con Nico han dado resultado. Has sacado músculo – dijo mi cuñada.

Abrí los labios para decir algo, aunque...¿qué iba a decir? ¿Me habían traído aquí para hacerme un repaso corporal o qué? Miré a Serena con una interrogación en la cara.

- Te hemos traído para enseñarte unas cuantas cosas...

- Sí – la cortó mi hermana – Verás, queremos que cambies de estilo. Es más que obvio que necesitas renovarte – dijo evaluándome con la mirada – No sólo por fuera, sino también por dentro...

- Lo que quiere decir la enana loca es que tienes que empezar a cambiar un poco tu actitud – dijo Serena ganándose una mirada envenenada por parte de mi hermana – Confiar en ti mismo y sacarte el mayor partido posible.

- ¿Eso es posible? - pregunté con miedo.

- Por supuesto – dijo Rei – Nosotras te ayudaremos, nene.

Oh, oh...tenía que haberme quedado en casa, tenía que haber puesto alguna excusa...En estos momentos mis libros universitarios me parecían de nuevo la cosa más interesante del mundo.

- Se nota que has avanzado – dijo Serena – estás menos tenso, estás más predispuesto en las clases – noté que mi cara se calentaba un poco – Pero ese cambio sólo lo hemos notado nosotros. El resto del mundo te sigue viendo igual...incluída Neheriana.

- Claro, tus cambios tienen que ser más obvios...- apuntó Mina – Neheriana nunca se fijará en tus cambios...porque no repara en ti...y para que repare en ti tienes que empezar a cambiar...

- Oh – susurré.

- Te vamos a dar unas nociones básicas – Serena se levantó y se paseó como si se tratara de una profesora de verdad – Como te dije, a las chicas nos gustan los chicos que son un poco...malos – el tono con el que dijo esa palabra me provocó un escalofrío – Un tipo seguro de si mismo, capaz de controlar la situación y que al mismo tiempo es capaz de seducir a una mujer y que esta caiga rendida a sus pies.

- Como el actor Jason Statham – dijo Rei poniendo ojitos. Bella frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, ya sabes...por favor, ¿no has visto Crank? Joder, el tío se pasa corriendo toda la puta película y aún así tiene tiempo de echarle un triki traka a la tía...- las chicas rodaron los ojos.

- Como sea – dijo Serena ignorando a Rei – aunque a veces pueda paracer lo contrario a las chicas no nos gusta un tio super empalagoso, a veces nos gusta que nos den caña. A ver, ¿por regla general qué nos suele atraer siempre? - me preguntó.

- No se...- dudé por unos momentos – A mi me suelen gustar las cosas que no están a mi alcance...

- ¡Justo! Eso no te pasa solo a ti, nos pasa a todos – dijo Serena sentándose a mi lado – como dice el dicho: no sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos...

- Ahora si que me he perdido – reconocí. ¿A donde quería llegar?

- Ahora Neheriana no te hace caso, pero te le hará. Con el cambio que tenemos pensado ella se va a fijar en ti, estoy segura de que le interesarás...aunque sea algo pasajero. El quid de la cuestión es este: vas a hacerte notar – gemí bajito – De momento algo paulatino...

- Lo justo para que sepa que existes – murmuró Rei.

- Cállate, morena...son mis clases – dijo Serena rodando los ojos – Cuando sepa que existes...ella notará que la sigues con la mirada, que estás pendiente de ella...sin resultar acosador, claro – ahora fui yo el que rodé los ojos – Que ella piense, ¿por qué coño me mira tanto? Oh, claro...seguro que le gusto – dijo imitando su voz - Luego llega tu cambio espectacular y...haces todo lo contrario. La ignoras por completo.

A ver, a ver...Primero la miro, luego un cambio espectacular y luego la ignoro...¿Soy yo o es que la mente de las mujeres funcionan a una revolución superior a la media? Espera, espera...¿cambio espectacular? ¿Yo?

- Eh...me he vuelto a perder.

- Deja, que yo se lo explico – dijo Rei sentándose entre nosotros – A ver...empezando por hoy, vas a cambiar poco a poco. Esto – dijo señalando las bolsas esparcidas – Son ropa y complementos para ti.

- Escogidos con mi buen gusto y criterio – apuntó Mina.

- Vamos a ir tanteando el terreno, que Neheriana sepa que tu la tienes entre los ojos...entonces realizaremos un cambio en profundidad que la dejará muerta, haremos que babeé por ti. Entonces es cuando tu la ignoras...de ahí lo que ha dicho Serena, no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes...en el momento en que empieces a ignorarla pensará, ¡joder, por qué me ignora ahora! Y hará todo lo posible por llamar tu atención.

- Yo...tengo varias dudas...para empezar, ¿qué es eso del cambio sutil y el cambio en profundidad? Eso...no lo tengo claro.

Rei y Mina se movieron a la vez como si las impulsara un pequeño resorte. Empezaron a sacar pantalones vaqueros, camisas, camisetas...¿boxers de colorines? Miré con temor a Serena.

- Que sepas que me fio de ti, no de ellas.

- Te he oído, capullo – dijo Rei.

- Tranquilo...vamos a empezar con pequeños cambios. El plato fuerte le dejaremos para Las Vegas.

- ¿Qué? - se puso de pie casi de un salto - ¿En Las Vegas?

- Quitate las gafas – dijo ignorando mi pregunta, fruncí el ceño - Oh, Darien...hemos decidido que el cambio final sea en Las Vegas porque allí ni te conoce nadie, te sentirás más cómodo de esa manera, creéme. Y ahora, quítate esas gafas, ¿quieres?

Bueno, al menos la explicación de Serena me había convencido, pero...¿por qué me tenía que quitar las gafas en este monento? Si lo que querían es neutralizarme con mi punto debil lo tenían fácil. Sin gafas no veía un huevo. Al parecer yo fui el hermano que se llevó todas las puñeteras dioptrías. Ya se podía haber repartido un poco...

- Darien – dijo Serena con tono impaciente.

No sé por qué pero confiaba plenamente en ella...así que me quité las gafas. Mi visión se tornó al momento borrosa, no podía ver con claridad las claras de las que se hacían llamar amigas. Serena me cogió la mano y me puso en la palma algo alargado. Tanteé hasta que descubrí que se trataba de una funda para gafas. Lo habrí. Con dificultad vi cómo Serena se acercaba a mi hasta quitarme las gafas que ella misma me había dado. Con suavidad me las colocó. De nuevo pude ver mi entorno. Las chicas seguían esparciendo ropa mientras Serena me miraba con una sonrisa.

- Mírate – me animó.

Me acerqué hasta el espejo del tocador de Serena. Me habían comprado unas gafas metálicas, modernas y masculinas. Eran muy bonitas, lo tenía que reconocer. Mucho mejor que mi anterior montura.

- Te quedan genial, aunque la idea es que te pongas lentillas para que se pueda ver tu color de ojos...tienes un verde realmente increíble. Nos dijeron en la óptica que esta tarde podríamos ir a recogerlas – no pude evitar sonreir de lado - Bien...¿Seguimos?

No me dio tiempo a asentir. Serena eliminó el espacio que nos separaba y empezó a sacarme la camisa de los pantalones. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿No me desnudaría delante de esas lobas? ¿Verdad? Pues no, se limitó a sacarme la camisa. Simplemente. Se alejó un par de pasos y me miró.

- Mucho mejor con la camisa así, más informal – opinó Mina – Oh, desabrochale los dos primeros botones.

Serena la hizo caso ante la atenta mirada de las chicas. Noté el roce de sus pequeños dedos sobre la piel de mi pecho...

- Vale, me hago una idea – dijo Mina - ¿Estás segura de que no quieres pasar ya a la acción? Tengo preparada toda esa ropa – puso un puchero – Me está llamando, ¿sabes? Ya tengo pensados los modelos y...

- ¿Quieres hacer los honores con el pelo? - dijo Serena haciendo que mi hermana se callara al momento.

- Tu si que sabes hacerme feliz – dijo con tono cómico.

Mina se puso a mi altura y estiró los bracitos hasta mi pelo. ¿Qué me iba a hacer? Braceó un poco más hasta que se cansó. Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Puedes sentarte? Como puedes observar no te llego...- suspiré y me senté en la butaca de Serena - Ugh, ¿que te echas en el pelo para que quede tan estirado? - dijo intentando mover mi pelo.

- Gomina.

- ¿Gomina? Esto parece pegamento super glue – espetó – habrá que lavarlo. Mueve el culo.

Caminé al baño mientras un gemido se escapaba de mis labios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rei y yo nos miramos en cuanto Darien y Mina abandonaron la habitación.

- ¿Crees que sobrevivirá a la energía de Mina? - pregunté mirando aún la puerta del baño.

- Tu y yo estamos vivas – dijo encogiendose de hombros – No creo que sea para tanto...

- Duro y firme como una piedra – sonreí mientras repetía lo que ella había dicho sobre el culo de Darien.

- En mi vida he sido más sincera – dijo muy seria – Como todo lo tenga igual de duro...

- Eres muy bruta, Rei.

- Vale, vale – sonrió – Le quedan bien las gafas, ¿eh?

- Sí – reconocí – Pero de todas formas vamos a probar con las lentillas y...

Darien apareció de nuevo en la habitación con una toalla rosa demasiado femenina para él sobre los hombros. Tenía el pelo mojado, alborotado, despeinado de manera totalmente caotica...y le quedaba de muerte. No llevaba las gafas puestas ya que toda su cara estaba empapada de agua. Ese verde de sus ojos era realmente espectacular...hasta que bizqueó porque no veía un huevo.

Dios – susurró Rei - ¿Le has visto bien?

Sí, claro que le había visto bien. Vale que aún llevaba esa ropa fea, pero parecía otro con la camisa por fuera, el pelo despeinado y sin gafas...entonces se apartó un mechón rebelde de la frente y...arggg, eso fue sexy. Oh dios...¿he dicho sexy? Sí, sexy...hasta que bizqueó de nuevo.

- Agradecería que me dieras las gafas – espetó a Mina – recuerdame que no deje que me laves de nuevo la cabeza.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Rei.

- Me ha metido el dedo en el ojo...tres veces – se puso las gafas y le hizo la mirada del tigre a la duende.

- Que si, que si...- dijo batiendo la mano quitandole importancia – Vamos a podarte la cabeza.

En el momento en que Mina se arremangó, Darien corrió hasta ponerse detrás de mi usandome como escudo.

- No dejes que se acerque a mi con unas tijeras – me suplicó haciendome reir.

- Oh, no seas miedica, Dari...- dijo sacando unas tijeras de peluquera – He visto mil veces hacerlo a mi peluquero Lucas – se defendió.

- Eh...Mina, baja eso – dije señalando las tijeras – Mírale bien – tiré de Darien hasta que se puso delante de Mina – Su pelo...simplemente así, despeinado...es genial. No hace falta hacerle nada.

- ¿No? - preguntaron Mina y Darien a la vez.

Mina le rodeó y observó el pelo de Darien. Aunque aún estaba húmedo se podía apreciar cierto matiz de color azul en el pelo de Darien. Un color realmente bonito. Mina arrugó la nariz.

- Me gusta – concluyó –Aunque vamos a secarlo un poco con el secador.

Darien respiró tranquilo y contento de no tener que enfrentarse a las tijeras de Mina mientras me miraba agradecido. No tardó más de cinco minutos en secar la cabellera de Darien. Las tres le miramos a traves del espejo. Oh sí, parecía otro...al menos de cuello para arriba.

- No puedo esperar a ponerle toda esa ropa encima – murmuró Mina.

- Ni yo – apuntó Rei.

Entonces a mi mente vino un pensamiento...yo no quería ponerle ropa, quería quitarsela...porque sabía perfectamente lo que había debajo...y lo iba a disfrutar...

* * *

_**Gracias por sus reviews: Elizabeth Serena, mirtianguis, serena chiba, itasaki, Andrelao, Sui-AliRs... Y a todas las lectoras fantasmas! **_

_**Vamos con el sig. capi!**_

_**EsteVas**_


	17. ¿Has dicho sexy?

_**Seguimos con el maraton de hoy...**_

_**Disfrutenlo.. Recuerden esto es una ADAPTACION, la historia original es de la gran Atenea85 y los personajes de la gran Naoko..**_

* * *

CAPITULO 17 ¿HAS DICHO SEXY?

Las chicas insistieron en ir a recoger las famosas lentillas esa misma tarde, aunque yo estaba demasiado saturado. Habían sido pequeños cambios, pero muchos en un día. Así que agradecí enormemente a Serena el gesto que tuvo ofreciéndose ella a ir a por las benditas lentillas.

A decir verdad todo había sido muy sutil, nada de lo que me había imaginado mientras esas tres me arrastraban hacia la habitación de las torturas. Abrir un poco más la camisa, unas gafas nuevas y dejar mi pelo a su libre albedrio y...ta chan. Era yo, pero un poco menos friki. Estos pequeños cambios era algo con lo que podría lidiar hasta que llegara el gran momento, mi extreme makeover personal, como lo llamaba Mina.

Realmente no había podido ver con detalle lo que me habían comprado, ni de qué tipo de ropa se trataba y a decir verdad me daba un poco igual, eso si...con dos opciones. Tener a Serena presente en el momento del cambio – aunque eso no lo dudaba – y tener a Mina y sus terroríficas tijeras lejos de mí.

Me miré en el espejo de mi cuarto antes de salir al encuentro con mis hermanos. Me coloqué estas nuevas gafas de nuevo, estas eran mucho más modernas que la anteriores...y menos frikis. Me pasé las manos por el pelo justo como me dijo Serena que hiciera, haciendo que varios mechones se descolocaran. Me veía un poco raro, pero me acostumbraría.

Cuando entré en la cocina mi madre estaba colocando bollos en una bandeja. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia me miró y sonrió.

- No me canso de repetirte que estás mucho más guapo así, hijo – dijo mi madre mientras me besaba en la mejilla.

- Vas a hacer que me sonroje – murmuré.

- Es la verdad...Aún no se cómo Serena ha sido capaz de obrar el milagro y hacer que cambies un poquito tu apariencia y convencerte de que te vayas con ellos de viaje.

- Como ya te dije una vez, mamá – oí la voz de Nico a mis espaldas – Ella puede ser muy persuasiva cuando quiere – entrecerré los ojos hasta dejarlos en una tensa línea. Será bocazas...

- ¿Sí? A veces es bueno ser así...además, esa chica tiene muy buen gusto, son unas gafas preciosas – sonrió mi madre.

- Pues espera a verle esta tarde con lentillas – dijo mi hermana Mina dando saltitos. Mi madre abrió mucho los ojos.

- Me encanta la idea de las lentillas, tienes unos ojos verdes taaan bonitos...

- Eso fue lo que le dijo Sere– dijo Mina dándome codazos – Bueno...según ella no es lo único bonito que tiene – dijo con sonrisa maliciosa. ¿Qué?

- ¿No llegamos tarde? - dije cuando vi que mi madre abría la boca para preguntar. Mejor cortar la conversación aquí...

- Pero si solo son las...- miró el reloj - mierda, si...llegamos tarde – murmuró Nico – Ya estáis moviendo el culo...

Preferí callarme de camino a la universidad y no preguntarle a Mina qué era lo que yo tenía bonito, según Serena. Muchas veces es mejor vivir en la ignorancia, pensé.

Cuando bajé del Jeep noté que varios compañeros me miraban. Oh no...¿Tanto se notaba el cambio? ¿Me dirían algo? ¿Se meterían conmigo por esto? Mi cara debía de reflejar mi ansiedad porque automáticamente Serena se puso a mi lado.

- Me están mirando – dije como si no fuera obvio.

- Pues espera a que te pongamos la ropa nueva – murmuró. Yo no pude evitar gemir en alto – Oh, venga...te miran porque tu aspecto ha mejorado. Esas gafas y ese pelo te hacen parecer arrebatador.

- ¿Arrebatador? - repetí alzando una ceja.

En ese momento pasó Neheriana por nuestro lado. Saludó con la cabeza a Serena, esta la devolvió el saludo, desvió la mirada y...me miró. Frunció el ceño y me miró de nuevo, escrutándome con los ojos de arriba abajo. ¿Ella me había mirado? ¿Se había dado cuenta de que existo? Así que el plan de Serena parecía que empezaba por buen camino, ¿no? al menos eso esperaba...

- Totalmente arrebatador – dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras avanzábamos a clases – ¿Has visto como te ha mirado? Ya se ha dado cuenta de que estás aquí - asentí sin creérmelo aún – Empieza el show, Darien...así que tenemos que avanzar. Tengo las lentillas en mi taquilla, ¿cómo lo hacemos?

- Uh, Dari – gritó Nicolás a mis espaldas - La pregunta del millón... ¿cómo lo "hacemos"'? - dijo haciendo comillas en el aire. Serena y yo le miramos con cara de "cállate" – Joder, vaya sentido del humor de mierda que tenéis por la mañana...Podrías hacerlo en casa, me gustaría estar presente en el momento en el que Dari se meta el dedo en el ojo al intentar ponerse las lentillas – y sonrió como el capullo que era. Genial, en mi casa...entonces recordé.

- Tengo reunión esta con los chicos del club de ciencias a la salida – dije chascando la lengua – Llegaré un poco más tarde, no vais a quedaros esperándome hasta que salga.

- No te preocupes – dijo Serena– Yo te espero hasta que salgas y luego te llevo a tu casa.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya – enfoqué la vista justo detrás de Serena. Era Beryl, oh, oh...- ¿Haciendo la buena acción del día? Esperando al friki a que salga para llevarle a casita, no vaya a ser que al nene le pase algo – se rió como una hiena.

- Beryl... ¿no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer en vez de estar aquí metiendo las narices donde no te llaman? - dijo Serena con serenidad...aunque la notaba que se estaba conteniendo – No se...como por ejemplo, ir a hacer alguna pócima, o ir a clavar agujas a alguno de tus muñecos de vudú – dijo irónicamente. Beryl puso una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro.

- ¿Y tú no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer que esperar a un friki a que salga de su clase? No se...como por ejemplo follarte a alguien en los baños, o chupársela a alguien en algún rincón oscuro – Serena dio un paso adelante hacia Beryl, aunque Nico la cogió del brazo y la puso tras él.

- Dos cositas, nena – dijo Nicolás – Con Sere ni se te ocurra meterte delante de mí, es como mi hermana, así que la respetas...Y segundo, deja de llamar friki a mi hermano, pelirroja...para hablar de los demás tienes que mirar primero lo tuyo – dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con desprecio.

- ¿Me estás comparando con estos dos? - dijo señalándonos – No me jodas.

- Pues no te agaches – dijo mientras daba un paso más hacia ella.

- No dejaría que me pusieras un dedo encima ni aunque fueras el único hombre de la tierra – espetó con los ojos negros encendidos por la rabia.

- Tranquila, yo no te tocaría ni con un palo, antes me la machaco contra una piedra...

- Hazlo, con un poco de suerte nos librarás de tener que soportar descendencia tuya – Jesús...parecía que Sere y yo estuviéramos en un partido de tenis.

- ¿Sabes qué? Eres única...tu eres la única que puede ser virgen y puta al mismo tiempo – ahora si Beryl enseñó los dientes como si fuera a morder de verdad a Nico.

- Vale, vale – dijo Serena intentado retener a Nicolás. Tuve que ayudarla ya que ella sola no podía con él – Déjala, no merece la pena – le tocó la barbilla para que la mirara – Schh, ya...no te pongas a su nivel – murmuró.

Nicolás se relajó y dio dos pasos atrás mientras miraba con odio a Beryl. Ella nos miraba con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro como si se hubiera apuntado un tanto en esta partida de tenis imaginaria. ¿Acaso estaba satisfecha con lo que había provocado? Conocía a mi hermano y sabía perfectamente lo mucho que se había contenido; si hubiera sido un chico le hubiera dado dos aplausos en la cara. Aún así volvió a hablarla.

- Te lo repito, ni se te ocurra insultar a mi familia, ¿de acuerdo?

La pelirroja ni se dignó a contestarle, nos miró a los tres con desprecio y se marchó agitando su melena rizada como si fuera la reina del cotarro.

- Por un momento pensé que la ibas a sacudir – dijo Serena frunciendo el ceño – No caigas en su trampa.

- Lo se...ugh, es que lo veo todo rojo cuando se meten con los míos...- le di una palmada en la espalda a modo de agradecimiento. Me miró y sonrió...volvía a ser el Nicolás guasón de siempre – Otra cosa es que sea yo el que se meta con vosotros – dijo haciendo que se marcaran sus hoyuelos.

- No cambiarás nunca – dijo Sere sonriendo – Me voy a clases, llego tarde. Luego te espero, Darien – gritó mientras se marchaba haciendo que varios chicos la miraran.

Entré a mi sala y me senté en el sitio de siempre. Era extraño el comportamiento de Beryl. Serena nunca le había hecho nada, pasaba de ella e incluso se podía decir que la ignoraba. Era Beryl la que siempre empezaba las peleas... ¿Cuál podía ser el motivo? ¿Cuál había sido el detonante que provocara ese odio mortal de Beryl? Porque estaba más que claro que era ella la que tenía el problema...

Aguanté con estoicismo las clases a lo largo de la mañana. Sí, era raro en mí, pero en estos momentos prefería estar con mis amigos a estar aguantando un sermón de la leche del presidente del club de ciencias...Incluso prefería estar ahora mismo metiéndome el dedo en el ojo al probarme las lentillas, como había dicho Nico...

Agradecí enormemente cuando acabó la maldita reunión del club; se había alargado bastante y estaba deseoso por salir por Serena. La pobre ya llevaba tiempo esperándome. Me saludó con la mano en cuanto me vio salir.

- Eh... ¿Serena Tsukino te ha saludado? ¿A ti? - me dijo Riyouu uno de mis compañeros.

- Si... ¿qué pasa?

- ¿Que qué pasa? - me preguntó como si fuera obvio - ¿Te está esperando para que le des los apuntes o algo parecido?

- No, me está esperando...simplemente – ahora su abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿A ti? - volvió a repetir. Alcé una ceja interrogante – a ver...nosotros no entramos en el perfil de Serena Tsukino...mírala, tío...

La miré de arriba abajo. Su cadera estaba apoyada en su coche, como si fuera una modelo de alguna de esas ferias de coches a las que a Nico y Rei les gustaba tanto ir. Sus pantalones pitillo se adaptaban perfectamente al contorno de su cuerpo, sobre todo a la parte trasera...arrgg, hoy iba en plan rockero, con chaqueta de cuero y maquillaje marcado...

- Qué suerte... – la vocecilla de Riyouu me obligó a despegar la vista del cuerpo de Serena.

- Es amiga mía – aclaré.

- Me repito, que suerte, tío...

Llegué al coche de Serena sonriendo. Ella me miró divertida.

- ¿Cuál es la broma? - dijo mientras nos metíamos en el coche.

- Riyouu – dije señalándole, aún miraba a Serena con la boca abierta – Dice que tengo suerte por ser tu amigo – Serena alzó la ceja y miró a mi compañero. Sonrió dulcemente y le saludó. Por el gesto que puso el pobre chico intuí que estuvo a punto de darle un infarto – Eres mala, mira su cara...

Serena se limitó a reírse en silencio. Ambos nos sumimos en un cómodo silencio. Entonces me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que íbamos solos en el coche. Siempre habíamos viajado con alguien más y ahora me sentía raro. No se oían ni los chillidos de hiena de Nicolás al cantar la canción de moda ni sentíamos los saltitos nerviosos de mi hermana... Por la radio estaba sonando una canción de los Beattles que Serena tarareaba bajito. Me limité a observarla. Notaba que cuando llegaba a un cruce paraba de cantar y fruncía el ceño en un claro gesto de concentración. Se mordía el labio cuando adelantaba a alguien, resoplaba cuando el semáforo se ponía en rojo...

- Darien... ¡Darien! - me zarandeó – Ya hemos llegado.

- ¿Eh? - miré a través de la ventanilla. ¿Acaso me había pasado todo el rato mirándola?

- Anda, vamos – dijo sonriendo.

Lo primero que oímos cuando entramos al salón fue la voz atronadora de Nicolás.

- Tengo pensado un sitio para llevar a Dari en cuanto lleguemos a Las Vegas – dijo moviendo las cejas.

- Nada de clubs de striptease – espetó Rei – Ni se te ocurra.

- No... Donde le vamos a llevar es mucho más educativo que eso...y ya es decir – dijo riéndose.

- ¿A dónde vas a llevar a mi alumno? - preguntó Serena. Nicolás me miró a mí y sonrió ampliamente.

- Luego te lo digo...quiero que sea una sorpresa para él.

- Señor, que paciencia tengo que tener – murmuré.

- Venga, Serena...saca las lentillas... ¡ya! - gritó Mina mientras daba pequeños saltos a nuestro alrededor.

- Cariño, cálmate – le dijo Seiya – Vamos a retirarnos un poquito para que Darien esté más cómodo – le agradecí con la mirada. Dios...ese chico se tenía el cielo ganado al aguantar a mi hermana...

Serena abrió su bolso y de él sacó una pequeña bolsa. De ella sacó una cajita y un frasco con líquido transparente.

- Vale, estas son las lentillas – dijo señalando la caja – Y esto el líquido para mantenerlas, lo tienes que cambiar de vez en cuando, ¿vale? - cogió un espejo de los que tenía mi madre a modo decorativo – Ven, siéntate aquí. Lo que tienes que hacer es este movimientos – se abrió el ojo con los dedos haciendo que el dedo corazón quedara libre – Con este dedo coges la lentilla...venga, va...quítate las gafas.

Antes de quitármelas miré a mis amigos. Todos estaban sonriendo ampliamente, animándome a continuar...Suspiré y me quité las gafas. A tientas cogí la pequeña lámina entre mis dedos, hice lo que me dijo Serena...ugh, que raro era...no veía un huevo. Parpadeé varias veces...seguía sin ver...y...ahora veía. Bueno, veía por un ojo. Repetí la acción con el otro ojo, esta vez fue mucho más fácil. Parpadeé varias veces hasta que me sentí cómodo del todo. Me giré. Entonces las chicas ahogaron una exclamación...

- Madre mía – murmuró Serena.

- Estás...estás – dijo Rei frunciendo el ceño. Parecía que buscaba algún adjetivo para definirme...

- Sexy – dijo Serena. Todos la miramos...hasta que tuve que bizquear debido a las lentillas – No hagas eso, Chiba. He dicho que estás sexy, así que deja de hacer eso...cada vez que digo que estás sexy bizqueas...

- No lo puedo evitar, siento que esto se me puede mover en cualquier momento – dije parpadeando - ¿Me las...me las puedo quitar por hoy?

- Está bien – dijo Serena – aún te tienes que acostumbrar.

- Vas a estar genial, Dari. Me muero de ganas por probarte toda esa ropa – dijo Mina sonriendo.

Me quité las lentillas y volví a ponerme mis gafas nuevas. Los chicos estaban ultimando detalles para nuestro viaje. Mañana era el último día de clases y pasado comenzábamos nuestras vacaciones. Estaban como locos, así que los dejé haciendo planes.

- Así que... ¿sexy? - le pregunté a Serena.

- No te lo creas demasiado – dijo dándome un codazo en el estómago - ¿Estás preparado para la clase de mañana? - gemí interiormente. Con todo el jaleo de hoy se me había olvidado el temita...

- Eh...bueno...Supongo...Seguí el consejo que me diste – entonces se mordió el labio inferior.

- Ah, ¿si?

- Sí...- la miré de reojo, vi como sonreía – Voy mejor – Serena asintió con la cabeza.

- Me alegro...Esto...Darien...

- Dime.

- Mañana llévate las lentillas a nuestra clase – y volvió a morderse el labio. Argg.

- ¿Por?

- Porque tus gafas me gustan demasiado y no quiero que se rompan con el meneo que te voy a dar...

* * *

_**Cual creen que es el meneo que le va a dar Sere a nuestro Darien? **_

_**Vamos por el otro Capi!**_

_**EsteVas**_


	18. Ven aqui, Nene

_**Seguimos con el maraton de hoy...**_

_**Disfrutenlo.. Recuerden esto es una ADAPTACION, la historia original es de la gran Atenea85 y los personajes de la gran Naoko..**_

* * *

CAPITULO 18 VEN AQUÍ, NENE

Gracias a los cielos este era el último día de clases. No me había podido concentrar en ninguna de las materias, mi cabeza estaba totalmente fuera de este lugar. No me podía sacar de la cabeza la imagen de Darien ayer por la tarde. Vale que su cambio aún no había acabado, pero sólo con ese nuevo peinado y las gafas nuevas...mmmm, estaba para hacerle "un favor". O dos.

Aún no entendía por qué teniendo una hermana como Mina nunca había probado a hacerse un cambio de look. Apenas le habíamos hecho nada y ya mostraba un indicio súper sexy de lo que se podría convertir. Y con lentillas...estaba segura de que cuando le cambiáramos por completo Darien iba a romper más de un corazón en la universidad. Sólo me bastaba con recordar la cara de Neheriana ayer cuando le miró. Soy una chica y reconozco cuando una mujer pone en modo "on" su mirada de "reconocimiento"...y ella lo hizo.

Todos los alumnos estaban muy revolucionados. Los que vivían lejos de la universidad viajarían para pasar las fiestas en su casa con sus familiares y los que vivían en Tokio andaban como locos preparando fiestas e invitaciones. Nosotros por nuestra parte seguíamos detallando nuestro viaje a Las Vegas...entonces me acordé del comentario de Nicolás ayer por la tarde.

- Nicolás – susurré en la hora del almuerzo - ¿Quieres decirme a donde tienes pensado llevar a Darien? - ensanchó su sonrisa.

- Bueno...- miró alrededor para asegurarse de que Darien no nos oyese – Sei y yo hemos pensado en llevarle a un museo del amor – dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Qué? - dije confundida – Creí que te había dicho Rei que nada de clubes ni chicas desnudas y...

- No se trata de un club, se trata de un sex shop – abrí mucho los ojos.

- Y será verdad - exclamé. Nicolás asintió lentamente con la cabeza - ¿Y qué tienes pensado enseñarle en el "museo del amor"? - dije haciendo comillas al aire.

- Pienso enseñarle de todo...ya sabes, los tangas comestibles, los lubricantes, las bolas chinas, las...

- Para, para... ¿Crees que es relevante llevarle a un sex shop en Las Vegas? Podrías llevarle a uno de aquí y punto - susurré.

- Por supuesto. Es la ciudad del pecado, así que allí debe de ser la hostia – dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada.

- Pues yo creo que te vas a decepcionar – miré a Darien justo al otro lado de la mesa. Sonreí al ver su sonrojo...a saber de qué estarían hablando las chicas...

- Pues yo estoy convencido de que no va a salir con las manos vacías de allí...- alcé una ceja de manera escéptica - ¿Quieres apostar? Te veo muy convencida...

- No voy a perder. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que Darien sale de allí con las manos vacías – me tendió la mano y me la estrujó con fuerza.

- Está bien, trato hecho.

Espera... ¿qué hemos apostado? - dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Oh...Sere, Sere, Sere...parece mentira que no me conozcas...has dicho que te apuestas lo que quieras...cuando pierdas te enterarás...

- Eso no es justo – me quejé.

- Ah, ah...si estás tan segura de que vas a ganar no tienes por qué temer...

Ugh, me daban ganas de darle una colleja pero era demasiado grande para mí. ¿Para qué abriré la boca? Me daba igual. Yo iba a ganar, no me imaginaba a Darien cogiendo una cesta de la compra y paseando por los pasillos de un sex shop mientras elegía artículos...Definitivamente, no. Aunque he de reconocer que me encantaría verle la cara viendo todos esos aparatos u objetos...

Las siguientes dos horas fueron un poco tediosas, que si recoger los informes de las notas, que si despedirse de los compañeros, que si pases unas felices fiestas...pfff, a mi dejaron de gustarme las fiestas cuando me enteré de que Papá Noel eran los padres, bueno...en mi caso la secretaria de mis padres que era la que se encargaba de comprar mis regalos...

Llegué a casa con rapidez y me preparé para la clase de hoy. He de reconocer que estaba un poco ansiosa por avanzar. Darien tenía potencial...mucho potencial...y estaba deseando descubrirlo.

Me quité la ropa que me había puesto por la mañana, me di una ducha y rebusqué alguna prenda como la que llevé el día anterior. Di con una camiseta y unas braguitas azules y me puse una bata por encima. Cuando sonó el timbre de mi casa sentí que me estremecía; Darien me había dicho que había seguido al pie de la letra mi consejo de masturbarse a diario y tenía que reconocer que imaginarme ese momento hacía que mi temperatura subiese hasta extremos insospechados.

Cuando abrí la puerta allí estaba Darien, con su pelo alborotado y con las lentillas puestas como le había pedido. Grrrr.

- Hola – sonrió nervioso.

- Pasa, anda...- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa - ¿Qué tal te llevas con las lentillas? ¿Mejor?

- Pues si...al principio me resultaban un poco incómodas, pero según van pasando los minutos me voy notando mejor.

- Eso está genial... ¿Comenzamos la clase? - tragó en seco – Estoy segura de que lo vas a hacer muy bien, Darien – murmuré.

- Eso espero.

- Ya lo verás...el otro día estuvo genial lo que me hiciste – sonrió involuntariamente – Pero puede estar mejor.

Alcé la mano derecha y con mis dedos índice y corazón le hice el gesto de "ven aquí, nene". Hizo el intento de levantarse de mi cama y llegar hasta mi, pero le negué con la cabeza. Me miró confundido.

- Este es el movimiento que tienes que hacer con la mano para acariciar el punto g de una chica mientras la tocas – se mojó los labios con la lengua y asintió.

- Vale – tuve que reírme mientras él repetía el gesto.

- ¿Probamos? - susurré.

- Venga, va – me dijo con el mismo tono de voz.

Dejé que él llevara la voz cantante. Fue él el que se acercó a mí y me besó. Sus manos cálidas y grandes se apoyaron en mi cintura. En seguida noté que su lengua me pedía paso y pronto nos enzarzamos en una pelea por el control. Sí...con el paso de las clases Darien estaba aprendiendo a besar cada vez mejor...Me deslizó con cuidado el cinturón de la bata hasta que esta cayó al suelo. Deslizó sus ojos verdes por mi cuerpo y tragó en seco.

- ¿Qué pasa? - murmuré.

- ¿Este él es uniforme docente que vas a usar siempre? - dijo un poco nervioso.

- Si...es para animar el ambiente, Darien.

Ni siquiera se paró a pensar en mi respuesta, volvió a unir nuestros labios de nuevo. Yo por mi parte le animé a caminar hasta mi cama, donde se sentó. Me puse encima y automáticamente Darien jadeó.

- Ay, Dios – murmuró – No te muevas mucho que la liamos – susurró.

Le ignoré deliberadamente. Moví mis caderas en busca de roce y...uf, estaba muy excitado. Decidí no ser mala y dejar de moverme, aunque me costó un triunfo; para este momento yo ya estaba más caliente que el palo de un churrero. Cuando Darien se calmó volvió a acariciarme, esta vez desde el cuello hasta el borde de la camiseta. No hacía más que mirarme las tetas por encima de la camiseta, yo quería que me la quitara...más bien necesitaba que me la quitara...Así que enredé mis dedos en su pelo y tironeé de él hasta que me miró.

- ¿Qué problema tienes con esto? - dije con suavidad.

- Voy...voy a quitarte la camiseta...ya lo estoy haciendo...ya te la estoy quitando. Te prometo que no me voy a volver a parecer al Vesubio antes de tiempo...no, no me voy a correr...– murmuró. Me aguanté las ganas de sonreír.

- No pasa nada, tranquilo.

Alcé los brazos para que me quitara la camiseta. Sus manos fueron directas a mis pechos, acariciando los pezones, moldeando mis formas. Me estremecí cuando me di cuenta de que Darien era el primer chico que me trataba con delicadeza, se esforzaba en hacerme sentir bien...ya que ese era el cometido de las clases, que él aprendiera todo lo posible sobre sexo. Ese pensamiento podía parecer un poco triste, aunque ya me pararía un poco después a analizarlo.

Mientras Darien se concentraba en mis pechos yo le fui desabrochando la camisa. Pasé mis manos por su torso, su piel era suave, demasiado suave. Le empujé por los hombros. Me miró confundido pero me obedeció y se tumbó en mi cama. Noté que se removía inquieto, iba a preguntarle por enésima vez qué demonios le pasaba, pero entonces se incorporó y me lamió el pezón perforado. No pude evitar gemir. Hay que joderse como asimilaba Darien los conceptos en las clases...Le volví a empujar para que se tumbara de nuevo.

- Estos – dije desabrochando su pantalón – Van fuera pero ya.

Vi como su nuez subía y bajaba mientras le quitaba el cinturón y le desabrochaba la bragueta. Cuando quedó simplemente con los bóxers le miré detenidamente. Eran blancos, lo cual quiere decir que se le notaba absolutamente todos los contornos y las formas de su...arrgg. Darien me miró con las pupilas dilatadas y los ojos oscurecidos. Sonrió a medias.

- ¿Qué problema tienes con esto? - repitió la pregunta que yo le había hecho minutos antes.

- No te pases de listo, Chiba – dije golpeando suavemente su estómago. Él se limitó a reírse.

Decidí no alargar más la espera, así de con decisión le bajé la ropa interior haciendo que su enorme erección quedara libre. La tomé entre mis dedos despacio – no fuera a ser que tuviéramos un "percance" como el del otro día y Darien se hundiera en la miseria – y comencé a masturbarle. Se agarró a las sábanas mientras cerraba los ojos y jadeaba. Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré.

- No siento que muevas tus manos, Chiba. Ya estás tardando en meterme mano.

Con un par de dedos tanteó el elástico de mi ropa interior mientras comencé a tocarle de nuevo. Creí que iba a quitarme las braguitas, pero en vez de eso acarició mi intimidad por encima de estas. Ambos gemimos.

- Estás húmeda – susurró.

- No...No estoy húmeda...estoy mojada...así que mueve esa mano.

Sonrió antes de quitarme las bragas. Se incorporó hasta quedar ambos sentados, yo aún seguía encima de él sin dejar de tocarle. Me mordió el cuello justo en el momento en el que metió sus dedos en mi cuerpo. Madre mía. Comenzó a moverlos de manera gloriosa contra mí, haciendo que tuviera que apoyar mi frente en su hombro.

- ¿Qué tal voy? - jadeó en mi oído.

- De puta madre – el aliento de su risa se chocó contra la piel de mi mejilla haciéndome cosquillas.

- ¿Me...me habías dicho que el movimiento de dedos era algo cómo...? - movió dos dedos como le había indicado. Tuve que jadear fuertemente cuando tocó mi punto más sensible...joder, y pensar que hay hombres que no encuentran en su puta vida el punto g de una mujer – Por tu grito creo que he dado de lleno – murmuró jadeando.

- Te estás pasando de listo, Chiba – jadeé mientras me seguía acariciando y yo a él.

- Bueno...soy el cerebrito del grupo, ¿no?

Realmente no se qué me hizo, tampoco sé si fueron sus juegos de palabras...el caso es que un segundo después mi cuerpo se contrajo contra su mano explotando en un perfecto orgasmo. Y creo que mi orgasmo desencadenó el suyo, porque justo después Darien jadeó alto y fuerte mientras se corría en mi mano.

Me bajé de su cuerpo con el mío aún en llamas. Necesitaba coger aire, por favor...esta sesión de pre sexo había sido alucinante. Miré a Darien, estaba despeinado y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, su aspecto era jodidamente sexual. Madre mía...había sido tremendo y eso que sólo me había metido los dedos, no me quería ni imaginar cuando me metiera otra cosa...Irremediablemente miré hacia su miembro ahora flácido...daba igual porque aún así era enorme. Lentamente paseé la mirada por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cara. Me estaba mirando con un gesto de "soy bueno, lo sé" en la cara. Oh, Dios mío, oh Dios mío...creo que estoy creando una puta bomba sexual. Sí...soy la hostia...

- ¿Qué tal? - dijo cuando al fin cogió aire.

- ¿Y todavía me lo preguntas? - dije alzando una ceja.

- Sí, supongo – sonrió – Ha estado bien, ¿eh? He aguantado como un campeón...

- Sí, como un campeón...A ver, ¿déjame ver tu mano? - frunció el ceño pero aún así alargó la mano. Hice como que le examinaba la palma y sonreí – Sí, tienes callo...has estado trabajando mucho para ser un campeón – dije haciendo movimientos obscenos con la mano. Darien se mordió el labio y sonrió.

- Bueno, acepté un consejo de la experta...apuesto a que tú has hecho lo mismo – dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Te das cuenta que estamos teniendo una conversación de lo más extraña? A parte de que estamos totalmente desnudos tumbados sobre mi cama – Darien paseó la mirada por mi cuerpo...como siguiera así íbamos a dar clases extraescolares...- No hagas eso – gruñí.

- ¿Perdona? - preguntó confundido.

- No me mires así o tendremos un problema, Darien – miró mis pezones endurecidos por la excitación que me provocó su mirada y sonrió de lado.

- Está bien...sólo estaba comprobando que las lentillas funcionan correctamente.

- Ya...

Sí, bueno...- se levantó de mi cama con la sonrisa aún en los labios - ¿Me vas a decir la nota de esta clase o tengo que esperar a la evaluación? - negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

- Te estás volviendo un chulito, Chiba – me levanté yo también y me puse la bata mientras él se vestía – Te doy un...siete – frunció el ceño.

- ¿Sólo? Estoy acostumbrado a sacar sobresalientes – bromeó mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

- Pues si quieres sacar sobresalientes ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – dije siguiéndole la broma.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo...Mañana salimos a las seis para el aeropuerto, ¿no? - agradecí el cambio de tema.

- Sí, la enana diabólica de tu hermana podía haber cogido los billetes un pelín más tarde...

- Ya sabes, quiere aprovechar bien los días en Las Vegas...este será nuestro primer viaje juntos y está muy ilusionada.

- La verdad es que yo también tengo ganas de cambiar de aires...

- Y de dejar un poco de lado las clases de la universidad...- dijo Darien frunciendo el ceño.

- Y serán las únicas clases de las que descansarás – me miró con una ceja alzada – Nuestras clases siguen en Las Vegas, así que prepárate, nene...

Sonreí al verle de nuevo un poco acojonado. Sí, definitivamente el viaje a Las Vegas iba a estar muy bien aprovechado...

* * *

_**Que creen que pase en Las Vegas!**_

_**Vamos con el otro capi!**_

_**EsteVas**_


	19. Rumbo a Las Vegas

_**Con este termina el maraton de hoy dios! Tratare de actualizar el domingo pero no prometo nada!**_

_**Esta es una ADAPTACION, tengo el permiso de Atenea85 para hacerla.. Los personajes son de la Gran Naoko!**_

_**Disfruten y dejen un review!**_

* * *

CAPITULO 19 RUMBO A LAS VEGAS

El puñetero despertador sonó a las seis menos cuarto de la mañana, pero aún así no me importó. Me había acostado con la sensación de ser la caña, de ser la hostia. Sí, en la clase de ayer triunfé como un cabrón. Todo fue muy fluído, hice disfrutar a Serena y logré no correrme antes de tiempo. Claro, que mi esfuerzo me había costado...tenía durezas en las manos de las veces que había practicado en la soledad de mi cuarto.

Como fuera. Me sentía como el puto amo y ansioso como un perro en celo por seguir adelante. Además, otro motivo por el que me levanté contento fue por el viaje...así que el madrugón merecería la pena.

Tras asearme y vestirme, cogí mi maleta y bajé a la cocina a desayunar algo. Abajo ya estaban mis hermanos en una escena totalmente cómica. Mina intentaba arrastras una maleta tan grande como ella mientras Nico la miraba de brazos cruzados partiendose el culo de la risa.

- No tiene gracia – espetó mi hermana – Esto pesa un huevo, ¿sabes?

- Sí, pesa el doble que tu...y en tamaño también te supera...¿qué demonios llevas ahí dentro? Te recuerdo que solo vamos a estar fuera una semana.

- Y yo te recuerdo que soy la experta en tendencias y moda...y tengo un cambio que realizar aquí al friki de Darien – dijo señalándoñe.

- Gracias por lo de friki, enana – dije enfadado.

- Lo digo con cariño, Dar...además, cada vez eres menos frikazo. Oh, no aguanto ya las ganas que tengo de verte totalmente renovado...- dijo dando palmadas.

- Yo que tu estaría acojonado, hermano – murmuró Nico.

La pelea de Mina con la maleta fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta. Serena y los Kou entraron con sus respectivas maletas. Cuando Sere entró por la puerta de la cocina me miró de arriba abajo y se mordió el labio. Oh...tenía que dejar de hacer eso...

- ¿Estais listos, niños? - dijo Rei.

- Sí, en cuanto dome esta puñetera maleta...

- Mina, no digas palabrotas – la regañó mi madre desde la escalera – Ya os vais, ¿no?

- Sí, el avión sale a las siete – dijo Seiya – los taxis están en la puerta.

- Hijos, tened cuidado – dijo mi padre – Y pasároslo bien.

Tras despedirnos todos de mis padres nos montamos en el taxi y pusimos rumbo al aeropuerto. Estaba ansioso. Era la primera vez que hacíamos un viaje de estas caracteristicas nosotros solos y estaba deseando de experimentar ese tipo de libertad. Era cierto que mis padres no nos ponían muchas restricciones, casi siempre confiaban en nosotros lo suficiente como para dejarnos a nuestro aire...pero este viaje para mi tenía un significado especial, a otro nivel...Estos días iban a ser para mi una liberación, iba a sacar mi nuevo yo...lo necesitaba...

Tras facturar las maletas – la chica de facturación se quedó muerta cuando vio el tamaño del maletón de mi hermana – fuimos a la puerta de embarque. Mis hermanos se sentaron con sus respectivas parejas, así que Serena y yo nos sentamos juntos. Observamos atentamente las indicaciones de la azafata aunque Nicolas se ganó una mirada envenenada por su parte cuando le pilló imitando sus gestos. Una vez que despegamos y el avión cogió altura, me relajé.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo volar? - dijo Serena mirando mi cara.

- No...es sólo el momento del despegue. Se me pone una cosilla en el estómago...Pero ya está...ya ha pasado.

- ¿Qué tal ayer? - alcé una ceja interrogante - ¿Algún interrogatorio por parte de estos monstruos que tenemos detrás?

- No – me rasqué la cabeza recordando – Aunque vieron mi cara...supongo que intuyeron que nuestra clase de ayer fue muy...muy bien – Sere sonrió.

- Sí...estuvo bien...

En ese momento mi hermano se levantó para ir al baño...y dos minutos después lo hizo Rei provocando a Serena una gran carcajada. Miré por donde habían desaparecido ellos y luego la miré confundido.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté.

- Parece ser que tu hermano quiere unirse al club de la milla aérea – dijo aún riéndose. Yo seguía sin pillarlo – Darien ...¿no has oído hablar de eso nunca? - negué con la cabeza – Bueno...son personas que han mantenido relaciones sexuales en pleno vuelo – abrí los ojos mucho y miré la puerta del baño.

- ¿Ellos...están...ahí...ahora?

- Creo que si...

- ¿Cómo pueden estar haciéndolo ahí dentro? Tiene que ser muy raro...eso es muy pequeño...y mi hermano es como un armario de cuatro puertas...

- Cuando las ganas aprietan te apañas como puedes, Darien – murmuró – Además dicen que es super excitante – alcé una ceja – Es un cúmulo de cosas, la presión es aquí mucho mayor, dicen que eso te provoca unos orgasmos increíbles...el movimiento del avión y...el saber que fuera hay cien personas que pueden pillarte en cualquier momento hacen que sea super orgásmico.

- Guau...

La puerta del baño se abrió poco después. Nico salió con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y una marca en el cuello que se estaba poniendo morada por momentos. Rei salió poco después con el pelo alborotado y el pintalabios borrado. Muchas personas se les quedaron mirando a sabiendas de lo que habían estado haciendo dentro, pero a ellos parecía darle igual. No, si viendo la cara de esos dos lo que había dicho Serena de los orgasmos me parecía del todo posible...

Tardamos en llegar al aeropuerto mucho menos de lo que me había imaginado. Lo primero que hicimos nada más poner un pie en tierra fue ir al stand de alquiler de coches y alquilar un mercedes monovolumen de siete plazas. Tras meter a presión todas nuestras maletas pusimos rumbo al hotel...aunque no duramos mucho tiempo en la carretera. Por petición de Mina tuvimos que parar en un centro comercial próximo al aeropuerto...sí, al parecer se había estudiado muy bien las zonas en las que había centros comerciales y todas sus posibles rutas...

Tras comprar un par de bolsas de vete tu a saber qué, pusimos rumbo al hotel. No tardamos mucho en llegar a Las Vegas Strip, esa enorme calle en las que estaba reunidos los hoteles y casinos más importantes. Pasamos por el Hotel Bellagio y por sus famosas fuentes, por la réplica de la Torre Eiffel y por la pirámide del Hotel Luxor y, aunque las luces estaban apagadas y los espectaculos cerrados hasta la noche, todo era espectacular. No veía el momento de salir por la noche y disfrutar de todo aquello.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del hotel Nicolas le tendió al aparcacoches las llaves y rápidamente vino un botones a recoger nuestras maletas. Miré el imponente edificio. Mina había hecho las reservas en el Caesars Palace, un hotel inspirado en el imperio romano increíble que contaba con su propia réplica de la Fontana de Trevi y de un Teatro Coliseo. El interior era maravilloso, al parecer los chicos estaban tan impresionados como yo. Cuando llegamos a la recepción Mina estuvo hablando con la amable recepcionista...hasta que se volvió hacia nosotros mirándonos a Serena y a mi con cara de niña buena.

- Hay un pequeño problema – dijo poniendo una carita de las suyas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Serena.

- Verás...cuando reservé y di los nombres...bueno, no especifiqué nada y dieron por hecho que...que éramos tres parejas...y no hay más habitaciones...

- ¿Y? - la animó Serena.

- Tendreis que compartir habitación – dijo mordiéndose el labio. Nico por su parte soltó una risotada de las suyas - Os juro que no lo he hecho a propósito, de verdad...

- Bueno...- Serena me miró – No creo que sea un problema, ¿no? ¿Tu tienes algún incoveniente en compartir habitación?

- ¿Yo?...ninguno.

- ¡Genial! - dijo Mina mientras se alejaba dando saltitos.

Iba a compartir habitación con Serena. Sí. Y no me iba a dar un ataque al corazón por eso. No. Eso ya estaba controlado. ¿No? Ugh, creo que me estaba dando un pequeñísimo ataque de nervios...de hecho pegué un salto cuando el ascensor pitó cuando se paró en el décimo piso.

- Te veo un poquillo tenso, Darien – dijo Seiya sonriendo mientras me palmeaba la espalda.

Estos cabrones se estaban riendo de mi más que en toda su vida...Gracias a los cielos cada pareja se metió en su habitación. Cuando Serena y yo entramos a la nuestra abrimos la boca hasta casi tocar el suelo. Era una pasada. La habitación tenía una pequeña recepción con una mesa baja y un sofá de dos plazas. Había un armario enorme y una cama más grande aún. El baño era de proporciones gigantescas.

- Sólo hay una cama – murmuró Serena.

- Ya...puedo dormir en el sofá – dije mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Estás tonto? Esta cama es enorme, podemos dormir los dos sin ningún problema...a no ser de que tu tengas algún incoveniente...

- No quiero que te sientas incómoda – rodó los ojos.

- Me sentiría incómoda si te viera dormir en ese sofá. Compartiremos cama.

Tragué en seco cuando la oí decir eso. Compartiremos cama. Grrrr. Serena empezó a sacar sus cosas de la maleta, así que la imité. Pusimos nuestros neceseres en el baño y después empezamos a colocar la ropa en el armario. Me deleité viendo los vestidos que Serena había traído, todos super cortos y super ceñidos...y esos zapatos de tacón...

- ¿Preparado para vivir la noche en la ciudad del pecado? - me preguntó haciendo que desviara la mirada de su ropa.

- Supongo – sonreí – Para lo que no estoy preparado es para el sufrimiento al que me va a someter mi hermana...¿sabes cuando me va a torturar?

- Pues no se, pero está ansiosa...- la puerta resonó de manera tímida pero contundente.

- ¿Será ella? - la pregunté con miedo.

- Abrid la puerta ya, no quiero caducarme aqui...- pues si, era ella. Dios mío...

- ¿Ya? Pero si apenas llevamos media hora aquí y ya quiere parcticarme sus torturas...- me coloqué las gafas nervioso.

Serena me apretó el hombro antes de abrir la puerta. Mina entró acompañada de Rei y de una maleta grande, aunque no tanto como la suya.

- Es la hora del cambio, cariño – dijo sonriendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La enana se había pasado de ansiosa tres pueblos. Apenas nos había dado tiempo ni a sacar nuestras cosas de las maletas cuando ella ya estaba preparada para hacer de Ken Darien.

No tardó ni tres minutos en desplegar ante nuestra gran cama un montón de conjuntos y accesorios. Sacó sus peines y el secador y no sacó el maquillaje porque no procedía...El pobre Darien me miraba con una súplica impresa en su cara. Mina y Rei se quedaron frente a él y le miraron de arriba abajo.

- Empezamos con el pelo – dijo Mina alegremente.

- Te dije que alejaras tus peligrosas tijeras de mi – dijo Darien usándome de nuevo como escudo.

- No voy a usar mis tijeras – dijo la enana con cara de fastidio – Pero vamos a refinar ese peinado un poco.

Le cogí del brazo y le llevé hasta el baño donde Mina había improvisado su peluquería particular en tiempo record. En la encimera había colocado un gran número de productos para el pelo. Rei acercó una silla y le empujó literalmente para que se sentara mientras mordisqueaba un chicle sin mucha finura.

- Ahora mismo tu pelo mola un huevo, pero creo que si usamos alguno de estos productos podemos mejorarlo mucho más. Me he dado cuenta de que no haces más que tocartelo porque se va para todos los lados.

- Resulta muy sexy cuando hace eso – dije haciendo que los tres me miraran con los ojos muy abiertos – Joder, no se puede hablar. Eso ha sido un cumplido, ¿vale?

- Gracias – dijo Darien con una sonrisa.

- Bien, como estaba explicando...- me miró de manera maliciosa – Vamos a usar alguno de estos botes.

Eligió un frasco de mousse y se la aplicó en las manos para extenderla por el pelo de Darien. Después le moldeó los mechones con las manos y se alejó un poco para ver su obra maestra.

- Me gusta – dijo Rei asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿Te gusta? ¡Debería encantarte! Mira su pelo. Ahora brilla mucho más...Oh, venga, venga...saca las lentillas y pontelas...- dijo saltando- No deberías de quitartelas nunca, Darien.

- Aún se está acostumbrando, Mina - la regañé - Deja que se haga a llevarlas.

Darien cogió su neceser mientras suspiraba sonoramente. De él sacó el pequeño frasco de las lentillas y se preparó para ponerselas. Tras parpadear varias veces alzó la cara y nos miró a las tres.

- Vamos a por la ropa. Llevo deseando este momento desde hace años...- gritó Mina.

Las chicas miraron y combinaron varios modelos de los que había esparcidos por la cama. Darien la miraba aún con un pequeño deje de temor y no era para menos. Le di un suave codazo para que me mirara.

- Te sienta muy bien ese pelo – le susurré.

- Es algo con lo que puedo lidiar. Sólo un poco de esa cosa que me ha echado y listo. Parece fácil...

Rei tosió para que las hiciéramos caso. Mina tenía en sus manos una camisa azul y Rei unos vaqueros. Las chicas miraron a Darien de arriba abajo y luego se miraron entre ellas.

- Quitate la ropa – ordenó Rei.

- ¿Qué? ¿Aquí?

- No me voy a asustar por ver a mi hermano en calzones – dijo Mina poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Creo que no voy a sobrevivir a esta tarde – murmuró Darien mientras se desabrochaba la camisa.

- Claro que lo harás, tienes que difrutar de la noche de Las Vegas – le animé.

Poco a poco se fue quitando la ropa hasta quedar sólo en calzonzillos. Afortunadamente para mi salud mental y sexual hoy tenía puestos unos boxers oscuros un poco más recatados que los blancos que había llevado ayer. Aún así la visión del cuerpo semi desnudo de Darien hizo que empezara a sentir un cosquilleo en cierta parte de mi cuerpo...Ay...

- ¡El hombre está bueno! - gritó Rei – Joder...Serena tienes razón –Darien me miró extrañado.

- Pues si, debajo de la ropa se nota que tiene los buenos genes de los Chiba, ¿eh, Sere? - Dijo Mina codeándome mientras movía las cejas.

- Callaos y seguid con vuestro trabajo – espeté haciendo que se rieran.

Le hicieron cambiarse una infinidad de veces de modelo, así que yo me retiré discretamente al armario a seguir colocando cosas. Yo no estaba participando activamente en el cambio de Darien, básicamente porque Mina no me dejaba y sabía que estando ahí parada mirando lo único que iba a conseguir era que Darien se pusiera nervioso...y que yo acabara con un calentón de la leche...

Estaba colocando mi ropa interior en uno de los cajones del armario cuando Mina canturreó mi nombre.

- Sereeeenaaaa...ya hemos acabado - cerré el cajón y fui hasta la puerta del baño – Darien, date la vuelta.

El se giró. Oh Dios...tuve que ahogar un jadeo. Mina y Rei le habían puesto unos vaqueros oscuros que se adaptaban a esos poderosos muslos de una manera totalmente pecaminosa. Por no hablar de la camisa. Le sentaba de muerte, así de simple. La tela se apretaba contra los músculos de sus hombros y esos dos botones superiores abiertos me dejaban ver esa palida y suave piel de su pecho. Ante mi mirada atenta se puso nervioso, fue a colocarse las gafas pero como no las llevaba puestas se pasó la mano por el pelo. Madre mía, tenía que dejar de hacer eso...

- ¿Y bien? - dijo Mina. Miré una vez más a Darien de arriba abajo.

- Definitivamente vas a tener que quitarte a las chicas de encima, estás imponente...

* * *

_**Bueno que les parecio el cambio de Edward y diganme que mas creen que sucedera en Las Vegas!**_

_**Pasando a otro tema, es cierto HAY REMAKE DE SAILOR MOON para la info completa pasen por mi blog!  
**_

_**Bueno dejen un review diciendome que les parecio el capi y la info!**_

_**Besos, EsteVas**_


	20. Conociendo la ciudad del pecado

_**Hello mis niñas hoy es lunes... Lamento que la seman pasada no pude actualizar, es que ya estoy terminando el semestre ya solo me faltan 2 evaluaciones y soy libre asi que tratare de actualizar a diario cuando eso pase... **_

_**Cambiando de tema, espero que le haya gustado la maraton pasada, asi que sin mas, disfruten del capitulo..**_

_**Recuerden esto es una ADAPTACION la historia es de Atenea85 y los Personajes de la Gran Naoko..** _

* * *

CAPITULO 20 CONOCIENDO LA CIUDAD DEL PECADO

¿Imponente? ¿En serio? ¿Así era como me veía con esta nueva ropa? En realidad no puedo negar que no me gustara lo que vi cuando las chicas al fin me dejaron mirarme en el espejo. La ropa me sentaba de puta madre – sí, qué le voy a hacer – se me adaptaba mucho mejor a mi cuerpo. Mis músculos se marcaban bajo la ropa haciéndome parecer más...más...varonil. Sí, esa podría ser la palabra.

- Estoy deseando de que salgas a la calle con esta ropa – dijo mi hermana con emoción –Sere, será mejor que le agarres bien fuerte, no vaya a ser que le quieran violar – bromeó.

- Sí tío...- dijo Rei – Estás follable, ¿sabes?

- ¿Eso es un cumplido? - dije con miedo.

- Por supuesto - dijo Serena. Se acercó a mi y puso sus labios en mi oído – Me muero de ganas porque sea la próxima clase, Chiba.

Oh por dios. Sí yo también me moría de ganas por avanzar un poquito más, eso no hacía falta jurarlo.

Las chicas salieron de nuestra habitación ya que se tenían que arreglar. Habíamos quedado en cenar todos juntos en el restaurante del hotel, en plan tranquilo...aunque eso me mosqueaba. Con ellos no había nada tranquilo. Vi cómo Serena se metía en el baño para ducharse y suspiré. Quien fuera agua...Oh, venga...¿en qué estás pensando, capullo? Sin duda estaba nervioso por el cambio, por el viaje y sobre todo por tener que compartir habitación – y cama, recuérdalo – con Serena.

Decidí despejarme un poquito colocando mi recién estrenada ropa en el gran armario que compartíamos. Me decidí a meter la ropa interior en uno de los cajones cuando me encontré de lleno con un montón de lencería. Y seda. Y encaje. Y...medias con liga. Ugh, madre mía. Miré por encima del hombro, la puerta del baño aún estaba cerrada a cal y canto...así que aproveché para coger una prenda al azar. Un tanga negro, transparente. Toma ya. Cogí otra prenda al azar, esta vez una de esas medias...vale, ya. Mete toooodo ese encaje en el cajón y preocupate por controlar a tu pequeño Dari...

Serena salió del baño justo al mismo tiempo que yo cerraba el armario. Su piel estaba húmeda y desprendía un exquisito aroma a fresas. Me miró, sonrió y se reajustó la toalla. Esa toalla definitivamante era demasiado pequeña. Si se agachaba un poco podría verla el...Vale, pervertido. Primero toqueteando su ropa interior y ahora fantaseando con lo que la podrías ver debajo de esa toalla...

Se acercó al armario y tras debatirse entre dos vestidos escogió uno negro con tirantes. Decidí mirar hacia otro lado cuando cogió un conjunto de sujetador. Sí, mejor evitar las tentaciones. Volvió a sonreirme y se metió de nuevo en el baño.

Me senté en el sofá que teníamos en la habitación y decidí ponerme la televisión un rato. Si Serena era igual que mi hermana tardaría al menos una hora larga en salir del baño debidamente arreglada. Así que encendí la tele y puse el primer canal que pillé. Ahogué una risotada cuando vi que estaban echando CSI Las Vegas...manda huevos. Aún estaba sonriendo cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

Serena salió vestida, maquillada y peinada. Miré el reloj, apenas veinte minutos. ¡Veinte minutos! La miré de arriba abajo. El vestido le sentaba de muerte, le hacía resaltar la palidez de su piel y esos tacones le hacían unas piernas endemoniadamente largas. Cuando mis ojos se centraron de nuevo en su cara, me miró y sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿He pasado el examen? ¿Estoy guapa? - sonreí.

- Sí, estás muy guapa. Me estaba preguntando cómo lo has hecho.

- ¿El qué? - dijo fruncuiendo el ceño.

- Arreglarte tan pronto. Mi hermana tarda horas – se rió con ganas.

- Sí, tu hermana es que es muy perfeccionista. Y un poco pesada – sonreí – Vamos, los chicos nos están esperando.

Cuando salimos al pasillo los chicos ya estaban haciendo el burro. Nicolas estaba bromeando con una de las estatuas romanas que había en el pasillo. Se reía sin parar mientras miraba y señalaba las partes nobles y desnudas de la estatua.

- Esto es lo que se llama un micro pene, Rei – dijo aún riéndose.

- Esto se supone que es arte, oso loco – replicó Serena haciendo que la atención se centrara en nosotros. Los chicos sonrieron cuando me vieron.

- Joder, Darien – murmuró Seiya – Estás resultón...

- Vaya, vaya...mirale – dijo Nicolas secándose aún las lágrimas – si pareces hasta normal con esa ropa...- bromeó.

- Ja, ja...tu humor nunca cambiará.

- Como las buenas costumbres – dijo – Seiya...creo que esta noche podemos llevarle donde tu y yo sabemos – Sei sonrió de manera que se le vieron todos los dientes.

- Oh...sí.

- Ya sabes, nada de chicas desnudas o te capo – le amenazó Rei.

- Tranquila, Serena sabe donde le vamos a llevar, ¿verdad, Sere? - la aludida negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

¿A donde demonios me querían llevar? Lo lógico es que se tratara de un club de striptease, conociendo a Nicolas...pero no, Rei le cortaría los huevos de manera literal si una chica desnuda resultara incluída en nuestra salida nocturna. Ugh, me estaba acojonando. Nos montamos en el ascensor, así que me pegué todo lo que pude a Serena.

- ¿Dónde me van a llevar? - la susurré.

- No tengas miedo, Darien...vas a aprender muchas cosas – se le escapó una risilla tonta.

- Me dais miedo, ¿sabes?

- Relájate y disfruta, ¿quieres?

He de decir que no me relajé ni un poquito. Cenamos en el gran comedor decorado con motivos romanos, como el resto del hotel. La comida estaba buenísima, todo estaba delicioso.

- ¿Desea alguna cosa más? - me preguntó a mi directamente una camarera rubia vestida con una túnica romana.

- No, gracias.

- Si desea algo más...no dude en llamarme - dijo de manera sugerente.

En cuanto la chica se marchó con los platos sucios todos se rieron. Les miré sin entender.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que os reis de mi?

- No nos reímos de ti, nos reímos contigo – aclaró mi hermana – Esa chica te estaba comiendo con los ojos.

- ¿A mi? - pregunté sorprendido.

- Sí, a tí...y debería sentirme un poco mosqueada – dijo Serena – Esa chica no se ha parado a pensar que quizás éramos pareja, ya sabeis...tres chicos, tres chicas...Creo que se hubiera avalanzado sobre ti – bromeó.

- Venga ya – dije sonrojado.

- Compruebalo tu mismo – dijo Serena cabeceando en una dirección. La camarera estaba atendiendo otra mesa, aún así me miró y se pasó la lengua de manera libidinosa por los labios.

- Ugh – dije mientras hacía una mueca.

- Poco sutil, ¿eh? - bromeó Seiya.

- Bueno...dejémonos de gilipolleces ni de rubias romanas...Dari, despidete de las chicas. Tu, el moreno y yo nos vamos a conocer mundo.

- ¿Tengo que ir? - pregunté con miedo.

- Tranquilo, pequeño – dijo Seiya pasándome las manos por los hombros – Yo te protegeré.

Vale, eso no me servía de mucha ayuda. Salimos del hotel ya bien entrada la noche. Ahora si estaban todos los espectáculos en funcionamiento. Pudimos ver desde fuera el espectáculo del hotel Luxor, con su gran pirámide negra, las luces de neón anunciando los casinos más famosos, a lo lejos se podía oir la música y el rumor del agua de las fuentes del Bellagio...aunque pronto dejamos Las Vegas Trip para adentrarnos por una calle perpendicular. Allí había casinos y casas de apuestas mucho más pequeñas, aunque igualmente llamativas. Pasamos por un par de clubes con carteles un poco explícitos. Entonces Nicolas y Seiya se pararon y sonrieron.

- ¿Estás listo para comenzar tu aventura en la Sin City? - dijo Nico con una gran sonrisa.

- Qué remedio me queda...- murmuré.

- Pues adelante, vas a entrar a uno de los mejores museos del amor de Las Vegas.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté confundido.

- Adelante.

Los chicos se apartaron dejándome ver ante mi una cristalera con grandes letras. Sex shop La almeja caliente. ¿La...almeja caliente? Oh, Dios...¿qué era esto? ¿Me habían traído a un sex shop?

- ¿Qué demonios hemos venido a hacer aquí?

Vas a culturizarte, tronco – dijo Nicolas empujándome hasta la entrada – Tomatelo como una clase extra...

Nicolas me invitó "amablemente" a entrar de un empujón. Me moría de vergüenza el pensar que cualquiera que pasase por la calle en ese momento me estaría viendo. Y se pensaría que era un salido, un pervertido por entrar en un sitio como ese...

Bueno, una vez dentro tampoco era tan raro como me lo había imaginado. Dentro de lo que cabe, claro...Como dependiente había un chico no mucho mayor que nosotros con varios piercings en la cara. Tenía un gran tatuaje de una calavera en el cuello, pero aunque pudiera parecer lo contrario parecía majo.

- Hey – nos saludó con la mano – Si necesitais ayuda...aquí estoy.

Así, con lo que primero nos encontramos fue con una estantería llena de peliculas X, aunque los chicos no le dieron mayor importancia. Pasamos por un pasillo que estaba lleno de botes de todos lo colores y tamaños.

- Estos botes son lubricantes – me explicó Seiya – Para jugar, ya sabes. Los hay de sabores – dijo moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

- Mira lo que tenemos aquí – gritó Nicolas – Disfraces – dijo alzando delante de nosotros un trozo de tela blanca, aunque en el envoltorio decía que era un disfraz de enfermera.

Me acerqué hasta el perchero que contenía los disfraces. De diabla, de policía, de colegiala, de...¿leopardo? Lo saqué de la percha, constaba de un mono con un estampado de leopardo, con orejas y rabito incluído.

- ¿Leopardo? Es un poco loco ¿no? - ambos se encogieron de hombros.

- Para gusto los colores, tío. Yo prefiero el de colegiala...- dijo Nicolas cogiendo el disfraz y poniéndoselo bajo el brazo. Seiya hizo lo propio con uno de vaquero.

Los chicos me animaron a seguir el recorrido. En el siguiente pasillo había una enoooorme cantidad de vibradores. De todos los tamaños y colores.

- Mira, Nico...Rei le regaló uno como este a Serena, ¿no?

Me acerqué al aparato en cuestión. Era rosa y tenía el dibujo de un conejo en uno de los laterales. Lo examiné desde diferentes ángulos hasta encontrar un interruptor. Lo encendí y este comenzó a moverse al instante. Alcé una ceja. Guau. Definitivamante estos movimientos no los hacía mi polla, aunque al menos me quedaba el consuelo de que era más pequeño que mi amiguito Dari.

- Serena...¿tiene uno como este? - pregunté tragando en seco.

- Sí, Rei se quiso jugar la gracia para un cumpleaños – dijo Seiya encogiéndose de hombros.

Dejé el condenado aparato en su sitio. Conforme iba avanzando más se iba pareciendo a una sala de torturas, o al menos me lo parecía a mi. Bolas con cuerdas, vibradores con...pinchos, anillos para el pene...Jesús...Lo que más me sorprendió fue un consolador que iba enganchado a una especie de cinturón. Lo cogí y lo examiné.

- ¿Qué coño es esto? - les pregunté a los chicos.

- Oh...bueno, esto es muy útil a las parejas que les gusta cambiar de roles – alcé una ceja – Ya sabes, cuando es la chica la que le da con todo lo gordo al chico – puse cara de dolor.

- O sea...que esto se lo pone la chica y le mete el...- ambos asintieron – vale, ugh...

- Sí, a nosotros tampoco nos va ese rollo – dijo Nico – Por mi culo...

- Ni por el mio – terminó Seiya.

- Perfecto, me uno al club...- dije colocando de nuevo el...aparato.

Al parecer ese pasillo terminó siendo de lo más heavy – al menos me lo pareció a mi – ya que había una infinidad de fustas de cuero, máscaras de látex y corpiños con pinchos.

- Esto...esto parace la cámara de las torturas – les dije a los chicos – O al vestuario ochentero de Madonna...- dije señalando un corset con formas extrañas.

- Sí, es para los juegos un poquito más rudos...dominación, sumisión...Tampoco me va ese rollo, aunque algo sutil no está mal...- dijo Nicolas.

- Como por ejemplo esto – Seiya me tendió unas esposas forradas de terciopelo negro – Es super excitante que de vez en cuando jugueis a ataros...

- Oh...

- Sí, tío – Nicolas me cogió de los hombros mientras dejábamos atrás el circo de los horrores – a las ellas les gusta que de vez en cuando seas malo. Aunque parezca lo contrario no somos tan diferentes, ¿sabes? A veces les gusta que seamos...impulsivos, que las cojamos desprevenidas en cualquier sitio y les hagamos ver las estrellas – movió las cejas de manera sugerente – Y dicho esto, sigamos con nuestra visita guiada.

He de reconocer que este pasillo me resultaba mucho más light que el anterior, incluso había cosas que podían parecer cómicas. Tangas comestibles que me dejaron con la boca abierta, juegos de dados con posturas sexuales incluso una pesa para el pene. Evidentemente se trataba de un artículo de broma...Pude ver que Nicolas se llevaba un par de botes de aceites para masajes y Seiya un montón de preservativos de colores.

- ¿Qué pasa? - me preguntó indignado cuando le miré con una ceja alzada – A Mina le encanta el sabor a melón y...

- Hey, hey, hey...es mi hermana, no quiero saber nada más...

- ¿Y tu? ¿No...no vas a comprar nada? - me preguntó Nicolas.

- ¿Yo? ¿Estás flipando?

- No – dijo totalmente serio – Echa un vistazo, seguro que encuentras algo interesante...

Mi mirada se posó en una estantería que ponía "librería". ¿Librería? ¿En un sex shop? ¡No jodas! Me acerqué por la curiosidad. Cogí un libro al azar, el sexo tántrico. Vaaaleee, quizás eso lo podamos dejar para más adelante. Cogí otro, adéntrate en el mundo de los dom. Ugh, con sólo ver la portada – un tío con una careta de cuero y envasado al vacío en látex negro – se me quitaron las ganas de seguir. Hasta que dí con un clásico. El kamasutra. Le abrí con miedo...en él se explicaban las técnicas de los hidúes y, evidentemente, todas las posturas sexuales con unos muñecos muy graciosos. Lo cogí y fui a la caja a pagar. Los chicos me miraron con guasa.

- Como no, Dari...un libro – espetó Nicolas haciendo que el dependiente sonriera.

- Es educativo – me defendió Seiya – Ya tendrá tiempo de experimentar.

- Tienes razón...de momento puedes irte aprendiendo todas esas posturitas...y practicarlas con Sere - miré la bolsa que contenía el libro. Realmente ese era el cometido, ¿no? Iba a empezar a estudiármelo cuanto antes – Por cierto – sonrió como una hiena – He ganado una apuesta – canturreó.

¿Apuesta? ¿Otra vez conmigo? Vale, mejor vivir en la ignorancia. De momento con lo que me conformaba era con estudiarme el libro que tenía en la bolsa. Iba a adelantarme a las lecciones de Serena...o al menos lo iba a intentar...

Cuando llegué a la habitación que compartía con ella, ya estaba dormida. Y no era de extrañar, eran las dos de la mañana y los habíamos pegado un madrugón de la leche. La pobre estaba durmiendo como un bebé. Me fui a quitarme la ropa, la dejé sobre la silla para no hacer ruido y despertarla. Me puse un pantalón de pijama con una camiseta blanca y fui a meterme en la cama en silencio. Argggg. Serena se había movido haciendo que el edredón se deslizara por su cuerpo y...y dejándome unas impresionantes vistas. Llevaba puesto un pijama de seda, con un pantaloncito más corto que lo que acepataba mi pobre salud mental. Y esa camiseta...podía ver más allá del nacimiento de sus pechos, un poco más, sólo un poquito más y le podría ver esos pezones rosados y...

- Móntame duro, vaquero...

Oh Dios...oh Dios...esa era la voz de mi hermana...a través de la pared. Y mucho me temía que estaban estrenando el condenado disfraz de vaquero que había comprado Seiya. Ugh.

- Oh, sí...¿te gusta cómo cabalgo? - jadeaba.

- Jesús bendito...- murmuré.

Serena se removió a mi lado medio dormida, botezó de manera cómica y abrió los ojos.

- ¿Darien? - se incorporó en la cama hasta sentarse - ¿Qué haces ahí de pie como un pasmarote? - preguntó restregándose los ojos.

- Dios – susurré – No puedo dormir...

- Dame más fuerte, vaquero – gimió mi hermana.

- Por eso...- señalé el tabique. Serena se tapó la boca con las manos y empezó a reirse a carcajadas – A mi no me hace gracia, ¿sabes? Es mi hermana pequeña.

- Es tu hermana a secas, Darien. Son mellizos – dijo aún riéndose.

- Eso no es verdad, yo nací antes, así que soy el hermano mayor – dije frunciendo el ceño – Es un poco incómodo oir como tu hermana echa un polvo...Estoy por dar un golpe en la pared y joderles un rato...

- Eres malo – dijo Serena levantándose de la cama. Pegó la oreja a la pared y me hizo señas para que fuera con ella.

- Ni de coña voy a seguir escuchando esto, Serena – dije cruzándome de brazos enfadado sobre la cama.

- No seas tonto, ven...me ha gustado tu idea. Cuando estén en lo mejor...aporreamos la pared – tuve que sonreir ante la cara de niña traviesa que tenía. La hice caso y me puse a su lado.

- Justo así, vaquera mía – gimió Seiya haciendo que a Serena se le escapara una nueva serie de risas.

- Vale, esto no me hace gracia, Tsukino...

- Espera, espera – me dijo Serena pegándome aún más en la pared – Ya están casi...- sí, podía oir los grititos de mi hermana...cielo santo...- ¡ahora! – gritó Serena.

Aporreamos la pared con todas nuestras fuerzas y con toda la mala hostia de la que disponíamos. Al segundo pudimos oir un sonoro "joder" que no estaba muy seguro de quién procedía...y luego un fuerte golpe. Uy, alguien se había caído de la cama...Serena y yo nos miramos conteniendo las risas. Esta era la primera vez que hacía una travesura y me lo estaba pasando genial. Hasta que al medio minuto aporrearon nuestra puerta.

- Abre tu que a mi me da la risa – le dije a Serena.

- Ni de coña – negó con la cabeza.

- Vamos...ha sido idea tuya – me defendí.

- Vamos los dos...- avanzamos con miedo hasta la puerta – Eres un miedica, Chiba.

- Mira quién fue a hablar – murmuré.

Abrimos la puerta tan sólo una rendija...pero fue suficiente para que el terremoto de mi hermana entrara hecha una verdadera furia.

-Son unos imbeciles...los dos – nos miró a ambos.

Se había puesto una camisa de Seiya que le llegaba casi a las rodillas...y aún llevaba puesto el sombrero de vaquera y un cintúrón con una pistola de juguete. Seiya llegó medio minuto después vestido con unos pantalones de pijama y sobándose el culo. Al menos ya sabemos quién de los dos se había caído.

- Mina – la llamó Serena - ¿Dónde te has dejado el caballo? - dijo sin poder aguantarse la risa. Mina se tocó la cabeza y abrió mucho los ojos para después quitarse el sombrero.

- Estaba montándole hasta que uds tuvieron que tocar las pelotas...Estábamos en lo mejor, ¿sabes? - dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra.

- En el punto álgido – apuntó Seiya.

- Son muy escandalosos...me he despertado esta mañana a las cinco, joder. A estas horas tendrian que estar durmiendo.

- Ugh – Mina pataleó el suelo como si fuera una niña pequeña - ¿durmiendo? ¿Y tu por qué no aprovechas y le das una clase extra a mi hermano para que se te quite ese caracter agrio?

- Sí, Darien...¿por qué no haces uso de lo que has comprado esta noche?

Entonces pasaron varias cosas a la vez. Mina se rió a carcajadas, Seiya me miró con cara de idiota...y Serena me hizo la mirada del tigre. ¿Ahora qué había hecho yo?

* * *

_**¿Que creen que le hara Sere a Nuestro lindo Darien?**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios me animan a seguir: Sui-AliRs, SirenaMisty, Elizabeth Serena, La Dama oculta Mistress9, mirtiangis, yesqui2000, aleparedes, VICO-darien, RushiaReiesu, karly15, Isabella Anianka Black Zabinni. **_

_**Ya van 125 Reviews, 25 Followers y 21 Fovorites.. Como estoy de feliz.. Gracias a todas las que me escriben y las lectoras fantasmas, me alegraran mas si me dejan un coment... **_

_**Nos leemos el miercoles..**_

_**Besos... EsteVas**_


	21. Noches Moviditas

_**Chicas perdonen la tardanza es que estaba de viaje pero ya volvi.. Se que han esperado este capi con ansias y se que no la defraudara.. En fin mi otro fic tambien lo actulice pasen y lean.. Y subi un OS que escribi para un concurso leanlo y diganme si les gusta, porque si es asi lo puedo volver una historia.. Bueno dejen un review.. y Recuerden esta es una adaptacion la historia original es de Atenea85 y los personajes de Naoko..** _

* * *

**CAPITULO 21 NOCHES MOVIDITAS**

- ¿Has comprado algo en el sex shop? - susurró de forma tensa.

- Ay, Dios...esto es vergonzoso...

- ¿Has comprado algo? - me repitió de la misma manera.

- Sí – murmuré.

- ¡Ugh! ¿Por qué? - me chilló - ¿Por qué has comprado algo?

- Pues...porque me ha parecido interesante y...- la miré con el ceño fruncido - ¿Por qué te pones así? Tampoco es para tanto, ¿no?

- ¿Que no es para tanto? ¿Que no es para tanto? ¡He perdido la puñetera apuesta con Nico! - abrí mucho la boca.

- ¿Eras tu la que has apostado con Nicolas? - dije señalándola con el dedo.

- Sí – me gruñó mientras se acercaba a mi y me clavaba un dedo en el pecho – Dime que es lo que has comprado. Espero que sepas darle un buen uso, Chiba – Seiya se atragantó con su propia risa.

- Un...kamasutra...

- ¿Un kamasutra? ¡No me jodas, Darien!

- Bueno...en eso estamos, ¿no? - dije intentando hacer una broma.

- No te pases de listo, Chiba ..Un kamasutra...- murmuraba Serena– He perdido la apuesta por un puto kamasutra...¡joder! Si quieres saber todas las puñeteras posiciones sexuales te las puedo enseñar, me las se todas. ¡Me se las variantes, de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha y...!

- ¿Os quereis callar de una puta vez?

Todos nos giramos cuando oímos el vozarron que estaba en la puerta de nuestra habitación. Evidentemente era Nicolas, vestido con sus boxers verdes de la masa. Detrás estaba Rei, que llevaba puesto su disfraz de colegiala, con dos coletas y piruleta incluída. En ese momento tuve un deja vú en el que recordé el día que hicimos la fiesta en mi casa y Seiya se tuvo que disfrazar de la misma manera. Esto era un parecido razonable en toda regla...Le miré sonriendo, aunque me entrecerró los ojos.

- Por tu bien, no digas nada...- me amenazó.

- ¿Qué haceis aquí gritando cuando podeis estar follando? Estamos en Las Vegas, coño – dijo Nico con los brazos en jarra.

- Eso estábamos intentando pero estos dos cabrones de aquí nos han interrumpido cuando estábamos en lo mejor – dijo Sei. Nico nos miró a Serena y a mi y sonrió ampliamente.

- Ya entiendo...como ustedes aún no – movió las caderas de manera sugerente – Se dedican a joderle el momento a los demás...- Serena fue a contestarle, pero el se le adelantó – Supongo que ya sabrás que has perdido la apuesta...- dijo muy pegado de si mismo.

- Sí, sí, sí...- dijo ella con tono cansino.

- Un libro, Rei – le dijo Nicolas. Rei se volvió a meter la piruleta en la boca para no reirse – Va a un sex shop y compra un puñetero libro...En fin, mañana quiero cobrar mi apuesta. Ahora si no les importa voy a retomar con mi nena lo que estábamos haciendo. ¡Vaaaamos! Cada uno a su habitación y Dios en la de todos.

Nicolas cogió a Rei de la cintura y se giraron para irse cuando casi se chocan de frente con un guardia de seguridad con una linterna en la mano. El tipo medía incluso más que Nico y tenía un cabreo superior a su musculatura...todos tragamos en seco. Nos enfocó a cada uno con la linterna y negó con la cabeza.

- Uff, lo que tengo que ver...- susurró.

- Hey – se quejó Mina.

- A ver, pequeña...son las dos y media de la mañana y dos habitaciones se han quejado del ruido de sus...- frunció el ceño – actividades. Subo hasta aquí y me encuentro a seis chicos semi desnudos...- miró a Rei – y disfrazados...¿Saben? Me da igual lo que hagan pero haganlo más bajo, ¿entendido? - todos asentimos – Ahora desfilando, cada uno a su habitación – dijo moviendo la cabeza.

Afortunadamente todos salieron de nuestra habitación, incluído el de seguridad y nos quedamos Serena y yo solos. Nos miramos durante unos segundos, aguantándonos la mirada...hasta que no pudimos más y nos reímos a carcajadas.

- Vaya atrapada – dijo ella tirándose en la cama.

- Ya te digo, ya me veía durmiendo en el coche...y eso que nosotros no hemos hecho nada – dije echándome a su lado.

- Tu ya has hecho bastante por hoy, Chiba...me has hecho perder la apuesta.

- Lo siento – no lo pude evitar y sonreí - ¿Qué es lo que te apostaste?

- Pues...no lo se – la miré confundido – Dije que me apostaría cualquier cosa a que no comprabas nada en una tienda de ese tipo...Como dije "cualquier cosa"...Nicolas se lo llevó a su terreno y...en fin, sorpresa – dijo mientras se tapaba con el edredón.

- Ugh...lo siento – yo también me metí bajo las sábanas – Yo sólo...bueno...yo sólo quería sorprenderte un poco cuando lleguemos a...ese punto – en la penunbra pude ver que ella sonreía.

- No hace falta que te esfuerces en sorprenderme...- dijo con voz somnolienta – Tú lo haces siempre...

A los pocos minutos estaba totalmente dormida. No pude evitar observarla con esos ojos de color del mar cerrados, sus labios entre abiertos, su pelo esparramado por la almohada...Sí, Darien...definitivamente necesitas dormir.

A la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté Serena ya estaba perfectamente arreglada, lista y sonriente para enfrentar un nuevo día en la ciudad del pecado. Mi hermana nos arrastró por segundo día consecutivo por las tiendas de Las Vegas, aunque he de decir que esta vez sí que me gustó el tour. Mina nos llevó por las tiendas más graciosas originales, como a la tienda de M&M o la tienda con la botella de Coca-cola más grande del mundo...no, si lo que no haya en Las Vegas no lo hay en ningún otro sitio...

Mientras comíamos pensé en nuestras clases. Serena me dijo que nosotros no haríamos vacaciones, que daba igual que estuviéramos de viaje...Bueno, a mi no me importaba avanzar un poco teniendo en cuenta que la clase anterior ambos habíamos disfrutado y yo estaba ansioso por más...

Después de comer todos decidimos irnos a dormir un rato, ya que esta noche si que saldríamos a probar la noche. Y teniendo en cuenta que la madrugada anterior había sido de lo más cómica y estresante a la vez...todos estábamos cansados.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve dormido, pero me desperté cuando sentí que el colchón se hundía a mi lado. Algo me hizo cosquillas en las manos y fue lo que me hizo espabilarme del todo. Cuando al fin abrí los ojos por completo vi a Sere a escasos centímetros de mi cara. Me sonrió de manera provocativa justo en el momento en el que alzaba las manos y me las esposaba al cabecero de la cama. ¡Unas esposas! Me había esposado con unos grilletes muy parecidos a los que vi la noche anterior en ese sex shop.

- Sere, ¿qué haces...?

- Schhh – se alejó de mi y tragué en seco.

Ella iba vestida totalmente de cuero. Llevaba uno de esos corpiños de cuero y unas braguitas de latex. Y poniendo la guinda al pastel...unas medias de rejilla. Estaba heavy total. Volví a tragar en seco cuando vi que en su mano tenía una fusta. Argg. Dios mío...Una fusta, un látigo...

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? - pregunté con miedo.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior – Has sido malo...y creo que voy a castigarte – batió la fusta delante de mi cara.

- No...no creo que haya sido tan malo lo que he hecho...

- No, no ha sido tan malo...ha sido peor. Me tengo que rebajar ante Nico y hacer lo que me pida – frunció el ceño – Por tu culpa...así que tengo que castigarte – dijo como si fuera obvio.

Avanzó hacia mi otra vez mientras los tacones de sus botas con tachuelas resonaban en el suelo de madera. Cada centímetro que se aproximaba a mi hacía rebotar el látigo en el suelo. Esa Serena no era mi Serena. Todo esto era demasiado, incluso para una chica con su experiencia. No iba a darme con ese látigo, ¿a que no? ¿Esto contaba como clases? Sonrió enseñándome todos los dientes dando otro nuevo golpe en el suelo con el artilugio del demonio.

- Serena, no...

- Darien...Darien...¡Darien.! - entonces sentí que la cama se movía...y me di un buen golpe...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Observé a Darien. tirado en el suelo. ¿Qué coño le había pasado? Nada más subir del restaurante el se había quedado dormido casi al segundo de posar su cabeza en la almohada. El pobre estaba muerto de sueño y no era para menos con la nochecita que habíamos pasado...Así que le dejé dormir mientras yo preparaba la clase de hoy...aunque mucho no había que preparar. Estaba en el baño cambiándome cuando le oí agitado. Al verle ahí en la cama, con la frente perlada de sudor y agitando las manos decidí despertarle...aunque cuando abrió los ojos me miró, se acojonó...y se cayó de la cama. La verdad es que no sabía si reirme o llorar...

- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunté estando aún en el suelo.

Me miró de arriba abajo. Llevaba puesta una camiseta larga de tirantes que dejaba entrever el conjunto azul cielo que llevaba debajo. Suspiró sonoramente.

- Ni cuero ni látigo – murmuró.

- ¿Qué me estás contando de un látigo? - le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

- Nada, cosas mías...- casi de un salto se levantó del suelo.

- Tenía pensado dar nuestra clase cuando te despertaras de la siesta, pero si te encuentras mal lo dejamos para mañana y...

- No – me cortó – Estoy bien...sólo ha sido un sueño...- volvió a mirarme de arriba abajo – Veo que ya te has puesto el uniforme de profesora, ¿eh? - sonreí.

- Sí...¿Empezamos?

- Sí...no...espera...voy al baño a echarme un poco de agua en la cara.

Apenas tardó un minuto en volver, aunque apareció visiblemente más relajado. Me miró y se apartó el pelo de la cara con ese movimiento suyo tan característico.

- Lo haces a propósito, ¿a qué si?

- ¿El qué?

- Tocarte el pelo de esa manera – avancé hacia él – Sabes que eso me resulta especialmente sexy.

- Sí, lo se...- rodé los ojos...se estaba convirtiendo en un creído de mierda – Pero no lo hago aposta, creéme...

- Sí, ya...Bueno, en la clase de hoy te voy a mostrar la manera correcta de usar la boca...

- Pensé que el tema de los besos estaba superado y aprobado – dijo muy pagado de si mismo.

- No me refiero a los besos, Chiba...al menos no en la boca...me refiero al sexo oral – susurré.

- Tú sí que deberías dejar de hacer eso – espetó.

- ¿El qué? - pregunté confundida.

- No deberías susurrar esas cosas...mierda, mira lo que has hecho – me señaló su entrepierna abultada.

- Quizás eres tu que eres un poquito susceptible – sonreí.

- Sí, ya...- repitió mis palabras.

- ¿Preparado?

- ¿Tu que crees? - dijo señalándose de nuevo.

- Bien...En el sexo oral hay varias técnicas, algunas diferentes dependiendo si se trata de chico o chica...pero en esencia es una variante más de un beso. Un beso con lengua...en un sitio que no es la boca...

- Vale...creo que hasta ahí lo he pillado.

- De acuerdo – me reí – Hay chicas que el sexo oral les da vergüenza, practicarlo y recibirlo...pero una vez que lo prueban, repiten. Quizás se pueda ver como una especie de símbolo de confianza, el exponer un sitio tan íntimo a los besos de tu pareja. Por el contrario, ese problema no le teneis los chicos...muchos chicos prefieren que una tía se la chupe antes de follar...

- Lo mejor sería tener las dos cosas, ¿no? - levanté una ceja por el comentaro de Darien.

- Aprendes rápido, Chiba...aprendes rápido – sonrió ampliamente – ¿Recuerdas las clases anteriores? - asintió – Bien, el paso siguiente sería el sexo oral, si os apetece a ambos...Así que...cuando quieras...

No tuve que repetírselo dos veces, acortó la distancia que no separaba y me besó con pasión. Toma ya, vaya buen despertar que tiene este chico...Afianzó sus manos en mis caderas y restregó su entrepierna contra mi. Oh, oh, oh...madre mía, si seguía así no se si podría aguantarme las ganas de avalanzarme sobre él...mientras me besaba el cuello me dediqué a desabrocharle la camisa super arrugada por la siesta que aún llevaba puesta y le acaricié el torso. Le miré a los ojos y suspiró.

- Esas manitas, Serena...tan suaves...- sonreí.

Levanté los brazos para que me quitara la camiseta y lo hizo. Cuando me quedé sólo con el conjunto azul de lencería dió dos pasos hacia atrás y me miró detenidamente.

- Wow...ese color te queda sorprendentemente bien...

- No me hagas la pelota porque te la vaya a chupar, Chiba – dije acortando la distancia de nuevo.

- No te hago la pelota – murmuró mientras le bajaba la cremallera del pantalón – Es la verdad.

Me pegué totalmente a su cuerpo mientras me acariciaba la espalda hasta que, lentamente, me tocó el culo de manera sensual...no pude evitar el pequeño jadeo que me salió de los labios. Paseó su dedo índice por el contorno del sujetador y llevó sus manos al cierre. Lo intentó una vez...dos...tres...me miró y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿El broche de un sujetador o la llave de una cámara acorazada? - me reí ante su cara de frustración. Le di la espalda y le mostré correctamente cómo se hacía – Pues nada...tendré que practicar más...

Sinceramente, no sabía si era que realmente había cogido confianza en si mismo o que eso de estar en la ciudad del pecado le influía de veras...pero me estaba sorprendiendo a cada minuto que pasaba...

Cuando mis pechos quedaron libres se dedicó completamente a ellos. Los besó con cuidado, los chupó, los lamió...empezaba a tener un serio problema, así que le enganché el elástico del boxer y se lo bajé. Uy, uy...Darien estaba más que preparado y la visión de su cuerpo en toda su magnitud hizo que mis braguitas se mojaran aún más. Le empujé sobre la cama y le indiqué que se sentara en el borde. Me arrodillé entre sus piernas, aunque me estiré para llegar a su oído.

- Como te dije en las anteriores clases, nunca vayas al grano...antes de bajar la cabeza juega un poquito...

Le besé el pecho, jugueteando con sus pezones y mi lengua mientras mis manos subían y bajaban una y otra vez por sus muslos desnudos. Su miembro estaba entre los dos cuerpos, y a juzgar por la cara de Darien ese roce le estaba resultando de lo más placentero. Le fui dando pequeños besos por su abdomen alternandolos con pequeños mordiscos.

- Serena – susurró – Esto puede ser un estallido en toda regla...

- Tranquilo – dije sobre sus abdominales, sobre esa tira de vello que me estaba poniendo a mil – No voy a dejar que te me vayas tan rápido.

Cogí ese pedazo de carne erguida con mis manos y lo masajeé despacio mientras miraba cómo una gota perlada salía de la punta. La tomé con un dedo y me la llevé a los labios a sabiendas de que Darien estaba mirándome.

- Oh, Dios...- murmuró.

Aprovechando que cerró los ojos bajé del todo la cabeza y lamí toda la longitud de esa enorme polla. Y me gané un generoso gemido por su parte. Me metí lo que pude en la boca y el resto lo tomé con la mano creando un ritmo que al parecer a Darien le gustaba ya que llevó sus manos a mi cabeza guiándome en los movimientos...tanto se emocionó que tuve que apartarle las manos un poco para que me dejara trabajar a mi gusto, así que se limitó a enredar sus dedos en mi pelo.

- No tan fuerte – susurré.

- Perdona...

Me saqué su pene de la boca por unos segundos para soplar suavemente sobre la punta enrojecida.

- Mierda, Serena...¿qué...qué me estás haciendo? - jadeó.

- Relájate y disfruta – murmuré sobre su piel.

- Lo estoy haciendo, creéme – gimió.

Volví a introducirme su miembro en la boca y jugué con mi lengua con movimoentos rápidos y decididos para que, esta vez sí, se corriera.

- Sere...- dijo con la voz ahogada – Apartate que voy...- negué con la cabeza.

Dos segundo después sentí su esencia caliente en mi boca. Darien me miraba asombrado, estupefacto y con una cara de idiota que no podía con ella. Me separé de su cuerpo y me relamí los labios de manera exagerada. Puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido? - le pregunté mientras me mordía el labio.

- Tu...tu...esa boca...Dios – se pasó la mano por el pelo – Indescriptible – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿Crees que con lo que te he enseñado podrías hacerme algo bueno? - dije de forma juguetona.

- ¿Algo bueno? Ahora mismo estoy tan jodidamente bien que te podría hacer incluso un altar, ¿sabes? - negué con la cabeza mientras me reía – Venga, voy a intentarlo...¿te...te tumbas en la cama?

Fui hasta la cama de tamaño familiar y me tumbé en el medio. Darien estaba desnudo, aunque yo conservaba aún las braguitas...bueno, ya no, ya que el me las bajó rápidamente. Miró de nuevo mi cuerpo ahora totalmente desnudo y me besó en los labios. Le agarré de la nuca y enredé los dedos en su pelo. Pasó sus labios por mis pechos, primero uno, luego el otro...acarició mi piercing...sinceramente, me mordí el labio para no jadear. Esos labios eran tan suaves...

Cuando llegó a mi ombligo dudó por unos segundos, como si no supiera qué hacer exactamente...me miró desde su posición.

- Espero hacerlo bien – susurró.

- Se que lo harás bien...

Acarició mi monte de Venus con la nariz. Ahora sí que me dejé ir y gemí sonoramente. Me abrió las piernas con las manos y me acarició lentamente los labios húmedos y resbaladizos. Jugó sobre mi entrada con un dedo.

- Sere...¿de verdad estás así por mi? - dijo entre mis piernas.

- No veo a nadie más en esta habitación – dije jadeando.

Sonrió de lado y metió su cabeza antre mis piernas. Esos besos ligeros, suaves y tímidos sobre mi piel más tierna me estaban llevando al límite. Ya bastante caliente me había quedado mientras se la chupaba...ahora estaba que no podía con mi alma. Abrió mis labios con sus dedos y empezó a mover la lengua en serio, con confianza. Oh, Dios...abrí aún más la piernas y enredé mis dedos en su pelo, sintiendo bajo mis manos cómo se movía su cabeza.

- ¡Darien! - grité cuando su lengua me encontró el clitoris.

- ¿Bien o mal? - dijo levantando por un momento la cabeza. Por favor...esos labios enrojecidos y húmedos...

- Vuelve inmediatamente ahí abajo – gruñí – Bien no, lo siguiente – sonrió de lado antes de volver a su tarea.

Realmente no se que me estaba haciendo, pero me estaba encantando. Y más cuando metió un dedo en mi interior...ahí exploté. Grité tan fuerte que temí que el guardia de seguridad de anoche nos hiciera una visita...aunque me daba igual. Grité hasta quedarme a gusto, tendida sobre la cama y con el entre mis muslos.

- Ufff – gemí.

- Sigo pensando que...no me imaginaba que una mujer pudiera saber de esta manera tan exquisita...- susurró mientras sentía su aliento sobre mi ombligo.

- Ven aquí...

Le atraje hasta mi para besarle, probando mi propio sabor de sus labios y haciéndole gemir de deseo de nuevo. Darien era impresionante, su potencial como amante iba subiendo cada vez más y más...si seguía así íbamos a tener un serio problema...Gemí cuando le sentí duro sobre mi estómago.

- Voy...voy a ducharme...necesito agua fría...– dijo separándose de mi cuerpo.

- No – le volví a acercar a mi – Deja que me encargue de esto – dije acariciándole intimamente.

- No hace falta, Sere – murmuró sobre mi cuello.

- Pues tu cuerpo me está diciendo otra cosa – sus caderas se restregaron contra mi mano.

- Yo...oh – jadeó cuando acaricié sus testículos – Sere...

Ambos nos sobresaltamos cuando aporrearon la puerta. Dejé de hacer movimientos con mi mano, pero no le solté. Edward y yo nos miramos con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Crees que será el vigilante? - pregunté con su pene aún en la mano – Antes...quizás, sólo quizás he gritado un poco...

- ¿Un poco? - dijo Darien con una ceja alzada – Por tu grito he deducido que he aprobado, ¿cierto?

Fui a contestarle, pero de nuevo aporrearon la puerta. Cogí la camisa de Darien y me la puse por encima mientras él se ponía la ropa interior. Nos acercamos a la puerta con miedo.

- ¿Quién es? - dije con mi voz de niña buena.

- El oso Yogui, no te jode – gritó Nicolas – Hemos quedado en una hora abajo, así que ya podeis ir moviendo el culo.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? - preguntó Darien.

- Porque esta noche voy a cobrar mi apuesta.

Arggg, algún día mataría a Nicolas con mis propias manos...A saber qué demonios se le habría ocurrido para torturarme. Hice amago de abrir la puerta para salir y darle una colleja monumental, pero Darien. me cogió del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

- Ni se te ocurra salir así o mucho me temo que tendremos cachondeo hasta el año que viene – miré hacia abajo. Ugh, parecía que había tenido una sesión de sexo bueno y desenfrenado...joder, y así había sido.

- Tienes razón – murmuré – Que sepas que mi venganza será terrible – grité a través de la puerta.

- Sí, seguro...Un hora y quiero veros abajo.

Me giré y encaré a Darien. Paseé mi mirada por su cuerpo...a pesar de la interrupción de Nicolas aún seguía erecto. Le señalé con la cabeza y sonreí.

- No se da por vencido, ¿eh?

- Sí, Nico puede ser un pesado y...

- No me refiero a tu hermano, me refiero el pequeño Dari – se miró a sí mismo y se rascó la cabeza.

- Sí...bueno...también puede resultar un poco insistente...ahora si que me voy a la ducha, no queremos desatar la ira de mi hermano.

Observé el culo de Darien. mientras iba para el cuarto de baño. Guau. Sin palabras...había estado de sobresaliente, no podía esperar a verle totalmente convertido en un pervertido. Su físico ahora estaba en su punto más álgido, con esa ropa y ese pelo...y su potencial sexual iban a hacer de él el chico perfecto. Y yo iba a ser la primera en probarle...dentro de muy poco...

* * *

_**Gracias por sus reviews: SirenaMisty, Elizabeth Serena, La Dama oculta Mistress9, Andy Nicolao, Sui-AliRs, yesqui2000, Mirtianguis, aleparedes, karly15, gleidys, itasaki, VICO-darien, RushiaReiesu, Susy Marple, kokoru kokuo, Luisa Kou**. _

_Espero que no me asesinen, Besos EsteVas..  
_


	22. Rubeus Crimson

CAPITULO 22 Rubeus Crimson

Oh Dios mío...¿en verdad había pasado? ¿En verdad había tenido esa increíble y excitante clase de sexo oral con Serena? Sí, por supuesto que si...aún tenía el sabor de su cuerpo en mis labios...simplemente perfecto. Oir sus gemidos y sus jadeos mientras la besaba de forma íntima había hecho que me sintiera como el puto amo. Y sus labios...esos labios sobre mi polla iban a hacer que tuviera sueños eróticos durante el resto de mi existencia.

Y si no hubiera sido por mi hermano de los cojones todavía estaríamos en esa cama dando clases prácticas...Grrr, estaba como un león en celo así que me metí en la ducha y giré el grifo hacia el agua fría todo lo que pude aguantar. Cuando conseguí domar mi erección salí de la ducha, me envolví en una toalla y salí a la habitación. Serena aún seguía con mi camisa puesta dejandome ver esas delicionsas piernas desnudas...sin duda esa camisa le sentaba mejor a ella que a mi...Me miró de arriba abajo y se mordió el labio...mierda. Fui hasta el armario para escapar de su mirada y hasta que no oí cerrarse la puerta del baño no me tranquilicé. Definitivamente esta mujer alteraba mis alocadas hormonas...

Me vestí rápidamente con otro de los modelos que Mina me había dejado preparados ya que no aún se fiaba de mi buen gusto al conjuntar la ropa...como fuera...me puse los vaqueros desgastados y una camisa oscura y fui hasta la puerta del baño. La ducha había dejado de oirse, lo que quería decir que en breve saldría Serena envuelta solamente en una pequeña y esponjosa toalla y...toqué la puerta...

- ¿Serena?

- ¡Ya salgo! - gritó desde el interior.

- ¡No! - chillé – No hace falta...es que...te espero abajo con los chicos, ¿vale?

- Vale, no tardaré.

Entré en el ascensor, pero no estaba solo. En él había una mujer de unos treinta años muy atractiva, rubia y con los ojos verdes. Cuando me vió me miró de arriba abajo, como minutos antes lo había hecho Sere, y me sonrió.

- Hola – sonrió.

- Eh...hola – me quedé mirando la puerta cerrada del ascensor como si fuera lo más interesante.

- ¿Qué hace un chico como tu tan sólo? - dijo con voz seductora. Parpadeé varias veces antes de hablar.

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Estás sólo? Porque yo puedo hacerte un poco de compañía – dijo tocando sugerentemente el escote.

- Eh...yo...

La campana me salvó y nunca mejor dicho. El timbre del ascensor nos anunció que habíamos llegado al piso cero salvándome de esa mujer. ¿Me estaba ofreciendo su compañía? Arggg. Salí escopetado sin mirar hacia atrás, afortunadamente vi a Seiya y Nico en el hall.

- ¿Qué te pasa, tio? Pareces un poco acojonadillo – dijo Seiya.

- Esa mujer, la rubia – ambos miraron hacia donde yo señalaba.

- No es precisamente de nuestra edad, pero está buena – dijo Nico.

- Me ha...ofrecido su compañía – los chicos me miraron serios...para luego mirarse entre ellos y estallar en una sonora carcajada.

- ¡No me jodas, Dari! - dijo mi hermano – Al final va a resultar que eres todo un rompecorazones...

- Cállate – espeté.

- No te enfades, Darien – me calmó Seiya – Eso quiere decir que las clases y los cambios de Serena están dando resultados...

- Supongo, pero es que no me acostumbro a estar expuesto a las miradas de las mujeres...- dije pasándome la mano por el pelo - ¿Y las chicas?

- Arreglándose – dijo Nicolas enfadado – A este paso vamos a llegar tarde y necesito tiempo para que Serena se prepare...

- ¿Prepararse?

- Sí, te recuerdo que gané la apuesta, así que esta noche me voy a divertir...- dijo frotándose las manos.

- No seas muy malo con ella – le regañó Seiya.

- Sí, sí, sí – dijo batiendo las manos.

Entonces los chicos dejaron de lado la conversación y pusieron cara de tontos. Miré en su dirección...venían las chicas, incluída Sere. Sinceramente no se cómo iban vestidas Rei y Mina, ya que ella acaparó toda mi atención desde el primer segundo. Llevaba un vestido negro con un brillo muy sutil que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y super ceñido al cuerpo. No llevaba tirantes, así que podía ver la brillante piel de sus hombros, su pelo la rozaba a medida que andaba...Se había maquillado perfectamente y he de decir que esos labio rojos podían ser mi perdición esa noche después de lo que habíamos hecho minutos antes en nuestra habitación.

- Ya estamos aquí – dijo Mina pegándose a Seiya - ¿A dónde vamos?

- Aquí cerca – dijo Nico mientras cogía de la cintura a Rei – Podemos ir andando, el sitio se llama Dark Light. Aunque tengo que ir primero al coche a coger una cosita – sonrió como una hiena.

Salimos a la noche de Las Vegas. Las luces de neón iluminaban las calles mezclándose con la sutil decoración navideña. La noche, aunque fresca, era agradable. Las chicas se pusieron las chaquetas que llevaban en el brazo y esperamos a Nico en la puerta del hotel...hasta que apareció con una mochila.

La cara de Serena estaba iluminada mientras andábamos por las calles, mirando con curiosidad todos y cada uno de los detalles que veíamos a nuestro paso. Fruncí el ceño al fijarme cómo la miraban los hombres, como si ellos fueran los cazadores y ella la presa...sentí que debía hacerme notar, indicar a esos idiotas que ella no iba sola, ahora estaba conmigo...así que cogí su brazo y lo entrelacé con el mío. Me miró y me sonrió.

- ¿Y eso?

- Por aquí hay mucho lobo suelto, Sere...es mejor que sepan que no estás sola...

No dijo nada más, pero sonrió ampliamente. Caminamos en silencio siendo testigos de las muestras de cariño de nuestros amigos hasta que llegamos a un local que anunciaba con unas elaboradas letras iluminadas su nombre, Dark Light. Nico abrió al puerta y nos dejó pasar. Dentro todo estaba iluminado por una tenue luz rojiza y mientras una canción de los Black Eyed Peas sonaba de fondo por los altavoces. En la barra del bar había hombres y mujeres por igual, atendidos por chicos y chicas de presencia envidiable. El sitio estaba salpicado por sofás bajos de cuero en los que la gente se tomaba tranquilamente sus copas...hasta que la música cesó y un hombre salió a un pequeño escenario micrófono en mano anunciando una actuación. Se trataba de una mujer bailando con una serpiente en el cuello. Todos miramos a Nico con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto? - preguntó Mina – Este sitio no está mal, aunque la imitadora de Salma Hayeck en Abierto hasta el amanecer no es que lo haga muy bien – dijo observando los torpes movimientos de la mujer.

- Tranquila, enena...este sitio es un lugar en el que gente amateur presenta sus actuaciones...y esta noche vamos a subir el nivel de este antro – volvió a sonreir como una hiena.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Sere.

- Que tú – la señaló – Vas a subirte a ese escenario y vas a actuar – Ella se rió con ganas.

- Vamos, Nicolas...como broma está bien, pero...

- Ni peros ni peras – la cortó – Perdiste la apuesta, así que vas a mover ese culo que tienes y te vas a subir al escenario, ¿entendido?

- ¿Y si no me da la gana? - le encaró.

- Haré de tu vida una pesadilla – dijo mi hermano aguantándose la risa – Vamos, Ser...una apuesta es una apuesta. Para mi eso es sagrado. Si yo hubiera perdido me jodería y haría lo que tu quisieras...Vamos – la animó – Aquí no te conoce nadie, además...te aseguro que con tu actuación vas a animar a esta gente muermo...- miró alrededor.

- Dios, recuérdame que nunca jamás vuelva a apostar contigo – gruñó.

- ¿Lo vas a hacer? - la pregunté.

- Qué remedio me queda. Prefiero acabar con esta gilipollez cuanto antes – miró a Nico con furia - ¿qué demonios tengo que hacer?

- Ponerte esto – Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada – Es atrezzo, Sere...Te pones esto mientras bailas una canción y asunto concluído – las chicas sonrieron al ver la cara de Serena

- Hay que joderse – murmuró. Miró el interior de la bolsa y gimió - ¿Qué coño es esto? No me voy a poner eso delante de toda esta gente.

- Sí, si lo harás...y cantarás la condenada canción.

- ¿Qué canción es? - Nico se acercó a ella y le susurró algo al oído – Oh, Dios...no.

- Sí – dijo Nicolas riéndose – La cantaste aquella vez que te cogiste ese pedo espectacular y lo hiciste genial...quiero volver a ver esa actuación, nena...Las chicas pueden ayudarte a prepararte – sonrió como si fuera un niño bueno.

Sere le miró mal, bueno...si las miradas matasen mi hermano ya estaría enterrado. Las chicas tiraron de ella hasta un pasillo en el que supuse estaba el baño.

- Eres cruel – dijo Seiya - ¿Qué canción tiene que bailar?

- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando fuimos a una fiesta en la afueras de Tokio? - Seiya pareció recordar...abrió mucho los ojos y la boca.

- Ugh, Serena se puso fina con los cóckteles y termino...subida a una mesa...cantando...y bailando esa...canción...

- Sí, esa noche – Nicolas se frotó las manos disfrutando por haber ganado.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar algo? Me he perdido...- les dije.

- Señores, señoras...damas, caballeros...- dijo teatralmente el hombre que anteriormente había presentado a la mujer esa con la serpiente – Tengo el honor de presentarles a Serena Tsukino que va a interpretar a Christina Aguilera con su canción Dirrty. Preparaos porque va a subir la temperatura – gritó haciendo que los hombres se animaran con estusiasmo. Las chicas llegaron y se pusieron a nuestro lado.

El hombre abandonó el escenario...y pude verla. Argggg. Llevaba puesta una pequeña falda de tablas parecida a la que había llevado Rei la anoche anterior mientras estaba disfrazada de colegiala. En la parte de arriba simplemente llevaba un bikini oscuro y unos guantes de cuero, emulando el vestuario de la cantante en su videoclip. Y botas con tacón hasta la rodilla. Las chicas debían de haberle echado alguna crema o algún tipo de aceite, ya que su piel brillaba de manera totalmente deliciosa...Cuando la canción empezó a sonar Serena buscó a Nicolas con la mirada y le volvió a hacer la mirada asesina. Los gritos de los machotes que pululaban por ese antro no se hicieron esperar...Aún así, ella cumplió su parte del trato y lo hizo de lujo. Movía los labios al son de la canción, dirrty...con muchas erres...mmmmm. El movimiento de su cuerpo me tenía totalmente hechizado, cada vez que se giraba y me dejaba ver ese culotte rosa que llevaba bajo la falda me ponía como un bruto. No sabía que ella pudiera bailar de esa manera...entoces recordé una conversación de los chicos. En ella hablaban de que el baile era como hacer el amor, que viendo cómo se movía una persona mientras bailaba podrías saber si se trataba de un buen amante o no...definitivamente Serena era lo maximo, sus movimientos eran sueves y sensuales y por los gritos de los hombres que había en el local deduje que yo no era el único que estaba disfrutando.

- ¡Que no me entere yo de que ese culito pasa hambre! - gritó un...gilipollas a mi lado. Le miré mal.

- Hey, tranquilo machote – dije haciendo que me mirara – Ese culito me tiene a mi para no pasar hambre, creéme – el chico cerró la bocaza que tenía y no volvió a abrirla.

Realmente suspiré aliviado cuando la música terminó; un minuto más en el escenario con esa ropa y habríamos tenido un serio problema...Los chicos y yo fuimos hasta el escenario. Le tendí al mano para ayudarla a bajar mientras recibía piropos por parte de los clientes masculinos.

- Eres un idiota, Nico – espetó – Se me ve todo con este puto disfraz.

No se te ha visto nada inadecuado, preciosa – dijo Nicolas sonriendo – Además has triunfado...Darien ha tenido que defendertede un chaval que estaba dispuesto a darte lo tuyo y lo de tu prima – dijo riéndose.

- ¿Qué? - me preguntó.

- Nada, un bocazas...¿por qué...por qué no te quitas esa ropa ya? - por el bien de mi salud sexual...

- Sí, me voy a quitar esto antes de que cometa un asesinato con nocturnidad y alevosía – dijo mirando fijamente a Nicolas– Esto no se va a quedar así, oso loco – las chicas y Seiya sonrieron – Me has hecho pasar un mal rato, ¿sabes?

- Vaaaamos, vaaamos...tampoco será para tanto – dijo mi hermano.

- Anda, Sere...- dijo Mina mientras la agarraba del brazo – Vamos a quitarte el modelito fashion que llevas antes de que el suelo quede cubierto de babas – Rei sonrió.

Vi alejarse a Serena con esa minúscula falda...debido a sus contoneos al andar pude ver de nuevo esas braguitas rosas...y pensar que esta noche tienes que dormir a su lado, campeón.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya – la voz profunda de un chico me sacó de mi ensoñación – Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí...Si es Serena Tsukino – dijo en voz alta. Ella se giró y cuando le vio abrió mucho los ojos.

- Rubeus Crimson – susurró.

Oh, oh...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me bajé supermolesta del escenario de mierda. Nico se iba a cagar...como putada había estado bien lo que me había mandado hacer, pero tenía que recordar una cosa, quien ríe el último ríe mejor...Estar vestida con este intento de falda minimalista y este bikini mientras un montón de tíos te gritan guarradas no entraba en mis planes para una salida por Las Vegas...Vale, sí...a todas las mujeres nos gustan que nos miren y que nos piropeen, pero no de esta forma.

Cuando al fin terminé la condenada canción y bajé del escenario, los chicos vinieron a por mi. Antes de que le clavara a Nicolas algo en el ojo por haberme puesto en ridículo las chicas tiraron de mi para ir al baño y quitarme esta puta ropa...pero entonces oí una voz...una muy conocida voz...

- Vaya, vaya, vaya...mira a quién tenemos aquí...si es Serena Tsukino...

No podía ser, ¿verdad? Él no podía estar aquí, ya sería casualidad...me giré...pues si, parecía que esta noche el destino me la estaba jugando. De putada en putada y tiro porque me toca...

- Rubeus Crimson...- susurré.

Ahí, delante de mi estaba el chico que hacía tiempo me había roto el corazón. Rubeus ya no llevaba esa larga coleta que a tantas chicas nos había hecho suspirar; se había cortado el pelo dándole un nuevo aire a su gesto. Y estaba más musculoso y grande. El siempre había destacado por su cuerpo, por esos enormes brazos y esos ojos oscuros...normal que cayera como una imbécil cuando tenía dieciseis años ante la bromita que me hicieron...y ahora el muy tarado me miraba de arriba abajo sonriendo...

- Parece ser que mejoras con los años, Sere...tu forma de vestir me gusta mucho más ahora – dijo señalando mi atuendo – Una actuación magnífica, por cierto. Has dejado asombrados a todos los hombres del lugar...sin duda nada que ver con la niña sosa que conocí en el instituto – oh, oh...por ahí iba mal. Di un paso adelante pero Rei me tomó ventaja.

- ¿Has llamado sosa a mi amiga? ¿Tu? - le señaló con el dedo – Y tu eres un impresentable que enamora a las chicas por dinero – Rubeus entrecerró los ojos.

- Yo no la enamoré, ella se enamoró sola de mi...te recuerdo que soy irresistible – dijo el muy creído.

- ¿Irresistible? Oh, vamos...- dijo Rei - ¿Te has mirado en un espejo?

- Por supuesto, todos los días – dijo el aludido - Mira qué músculos – alzó el brazo y marcó biceps – lo repito, sé que soy irresistible...

- En tus sueños, cariño – espetó Rei.

- Sigues tan guerrera como siempre, pelinegra – mi amiga gruñó...literalmente.

- Una cosita, saco de pulgas...no-me-llames-pelinegra – dijo vocalizando todas las palabras. Rubeus se rió.

- Venga, Rei...no te enfades...Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos y mira tú por donde nos encontramos en Las Vegas...no hace falta que peleemos, ¿no? - me miró de nuevo con ojos libidinosos – Podemos ser amigos, como en los viejos tiempos.

- ¿Amigos? - ahora me reí yo – A ti ni te doy ni la hora cuanto menos ser amiga tuya...no, gracias – miré su uniforme de camarero - ¿Trabajas aquí?

- Sí.

- Felicidades – dije de manera irónica – Voy a quitarme esto – murmuré a las chicas.

- Si necesitas ayuda para desnudarte llámame, preciosa – me giré y le miré furiosa. Fui a contestarle, pero alguien se me adelantó de nuevo...

- No hace falta – dijo Darien con voz calmada – Si necesita quitarse algo ya estoy yo aquí para ayudarla – Rubeus examinó a Darien con la mirada.

- ¿Y tu eres...?

- A ti no te importa...- dijo Darien acercándose a mi, me agarró de la cintura y me pegó a él. Yo estaba alucinada – Vamos, cariño...cambiate y vámonos de aquí...- otro camarero llamó a Rubeus haciendo que este desviara la mirada de nosotros.

- Tengo que irme – dijo haciendo una mueca – me alegro de haberte visto, Serena...

Se marchó a la barra del bar con andares chulescos...alucinada estaba. Ya era una maldita casualidad ver a rubeus Crimson en Las Vegas...joder, esta noche había comprobado que había personas que con los años se vuelven más idiotas aún. ¿Y a mi me gustó este tío?

* * *

Gracias Por Sus Reviews: Sirena Misty, La Dama Oculta Mistress9, Andy Nicolao, Karly15, Elizabeth Serena, yesqui2000,mia, mayilu, kokoro kokuo, Serena chiba, RushiaReiesu, aleparedes.

Gracias tambien a los Guest, pero dejen su nombre no es necesario tener cuenta pero pueden poner su nombre..

En fin nos leemos la prox semana.. Si voy a actualizar semanalmente,la uni me tiene agobiada..

Estefany


	23. Abriendote Mi Corazon

_**Recuerden esto es una ADAPTACION la historia original es de Atenea85 y los personajes de Sailor Moon son de la Gran Naoko..** _

* * *

CAPITULO 23 ABRIENDOTE MI CORAZÓN

Las chicas y yo nos metimos en el baño y me ayudaron a vestirme de nuevo con mi ropa.

- Imbecil – murmuró Rei.

- No es por nada, Sere...pero tu no tenías muy buen gusto para los chicos por aquellas fechas – dijo Mina.

- Con los años se ha vuelto un creído de mierda insoportable...ugh, si hubiera tenido algo a mano se lo habría lanzado a la cabeza – dije mientras me ponía de nuevo mis zapatos.

- ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó al rubia.

- Sí...claro que si...Rubeus Crimson llevaba demasiado tiempo enterrado en mis recuerdos...pero me jode su actitud de "soy lo maximo". Me ha llamado sosa – dije indignada.

- Bueno...- Rei sonrió exactamente igual que Nicolas cuando se le ocurría alguna trastada – Siempre nos quedará la venganza...

- ¿Se te ha pasado algo por esa linda cabeza que tienes? - preguntó Mina dando saltitos.

- Puede, aunque tengo que madurar la idea...Venga, vamos con los chicos. Olvidémonos de este impresentable y disfrutemos de nuestro viaje.

Fui la primera en salir del baño y casi atropello a Darien en el camino. Estaba esperándonos fuera con cara de enfado.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté cuando me cogió de nuevo por la cintura y me apretó contra su cuerpo. Las chicas nos seguían.

- Nada...no me fío del musculitos – murmuró.

Afortunadamente no nos volvimos a encontrar con Rubeus mientras salíamos de aquel antro. Agradecí salir a la calle y aspirar el aire fresco de la noche. Los chicos me miraban con un gesto indescifrable en el rostro. Rodé los ojos...

- Oh, vamos...¿y esas caras?

- Ese imbecil...- murmuró Seiya – Podría volver y estirarle de los pelos hasta que le volviera a crecer la coleta, ¿sabes? - no pude evitar sonreir.

- ¿Se te han quitado las ganas de fiesta? - me preguntó Rei. Asentí – Podemos volver al hotel y...

- No – la corté – Vayan uds y pasenlo bien. Estaré bien...

- Yo voy contigo – dijo Darien.

- No, ve con ellos. El hotel está a diez minutos de aquí...

- No, he dicho que voy contigo – suspiré – No me voy a quedar tranquilo mientras tu caminas sola por la noche...y menos en estas calles.

- Está bien...¿vamos?

Los chicos no estaban muy seguros de marcharse sin nosotros, pero al final conseguimos convencerles. Caminé al lado de el con mi chaqueta puesta. No es que me hubiera traumatizado ver de nuevo a Rubeus. No sentía nada por él...al menos ningún sentimiento bueno. Me daba rabia porque me sentía estúpida por haber estado pillada por ese idiota. Todos cometemos errores...Mi forma de ser en la actualidad se la debía enteramente a él...

- ¿Tienes frío? - me preguntó Darien señalando mis brazos cruzados.

- No, estoy bien...- miré a lo lejos las fuentes del Bellagio - ¿Te apetece dar un paseo? - sonrió de lado.

- Claro...¿Me permite, señorita? - hizo lo mismo que había hecho minutos antes. Cogió mi mano y la enroscó en su brazo.

Volvimos a sumirnos en un silencio cómodo, observando las luces y la música dispersa. Las limusinas blancas pasaban sin cesar por la enorme calle y grupos de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes paseaban y reían por las calles. Nos paramos en frente del Hotel Bellagio; sus fuentes bailaban al son de una canción de Sinatra. La gente murmuraba extasiada el baile de luz y agua de las fuentes, un espectáculo totalmente increíble.

- Es precioso – murmuré - ¿De verdad no te apetece ir con los chicos por ahí? - Darien se giró y me miró.

- No, estoy bien aquí contigo...¿De verdad que estás bien después de ver a ese...?

- Sí, claro que estoy bien...Pero me jode que venga de tío guay..."hey, como has cambiado, Sere" – dije imitando su voz – "con lo sosita que eras...". Creido de mierda – espeté – Pues si...la verdad es que no tenía muy buen gusto por los chicos...

- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo sonriendo.

- Tampoco es para tanto...Me pones tú muchisimo más que Rubeus – Darien abrió tanto los ojos que temí que se le salieran las lentillas.

- ¿Sí?

- Por supuesto...- le miré a esos fascinantes ojos verdes – Además tú nunca dañarías a una chica, de eso estoy segura...

- Mis padres me educaron con unos valores, Serena. Respetar a una mujer es algo prioritario para mi – dijo apoyándose en la barandilla para ver el espectáculo.

- ¿Sabes qué? La chica con la que compartas tu vida será una privilegiada por tenerte a su lado – me miró y sonrió.

- Lo mismo digo. Eres una chica muy especial – suspiró y me miró a los ojos – el día que te enamores tú...

- No – le corté. Me miró confundido – Yo no me voy a enamorar nunca. Y menos aún cabe la posibilidad de que alguien se enamore de mi.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó mientras la música del espectáculo cesaba.

- Yo no estoy hecha ni para amar ni para ser amada...los chicos sólo quieren una cosa de mi. Sexo. Una vez que han estado conmigo ya no quieren otra cosa...yo no quiero a alguien así en mi vida, no quiero compartir mi vida con alguien que sólo quiere utilizarme...Por Dios, Darien...ni siquiera siento amor por parte de mis padres – murmuré.

- No digas eso...seguro que tus padres están muy orgullosos de tener una hija como tu – sentí sus dedos en mi barbilla alzándome la cara – Yo mismo me siento afortunado de tenerte a mi lado – tragué en seco por sus palabras.

- Nunca me habían dicho algo así – dije emocionada – al final me lo voy a creer...

- Creételo, tu vales mucho más de lo que te crees...- apretó la mandíbula – Estrujaría a ese Rubeus sólo por verte en el estado en el que te ha dejado...- gruñó.

- No merece la pena – le cogí del brazo – Rei clama venganza – alzó una ceja.

- ¿Contra el imbecil ese? - me reí por el tono en que lo dijo.

- Sí...

- ¿Y qué tiene pensado?

- La verdad es que no lo se...pero la podemos preguntar – Darien sonrió de lado.

- ¿Sabes? Desde que me junto contigo me estoy haciendo adicto a eso de las venganzas. Primero Beryl, ahora Crimson...¿tienes algún vecino que te caiga mal para seguir con esto? - me salió una enorme carcajada de la boca – O no se...¿algún profesor de primaria que te tuviera manía?

- No, creo que con estas dos venganzas me doy por satisfecha...¿Vamos para el hotel?

Darien se quitó su chaqueta y me la pasó por los hombros a pesar de que llevaba la mía puesta; eran más de las dos de la mañana y la noche estaba realmente fresca. El enlazó nuestros brazos y caminamos juntos hasta el hotel. Había sido una noche extraña. Obviando el hecho de volver a ver al tarado de Rubeus...era extraño para mi exponer mis sentimientos y con Darien lo había hecho. Mis palabras habían sido del todo ciertas...envidiaba la chica de la que el se enamorara. Quizás tenía suerte y lograba que Neheriana cayese en sus redes...en ese momento juro que la odié. Darien se estaba convirtiendo en el ideal de cualquier mujer. Era inteligente, comprensivo y cariñoso...por no hablar de lo tremendo que se estaba poniendo...Lo tenía todo. Y era todo lo que yo jamás tendría.

Entramos en la habitación en silencio, las palabras de Darien me habían calado hondo en mi duro corazoncito...y eso era algo que no pasaba muy a menudo. Cogí mi camisón y me metí en el baño para cambiarme. Me desmaquillé a conciencia y me miré al espejo. Sólo era una chica normal debajo de esa máscara que me empeñaba en mostrar a la gente. Sólo una chica de diecinueve años como cualquier otra...Me aguanté las ganas de llorar, aunque no sabía el por qué de esa sensación en mi cuerpo. O puede que si lo supiera...Me estaba abriendo demasiado con Darien, mostrar mis sentimientos podía ser un error, pero increíblemente había descubierto que era con él con quien realmente me sentía cómoda tratando estos temas.

Cuando entré en la habitación comrpobé que el ya se había metido en la cama. Estaba apoyado en el cabecero y la tenue luz de la lamparita auxiliar me dejaba ver los contornos de su cara como nunca antes los había visto. Aunque estaba tapado de cintura para abajo esa noche no se había puesto camiseta; su torso liso y suave subía y bajaba despacio con cada respiración suya...suspiré y me metí en la cama mientras Darien se removía nervioso. Me miró atentamente mientras me metía entre las sábanas y observó mi ropa para dormir.

- No se qué ropa me gusta más – dijo muy serio – Si lo que llevas puesto ahora o el modelito que te dió Nico para la apuesta – entrecerré los ojos.

- Tonto – aunque le sonreí – Anda, apaga la luz que mañana Mina vendrá pronto a levantarnos.

Darien estiró la mano y apagó la luz de la mesita de noche. Ambos nos quedamos mirando el techo hasta que me giré y le miré.

- Gracias por tus palabras – susurré.

- ¿Por qué me das las gracias? - dijo girándose para mirarme a la cara.

- Quizás esta noche no ha sido una de las mejores, ¿sabes? No me ha hecho gracia ver al chico que destrozó mis ilusiones...y tu me has alegrado la noche – en la penumbra pude ver cómo sonreía.

- Para eso estamos, Sere...aquí me tienes para lo que quieras – me mordí el labio.

- ¿Entonces puedo pedirte algo más?

- Claro.

- Abrázame – susurré.

Por unos momentos se quedó quieto y callado, como yo misma. Las palabras salieron de mi boca casi sin pensarlas. Yo no le mendigaba nunca cariño a ningún chico...pero definitovamente necesitaba un apoyo, el calor de unos brazos...sin decir nada Darien acortó la poca distancia que nos separaba y me envolvió en sus fuertes brazos. Rápidamente me acurruqué en su pecho y aspiré ese aroma tan familiar para mi. Pasé mis manos por su cintura mientras él me estrechaba más fuerte aún...no había nada de sexual en estos momentos y lo agradecí porque lo único que necesitaba era un abrazo sincero.

- Gracias de nuevo – murmuré contra la piel de su cuello.

- Cuando quieras...

No nos separamos. Sentí que se me cerraban los ojos mientras Darien paseaba sus dedos por la piel expuesta de mi espalda...y así me quedé dormida...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dormí. No pegué ojo en toda la santa noche. Sere se quedó dormida entre mis brazos tras pedirme que la abrazara. Claro, yo estaba más que encantado...el problema es que su cercanía me alteraba las hormonas. El olor de su pelo me invitaba a sumergir la cabeza entre sus mechones, sus cálidas manos sobre la piel de mi cintura parecían brasas calientes y...y sus tetas rozándome el pecho bajo la tela de ese fino camisón hacía que mi ingle doliera. Aún así, intenté contenerme y no tocar nada indebido.

Anoche ella sufrió un revés al reencontrarse con el indeseable que se la jugó de la peor manera; nunca la había visto con ese gesto de tristeza en la cara...no soportaba verla así. No soportaba oirla decir que ella no se merecía que le amaran, bajo esa fachada que se empeñaba en mostrar Serena era una chica con unos valores increíbles...

Me tensé cuando vi que se removía bajo mis brazos. Apenas estaba ameneciendo cuando abrió lentamente los ojos. Me miró y me sonrió.

- Hola – susurró.

- Hola – dije de la misma manera. Sere se removió y se estiró...con tan "mala suerte" de que su muslo rozó cierta parte de mi anatomía que me hizo gemir.

- Ups, lo siento – dijo mientras se mordía el labio. Genial, esto llevaba camino de convertirse en una erección mañanera en todo su esplendor.

- Creo que será mejor que nos separemos un poco – murmuré.

- He dicho que lo siento – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios – Sigo creyendo que esa parte de tu cuerpo es un poco susceptible...

- Serena...- gruñí – Ahora mismo esa parte de mi cuerpo que no está para juegos...

Ambos nos quedamos mirando el techo, sólo se oían nuestras respiraciones, todo estaba en silencio...Ella se apoyó de costado y me miró de arriba abajo. Vale, sí...había un bulto bajo las sábanas, pero a estas alturas no me iba a avergonzar, ¿no?

- ¿A ti...a ti te apetece...hacer algo? - me preguntó mordiéndose el labio. La miré de reojo sin mover ni un pelo.

- Define algo – susurré.

- Tu y yo...juntos – se acercó aún más a mi y me miró a los labios.

- No juegues conmigo, Sere...

Ella acortó la poca distancia que quedaba, me acarició la cara con sus suaves dedos, me tocó los labios y me besó suavemente, sin profundizar mientras me acariciaba la nuca.

- No estoy jugando – dijo contra mi boca.

- ¿Estonces que es esto?

- Tu y yo tenemos confianza, Darien – la miré los labios mientras me hablaba – Por lo que siento – dijo moviendo las caderas chocándose con las mías – A ti te apetece esto...y a mi también...

- ¿Sí? - pregunté como un idiota mientras sentía su entrepierna contra la mía.

- Sí – sonrió - ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te apetece?

- ¿Tengo que responder a tu pregunta con esto entre las piernas? - jadeó cuando sintió de nuevo mi miembro erguido contra su cuerpo - ¿Y...y las clases? - balbuceé mientras me acariciaba la nuca justo como a mi me gustaba - ¿Esto es un adelanto...o algo así?

- Olvida las clases de momento, ¿quieres?

Me cogió de nuevo por la nuca y juntó nuestros labios de nuevo. Delineó el contorno de mis labios con su cálida lengua haciendo que me molestara realmente el pantalón del pijama que llevaba puesto. Pegó totalmente su cuerpo al mío haciendo que sintiera sus pezones endurecidos sobre mi pecho. Me separé un instante de ella.

- ¿Estás mejor? - frunció el ceño – De lo de anoche...¿estás...mejor?

- Sí...y en gran parte gracias a ti.

Ahora fui yo el que la besó a ella. Mientras la besaba acepté la invitación que me hacía al abrir sus piernas para acomodarme entre ellas. Sentir el calor de su cuerpo bajo el mío me hizo excitarme aún más. Hice lo que llevaba deseando toda la noche; sumergí mi nariz en la curvatura de su cuello y aspiré con fuerza. Sólo me separé de su piel cuando sentí que sus cálidas y juguetonas manos me bajaban los pantalones. Me separé de ella lo justo y necesario para terminar de quitarme las dos prendas de una vez.

- No estamos en igualdad de condiciones – jadeé mientras mis ojos recorrían su cuerpo.

Me regaló esa sonrisa suya, me besó de manera sensual y después se deshizo de su camisón. Vale, la visión de los pechos desnudos de Serena era algo que jamás saldría de mi mente. Era como una pequeña ninfa que me invitaba a pecar, a ser malo...Cuando me volví a colocar entre sus piernas moví las caderas contra su centro haciéndola jadear en alto. Oh, sí...eso me elevaba el ego hasta el techo. La toqué sobre las braguitas, estaban humedecidas por la excitación. Se me hizo la boca agua al recordar la tarde de ayer, de mis labios contra su intimidad, de su sabor...Deslicé su ropa interior por sus piernas y tanteé de nuevo la unión de sus piernas. Ella me ofreció su cuerpo una vez más abriendo sus piernas para mi y yo no lo dudé a la hora de jugar con ella. Introduje los dedos justo de la manera que me enseñó ella misma. Se agarró con fuerza a mi cuello cuando toqué ese punto ya conocido de su cuerpo con el que le hacía gritar.

- ¡Darien! - jadeó – Para, espera – me empujó por los hombros separándome de ella. La miré confundido hasta que comprendí lo que quería hacer.

Me tumbé boca arriba y dejé que se subiera a mi cintura. Madre del amor hermoso, verla subida a mi cuerpo, totalmente desnuda y jadeando por mis caricias era la mejor manera de empezar el día, sin duda alguna. Movió sus caderas sobre mi miembro excitado haciendo que sintiera su propia humedad en mi cuerpo. Mmm, esos movimientos estaban bien, demasiado bien...Ella me cogió el pene entre sus manos y lo acarició mientras ella seguía moviéndose encima de mi. Tenía su vista clavada en mi ingle mientras su mano trabajaba en mi cuerpo...Entonces juntó nuestras intimidades...con cada movimiento de su cadera hacía que viera las estrellas, tanto que me tensé por unos momentos, tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no correrme.

Me besó de tal manera que me relajé de nuevo. Posicionó mi polla en ese pequeño botón de su intimidad y comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Esa nueva caricia de su cuerpo era mi perdición. Con cada movimiento de caderas que hacía me llevaba un poquito más hacia el paraíso. Me moría de ganas por enterrarme en su cuerpo, por sentir su interior cálido y sedoso como lo sentía en mis dedos cuando la tocaba...pero quería hacer las cosas bien. No quería precipitarme y hacer las cosas de mala manera, así que de momento me conformaba con sentir el cuerpo de Serenade esta manera. La agarré con fuerza por la cintura y la pegué a mi pecho mientras sus caderas seguían con su labor. Paseé mis manos por la piel de su espalda hasta las redondeces de su trasero. No podía más, sentía las contracciones de mi bajo vientre anunciando mi inminente orgasmo, entonces sentí la mano de Sere meterse entre nuestros cuerpos y acariciarse a si misma...mierda, cuando vi esa escena no pude más conmigo mismo y exploté gimiendo vergonzosamente alto casi al mismo tiempo que ella. La miré con los ojos entrecerrados debido al potente orgasmo que había experimentado, fui a besarla y...en ese momento aporrearon la puerta de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a esos pesados ahora? Sere rodó los ojos y gimió exasperada.

- ¡Levantense ya! – gritó mi hermana – Tenemos muchas cosas que ver y muchas tiendas en las que comprar.

- Es tu hermana y una de mis mejores amigas – dijo ella aún sobre mi – Pero juro que un día de estos la arranco la cabeza.

- Pues eso que no has tenido que aguantarla durante diecinueve años...sin contar los ocho meses que compartimos en el interior de mi madre – murmuré.

- Te tienes el cielo ganado – dijo Serena sonriendo - ¡Ya vamos! - gritó hacia la puerta.

Se separó de mi dejando un frío increíble en mi cuerpo. La observé andar desnuda por la habitación hasta que recogió su camisón para ponerselo. Aún no me creía lo que acababa de hacer con ella...

- Serena...¿esto ha sido parte de las clases o...? - sonrió mientras recogía sus braguitas del suelo.

- Deberíamos de dejar un poco aparcado eso de las clases – le miré confundido.

- ¿No quieres seguir?

- Todo lo contrario – dijo mientras se mordía el labio – Tu y yo...estamos a gusto cuando estamos juntos, ¿no? - asentí – Yo personalmente no aguanto la presión, ¿sabes?

- ¿La...presión?

- Sí...compartimos habitación – miró a su alrededor – A mi me pones mucho – susurró – Se me hace muy duro tener que dormir en la misma cama que tu...A mi me apetece...y se que a ti también – paseó la mirada por mi cuerpo desnudo – Creo que no hay nada de malo en...estar juntos cuando nos apetezca...

- ¿Me...me estás proponiendo ser amigos...con derecho a roce? - sonreí de lado cuando la vi el gesto de su cara.

- Sí...sin presiones...

- No me parece mala idea...mientras me sigas enseñando cositas... - sonrió ampliamente - Además, nos compenetramos bien – asintió con la cabeza.

- Podemos comprenetrarnos mejor – dijo moviendo las cejas.

- Sí – me reí – Así que...clases a tiempo completo, ¿no? - asintió mientras caminaba hacia el baño riéndose.

- Oye – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta – Desde ayer tengo ganas de preguntarte algo...¿cómo demonios has aprendido a mover la lengua de esa manera? - me sonrojé un poco.

- Bueno...quizás...sólo quizás...he estado ojeando en internet páginas de...consejos sexuales...y eso – Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Consejos sexuales? - asentí mientras me rascaba la cabeza – Bien...- se acercó a mi y me pegó los labios a mi oído – Me parece perfecto, me encanta que de vez en cuando me sorprendan...

Me estiré sobre la cama mientras miraba a Serena andar hacia el baño. En estos momentos me sentía como el tío más afortunado del mundo...Si ya me sentía afortunado al tenerla como profesora ahora con esre nuevo arreglo era un cabrón suertudo. Amigos con derecho a roce, clases a tiempo completo...gracias Dios.

El día pasó inusualmente rápido entre tienda y tienda. La verdad es que el momento que más se aprovechaba en la ciudad del pecado eran las noches, así que durante el día cogíamos el coche y ejercíamos de turistas curiosos.

Como hicimos las anteriores noches, decidimos cenar en el maravilloso rastaurante del hotel para luego quemar la noche. Durante el día, la enana de mi hermana nos había tenido tan ocupados que ella y yo apenas habíamos podido cruzar palabra.

- Tengo los pies reventados de tanto andar...- dijo mientras sacaba unos zapatos de tacón para bajar a cenar.

- ¿Y te vas a poner eso? - dije señalando los altísimos tacones mientras yo sacaba también mi ropa.

- Sí, los tacones estilizan mis piernas – dijo cogiendo una de esas medias de encaje.

- A ti no te hace falta...tus piernas sin tacones son geniales – sonrió – Oye...esas medias...- dije intentando parecer casual - ¿Son cómodas? ¿Eso se sujeta bien a las piernas? Porque da la impresión de que se pueden caer en cualquier momento – ahora sí soltó una risotada.

- Sí, son cómodas sobre todo cuando llevas vestidos como este – señaló un pedazo de tela roja – Así evito que se me marquen los pantys...tranquilo, no se me van a caer en medio del restaurante...

- Ya...

La observé mientras terminaba de sacar sus cosas para arreglarse...entonces recordé las palabras de Nicolas, "a las chicas les gusta que de vez en cuando les demos caña" y las palabras de Serena, "me gusta que me sorprendan"...pues bien, esas medias me habían dado una idea...Si a ella le gustaban que la sorprendieran esta noche lo iba a intentar de todas las maneras posibles...

* * *

_**Cual creen que sera la sorpresa?**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews: Mayilu, La Dama Oculta Mistress9, yesqui2000, kokoro kokuo, karly15, Susy Marple, RushiaReiesu, felina 26, Sui-AliRs.**_

_**Una ultima cosa si no puedo actualizar en los prox dias es porque tengo que hacer una tarea y lo mas importantes este domingo son las elecciones presidenciales de mi pais y la tension es muy alta por lo tanto estamos a la expectativa de ver que va a pasar, en caso de que gane el candidato oficialista pueden haber disturbios y si gana el candidato de la derecha van a ver disturbios pero su escritora (osea yo) estara de farra por unos cuantos dias.. En fin nos estamoa leyendo a lo mejor dentro de 8 dias.. **_

_**Besos y gracias Estefany.** _


	24. Devuelveme mis bragas Darien

Hello se que dije que me tardaria un poco en actualizar pero no me parecio justo con uds.. Asi que capi nuevo..

Recuerden esto es una ADAPTACION la historia original es de Atenea85 y los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko (esperando la nueva version)..

* * *

CAPITULO 24 DEVUÉLVEME MIS BRAGAS, DARIEN

Sí, definitivamente me había vuelto loca al proponerle a Darien este nuevo trato. Sabía que a la larga esto no saldría bien, pero después del sueño que había tenido esa misma noche las percepciones de mi relación con el habían cambiado. Había soñado que él se enamoraba, que era feliz con otra persona – como debía de ser – mientras yo era una simple espectadora de su amor. Cuando desperté y le vi a escasos centímetros de mi, sus ojos azules tan cerca de los míos, esos labios carnosos...Jamás podría estar con una persona con los valores de Darien, de eso era consciente...pero mientras durase el juego podríamos estar juntos. Algo así como amigos con derecho a roce, estar juntos cuando nos apeteciera, porque sabía perfectamente que él aceptaría. Puede que mi pensamiento fuese un poco egoista, parecía que me quería aprovechar de él...En realidad lo único que quería era estar junto a él el tiempo que me fuese posible, estar con Darien era lo más parecido a sentirme querida de verdad...Esto podría ser el error más grande de toda mi vida, pero ya me pararía a pensarlo después. Ahora era la hora de vivir el momento.

Esta noche sí que disfrutaría, sin apuestas que pagar y sin malos rollos de ninguna clase y sin Rubeus jodiéndome el momento. Esta noche tenía pensado pasarmelo bien, bromear con mis amigos...quemar la noche, vamos...Me puse mi vestido rojo ceñido y mis zapatos de tacón aunque los pies me dolían por culpa de Mina...Cuando terminé de maquillarme miré detenidamente a Darien. Se estaba poniendo las lentillas aunque ya estaba vestido; se había puesto un pantalón oscuro con una camisa blanca que le ajustaba a su torso. Se había arremangado las mangas de la camisa dejándome ver sus fuertes antebrazos...Cuando al fin se dió cuenta de mi presencia me miró de arriba abajo y me sonrió.

- Estás muy guapa.

- Tu también...

- Sí, bueno...- se pasó la mano por el pelo – Si tuviera que elegir yo los modelitos para ponerme el resultado sería muy diferente.

- Oh, vamos...tienes a Mina para asesorarte.

- Que Dios me ayude – dijo con gesto exagerado.

- Anda, vamos...

Nos metimos en el ascensor; habíamos quedado abajo con los chicos a las nueve en punto para cenar e irnos. En el quinto piso se paró el ascensor y se montó una mujer rubia y muy atractiva que sonrió como una hiena en cuanto vió a Darien.

- Vaya...tu de nuevo – le escaneó con la mirada deteniéndose más tiempo del necesario en su paquete...será putica...- Sabes que no me importa acompañarte a donde quieras, un chico como tu no debería salir solito por estas calles – miré a Darien que en esos momentos tragaba en seco.

- Eh...perdona – la mujer torció el gesto cuando me miró – No está solito...está conmigo, ¿sabes? - le cogí de la mano y me apreté contra su costado – Puedo protegerle de las lobas, creéme – alzó la barbilla y entrecerró los ojos.

- Oh...está bien...no sabía que tenías novia – le dijo a Darien sonriendo falsamente – Tienes suerte – dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras me asesinaba con la mirada.

- Lo sé...

Gracias a los cielos el ascensor llegó a nuestro piso y pudimos perder de vista a la rubia putica. Miré a Darien con una ceja alzada.

- Gracia por salvarme de ella – dijo apurado – El otro día me la encontré en el ascensor...solo – susurró – No estoy acostumbrado a eso.

- Pues acostúmbrate – dije mientras caminábamos hasta el restaurante – A partir de ahora te vas a tener que quitar a las mujeres de encima – murmuré con desgana.

- No creo que sea para tanto...

- Tu no te ves a ti mismo, Darien. Eres demasiado apetecible para tu propio bien – me miró y sonrió de lado.

- Vas a hacer que me sonroje, Serena...- tuve que pegarle un codazo en el estómago...como iba siendo costumbre.

Fuimos hasta la mesa donde estaban los chicos. Ya estaban discutiendo los planes de lo que haríamos después de cenar. Darien se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió. Gracias a los cielos esta vez fue un camarero el que nos tomó nota y no la pesada rubia que el otro día no hacía más que insinuarse frente a Darien...en serio, no tenía nada en contra de las rubias, pero ya me estaban cansando...La camarera rubia, la putica del ascensor rubia...

Los chicos hablaban animados entre ellos, aunque veía a Mina un poco callada para lo cotorra que era...algo la pasaba, no era normal en ella estar así...El camarero nos trajo la cena y nos sirvió nuestro plato a cada uno. Estaba enrollando los espaguetis de mi cena en el tenedor cuando noté una mano sorbre mi rodilla. Aún con el tenedor en la mano me giré hacia Darien y le miré de forma interrogante, aunque él se limitó a sonreirme. Miré a los chicos, no se habían dado cuenta de nada...aún.

Noté los dedos cálidos de Darien subir por mi muslo hasta llegar al borde de mis medias...¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Si quería que lo violara delante de nuestros amigos sólo tenía que seguir subiendo esa mano...un poquito más...

- Entonces...¿qué hacemos? ¿Qué les parece si vamos al Diamond a tomarnos algo? Me han dicho que allí sirven unos cockteles fabulosos – dijo Rei mientras picoteaba de su plato.

Vi a Darien encogerse de hombros mientras se mano me seguía acariciando debajo del mantel. Delineó el contorno de mi media haciendo que se me escapara el tenedor.

- Deberías de comer más, Sere – me dijo Darien sonriendo – Estás tan floja que hasta se te cae el tenedor – le miré indignada...¡estaba jugando conmigo!

- ¿Si, no? ¿Estoy floja? Pues te voy a decir donde tengo la flojera y...- acarició mi intimidad por encima del encaje de mi ropa interior. Afortunadamente pude contener el jadeo en mis labios – Dios – murmuré.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Serena? - me preguntó Nicolas preocupado.

- ¿Eh? - el capullo de Darien hizo un poco más de presión justo en ese punto de mi intimidad que me volvía loca y...- ¡Joder! - jadeé cuando movió su dedo en círculos. Todos me miraron preocupados – Que...que calor hace, ¿no?

- Pues ahora que lo dices...sí, hace un poco de calor...- dijo Darien sonriendo.

Los chicos siguieron a enfrascarse en su conversación. Miré a Darien como si le quisiera matar, intenté traladarle con la mirada, juro que lo intenté...pero entonces hizo mi tanga a un lado y me tocó libremente mi piel más tierna. Dios mío...me estaba matando...

- Darien – susurré de forma que sólo me oyera él.

Sí, justo ahora me encontraba ante un gran dilema. Me estaba gustando lo que me estaba haciendo, mucho pero...Oh, vamos...juguemos un poquito...Abrí mis piernas debajo de la mesa para darle acceso libre a mi intimidad. Tuve que agarrarme al borde de la mesa para no gemir en alto cuando separó mis labios íntimos para tocarme ese pedacito de carne que pedía atención.

- Pues nada, daremos una vuelta por la zona de los casinos y luego vamos a tomarnos algo – oía a Rei a lo lejos - ¿Cogemos el coche? - Darien introdujo un dedo en mi cuerpo...

- ¡No! - jadeé cuando movió ese dedo. Todos me miraron de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué no, Sere? - me preguntó Darien con ojos pícaros.

- Sí...¿por qué no quieres que cojamos el coche? - preguntó Mina frunciendo el ceño. ¿El coche? Ah, sí...la conversación...el coche. Miré a Mina y luego a Darien.

- Yo...no...aquí no – balbuceé mirando a Darien directamente. El y yo estábamos teniendo una conversación con doble sentido...aunque me ignoró deliberadamente y siguió atormentándome debajo de la mesa haciendo que cerrara los ojos fuertemente. Esas manos...

- No se por qué no quieres que cojamos el coche, ahora – dijo remarcando esa palabra. Darien estaba jugando con fuego...y se iba a quemar...

- Porque ahora no es un buen momento – dije cogiendo aire.

- ¿Pero te gustaría que cogieramos el coche...para ir a otro sitio? - dijo con doble sentido. Me quedé de piedra. Darien se me estaba insinuando, esta vez había sido él el primero en dar el paso...

- ¿Y a qué otro sitio quieres ir? - me preguntó Nicolas de manera inocente. El pobre no se había enterado de nada, gracias a Dios...

Ya estaba bien de juegos. Cogí la mano de Darien y le separé de mi cuerpo. Su gesto cambió rápidamente...desvió la mirada algo avergonzado. Me contuve para no rodar los ojos.

- Estoy un poco mareada por el calor – me abaniqué con la mano teatralmente – Creo que voy al baño...

Me levanté y le envié una mirada llena de significado, seductora. Si quería jugar lo iba a hacer...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por un momento pensé que Serena se había enfadado...pero cuando se levantó y me miró con sus ojos oscuros llenos de deseo supe que no se había enfadado sino todo lo contrario. Ella se marchó por el pasillo que llevaba a los baños dejando a los chicos algo confundidos y preocupados.

- Creo que no debería de ir sola – dijo Rei mientras hacía el amago de levantarse

- No, déjalo...ya voy yo. Ya he terminado de cenar...vayan terminando mientras yo compruebo que ella está bien...

Al parecer mi argumento no levantó ninguna sospecha ya que todos asintieron y siguieron cenando como si nada. Fui por el pasillo olisqueando el rastro del perfume de Serena. Miré confundido el cartel que había en el aseo de señoras, "fuera de servicio temporalmente, disculpen las molestias". Iba a mirar en el baño de caballeros cuando vi la mano pálida de Serena asomarse por la puerta y cogerme con fuerza. Me miró con una enorme sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta del aseo con pestillo. Apenas me dio tiempo a nada, enseguida sentí sus labios rojos sobre los míos.

- Pensé que te habías enfadado – murmuré contra su boca.

- Por favor, Darien...jamás me enfadaría por lo que me has hecho debajo de la mesa – dijo pegándome a su cuerpo – Aunque por un momento he sentido que jugabas conmigo – volvió a besarme.

- Y quiero jugar contigo – susurré.

- Pues aquí no nos van a molestar, al menos hasta que la señora de la limpieza quite ese cartel de la puerta – sonrió de manera seductora.

Uf...aquí, en el baño...un sitio público donde un pequeño cartel nos separaba de toda esa gente que había cenando en el restaurante...Sí, definitivamente hacer cosas malas en sitios así tenía su morbo. Miré por un segundo el baño. Era grande y tenía un gran lavabo de mármol...Ella me sonrió de manera significativa mientras cabeceaba en dirección al lavamanos. Caminó de espaldas hasta que su trasero se chocó contra el mármol. El escote de su vestido era tan tentador...cuando desperté de mi momentáneo lapsus avancé hacia ella y con un movimiento enérgico la agarré de los muslos y la subí en el lavabo quedándome entre sus piernas. Sere ahogó un gritito divertido.

- Siento que a veces no te reconozco – murmuró mientras abría las piernas dejándome ver sus muslos pálidos y el color azul de su ropa interior.

- Es extraño – murmuré mientras me metía aún más entre sus piernas – Yo tampoco me reconozco...es de locos – dije mientras le acariciaba los pechos por encima del vestido – Jamás me abría imaginado que te iba a tocar aquí – metí la mano entre sus piernas hasta llegar a su ropa interior humedecida – en medio de un restaurante lleno de gente...y delante de mis hermanos y amigos – la besé en los labios.

- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme – murmuró mientras me lamía el cuello - Y eso me pone...

- Es...es como cuando ves una peli y al protagonista se le aparecen un demonio y un ángel – le aparté el tanga hacia un lado y la toqué sin tela de por medio – Últimamente siempre gana mi demonio...me siento un poco malo – intriduje un dedo más.

- Pues yo ahora mismo te siento muy bueno – jadeó.

Sin separar mi mano de su cuerpo y sin dejar de mover mis dedos la besé, lamí sus labios hasta que la oí gemir de nuevo, ese sonido que me encantaba y que hacía que mis testículos se resintieran por la excitación. Aspiré el aroma que desprendía su cuello, ese perfume natural que era un afrodisíaco para mi. Ella enganchó sus piernas en mis caderas...por un momento desvié mi mirada hacia el gran espejo que teníamos detrás. En el reflejo pude ver la espalda arqueada de Bella, ese vestido rojo hecho para el pecado que tan bien envolvía su cuerpo y sus piernas abiertas abrazando mi cuerpo...pero lo que más me sorprendió fue mi cara. Mis ojos estaban totalmente oscurecidos bajo las lentillas y el gesto de mi cara no era de total geek como hacía unas semanas; ahora parecía un cazador que había encontrado su presa...en este momento, aquí y ahora, era Serena...

Volví a centrarme en ella cuando sentí sus manos en la piel de mi pecho, me había desabrochado la camisa y no me había enterado. Mmm, esos besos sobre mi pecho...moví las caderas contra su cuerpo para aliviar un poco la tensión que sentía en mi ingle, estaba duro como una puñetera roca...en estos momentos era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa en ese baño...

Me separé lo justo y necesario del cuerpo de ella para deslizarle la ropa interior. Iba bien, iba de puta madre...hasta que el encaje del pequeño tanga de color azul se le enganchó en uno de los tacones. Rodé los ojos exasperado.

- Joder – murmuré mientras Sere se reía de mi.

Cuando logré desenganchar la preciosa prensa del tacón del demonio volví a poner la palma de la mano sobre su intimidad. Estaba más que húmeda, arrrgggg. La subí el vestido hasta la cintura dejandome unas preciosas vistas de su culo en el reflejo del espejo. La cogí de esas dos moldeadas nalgas y la coloqué en la orilla de la encimera...y bajé la cabeza hasta ese lugar que me volvía loco. Cuando la lamí de manera lenta y tortuosa, jadeó.

- Joder, Darien ...¿qué...qué estás haciendo conmigo esta noche? - me separé un milímetro de su piel.

- No creo que sea el momento de explicártelo, ¿no?

Me habría reído a carcajadas de su cara si no fuera porque tenía tareas pendientes con su cuerpo. Con cuidado separé sus labios íntimos y puse mi lengua a trabajar. Estaba mucho más confiado que en la tarde anterior, lo había hecho bien...ahora sólo me faltaba perfeccionar la técnica...pero no ahora. En estos momentos me sentía exaltado, fuera de mi...subí hasta los labios de Bella dejándola confundida por unos segundos...hasta que me desabroché los pantalones y me bajé los boxers lo justo y necesario para sacar mi erección. Bella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se mordió el labio inferior...

- ¿Darien? - me posicioné en su entrada – Darien – susurró...lo haría, estaba enfebrecido...iba a hacerlo con ella en este baño...

Pues no. En el mejor momento posible la puerta nos jodió, como era costumbre. Serena y yo nos sobresaltamos, nos miramos con horror y nos separamos rápidamente. La ayudé a bajarse del lavabo y se colocó el vestido como pudo. Yo me abroché la camisa, me metí el pequeño Dari aún contento en los pantalones...con tan mala suerte de que al subir la cremallera me pillé...donde más dolía...

- ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! - me doblé de dolor.

- ¿Qué pasa? - susurró Serena.

- ¿Ahí alguien dentro? - dijo la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la puerta – Aviso, voy a entrar, así que...

Justo en el momento en que la mujer de la limpieza abría la puerta intercepté el tanga de Serena que estaba tirado en el suelo. Con un rápido movimiento me lo guardé en el bolsillo. La mujer nos miró desde el umbral, primero a ella, de arriba abajo, y luego a mi. Rodó los ojos como si comprendiera lo que estábamos haciendo...o lo que habíamos intentado hacer.

- Fuera – dijo con voz cansina. Podía apostar que no era la primera vez que esa mujer veía esta escena.

Sere y yo agachamos la cabeza, algo avergonzados. Justo cuando pasamos por su lado sonrió.

- Hijo...- me llamó – Llevas la camisa mal abrochada.

Miré hacia abajo y si...parecía que me había abrochado la camisa un niño de dos años. Me coloqué los botones mientras miraba agradecido a la mujer. Mientras andábamos por el pasillo que daba al salón del restaurante no pude evitar llevarme la mano a la entrepierna. Mierda, me dolía...

- Vaya pillada – murmuró Sere. Me miró y frunció el ceño - ¿Qué te ocurre, Darien?

- Justo...vaya pillada...Joder...con las prisas me...me he pellizcado un testiculo – susurré.

- ¿Qué? - parpadeó rápidamente.

- Pues eso...- cerré los ojos por el pinchazo que sentía – Que me he pellizcado con la cremallera y...

- Aquí estan...nos tenian asustados – Seiya estaba frente a nosotros con gesto aliviado - ¿Por qué han tardado tanto? - eh...sí, vale...¿cuánto tiempo habíamos estado ahí metidos? Miré a Serena.

- Me...me he mareado...ya sabes, el calor – se abanicó con la mano – Un poco de agua fría en la nuca y los cuidados de Darien...- se me escapó la tos – Y como nueva – llegamos a la mesa y nos sentamos con los chicos.

- Si te encuentras mal podemos hacer algo más tranquilo – dijo Rei.

- No, no...ya me encuentro bien – dijo Sere quitándole importancia.

- Está bien – dijo Nicolas – Entonces nos comemos el postre y nos vamos. ¿Qué quieren?

- Yo ya me he comido mi postre – susurré de forma que solo me oyera Serena.

La sonrisa que me dedicó me alivió un poco el dolor que sentía en mi mi entrepierna. Me dolían los testiculos por el calentón y por el percance con la cremallera. Ay...

Cuando al fin terminaron de comerse los postres fuimos hasta el hall. Al final iríamos al Diamond a tomarnos esos famosos cockteles y a bailar un rato. Íbamos a salir cuando Sere se paró en seco.

- Eh...debería de ir un momento a la habitación – todos la miramos – A cambiarme...

- ¿Qué problema tienes con ese vestido? - dijo Mina por primera vez en toda la noche. Serena me asesinó con la mirada y señaló con los ojos mi bolsillo delantero...en el que me había guardado su tanga. Sonreí como un capullo...hasta que mi testiculo sufrió un pinchazo.

- Creo que así vas bien – la aludida alzó una ceja.

- No, Darien..tengo que ir arriba y...

- Se hace tarde – dijo Nico – Estás muy guapa con ese vestido, te realza el color de tu piel y todas esas cosas de chicas...moviendo el culo a fuera...¡ya!

Dejamos que los chicos nos adelantasen. Serena me cogió del brazo y me acercó a ella.

- Eres un idiota, Chiba – la miré divertido – En cuanto lleguemos al sitio ese me devuelves mis bragas – susurró.

- Que yo recuerde no son unas bragas lo que tengo en mi bolsillo – alargó la mano para meterla en mi bolsillo, pero yo fui más rápido que ella – Ah, ah...me las he encontrado en el suelo del baño...ahora son mías...- entrecerró los ojos.

- Podría darte un apretón en los testiculos, Darien – sentí que mi cara palidecía – Pero no soy tan mala...En serio...¡no puedo ir sin bragas! - un grupo de hombres que pasaba por nuestro lado miraron a Serena de arriba abajo y silbaron. Les hice la mirada del tigre a la vez que la cogía por la cintura y la pegaba a mi.

- Schhh, no chilles...con que yo sepa que no llevas nada debajo está bien...no hace falta que se entere toda la ciudad de ese pequeño detalle – murmuré.

- ¡Ugh! Dios...es la primera vez que voy por la calle...sin ropa interior – se tapó la cara con las manos...

- Bueno...para todo hay una primera vez, Serena – como la que podría haber tenido yo minutos antes si no nos llegan a interrumpir en el baño...

* * *

Y ahora como quedaran estos 2?

Gracias por sus reviews: La Dama Oculta Mistress9, Andy Nicolao, yesqui2000, mirtianguis y kokoro kokuo.

Esta vez faltaron mas chicas :'(.. Si no hay mas de 15 reviews para el proximo no actualizo porque muchas lo tiene en favoritos y alertas pero no me han dejado ni un solo comentario... Asi que queda de parte de uds esta semana les regale 2 capitulos y miren que todavia faltan unos cuantos..

Sin nada mas que decir y un poco triste Bye, Estefany.


	25. Venganza Primera Parte

_**Esto es una adaptacion la historia original es de Atenea85 y los personajes son de la gran Naoko..** _

* * *

CAPITULO 25 VENGANZA PRIMERA PARTE

Guau, aún no me podía creer lo que había pasado en los baños del restaurante. Que sí, vale...no era la primera vez que estaba en esa situación, pero ver a Darien hecho un revoltijo de hormonas...eso, había sido delicioso. La manera en la que él tomó el control de la situación, las caricias, ese movimiento de lengua...Dios, me iba a volver loca como siguiera avanzando de esa manera.

Estoy segura casi al cien por cien de que hubiéramos hecho algo más que toquetearnos si no llega a interrumpirnos la limpiadora en ese preciso instante. A mi no me hubiera importado hacerlo en ese momento con Darien y en el baño, lo había deseado. Quería sentir su cuerpo en mi interior, estaba excitada como una perra mala...pero no habría sido la mejor manera de estrenarse. No iba a ser yo la responsable de que Darien perdiera la virginidad en unos baños de Las Vegas, él se lo estaba currando demasiado por hacer las cosas bien, así que su primera vez sería en condiciones...Además, tampoco quería que se precipitara y que las cosas salieran regular. Él lo sabría en cuanto estuviera preparado para dar ese paso.

Pero aquel encuentro en el baño había tenido consecuencias. El se había pillado un huevo con la cremallera, ugh...y yo caminaba por la calle de los casinos sin ropa interior. Se estaba espabilando tanto como para arrebatarme el tanga obligándome a ir sin nada debajo del vestido. Dios, me sentía como la perra que era...Miré a Darien y quise enfadarme con él...pero de nuevo me fue imposible. Su pelo había quedado super despeinado después del magreo del baño y de vez en cuando el pobre hacía gestos de dolor mientras se tocaba disimuladamente la entrepierna. Pobre...

Los chicos estaban ajenos a todo lo que nos había pasado...mejor. No me quería ni imaginar qué sería de nuestras vidas si Nico se enterara de lo que nos pasaba a Darien y a mi ultimamente. Pasamos cerca de un grupo de chicos que canturreaban y, como cada vez que nos cruzábamos con un grupo de hombres, se agarró a mi cintura y me apretó contra él. Eso también se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre...y lo peor de todo es que me estaba gustando. Iba a echar de menos esos pequeños detalles cuando acabáramos con nuestras clases y nuestro arreglo de amigos con derecho...Iba a echar de menos sentirme protegida por un chico...

Después de caminar durante un cuarto de hora llegamos a la puerta del famoso Diamond. Vaya...el sitio por fuera era espectacular. A ambos lados de la entrada había dos columnas enormes simulando al Partenon griego y ya se empezaban a formar grupitos para entrar, aunque aún era pronto. Cuando el gorila de la puerta nos dejó entrar – después de pedirle la identificación a Alice para ver si era mayor de edad - comprobamos que el interior era tan espectacular como el exterior. Había una gran pista de baile en el centro del local en la que ya había un gran número de gente bailando. Fuimos hasta la barra y pedimos unas copas.

- Este sitio está de puta madre – chilló Nico para hacerse oir por encima de la música mientras repartía los vasos. Cuando llegó el turno de Mina negó con la cabeza.

- Me ha sentado un poco mal la cena...yo no quiero.

- Pues me lo bebo yo – dijo el grandullón bebiéndose de un trago la copa.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - le pregunté a Mina.

- No – murmuró – Supongo que teneis razón y tantos días de compras me están pasando factura...Estoy cansada...

- Jamás pensé que oiría esto – dijo Rei mientras se bebía su copa.

Desvié la mirada hacia Darien. El pobre miraba el contenido rojo de su vaso como si fuera cianuro. Le miré divertida mientras yo sorbía de la pajita de mi copa.

- No es veneno, Darien – dije con una sonrisa.

- Me imagino – murmuró – Es que...no se – miró de nuevo la copa.

- Hey, ya probaste el alcohol y no te pasó nada – le animé.

- Ya, pero esa vez estábamos en mi casa y la posibilidad de hacer el ridículo se rebajó considerablemente...

- Y aquí no te conoce nadie – dije señalando a la gente a nuestro alrededor.

- Bueno...mi hermano vale por diez...En fin, supongo que no puede ser tan malo, ¿no?

El se mojó los labios en su copa. No pude evitar no seguir el movimiento de su lengua al relamerse los labios. Mmmm...Me miró y me sonrió mientras aún degustaba el líquido en su boca.

- Está bueno – volvió a beber – Muy bueno...

Y tan bueno...media hora después Darien llevaba ya tres copas...y eso para un chico que no había bebido casi nada era demasiado. Se podía decir que estaba en la primera fase de lo que venía siendo una buena cogorza...la fase de la desihibición. Aún estaba bastante sobrio – a saber por cuanto tiempo – y controlaba bastante, pero estaba muy crecidito. Se acercó a mi y se pegó a mi cuerpo con el tercer vaso casi vacío.

- Estás un poco piripi – dije mirándole con una sonrisa.

- Sí...un poco...pero aún no tengo la suerte de verte doble – dijo sobre la piel de mi cuello. Miré hacia donde estaban nuestros amigos, estaban ajenos a nuestro coqueteo.

- ¿Eso pretende ser un cumplido, Chiba?

- Por supuesto...- acercó sus caderas a mi trasero – Tener a dos Serenas...mmmmm

- Eres un pervertido – me reí - ¿No te has estrenado y ya estás pensando en un trío? - se rió con ganas.

- Nah...creo que no me gusta compartir – me besó el cuello.

- Darien...- me estremecí cuando noté su lengua – Podemos liarla y hay mucha gente...

- Es que...es que el simple hecho de pensar que no llevas nada debajo...– me giró y me miró de arriba abajo.

En ese momento sonaron las primeras notas de una canción muy movida y con una letra que se ajustaba muuuy bien a nuestro estado de ánimo. La gente empezó a silbar y a entonar la letra de la canción mientras Darien me miraba extrañado.

- ¿Esto es portugués? - dijo señalando hacia el techo.

- Sí, el cantante es brasileño y la canción se pega que no veas – me miró y frunció el ceño cuando vio los movimientos que hacía la gente.

- ¿Por qué la gente está moviendo las caderas y los brazos como...como si estuviera echando un casquete? - me preguntó en la oreja. Me reí ante su confusión.

- ¿No has oído esta canción? - negó – Joder, Darien...la ponen a todas horas...El baile acompaña a la letra, ven...vamos a bailar...- dije cogiéndole del brazo.

- ¿Qué? Ni de coña – dijo tratando de huir de mi – Estoy un poco borrachillo...pero no lo suficiente como para hacer el ridículo...al menos por el momento...

- Venga, si es muy fácil...Sólo mira a la gente y repite los movimientos...

El me miró con una ceja levantada para luego observar la coreografía de la gente. Yo también me puse en acción y comencé a bailar la canción. Darien al principio se movía como con miedo, hasta que desató las caderas y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de las notas.

- Hey, no es tan difícil – mis ojos se desviaron a esos movimientos tan sensuales que estaba haciendo...

Hasta que la canción acabó. El se acercó a mi sonriendo de manera deslumbrante mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

- No lo he hecho tan mal, ¿no? - negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía – Por cierto...no me has dicho de qué va la letra de la canción – rodé los ojos. Me acerqué a él lentamente y pegué mi cuerpo al suyo y mis labios en su oreja.

- La canción dice algo así como...ay si te cojo...- susurré.

- Ay...ay si te cojo...- dijo en el mismo tono – Bien...muy bien...- se agarró a mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él – Si te cojo yo en estos momentos no se lo que te hago...

Sonreí como una tonta cuando cerró los ojos y juntó nuestros labios. Sus manos sobre mis mejillas era deliciosas y su cuerpo duro y fuerte contra el mío estaba comenzando a provocarme ese conocido calor sobre mi piel. Le revolví el pelo con las manos sintiendo cómo se excitaba contra mi. Darien separó nuestros labios ligeramente, miró a ambos lados y caminó agarrado a mi hasta un rincón oscuro. Le miré soprendida aunque no me dió tiempo a decirle nada ya que pronto sentí sus manos sobre mis muslos...y un poco más arriba...sobre la piel totalmente desnuda de mi culo...

- Tan suave como siempre, Sere – dijo mientras me besaba el cuello.

- Darien ...nos puede ver alguien...- susurré.

- Da igual, ¿no? Aquí no nos conoce nadie.

Oh...Dios...mío...Tenía razón. ¿Qué problema había si alguna de estas personas me veía un poco el culo? ¿O si nos pillaban metiéndonos mano como los obsesos que éramos? Por mi no había ningún problema...y la excitación de Darien me dejaba claro que él quería seguir adelante. Sentí sus manos esta vez por la parte delantera de mi cuerpo. Me agarré a su cinturón cuando sus dedos encontraron mi intimidad...sí, esto estaba genial, sus dedos eran maravillosos...Hasta que dio un respingo. Entonces abrí los ojos y vi la cabeza de Nico detrás de la de Darien. Mierda, mierda, mierda...Darien me bajó el vestido para que no se me viera nada. Ambos miramos a Nicolas con cara de susto, nos había pillado el mejor de todos, tendríamos bromas y cachondeo para toda una eternidad, nos haría la vida imposible y...

- He desshhcubierto argo – dijo totalmente borracho – Dari – le palmeó el hombro con fuerza - ¿Shaabesssh para qué shirrve el bolshillo de la camishaaa? - dijo señalando el lugar. Darien me miró y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Para...para llevar el paquete de tabaco? ¿La cartera? - Nico pareció pensárselo durante unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza.

- Tienesshh razón – adimitó – Pero no fumo y la cartera no la encuentro...ashi que le he encontrado un poshibilidad mejó – sonrió como un niño pequeño – Shirve para llevar el cubata cuando estéssh tan borrasho que no puedash con él – Darien y yo nos miramos...y nos reímos a carcajadas - ¿A que es cool? - dijo como si fuera el chico mas cool y no el chico con la borrachera más grande de todas Las Vegas.

- Sí, es cool mucho, hermano - dijo Darien aguantándose las risas – Pero creo que es hora de que vayas a dormir – Nico frunció el ceño haciendo que el su cara se formara un gesto totalmente cómico.

- ¡Pero shí no esh tarde! - se quejó. Dobló la muñeca para mirar el reloj...sin acordarse de que aún llevaba un vaso lleno en la mano. ¿El resultado? Sus pantalones y zapatos mojados.

- ¡Mierda! - murmuró – Puesh shi...esh hora de ir a dormir...

Ayudamos a Nicolas a llegar hasta donde estaba el resto del grupo. Al parecer Rei, Mina y Seiya eran los que más sobrios estaban. Rei miró a su novio y rodó los ojos.

- Nico, cariño...¡te has bebido hasta el agua de los floreros!

- ¿Ein? - pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos – No...no todavía no...- Darien tuvo que cogerle del brazo cuando se tambaleó peligrosamente hacia un lado.

- Joder...Yo tenía una propuesta interesante que haceros, pero teniendo en cuenta a esto – Rei señaló a Nico – No se si podremos...

- ¿Qué propuesta? - dijo Mina visiblemente animada.

- Estaba pensando en Rubeus – yo fruncí el ceño y oí cómo resoplaba Darien – A ver, no pongais esas caras que todavía no he aclarado nada – ma miró y sonrió de manera malévola – Quiero venganza.

- Dios...me das miedo cuando pones esa cara – dijo Seiya.

- Podríamos...podríamos gastarle una pequeña bromita – chasqueó la lengua – Ya sabes, por ser tan imbecil, y eso.

- ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido? - pregunté curiosa.

- Pues...se me había ocurrido ir a donde trabaja y...hacerle creer que quieres algo con él – alcé la ceja y puse mi cara de "qué me estás contando" – Sólo que lo crea, no hace falta que te le folles y luego le escupas – todos rodamos los ojos por lo bruta que era Rei – En fin...¿qué me dices?

- Bueno...- miré a todos hasta llegar a Darien - ¿Crees que sería tan estúpido como para creerse la farsa?

- Sí – contestaron todos menos Nico.

- Bien...pues, supongo que me apetece hacerle la broma a Rubeus...- me lo pensé mejor - ¿Qué coño? Deseo hacerle la broma a Rubeus.

- De puta madre – soltó Rei – Ven aquí, que te voy a contar lo que he pensado...

Se acercó a mi oído y me contó lo que había planeado y cada idea que aportaba me gustaba más. Éramos malas, muy malas...pero me daba lo mismo. Rubeus me jodió hace tiempo y lo le iba a hundir el ego en la actualidad...comido por servido.

Todos agradecimos el aire fresco de la noche cuando salimos a la calle. Seiya y Darien llevaban a Nico bien agarrado, cada uno por un lado, mientra el grandullón iba cantando la canción de mi barba. Era cómico y vergonzoso al mismo tiempo oir a Nico cantar la letra de la canción...mi barba tiene tres pelos...tres pelos tiene mi barba...si no tuviera tres pelos...ya no sería una barba...Increíble. Ni que decir tiene que el camino hasta el Dark Light se me hizo totalmente largo y eterno debido a los berridos que emitía.

- Debimos de llevarle al hotel...la gente nos está mirando – murmuró Mina.

- Oh, venga...aquí nos nos...

- Conoce nadie – terminé yo la frase – No hemos hecho otra cosa más que repetir esa frase...y yo ya he hecho varias cosas alegando ese motivo – las chicas me miraron con una sonrisilla.

- ¿Qué has hecho, perra? - me preguntó Rei.

- Para empezar, hacerle caso a tu novio con la cosa de la apuesta y bailar medio desnuda en un escenario con treinta tíos babeando – gruñí – Y quizás...sólo quizás me haya enrollado con Darien en los baños del restaurante...y...sólo quizás...vaya sin bragas...ahora mismo – las chicas empezaron a reirse a carcajadas.

- Vale, me corrijo...no eres una perra...eres un zorra – dijo Rei.

- Pues intenta que Rubeus no te meta mucha mano. Como note que no llevas bragas se te va a poner como un toro en celo – otra tanda de carcajadas.

- ¿Tengo que recordarte que la otra noche te pilló un guardia de seguridad disfrazada de vaquera? - Mina se calló, pero Rei siguió riéndose – Y tu cállate, colegiala pervertida – la pelinegra se calló con gesto de fastidio.

- Vaya humor que tienes para haberte pegado un meneo con Darien hace un rato...por cierto, ¿cómo van las clases? ¿El se ha estrenado ya? - preguntó la morena con una sonrisilla pícara.

- Aún no – murmuré, pero le queda poco...me dijo mi mente.

Por segunda vez volvimos a ver esas luces de neón que anunciaban la entrada al antro este que se hacía llamar Dark Light. El lugar estaba mucho más concurrido que el otro día...mejor, así más personas verían mi numerito.

Los chicos sentaron a Nico en uno de los sillones y le dejaron que se echara una cabezadita mientras las chicas y yo buscábamos a Rubeus con la mirada. Sei fue a pedir unas copas.

- Esperemos que no sea hoy su día de librar – murmuró Mina mientras miraba a todos lados.

- ¿Estás segura de hacer esto? - preguntó Darien cerca de mi.

- Sí, claro...Rubeus es un imbecil total – Darien sonrió.

- Mira – Rei me codeó "cariñosamente" en el costado - Ahí está el Don Juan...

Miré en la dirección que me estaba indicando y...si, allí estaba el muy idiota. Estaba sirviendo unas copas con exagerados movimientos a un par de chicas. Me reajusté el escote, me alisé el vestido y moví mi melena de manera teatral.

- Allí que voy – les avisé a todos.

Me acerqué lentamente a la barra y me senté al lado de las chicas. Rubeus estaba bromeando con ellas, tonteando y contándole chistes fáciles y absurdos...y lo peor de todo es que ellas parecían encantadas con el idota este. Rodé los ojos por las risitas tontas de las chicas y carraspeé con fuerza para atraer su atención.

- ¿Qué desea, señori...? ¡Uy! - excalmó cuando me vio la cara – Vaya...volvemos a vernos, Serenita – apreté la mandíbula y me aguanté el insulto que tenía preparado en la punta de la lengua; sabía perfectamente que no me gustaba que me llamaran así.

- Hola, Rubeus...Venía a pedirte disculpas – su cara de sorpresa fui casi cómica – El otro día...no estaba en mi mejor momento. Perdí una apuesta y me tocó hacer el ridículo ahí arriba – señalé el escenario.

- Tu y tus bragas rosas animaron el ambiente del local – dijo sin nada de finura.

- Sí, ya...- murmuré – El caso es que...bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y...no me importaría recordar tiempos pasados – me pasé el dedo índice por el pecho. Rubeus miró la trayectoria de mi dedo y sonrió.

- Ya...entiendo...¿has venido sola? - dijo mirando a su alrededor.

- Completamente – mentí.

- Y...¿me estás proponiedo lo que creo que me estás proponiendo? - asentí mientras sonreía de manera exagerada - Genial...es la hora de mi descanso – me miró de arriba abajo - ¿Vamos al baño? Si sabía yo que no te podrías resistir a mis encantos - dijo con una sonrisa amplia.

Me aguanté las ganas de insultarle de nuevo...lo juro, hice un esfuerzo enorme por no clavarle mis tacones por alguno de sus orificios naturales del cuerpo. Hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas y le seguí por el conocido pasillo una vez que salió de la barra. El pobre era tan imbecil y creído que ni siquiera se lo pensó; el idiota asumió que seguía loca por él y dispuesta a enrollarme con él en los servicios...Cuando llegamos a los servicios pasó él primero y casi me da con la puerta en las narices. A eso lo llamo yo ser un completo caballero, viva la ironía...Me miró de nuevo de arriba abajo, se relamió los labios en un intento por ser seductor y puso se cara de anuncio de dentrífico mientras avanzaba hacia mi. Me agarró toscamente de las caderas y me apretó a su cuerpo. Dios mío...¿y a mi me había gustado esto? Me besó el cuello mientras yo me aguantaba las ganas de vomitar; me había acostumbrado a las caricias suaves y delicadas de Darien, esto en comparación era una porquería...

Quería acabar cuanto antes con esto, así que empecé a quitarla la camisa. El cinturón corrió la misma suerte segundos después. Justo cuando iba a besarme en la boca, le bajé la cremallera presa del pánico, antes muerta que dejar que me bese en los labios...

- Mmm, te has vuelto una chica muy mala, Sere...- murmuró contra mi cuello mientras terminaba de quitarse los pantalones. Se había quedado en calzoncillos y su excitación se podía entrever a través de la tela. En esos momentos se me cayó un mito de mi juventud; podía dar fe de que Rubeus Crimson la tenía pequeña – Hey...¿no es hora de que tu también te quites algo? - dijo intentando bajar mi vestido.

- Hey – le paré las manos – Eh...esto...- piensa algo, Sere...- Como tu has dicho...soy una chica mala...- empecé a arrodillarme a sus pies dejando mi cabeza justo a la altura de sus caderas – Me gustaría demostrarte lo mala que soy...- parpadeé de manera exagerada.

- Conmigo puedes ser una perra mala, Seernita – me dieron ganas de retorcerle los huevos, pero me lo pensé mejor y lo que hice fue bajarle los calzoncillos. La visión no se me estaba haciendo muy agradable, ya que su erección – el el intento de erección – parecía que me estaba mirando directamente a mi. Con disimulo reuní toda su ropa aún arrodillada y me evanté de golpe - ¿Sere? - Rubeus me miró extrañado - ¿Qué haces?

- Demostrarte lo perra mala que soy – sonreí como una hiena. El me miró con los ojos desorbitados el montón de ropa – de su ropa – que tenía entre las manos – Me hiciste daño en su tiempo, te comportaste como un cabrón aceptando la apuesta de Beryl...ahora me toca devolvertela – Se tapó sus partes en un acto reflejo cuando entendió lo que iba a hacer – Te haría un corte de manga, pero tengo las manos ocupadas por tu ropa. Espero que te vaya bien en Las Vegas, Rub – volví a sonreirle como la niña buena que jamás sería y salí de allí.

Cuando las chicas me vieron empezaron a reirse con ganas. En la mesa estaban sentados Darien y Series con varios vasos vacíos. Nico estaba empezando a despertarse de su estado comatoso.

- Lo has hecho...¡lo has hecho! - gritó Rei.

- Sí...aquí traigo un montón de ropa de mierda...A ver como coño sale de allí – las chicas se rieron – Creo que es hora de marcharse antes de que estos dos se beban el alcohol de quemar – bromeé.

- No estamos borrachos – dijo Darien – Estamos contentos.

- Totalmente de acuerdo – apuntó Seiya.

Todos se levantaron de los sillones, Nicolas incluído, Parecía que estaba mucho más espabilado que antes. Fuimos a salir por la puerta cuando empezamos a oir unos gritos que procedían de algún lugar interior del local...

- ¡Una cucaracha! ¡Una cucaracha! - todos nos giramos en un acto reflejo cuando oímos la voz de Rubeus con cierto tono de falsete.

El cuadro era memorable. El estaba en medio del local – lleno de gente, he de decir – desnudo como le parió su santa madre a excepción de esos calcetines de ositos que llevaba puestos y saltando como un idiota para esquivar una cucaracha. Se hizo un silencio en el lugar, incluso pararon la música. Todos, absolutamente todos, lo miraban en pelotas. El pobre muchacho miró a todos con cara de horror y se tapó sus partes que en estos momentos estaban del tamaño de un cacahuete pequeño. Enfocó su mirada y frunció el ceño cuando me vio.

- ¡Tú! ¡Tu tienes la culpa! ¡Devuélveme mi ropa! - hizo una pataleta como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- ¡Anda! - dijo Nicolas girándose no sin dificultad – Un chico en pelotas...- se acercó a Rubeus y le puso la mano en el hombro – Dile al encargado del local que suba la calefacción, tío – murmuró – Tienes el pene y las pelotas escondidas – las personas que estaban más cerca se rieron con canas.

- Por Dios...Serena...Devuélveme mi ropa – suplicó Rubeus mientras volvía a taparse con la mano.

- Ah, ah...- negué con la cabeza – Creo recordar que estás muy orgulloso de tu cuerpo y de tus músculos...creo que va siendo hora de enseñarle al mundo tus atributos – varias chicas rieron.

- ¿Atributos? Como tu dices serán los músculos, porque de tamaño anda un poco escaso – dijo una mujer que estaba cerca de nosotras. Rubeus la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno...nosotros nos vamos ya, querido Rub – dije sonriendo – Me llevo un souvenir de Las Vegas – dije señalando su ropa – Ciaoo – canturreé.

Salí de ese sitio con una enorma sonrisa en la boca y un montón de ropa de hobre bajo el brazo y que iba a acabar en la papelera más próxima. Mi intención había sido devolverle la jugada, que supiera lo que era sentirse humillado...pero al final había resultado ser un show completo. Se podía decir que se había cumplido la primera parte del "plan venganza"...la segunda sería a la vuelta de Japon y con Beryl como protagonista...

* * *

_**Nuevo capi... **_

_**Rapidito despues les respondo los reviews que estoy en compu ajena jajaja... Disfruten, perdonen la tardanza.. Y a las que les gusta Twilight pasen por mi OS Dulce Adiccion porfis... **_

_**Besos, Estefany..** _


	26. Fantasias Sexuales

CAPITULO 26 FANTASÍAS SEXUALES

Me desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza; la garganta seca y un dolor en las sienes que ni te cuento. Abrí un ojo con miedo; el sol me dio de lleno en los ojos provocándome una punzada de dolor hasta lo más profundo de mi cerebro. Mierda, me encontraba como el culo. Cuando al fin logré abrir los dos ojos sin morir en el intento comprobé que estaba en la cama, en la habitación de hotel que compartía con Serena. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? ¿Cómo me había tumbado en la cama? Y lo más interesante para mi, ¿quién me había desnudado dejándome sólo en ropa interior? Me incorporé hasta quedar apoyado en el cabecero de la cama y me froté los ojos. Joder, me escocían y todo por haberme quedado dormido con las lentillas puestas. Alargué la mano hasta la mesilla, cogí la cajita de las lentillas y me las cambié por la gafas. Mucho mejor...

- Bueno, bueno...¡el bello durmiente se ha despertado! - chilló ella haciendo que un nuevo pinchazo me atravesase la cabeza de parte a parte.

Fruncí el ceño y me preparé para enfadarme con ella...lo prometo...pero me fue imposible. Sere me miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. Llevaba puesta una de esas batas que me gustaban tanto dejándome ver el nacimiento de su escote. Entonces me pregunté si llevaría algo debajo y...

- ¿Te duele la cabeza? - dijo en alto...o al menos a mi me lo pareció.

- Dejaría de dolerme un poco si no me gritaras – su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

- No soy yo...es la resaca – se rió bajito – Anoche bebiste un poquito...tampoco mucho – dijo quitándole importancia – Pero lo suficiente para que alguien que apenas haya bebido acabe con resaca...

- Bien – me revolví el pelo con la mano – Recuérdame que no vuelva a beber...

- Oh, venga...te lo pasaste bien...Me gustó tu bailecito de anoche – me tapé la cara con las manos.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de no haber acabado completamente borracho? - negó con la cabeza divertida – Que recuerdo todo lo que hice...

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí...recuerdo que te metí mano en un local con un centenar de personas a nuestro alrededor – sonrió de manera pícara – Y también me acuerdo del espantoso ridículo que hizo el musculitos – se rió con ganas mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Realmente ver a Rubeus Crimson, al cabrón que jugó con ella, en medio del sitio donde trabajaba, desnudo completamente y chillando como una niña porque le perseguía una cucaracha...no tenía precio.

- No estuvo mal, ¿eh? - dijo Serena codeándome.

- A ver si tenemos la misma suerte cuando le llegue el turno a Beryl – murmuré – Por cierto...¿qué hora es?

- Las tres de la tarde – abrí los ojos como platos.

- ¿Las tres? ¿Y los chicos?

- No he tenido noticias de ellos, así que supongo que se encontraran igual que nosotros. Hoy tocaba descansar, la noche fue movidita...

- Como todas desde que empezamos el viaje – ella asintió - ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

- A mi no me apetece salir – se puso de costado y me miró de arriba abajo – Oye...¿te duele...te duele el...? - no terminó la frase básicamente porque se descojonó de la risa.

- No me resulta precisamente gracioso, Serena – gruñí – Aún me duele un huevo el...huevo – se rió aún más – Tu riete de mi...me sé de una que anoche iba sin tanga por la calle – dejó de reirse y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Era la primera vez que iba así por la calle...

- Vaya...viví una primera vez tuya – bromeé.

- Hay cosas que no he hecho, Darien – dijo mirándome a los ojos – Aunque pueda parecer lo contrario hay muchas cosas que aún no he hecho...

- ¿Sí? - asintió - ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque hay cosas que para llevarlas a cabo tienes que tener confianza con la otra persona. Yo no he tenido confianza con ninguno de los chicos con los que me he acostado...Tú eres el primer chico con el que me he sincerado, ¿sabes? - sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

- Me ha picado la curiosidad...¿qué cosas no has hecho?

- Pues a parte de ir sin bragas...- rodé los ojos – Nunca he hecho el amor sin preservativo – alcé una ceja – Tomo la pildora, Darien...pero nunca he estado con nadie el tiempo suficiente ni he tenido la seguridad duficiente en la otra persona como para hacerlo a pelo...

- El sexo seguro es lo principal, ¿no?

- Sí, claro...pero cuando tienes pareja en la que confiar hay cositas que no son necesarias...

- ¿Hay algo más que no hayas hecho? - seguí con mi interrogatorio.

- Sexo anal – casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva – Joder, Darien...tienes que dejar de impresionarte por cada cosa que digo...

- Ya, ya...es que dices unas cosas...

- ¿Qué? - preguntó extrañada – No es tan malo...Todos los hombres sueñan con tener sexo anal...

- A mi no me ha dado tiempo, espera primero que me estrene con el sexo de toda la vida – Sere se rió.

- Sí, supongo...ya recordarás esta conversación cuando le pidas a alguien sexo por detrás...- cuando le pidas a alguien...vale, de momento no me podía imaginar otra persona con la que compartir estos momentos...- Y tampoco he llevado a cabo ninguna de mis fantasías – alcé la cabeza de golpe.

- ¿Fantasias...sexuales?

- Obviamente.

- ¿Y cuales son tus fantasías? - le pregunté. Era consciente de que hace unas semanas no se me habría pasado por la cabeza seguir con esta locura de conversación.

- Bueno...una de ellas – me miró y pareció pensarselo durante unos segundos – Una de ellas es observar a un chico mientras se da placer – dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¿Te gustaría ver a un chico masturbándose?

- Sí – reconoció – Pero no a cualquier chico...me gustaría verte a ti tocándote – tragué en seco – De todos modos es una fantasía, Darien...se que nunca harías algo así y menos conmigo.

- Hey...¿por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué dices y menos conmigo? - pregunté extrañado.

- Soy algo así como tu profesora – dijo bajando la mirada.

- Crei que habíamos llegado a un nuevo acuerdo...haremos lo que nos apetezca cuando nos apetezca...Además, puedo jurarte que me escanta estar contigo, de todas las formas en las que hemos estado hasta ahora – alzó los ojos y me sonrió – Y...no me importaría nada cumplir tu fantasía – me miró sorprendida – Yo también tengo una, ¿sabes? Te propongo un trato.

- ¿Qué trato?

- Yo cumplo tu fantasía y tu la mía – se rió quedamente.

- ¿Tienes una fanyasía sexual siendo todavía vírgen? Joder, Darien...- bromeó.

- ¿Te propongo el trato o nos quedamos aquí charlando del tiempo – dije obviando su broma.

- Dime...

- Yo...me toco delante de tí...si tu te tocas delante de mi – abrió mucho los ojos. Ay, Dios...se va a negar, se va a negar...

- Eso no lo he hecho nunca...

- ¿Tampoco? - pregunté curioso. Ella negó con la cabeza – Bueno, mira...da igual. Se que es una locura y...

- Acepto – la miré a los ojos. No había ni rastro de coña en su gesto – Pero empiezas tu...quiero verte mientras te corres, Darien – me susurró derca de mi.

En ese momento sentí como mi ingle tiraba violentamente en un espasmo. Joder, sólo con ese susurro había conseguido calentarme hasta el punto del dolor. Y en estos momentos me había bloqueado.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda para desenrollarte de las sábanas? - preguntó divertida.

Miré hacia abajo y si, era evidente que esta noche me había movido muchisimo durmiendo; tenía las sábanas arremolinadas y mi cuerpo estaba envuelto en tela blanca. Serena se levantó de la cama y empezó a tirar de la ropa de cama dejando cada vez más piel mía al descubierto. La tela creaba una sutil caricia a medida que se deslizaba por mi cuerpo...Cuando al fin estuve sobre la cama sólo con mi ropa interior, ella me miró de arriba abajo parándose un poco más de tiempo en mi entrepierna.

- Quiero verte, Darien.

Cogió una de las sillas de la habitación, se sentó frente a la cama y se relamió los labios. Joder...vale. Lo estás deseando. Estás deseando que ella te mire mientras tu te la machacas porque sabes que eso le va a gustar. Eres su fantasía, eres su puta fantasía...cuando acabes va a estar pidiendo más de ti, eso te encantaría...Detuve mi monólogo mental y empecé a bajarme los boxers. Mi pene hinchado salió gustoso de su prisión alzándose orgulloso ante Serena, casi señalándola a ella directamente. Se removió en su sitio sin quitarme ojo.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, justo en frente de ella, y tomé mi erección en la mano. Serena se tensó ligeramente en el momento en el que moví de arriba abajo mi puño, de manera tortuosamente lenta. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto...Con el dedo índice extendí la gota nacarada que salió de la punta de mi miembro para lubricar la zona. Y empecé a tocarme en serio. La piel suave se deslizaba sobre mi dureza al ritmo que yo mismo me imponía. No quería mirar mucho a Serena porque sabía que su imagen me desconcentraría, pero soy débil...así que la miré. Sus ojos estaban clavados en mi polla. Cuando asomó de nuevo su tibia y cálida lengua entre sus labios mi excitación me dió un tirón. Ahora mismo no quería estar delante de ella mastubándome como un puto depravado, la quería aquí, delante de mi y arrodillada entre mis piernas y con mi pene en lo más profundo de su boca como hacía un par de días...Tranquilo, Dari...tranquilo...

Seguí tocándome sin apartar los ojos de su mirada. Sonreí con satisfacción cuando Sere cerró los ojos y apretó los muslos intentando aliviarse ella misma justo en el momento en que que me acaricié los testículos. Ella estaba disfrutando, en estos momentos estaría húmeda y preparada para lo que quisiera darle.

Con mi mente en esos pensamientos dejé que se me escapara un gemido. Estaba cerca y más aún cada vez que miraba a Serena mientras se mordía el labio. Eso era mi perdición...Aumenté el ritmo de mis caricias y pronto sentí el conocido hormigueo desde la parte baja de mi espalda hasta mis pelotas. El orgasmo me llegó tan potente y fuerte que me sorprendí a mi mismo. No dejé de acariciarme mientras los chorros potentes de semen salían de mi cuerpo manchando las suaves sábanas blancas y mi propio cuerpo. Cuando las oleadas líquidas al fin cesaron dejé de tocarme mientras mi pene caía flácido sobre mi...a saber por cuanto tiempo...

Miré a Serena de nuevo. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y las manos apretando fuertemente la silla en la que estaba sentada. Yo por mi parte casi no me podía mover de la ca,a. Estaba exhausto y eso que sólo me había masturbado delante de ella. ¿Cómo sería cuano estuviera entre sus piernas? ¿Cuando estuviera en su interior? Antes de que mi anatomía se despertara de nuevo decidí hablar.

- ¿Qué...qué te ha parecido? - dije aún cogiendo aire - ¿He quedado a la altura de tu fantasía?

- Y tanto – dijo con voz ronca – No sabes lo que ha sido mirarte mientras lo hacías...estabas hermoso – yo me reí.

- ¿Hermoso? ¿De verdad? Pues ahora es mi turno de comprobar lo hermosa que estás tu mientras te lo haces – por primera vez vi a Serena tragar en seco con un comentario mío.

Sin decir nada se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta el borde de la cama en el que yo me encontraba. Con lentitud se deslizó la bata y la dejó caer en el suelo. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de tirantes con una braguitas, nada más. Se quitó la camiseta, no llevaba sujetador y eso me gustaba. Con un gesto me dijo que me cambiara de sitio.

- Si estas sábanas hablaran...- murmuré – Están manchadas.

- Lo que menos me importa en estos momentos es eso, Darien – me levanté aún desnudo para ir a sentarme en la silla- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - dijo poniendo su mano en mi pecho – Te necesito aquí – con otro gesto me indicó que me arrodillara al borde de la cama. Lo hice, de manera que sus pechos llegaban justo a la altura de mi cara.

Se pasó las manos por los pechos, apretándolos y masajeándolos hasta que bajó su mano hasta sus braguitas, se las deslizó tomándose su tiempo...entonces abrió las piernas. Oh Dios...estaba húmeda y resbaladiza a simple vista y todo gracias al espectáculo que yo le había ofrecido minutos antes. Alzó la mano y guió dos dedos hacia mi boca.

- Abre.

Le obedecí e introduje sus dedos en mi boca. Jugué con ellos, los chupé y los lamí mientras la miraba a los ojos. Sabía perfectamente que lo estaba haciendo para provocarme; era testigo directo de que no le hacía falta mi saliva para lubricarse, aún así acepté gustoso el juego. Sacó los dedos mojados de mi boca para llevárselos a su intimidad. Se acarició lentamente, de arriba abajo, extendiendo su humedad, desde el clitoris hasta su entrada. Con cuidado se separó ella misma los labios para dejarme ver su interior suave y rosado. Ahí, escondido en su capullo, estaba su punto de placer. Lo tocó el círculos y jadeó. Yo por mi parte esraba sin aliento. Me imaginé las veces que ella se había hecho esto en la soledad de su cuarto...pero eso ahora daba igual, ahora ella estaba conmigo a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo y estaba totalmente fascinado.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Darien? - jadeó. Asentí sin quitarle ojo – Dime...dime qué quieres que haga ahora...

- Metete los dedos – dije en un gemido.

Me obedeció. Ella se metió su dedo corazón en su interior y jadeó aún más alto escondiendo mi propio rugido de placer; por mi parte volvía a estar excitado y preparado. La erección e volvía a llegar al ombligo, brillante y húmeda, esperando con impaciencia un poco de atención.

A escasos centímetros de mi podía ver cómo el dedo de Serena a aparecía desaparecía en su interior; cada ves que sacaba el dedo más húmedo estaba y mi garganta más reseca. Sere me miró a los ojos con el deseo inscrito en su mirada y añadió un dedo más. Dios...no podía aguantar mucho más viendo esto, podía explotar en cualquier segundo...Con la otra mano se acarició el clítoris, entonces los movimientos de Serena se hicieron más rápidos y abrió las piernas aún más para que pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando. Ella jadeó alto y fuerte haciendo que su voz resonara entre las paredes de la habitación. La cara de ella se contrajo en un gesto totalmente orgásmico y sensual, sus labios separados y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados a la vez que se le escapaba un gemido de verdadero placer.

Entonces no lo pude evitar. Me abalacé sobre ella como el animal que era, quedando ambos en la mitad de la cama. Ella me miró con asombro en la cara y pude sentir bajo mi cuerpo los temblores del suyo después de su orgasmo. Ataqué sus labios con fiereza presa de un ataque sexual como el que tuve la anoche anterior en los baños del restaurante. En estos momentos volvía a estar poseído por ese pequeño demonio que me invitaba a ser malo. La lengua de ella delineó mis labios haciéndome jadear. Me situé entre sus piernas, los dos totalmente desnudos, sintiendo su humedad entre sus muslos...Moví las caderas para aliviar un poco mi excitación y me encontré contra la piel mojada de su intimidad.

- Serena...no...no puedo...- masajeó mis nalgas animándome a seguir mis movimientos – Dios...

Como siempre algo nos interrumpió. En este caso fue el teléfono de ella así que nos separamos por unos segundos y nos miramos.

- No lo cojas – susurré.

- No tenía pensado hacerlo – jadeó.

Bien, bieeeennn...ella pasó sus piernas por mis caderas y las enrolló en mi espalda. Me podría pasar horas de esta manera y no cansarme nunca. Las manos de Serena recorrieron los músculos de mi espalda mientras me besaba el cuello con húmedos labios...entonces sonó mi teléfono...

- Joder – murmuré pegando la frente a la de ella – Se podían ir a la mierda un rato, ¿a que sí? - Sere se rió mientras volvía a juntar nuestros cuerpos, ahora sí que sí...no podía más. Mi cuerpo estaba llegando al límite, así que acerqué mis labios a su oído y la susurré – Creo que sería un buen momento de una clase exprés – me miró confundida bajo mi cuerpo – cómo poner un condón, ¿no?

- ¿Ahora? ¿Estás seguro?

- Por supuesto...- dije con convicción.

Ella alargó la mano y cogió algo de la mesilla de noche; al parecer había sido precavida al dejar suministros bien a mano por si acaso...Sacó un envoltorio azul oscuro, lo abrió y me lo puso con rapidez. No pude evitar mover las caderas contra su mano mientras desenrollaba el latex sobre mi pene.

- Otro día...con más calma te daré esa clase – dijo mientras me acomodaba de nuevo entre sus piernas. Me acarició la cara, los labios y me besó con suavidad – Tranquilo, ¿vale? - asentí algo nervioso.

Iba a hacerlo, sí...iba a hacerlo por primera vez con Serena, en un hotel de Las Vegas...La besé con toda la lentitud que mi excitación me permitió y rogué porque las cosas salieran bien. Estaba nervioso, mucho...aún así coloqué mi miembro en su entrada. Pude sentir su calor más íntimo, me estaba volviendo loco...empujé apenas unos milímetros las caderas para adaptarme a la nueva sensación, quería saborear bien el momento, totalmente inesperado y delicioso...entonces llamaron a la puerta de manera rotunda.

- ¡Por Dios...! ¡Quién quiera que seas vete a la mierda! - gritó Serena enfadada - ¡No es un buen momento!

- Sere...soy yo, Mina...- Serena y yo nos miramos.

- Mina..ahora no – dijo Serena mientras me acariciaba el cuello – Ahora no...

- Serena – oímos un sollozo a través de la puerta – Te necesito...ahora, por favor – fruncí el ceño por la voz de mi hermana – Creo...creo que estoy embarazada – Oh Dios...

* * *

**_Hello he vuelto. Sorry por la tardanza es que la uni me tenia muy agobiada, pero he vuleto tratare de subir otro mañana.._**

**Gracias por sus reviews: May, SAILOrSUN, yesqui2000, AleParedes, SoleAgtsuma, VICO-darien, Susy Marple, karly15, La Dama ocultra Mistress9, irismine, kokoro kokuo, ladybug, RushiaReiesu, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, Etsuko-Ai, Sui-AliRs, Pili... **

**_Recuerden esto es una adaptacion la historia original es de Atenea85 y los personajes de la gran Naoko..._**


	27. ¿De verdad estas embarazada?

**_Otro capi para enmendar mi tardanza disfrutenlo..._**

**_Esto es una adaptacion la historia original es de Atenea85 y los personajes son de la gran Naoko.._**

* * *

CAPITULO 27 ¿DE VERDAD ESTÁS EMBARAZADA?

¿Había oído bien? ¿Había oído a Mina a traves de la puerta de la habitación decir que creía que estaba embarazada? Miré a Darien y al ver su cara de preocupación y asombro confirmé mis temores. El se separó lentamente de mi cuerpo aún con el temor y la sorpresa en la cara.

- Dios – murmuró – Voy...voy al baño, abre a mi hermana, por favor...

Darien recogió las sábanas sucias que habíamos retirado de la cama y yo busqué mi bata para ponérmela, no quería ni pensar en el aspecto que tendría la habitación después de la sesión de sexo que había tenido con el, pero eso ahora mismo era secundario. Fui hasta la puerta y me sentí como el culo cuando le vi la cara a mi amiga. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos así como la cara, debía de llevar un buen rato llorando. Estaba un poco más pálida de lo normal y en la mano traía lo que parecía ser una prueba de embarazo de esas que se compran en las farmacias.

- Mina – susurré...

- Sere – se abalanzó sobre mi y enredó sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello. Notaba cómo se estremecía bajo mi cuerpo.

- Ven, pasa...- entramos en la habitación y la animé a que se sentara en el sofá de la entrada - ¿Quieres agua? ¿Estás bien?

- No...ni quiero agua ni estoy bien...- miró a los lados - ¿Mi hermano...?

- Está en el baño...pero te ha oído – murmuré.

- Joder, Serena..- se tapó la cara con las manos.

- ¿Qué es eso de que crees que...estás embarazada?

- Pues eso...llevaba unos días que no me encontraba del todo bien, lo achacaba a los nervios del viaje y de las fiestas de Navidad y eso...anoche vomité antes de bajar a cenar – me confesó.

- Sí, te noté rara...quería haber hablado contigo sobre eso, pero no tuvimos la oportunidad – dije mientras la acariciaba las manos.

- Esta mañana he vuelto a vomitar, ha sido super raro, ¿sabes? Me he levantado de la cama con un mareo horrible y...casi no me ha dado tiempo a llegar al baño. Me he puesto ha echar cuentas y...he caído en la conclusión de que tengo un retraso de casi tres semanas – lloró de nuevo.

- ¿Tres semanas? - pregunté asombrada – Es mucho tiempo, Mina...¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta antes?

- Sí, lo se...pero como ya te he dicho, no tenía la cabeza donde la tenía que tener...me he hecho un test de embarazo que he comprado en una farmacia...y ha dado positivo. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Serena?

- A ver, cálmate, ¿vale? Quizás...quizás no debamos de fiarnos de estos cacharros – dije señalando el test – A veces fallan.

- ¿Y si no ha fallado? ¿Y si estoy realmente embarazada? Oh, Serena...no pueder ser otra cosa, tengo un retraso de tres semanas. ¡Tres! Veintiún días...- se derrumbó en el sofá con las ojeras muy marcadas - ¿qué voy a hacer? - repitió.

- ¿Dónde está Seiya? - dijo Darien desde el baño con voz gélida.

Se había puesto uno de esos albornoces que había en el baño con el nombre del hotel bordado en la solapa. Tenía en la cara un gesto con el que no le había visto jamás y que no supe descifrar. No sabía realmente si estaba furioso o asustado. Avanzó hasta donde estábamos sentadas y le apoyó la mano a Mina en el hombro.

- ¿Dónde está Seiya? - repitió con el mismo tono de voz.

- Está durmiendo – murmuró Mina.

- ¿Durmiendo? ¿Durmiendo? - gruñó Darien – Vas a una farmacia y te compras un test de embarazo que te haces tú sóla...y el capullo lo único que hace es ¿dormir? Creo que le voy a partir la cara – avanzó hasta la puerta y abrió el pomo, aunque por suerte le detuve a tiempo.

- Hey, hey...¿qué coño haces, Darien?

- Que coño hago yo...no. Qué coño hace el. Debería de estar aquí con mi hermana y no durmiendo la mona...- Mina sollozó y se agitó por el llanto.

- Cálmate, por favor – le susurré a Darien – Bastante nerviosa está ya Mina como para verte a ti en este estado. Ahora te necesita a ti...- el me miró a los ojos y se relajó visiblemente.

- Oh, cielos...- ambos nos giramos hacia el sofá.

El color de la cara de Mina se volvió de un sospechoso tono verde a la vez que salió disparada hacia el baño. Darien y yo nos miramos confundidos hasta que escuchamos la primera arcada de Mina. Ambos fuimos hasta el baño; la pobre estaba inclinada sobre la taza vomitando su primera papilla. Darien maldijo por lo bajo mientras yo me arrodillaba al lado de mi amiga dejándo que descargara todo el contenido de su estómago. Cuando al fin las naúseas pasaron, la ayudé en silencio a levantarse para que se enjuagara la boca.

- ¿Mejor? - preguntó Darien

- Sí – murmuró Mina aún más pálida que antes – Creo que necesito sentarme – la llevamos de vuelta hasta el sillón.

- Muy bien, pues ahora que estás mejor...voy a partirle la cara a tu novio – joder, le había dado fuerte a Darien.

- Cállate ya, ¿quieres? – el me miró y se recolocó las gafas – Tus nervios no están ayudando mucho...

- ¿Cómo no voy a estar nervioso? - preguntó como si fuera obvio – Ese indeseable ha dejado embarazada a mi hermana pequeña...- dijo dando vueltas por la habitación.

- Para empezar...no es tu hermana pequeña, sois mellizos...joder, siempre con lo mismo...y para seguir, creo que un embarazo es cosa de dos...- Darien se paró y me miró muy serio.

- Ha sido culpa de Seiya, él no ha sabido cuidar de mi hermana y...

- Darien – dijo Mina con un poco más de color en la cara – Ella tiene razón, dos no se embarazan si uno no quiere – intentó bromear pero acabó sollozando de nuevo – No puedes culpar sólo a Seiya, Darien – el se sentó al lado de su hermana y la abrazó.

- Lo siento...

- ¿Sólo lo sabemos nosotros? - Mina asintió – Creo que deberíamos de decírselo a los demás, sobre todo a Seiya, ¿no crees?

- Sí...he venido aquí porque supongo que necesitaba hablar contigo, ya sabes...una chica. Rei es muy bruta y...- suspiró – Estoy hablando cosas sin sentido...voy...voy a la habitación a hablar con él...en una hora nos vemos en el restaurante, ¿os parece bien? - ambos asentimos mientras Mina se ponía en pie y caminaba hasta la puerta – Gracias por soportar mis lágrimas y mi vomitona – murmuró. Yo sólo pude sonreir mientras la abrazaba.

- Tranquila, nena...todo va a salir bien...

Cuando se cerró la puerta parpadeé varias veces, aún no me creía...Mina embarazada...Dios mío, una de mis mejores amigas...embarazada con apenas diecinueve años y estudiando una carrera...Miré a Darien; el pobre no tenía muy buen aspecto, parecía triste y asustado una vez que se le pasó el cabreo inicial con Seiya. Fui hasta el sofá y me senté junto a él.

- Embarazada – murmuró – Mi hermana...

- Bueno...primero debería de hacerse otra prueba, por si acaso esta ha fallado y...

- No ha fallado, Serena. Tiene todos los síntomas...Dios, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Lo primero que debemos hacer es que no se sienta nerviosa y presionada – acaricié su pierna por encima de la gruesa tela del albornoz.

- Esto me ha pillado totalmente desprevenido...

Sus ojos verdes estaban llorosos, así que sin pensármelo dos veces acorté la distancia que nos separaba y le abracé con fuerza.

- Todos estamos con ella, Darien...no la vamos a dejar sola...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me sentía totalmente desprevenido con la noticia que nos había dado mi hermana. Embarazada, un bebé...Dios mío...Era muy pronto para que eso pasara, ella tenía que estudiar, tenía que vivir la vida como cualquier chica de su edad, disfrutar de todas las experiencias...pero no, el capullo de Seiya la tenía que haber dejado embarazada...

Serena me ofreció su apoyo y su cariño y yo como un niño pequeño me dejé mimar; dejé que me abrazara durante un rato largo hasta que conseguí calmar mis nervios. De repente todo se me había venido abajo.

Serena y yo esperamos a que se acercara la hora de bajar para vestirnos; durante todo este rato habíamos estado en silencio, pero aún así había notado su calidez. No es que yo no tuviera ganas de hablar, es que no me salían las palabras. Cualquier cosa que pudiera salir de mi boca en estos momentos sería para insultar a Jasper en cierto modo para aplacar mi miedo. Mi hermana y Serena tenían razón, no podía culpar solamente al capullo de mi amigo cuando se necesitan a dos personas para crear una nueva vida. Entonces me acordé de la nochecita del otro día cuando Seiya disfrazó a mi hermana de vaquera y oí como ellos...

- ¿Estás listo? - ella se había puesto unos pantalones cómodos y una camiseta sencilla. Me miró de forma extraña - ¿Otro ataque de nervios? - le miré extrañado – Estás a punto de echar humo por las orejas...

- Nah, estoy bien...me he...acordado de algo...¿bajamos ya?

En camino hasta el restaurante le hicimos en silencio. Al entrar el restaurante comprobamos que era muy diferente de día; las mesas aún no estaban preparadas para los clientes, a cambio, en la barra del bar si que había algunas personas. Al fondo pudimos ver a Nicolas y a Rei ocupando una de las mesas. Mi hermano tenía mala cara, tenía las ojeras marcadas y tenía los cortos rizos de su pelo algo revueltos. No era para menos con la de alcohol que había ingerido la noche anterior...cantidades insustriales.

- Ni se os ocurra chillarme o lamentareis las consecuencias – nos amenazó antes de que pudieramos abrir la boca.

- La resaca le está matando – susurró con cuidado Rei – Mina me ha dicho que bajáramos a esta hora, que tiene algo que decirnos...¿sabes lo que la pasa?

- Sí...la hemos visto hace un rato...pero creo que es mejor que os lo cuente ella misma – murmuró Serena.

Yo estaba sentado de forma que podía ver la puerta de la entrada, así que a los pocos minutos pude ver a Mina y a Seiya entrar en el gran salón. Venían cogidos de la mano, así que en ese sentido podía estar tranquilo. Sabía que Sei amaba a mi hermana, pero en un caso extremo podía pasar cualquier cosa...A medida que se acercaban pude ver cómo la cara de mi amigo se iba poniendo cada vez más y más pálida. Ambos saludaron con susurros y se sentaron en la mesa con nosotros.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Rei mientras bebía de su zumo - ¿Qué es eso tan importante que teníais que contarnos?

- Estoy embarazada – dijo Mina sin rodeos. Rei abrió mucho los ojos e instintivamente sus ojos viajaron hasta la tripa aún plana de mi hermana. Nicolas por su parte levantó de golpe la cabeza de la mesa y miró de hito en hito a la pareja.

- ¿Embarazada? - preguntó Rei – Joder...¿cuándo...cuándo te has enterado? ¿Estás segura?

- Me he enterado esta mañana y...sí, estoy segura – murmuró.

- ¿De cuánto estás? - preguntó la pelinegra aún asombrada.

- Tengo un retraso de tres semanas – Rei abrió la boca para hablar, pero enseguida la cortó Mina – Sí, lo sé...es mucho tiempo, pero se me han juntado las fiestas, el vieje, el cambio de Darien...no me he dado cuenta hasta que he empezado a encontrarme mal.

- Seiya...- murmuró Serena - ¿Estás bien?

- No lo se...- dijo mirando hacia todos nosotros y casi en estado de shock – Creo que no, no me encuentro bien – dijo desolado.

- ¿Voy a ser...tío? - preguntó Nicolas visiblemente más despejado - ¿Voy a tener un sobrino? - dijo con los ojos brillantes. Joder...y yo que me había creído que él si que le iba a partir la cara a Seiya sin pensárselo...

- No lo sé – sollozó Mina.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Rei. Todos la miramos extrañados.

- Que no estoy preparada para ser madre...joder, tengo que hacer un montón de cosas, tengo que terminar mis estudios para tener un futuro...no puedo hacerlo si tengo que cuidar de un bebé...- Serena la cogió por el brazo.

- ¿No quieres seguir adelante, Mina? - mi hermana miró de manera suplicante a Serena.

- No creo que pueda – sollozó.

- Mina – la llamé - ¿Estás segura de esto?

Era más que evidente que no se trataba de un buen momento para tener un bebé...pero si interrumpía su embarazo, si...abortaba...podría arrepentirse por el resto de sus días. Podría llegar a ser traumático para ella recordar lo que había hecho...incluso podría dejarla secuelas...

- De lo que estoy segura es de no poder hacerme cargo de un bebé...Por Dios, Darien...ni siquiera se lo que les voy a decir a papa y mama cuando lleguemos...Siento que les he fallado...

- Creo que tendrías que pensártelo mejor, Mina – dijo Rei con mirada dura – lo que llevas en tu interior es un bebé, no un modelito de los tuyos que puedes deshechar cuando ya no te interesa – Mina lloró aún más alto.

- Rei – la regañé – Dejala por ahora, está muy nerviosa...

- Se trata de mi cuerpo y de mi vida – dijo Mina mientras se levantaba de la mesa – Me voy a la habitación, quiero estar a solas.

Se levantó y se marchó de allí casi corriendo. A pesar de que había advertido de que necesitaba estar sola, Serena corrió tras ella. Rei suspiró sonoramente y poco después las siguió dejándonos a los tres chicos solos en la mesa. Quería enfadarme con Seiya, pero al verle tan abatido me fue imposible esa tarea. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto indescifrable y no hacía más que retorcerse las manos.

- Sei...¿estás bien? - pregunté mientras palmeaba su hombro.

- No...no estoy bien – murmuró – Ella no quiere seguir, Darien. No quiere tener al bebé – dijo aguantando las lágrimas.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Quieres que siga adelante con el embarazo?

- Por supuesto – dijo mirándome a los ojos – Estoy con ella porque la amo y ese bebé es fruto del amor, te lo puedo asegurar...se que no es un buen momento, somos muy jóvenes...pero no me importaría sacrificar algunas cosas por ese bebé...El tema económico no es para nada ningún problema, ni por su parte ni por la mía...pero eso no la convence...quiero tener ese niño con ella...

Las palabras de mi amigo calaron hondo en mi emocionado corazón, así que lo único que pude hacer fue pasarle el brazo por los hombros y ofrecerle mi silencioso apoyo. Con esa respuesta me había dejado claro que Seiya era hombre de los pies a la cabeza y lo más importante...que amaba a mi hermana de verdad.

- ¿Le has dicho todo esto a Mina? – dijo Nicolas repentinamente serio...y sobrio.

- Sí, claro...le he dado muchos motivos por los que seguir adelante...pero tiene miedo. Yo no puedo decidir nada por ella, ella tiene la última opción – dijo abatido.

Por unos momentos nos quedamos en silencio los tres chicos. Habíamos venido a este viaje con todo el buen rollo y la energía positiva del mundo...definitivamente habían cambiado mucho las cosas y en apenas unas pocas horas. Miré las caras de los chicos...Emmet aún estaba resentido por la resaca, pero se le notaba afectado realmente por la noticia de nuestra hermana...y Jasper, el pobre se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar en público. Yo no estaba mucho mejor que ellos. ¿Cómo puede cambiar tanto el destino? Hacía un par de horas escasas estaba en mi habitación con Serena y a punto de hacer el amor por primera vez con ella...ahora estábamos todos con un bajón de la hostia. Noté la vibración de mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Era Serena.

- Darien...Mina se ha quedado dormida, ¿cómo está Seiya?

- En estado catatónico – murmuré.

- ¿Y tu?

- He tenido momentos mejores...todos estamos algo deprimidos. ¿Es oficial? ¿Realmente Mina quiere...interrumpir el embarazo?

- Sí, Rei está enfadada con ella. Dice que es su sobrino el que lleva dentro...pero está decidida, Darien. Deberíamos de marcharnos cuanto antes a Tokyo para que la revise tu padre – me quité las gafas y me froté los ojos.

- Sí, sería lo mejor...además, apenas quedan dos días para la vuelta...Voy a decírselo a los chicos.

Media hora después estábamos cada cual en su habitación haciendo las maletas; Serena había llamado para que nos adelantasen los billetes de vuelta, así que en apenas unas horas volveríamos a casa. Decidimos no llamar a nuestros padres para no asustarlos, así que la llegada era en plan sorpresa...sí, menuda sorpresa..La mire mientras guardaba sus vestidos y sus zapatos en la maleta. No estaba prestando atención a su tarea, ya que estaba metiendo la ropa toda arrugada y descolocada. Me acerqué a ella y la cogí del brazo para que me mirara...sus ojos estaban tristes.

- ¿Estás bien? - la pregunté animándola a que se sentara por unos minutos en la cama.

- Creo que ninguno de los seis estamos bien, Darien...

- Sí...es una mierda...creo que tengo un cruce de sentimientos. Cuando vino Mina y nos dio la noticia pensé que quedarse embarazada con esta edad era una putada...ahora pienso que la putada es no seguir – me pasé la mano por el pelo frustrado.

- Sí...una gran putada – murmuró Sere. Entonces me vino una duda a la mente.

- ¿Tú...tú que harías si...te quedaras embarazada? - ella despertó de su retiro mental y me miró a los ojos.

- Esa es una opción que ni siquiera se me ha pasado por la cabeza, Darien.

- Pero puede pasar, ¿no? – insistí - ¿Tú que harías? - Ella suspiró.

- Si me quedara embarazada de mi novio...en el caso de que algún día tenga uno – rodé los ojos – Lo tendría, sin dudarlo.

- ¿Y si no fuera tu novio? ¿Y si fuera de alguno de tus...amigos? – Ella se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana de la gran habitación donde habíamos avanzado tanto ella y yo. Se giró y clavó sus ojos en mi.

- Lo tendría igual, Darien – abrí los ojos sorprendido – Sí, ya se que no doy esa imagen...pero no podría matar a un ser inocente. Respeto a tu hermana...pero yo no podría. Así que...sí, seguiría adelante sin pensármelo dos veces.

Asentí en silencio mientras reanudamos nuestras tareas aunque no le quité ojo a Serena. Sí, realmente se la veía triste por los nuevos acontecimientos. Aunque aún estaba procesando en mi cabeza toda la información que había recibido algo alivió un poco mi malestar. La respuesta de Serena al preguntarla qué haría ella en el lugar de mi hermana me había sorprendido y agradado a partes iguales. Sin duda alguna ella iba haciéndose un hueco cada vez más grande en mi confundido corazón...

* * *

**_Que opinan de la desicion de Mina y la respuesta de Serena a Darien..._**

**_Dejenme un review con su respuesta..._******


	28. Reunion Familiar

_**Capi nuevo, chicas... Miren que he tenido que hacer el esfuerzo sobrehumano de pararme hoy, porque me siento como si un carro me hubiera atropellado.. Ayer anduve de campamento con la uni y termine agotada.. **_

_**En fin recuerden esto es una ADAPTACION la historia original es de Atenea85 y los personajes son de Naoko.. **_

_**A leer..**_

* * *

CAPITULO 28 REUNIÓN FAMILIAR

Esa misma noche cogimos el avión dirección a Seattle; creo que no tengo que explicar los motivos por los que se nos quitaron a todos las ganas de seguir con este viaje. Joder, todo era una mierda...Nos lo estábamos pasando bien, riéndonos, haciendo locuras...y de la noche a la mañana todo da un giro radical que te cambia los esquemas. Así que aquí me encontraba yo, sentada en el avión junto a Darien y con un bajón de cojones. Sin duda estas iban a ser unas de las Navidades más tristes que iba a recordar. A la falta de mis padres – que pasarían las fiestas en vete tu a saber qué sitio – se sumaba la terrible decisión que había tomado mi amiga Mina hacía apenas unas horas. Yo en su situación no me lo habría pensado...mierda, ella lo tenía todo a su favor. Tenía unos padres amorosos que estaba segura la apoyarían en todo, buena situación económica y un novio maravillosos que se desvivía por ella y no dudaría en hacerlo por su bebé. Lo repito, yo no me lo pensaría dos veces. Como le había dicho a Darien, no me veía a mi misma como madre en un futuro muy próximo, pero lo que si tenía claro es que quería tener hijos. Lo que dudaba en serio es que encontrara al hombre perfecto que ejerciera de padre ejemplar, pero llegados a ese punto no me importaba ser madre soltera...Dios, estaba teniendo una de esas diarreas mentales que solían darme. Detecté movimiento detrás de mi asiento, segundos después vi a Mina correr hacia los baños. Darien me miró preocupado.

- ¿Es normal que vomite tanto? - pregunte angustiado – Apenas ha comido y...

- Tranquila, Serena– le puse la mano en el brazo – Es normal que algunas mujeres vomiten todo el rato. Su cuerpo se esta acostumbrando al cambio, sin contar el torbellino hormonal que esta sufriendo.

Miré hacia atrás y vi a Seiya hundido en su asiento de mala manera y con un brazo atravesado en la cara tapándose los ojos; al pobre no le quedaba otra que resignarse a lo que decidiera Mina. Debía de ser dura su postura, el embarazo era cosa de dos...pero la decisión final sólo la podría tomar ella. La puerta del baño se abrió y salió Mina; venía un poco pálida y con la frente perlada de sudor. Al parecer la vuelta en avión no le estaba sentando nada bien.

- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunté girándome de nuevo.

- Sí, una vez que vomito se me pasa el malestar...a ver cuanto dura esta vez – Seiya la cogió de la mano.

- ¿Quieres que le pida a la azafata una infusión? - Mina negó con la cabeza.

- No, voy a intentar dormir un poquito, me siento muy cansada...

Volví a acomodarme en mi asiento mientras oía los ronquidos de Nicolas a lo lejos; era el único que tenía la capacidad de no preocuparse bajo ningún concepto...que suerte tenía el idiota.

- Quería hablar contigo, Sere – miré a Darien mientras se colocaba las gafas en su sitio. Era un poco banal pensar en aquello, pero de mi cuenta en ese momento que Darien me encantaba cuando llevaba puestas sus gafas...

- Cuando quieras – miró por encima del asiento para comprobar el estado de su hermana y después se giró hacia mí.

- Es sobre nuestras...clases...o pacto...o como quieras llamarlo – me tensé de repente. El gesto de Darien era tenso... ¿y si me decía que no quería seguir con lo nuestro? ¿Y si se había dado cuenta de que eso de amigos con derecho a roce no le gusta? ¿Y si se ha acordado de Neheriana ahora que volvemos a la normalidad? ¿Y si...? - Quiero pedirte perdón – le miré con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Por...por qué?

- He estado repasando los momentos que hemos pasado tu y yo durante el viaje y...creo que me he sobrepasado...- levanté una ceja. Ahora estaba avergonzado...

- ¿Que te has sobrepasado? Darien...creo que me he perdido...

- Sí...primero en ese baño...si no nos llegan a interrumpir no hubiera parado, ¿sabes? Eso de...quitarte las bragas y dejar que fueras sin ropa interior por la calle – se pasó la mano por el pelo – Me pasé un huevo...y eso por no hablar de lo de antes...Me abalancé sobre ti como si fueras una indefensa oveja y yo un león salido...- sonreí.

- Darien – concentró su mirada en sus manos – Hey, mírame...No te avergüences ni te sientas mal...No me ha molestado nada en absoluto, es más...lo he disfrutado todo. Mucho – su sonrisa se ensanchó poco a poco hasta dejarme ver sus perfectos dientes blancos.

- ¿Si?

- Por supuesto. Estoy muy a gusto contigo, Darien. De verdad...

Lo que hizo a continuación me dejó un poco bloqueada; Darien me cogió con ambas manos de la cara y me estampó un beso tierno y sensual a la vez. Cuando separó nuestros labios me miró a los ojos mientras acariciaba mi boca con el pulgar.

- Yo también estoy muy bien contigo...

El resto del tiempo lo pasé en silencio mientras miraba por la pequeña ventana ovalada. Dios santo, Darien siempre conseguía dejarme sin palabras, ¿cómo podía desarmarme de esa manera? Cuando me quise dar cuentas el piloto del avión nos avisó por megafonía que el aterrizaje se produciría en breve, que nos abrochásemos los cinturones. Media hora después estábamos esperando para poder recoger nuestras maletas. Mina estaba apoyada en Seiya. Había recuperado un poco – muuuy poco – el color de su cara, seguramente estaría nerviosa por el inminente encuentro con sus padres...Mientras tanto Rei no dejaba de mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados. La pelinegra se había cogido una molestia monumental con Mina...sinceramente, las entendía a las dos. Mina no se veía capaz de superar la prueba que el destino la había impuesto...y Rei no se veía capaz de superar la perdida de su sobrino aún no nacido. Y he de decir que en este caso me ponía de parte de Rei...

Decidí irme con los chicos a la casa de los Chiba. Se iba a tratar de una reunión familiar, pero aún así Rei y yo decidimos ir con ellos. Ahora mismo ellos eran mi familia y quería apoyarlos como se merecían. Tras recoger nuestras maletas y cargarlas en dos taxis pusimos rumbo a la casa Chiba. Darien, Rei, Nico y yo nos montamos en uno de los coches para darles un poco de privacidad a la pareja; necesitaban hablar entre ellos antes de enfrentarse a los padres de Mina. Me senté en el asiento trasero, entre Rei y Darien, este pasó un brazo por detrás de mi cuerpo dejándome sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Podía oir a Rei murmurando por lo bajo.

- Rei, me estás poniendo nervioso – dijo Darien.

- Pues felicidades – gruñó – ¡No me lo puedo creer! Es un bebe, joder... ¡un bebé!

- No va a ser un alíen, no te jode – murmuró Nicolás desde el asiento delantero. El taxi no dejaba de mirarnos por el espejo retrovisor.

- No llames alíen a mi sobrino, osito – al taxista se le escapó una risita.

- Yo se lo avisé a Seiya – dijo Nico – Tío...ten cuidado con esos condones de sabores tan raros...

- ¿Qué coño tienen que ver aquí los condones de sabores? - pregunté confundida.

- No sé...pero no me fío de ellos. ¡A saber qué componentes llevan! Además, a mi se me hace muy raro verme la polla enfundada en preservativos de colores – el taxista le miró raro – Es la verdad, amigo – le contestó el grandullón.

- No ha sido por los putos preservativos de colores – defendió Rei – El problema es que follan como conejos...- Darien se tapó los ojos con la mano incapaz de oir hablar así de su hermana – En uno de sus muchos arrebatos se les habrá olvidado ponerle la funda al pequeño Seiyi.

- ¿Pequeño Seiyi? - preguntó Darien.

- Así es como apodó Mina al pene de Seiya – dijo con total naturalidad.

- Dios mío – murmuró Darien.

Al fin llegamos a nuestro destino. El amable taxista nos ayudó a bajar las maletas del coche mientras sacábamos el dinero para pagarle. Tras coger los billetes, nos miró muy serio a cada uno de nosotros.

- Gracias – dijo señalando la propina – Por cierto...esta es la conversación más rara que he podido oír a unos clientes en mis veinte años como taxista – nos saludó con la cabeza y se metió en el coche.

Mina y Seiya llegaron justo después de nosotros. Mi amiga se mordió el labio y nos miró a todos.

- Estamos contigo, Mina – le apoyó Nicolas.

Los seis fuimos hasta la puerta y llamamos al timbre, segundos después nos abrió la mama de Darien muy confundida.

- Chicos...¿cómo es que están aquí? Si no volvían hasta dentro de dos días...- nos miró de arriba abajo comprobando si estábamos en condiciones - ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué no nos han avisado para ir a recogerlos al aeropuerto? - nos preguntó mientras entrábamos en el salón y nos abrazaba a todos.

- Es que...surgió...algo – balbuceó Mina - ¿Está papa?

- Está en su despacho, no ha debido oírlos llegar...¡Cariño! - se giró de nuevo hacia Mina y la miró con preocupación - ¿Estás bien, hija?

- ¿Qué pasa, Hikari? – el padre de Darien paró en seco cuando nos vio a todos en el salón de su casa - ¿No tenían que venir más tarde, chicos?

- Mina dice que surgió...algo – dijo Hikari – Pero aún no nos lo ha explicado...¿Qué ocurre, hija?

- Rei...creo que va siendo hora de que tu y yo vayamos a la cocina a...preparar unos cafés – miré la cara de Mina – o unas tilas. Vamos – tiré de ella para dejar que la familia hablara con tranquilidad.

Entramos en la gran cocina blanca en la que Hikari nos preparaba esos bizcochos y esas tartas deliciosas; era la única vez que podía comer comida casera realizada por una madre...Rei se sentó en uno de los taburetes altos que había junto a la encimera mientras yo sacaba lo necesario para preparar unos cafés y unas infusiones. Aquí, en la casa de los Chiba me sentía como el la mía propia ya que Hikari nos dejaba total libertad de movimientos.

- Yo debería de estar ahí – murmuró Rei enfadada.

- No, tú tienes que estar aquí conmigo. Es una reunión familiar, los hermanos y el novio hablando con los padres...Además, demasiado nerviosa está Mina como para sentir tu mirada matadora en su nuca. Por si no te has dado cuenta necesita nuestro apoyo en lo que decida.

- No puedo apoyar su decisión, joder...

- Hey...Rei... ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por qué reaccionas así ante este tema? Es jodido, pero nosotras no podemos hacer nada...

- Reacciono así porque yo podría tener ahora un hermano de seis años, Serena – abrí mucho los ojos.

- ¿Qué? - Rei se limpió los ojos y me miró muy seria.

- Mi madre se quedó embarazada hace seis años, mi padre, Seiya y yo estábamos muy contentos...yo tenía la esperanza de que fuera niña para poder hacerla peinados y vestirla de mil maneras diferentes...pero lamentablemente dos meses después mi madre abortó.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunté sorprendida.

- Los médicos dijeron que tuvo un embarazo ectópico...simplemente lo perdió – Rei se derrumbó sobre la mesa – Por eso quizás nosotros estamos más sensibles con este tema, Serena. Porque lo sufrimos en nuestra familia...

- Lo siento, Rei...pero no fue el mismo caso. Tu madre no tuvo opción de elegir...

Darien entró en la cocina sin decir ninguna palabra. Se acercó a nosotras, se sentó y se quitó las gafas para frotarse los ojos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está Mina? ¿Y tus padres? - le acosó Rei a preguntas.

- Creo que están un poco en shock, pero no se lo han tomado mal...- se giró en la silla y me miró – Necesito pedirte un favor, es por Mina...

- Dime, pídeme lo que sea...

- Quiere que la acompañes tú a la clínica, Serena. Ya lo ha decidido, mañana mismo lo hará...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vi como Rei y Serena se marchaban a la cocina para dejarnos hablar en familia; quizás lo ideal hubiera sido que Seiya y Mina hablaran solos con mis padres, pero al ver la mirada suplicante de mi amigo decidimos quedarnos a apoyarle. Mi madre nos volvió a mirar de arriba abajo y se centró un poco más en Mina. Era evidente que la pasaba algo, su cara reflejaba la mala noche y el mal viaje que había pasado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó mi madre con temor.

- Creo...creo que es mejor que nos sentemos – dije atrayendo la mirada de mi madre.

- ¿Y a ti que te ha pasado? - me preguntó mi padre.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu ropa...estás...diferente – dijo mi madre.

- Oh...las chicas me han ayudado un poco con mi imagen – me rasqué la cabeza – Pero eso ahora no es importante... ¿Nos sentamos?

- Cuando un hijo le dice a sus padres "siéntate" es que es algo malo – murmuró mi padre mientras nos acomodamos en los sillones.

- Yo...- Mina carraspeó – Yo...tengo algo que deciros...Estoy...estoy embarazada...

Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo Seiya le cogía la mano a mi hermana. Y después silencio. Mucho silencio. Parecía como en las películas, cuando se hace un silencio tenso que rellenan con el canto de un grillo...aquí nos faltaba el grillo. No se oyó ni una respiración más alta que otra, sólo el sonido de los vasos en la cocina. Mis padres se quedaron como dos estatuas. Miraron a Mina y luego se miraron entre ellos.

- Vaya – susurró mi madre - ¿Estás bien, hija? ¿Te notas alguna molestia? ¿Cuando te has enterado? - mi padre seguía sin moverse.

- Me he enterado esta mañana, me hice un test de farmacia porque me encontraba mal...y me di cuenta de que tenía un atraso...Vomito todo el tiempo – sollozó mi hermana.

- Oh, hija mía – mi madre se acercó y la abrazó con dulzura.

- Hikari – dijo Seiya – Yo...yo quiero que sepan que estaré en todo momento con Mina, yo...la quiero – dijo ruborizado.

- Lo se, hijo – mi madre besó en la frente a Seiya y le sonrió – Realmente no me esperaba esta noticia, pero son cosas que pasan...Te apoyaremos hija, ¿a que si, Yamato? - mi padre no respondió - ¿Yamato? - mi padre estaba tan rígido como si le hubieran echado cemento por encima - ¡Yamato!

- Mi hija...embarazada...- levantó la vista y miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Seiya – Tú... ¿acaso no te quedaron claras las clases de sexualidad que les dieron en el instituto? - Seiya se hundió en su propia miseria-

- Lo...lo siento mucho, Yamato...te aseguro que siempre nos hemos protegido y...

- Y les dije que no usaran los condones de sabores – dijo Nicolas. La cara de mi padre adquirió un enfermizo tono verde y mi madre frunció el ceño...por no hablar de Mina; estaba roja como un tomate.

- Que pesado estás con el temita, Nicolas – espeté – Ya has dejado clara tu opinión en el taxi...joder, para ya con eso...

- Condones de sabores...- murmuró mi madre – Es un poco incómodo enterarse de las prácticas sexuales de tus hijos...En fin, es algo...natural, ¿no? - intentó sonreír pero no lo consiguió - Como sea...los apoyaremos...Yamato – mi madre golpeó con el codo a mi padre - ¿A que si?

- Eh...sí, claro...- mi padre se recolocó en el sillón y su gesto se volvió profesional – Supongo que no te ha revisado ningún médico – Mina negó – Bien, mañana mismo iremos al hospital a que mi colega de ginecología te haga una revisión. Deberías empezar cuanto antes con las vitaminas, te harán unos análisis, una ecografía...

- No – dijo mi hermana. Mi padre la miró confundido.

- Tienes que empezar cuanto antes con las revisiones, hija. No te pasará nada, no te harán daño. Tu madre y yo estaremos contigo y...

- No...no voy a seguir adelante – mi madre ahogó un gemido.

- ¿Quieres abortar?

- Supongo que es lo mejor...acabo de empezar segundo de carrera, necesito terminar mis estudios para conseguir ser alguien, mama...no puedo dejarlo todo ahora...

- Pero yo podría ayudarte...

- No, ya lo he decidido...quiero hacer las cosas cuanto antes – dijo limpiándose una solitaria lágrima.

- Yo...yo le he dicho a Mina que sería inmensamente feliz si decidiera seguir adelante...- Seiya miró a los ojos a mi padre – No me importaría sacrificarme por el bebé...pero...no he logrado convencerla...- mi padre asintió valorando las palabras de mi amigo.

- Está bien...mañana mismo iremos a visitar al ginecólogo...para...- mi padre no pudo terminar la frase.

- Yo no creo que pueda – mi madre tenía los ojos rojos por las lágrimas – Se que son jóvenes, quizás demasiado para ser padres pero...no puedo creer que vayas a hacer eso...

- Lo siento, mamá...pero es mi decisión. Darien...sé que Rei está enfadada conmigo pero, ¿crees que Serena me acompañaría? Necesito una presencia femenina conmigo...- suspiré mientras me colocaba las gafas.

- Supongo que irá contigo a donde la pidas...voy a decírselo a las chicas...

Cuando entré en la cocina vi que Serena había preparado una cafetera y había calentado agua para las infusiones que pudiéramos necesitar. Ella siempre pensaba en todo...Después de dejar que Rei me acosara a preguntas me senté junto a Serena y le pregunté la petición de mi hermana.

- Dime, pídeme lo que sea...- me dijo con la sinceridad impresa en sus ojos chocolate.

- Quiere que la acompañes tú a la clínica, Sere. Ya lo ha decidido, mañana mismo lo hará...- suspiré – Creo que lo quiere hacer cuanto antes para intentar creer que no ha pasado nada.

- ¡Lleva un bebé dentro, por el amor de Dios! - exclamó Rei.

- Tiene miedo, Rei – le expliqué – Está asustada y creo que es normal. Todos nos hemos puesto en contra de su decisión...

- Jamás la apoyaré en ese tema, Darien...Si quiere cargar con un peso en su conciencia durante el resto de sus días...allá ella...- salió de la cocina hasta el salón más enfadada aun que antes.

- Cabezota – murmuré.

- Ese tema es muy delicado para Rei, Darien – me dijo Serena – Tiene sus motivos para estar así...también hay que comprenderla.

- Sí, vale...pero ahora mismo a mi la que me importa es mi hermana...- me pasé las manos por el pelo - ¿Lo harás? ¿Irás con ella? Sé que no te gusta la decisión que ha tomado, pero te necesita y...

- Claro que iré – me cortó – Jamás la dejaría tirada...

Sin poder darla las gracias con palabras lo que hice fue abrazarla con fuerza metiendo la cara en esa suave curvatura de su cuello sintiendo ese aroma suyo tan intenso y especial.

- Gracias, Serena...últimamente...no sé que haría sin ti...

* * *

_**¿Que les parecio el capi?, ¿Que opinan de la reaccion de los padres de Mina? y ¿De la Historia de Rei y Seiya?**_

_**Dejenme sus respuestas en un review.**_

_**Gracias por sus Reviews: **__**mayilu, Andy Nicolao, yesqui2000, La Dama oculta Mistress9, mayru, Susy Marple, RushiaReiesu y Sui - AliRs..**_

_**Me faltaron muchas, creo que tal vez es porque como tarde mucho, :'(..**_

_**Gracvias tambien a los nuevos favoritos y alertas.. O como los llamo yo los lectores fantasmas, no tengan miedo y dejenme un review... **_

_**En fin vamos con el prox..**_


	29. ¿Voy a Ser Tio?

CAPITULO 29 ¿VOY A SER TÍO?

Cuando nos despedimos de los Chiba, los Kou y yo pusimos rumbo a nuestra calle. Rei seguía enfadada y más aún después de enterarse de que acompañaría a Mina. ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Negarla mi cariño en unos momentos tan duros para ella? Ante todo éramos amigas y la apoyaría en lo que hiciera falta...aunque tuviéramos puntos de vista diferentes. Por otro lado Seiya estaba desolado. No sabía si llamar a sus padres para darles la noticia justo cuando mañana se acababa todo. Al final decidió no contarles nada, al menos por el momento...no iba a preocuparles de esa manera cuando ellos no iban a poder hacer nada al respecto.

Me sentí aún peor cuando entré en la soledad de mi casa. Después de tantos días conviviendo con mis amigos, ahora mi casa se me antojaba enormemente fría, demasiado espacio para mi sola, sin nadie con quien hablar...Era tarde, el reloj marcaba la una y cuarto de la mañana. Estaba cansada pero no tenía sueño, así que subí la maleta a mi cuarto y empecé a deshacerla. Saqué los zapatos y los coloqué y puse la ropa sucia en el cesto para lavar. Fui hasta el contestador y pulsé el botón para escuchar los mensajes entrantes. Sólo había dos. El primero me recordaba que tenía que ir a recoger un vestido que había dejado en la tienda para que me lo arreglaran...el segundo era de mi madre...

_Hija...ya veo que no estás. Supongo que te habrás ido de viaje con los Kou como sueles hacer antes de Navidades. Aprovecho para decirte que al final pasaremos las fiestas en Sidney, ¿puedes creertelo? Estoy ansiosa por ver la fiesta de año nuevo de la Ópera...En fin, hija...te llamaré en unos días. Pásatelo bien, ciao..._

Genial, super genial. Menos mal que tenía a mis amigos porque si no me hundiría en mi miseria yo sola. Aunque sinceramente, después de lo de Mina mucho dudaba que tuviéramos ganas de fiestas...Saqué mi neceser y me lavé los dientes a conciencia, me puse un camisón y me metí en la cama cuando se me acabaron las opciones. Mi cama estaba ahora más fría que nunca; echaba de menos el calor del cuerpo de Darien, los roces que me provocaba su cuerpo al moverse dormido, el sonido rítmico de su respiración...me di cuenta que le echaba de menos a él. "Últimamente no sé que haría sin ti", esas palabras habían vuelto a abrir un hueco en mi corazón, nunca me había tomado de manera tan profunda las palabras de un chico hacia mi...y esto se estaba convirtiendo en un problema. ¿Qué pasaría cuando el y yo pusiéramos punto y final a nuestra nueva relación? Estábamos haciendo esto para que él pudiera estar con Neheriana... ¿Podría soportar estar delante de ellos si todo le salía bien a Darien? No supe responderme a mi misma, así que preferí dejar de pensar en el tema. Sabía que todo esto iba a pasarme factura, lo sabía perfectamente...pero por ahora me negaba a alejarme de él, estaba demasiado a gusto, demasiado bien cerca de él...

No pude dormir nada esa noche. No sabía si era por lo que iba a hacer Mina en un par de horas o si era la falta del cuerpo cálido de Darien a mi lado...Decidí echarle las culpas de mi insomnio al tema de Mina. Habíamos quedado a las nueve de la mañana en la casa de los Chiba, así que me di prisa en arreglarme para ir hacia allá. Cuando llegué allí Mina y Darien ya estaban en el porche fuera de la casa. Seiya aparcó justo detrás de mi coche.

- Hijo – le dijo Yamato– Te dije que si no te veías con fuerzas para venir que no pasaba nada...

- Es duro...pero no voy a dejar sola a Mina en esto – fue hasta ella y la apretó la mano - Siempre contigo...

- ¿Tú también vienes? - le pregunté a Darien.

- Sí, prefiero ir con ustedes.

Los cinco nos metimos en el Mercedes negro del padre de Darien con él al volante. El coche se sumió en un silencio que Yamato disimuló con las noticias de la radio. Oir hablar de los políticos y de la crisis internacional se me hacía en este momento mucho más interesante que nunca.

Llegamos demasiado pronto al hospital, o al menos eso me pareció a mi. Yamato nos condujo a todos por unos pasillos que me resultaban conocidos; íbamos a la consulta de ginecología, al mismo sitio donde yo me hacía las revisiones, pero pasamos de largo esa consulta. Yamato se paró delante de una puerta y llamó antes de entrar. Dos segundos más tarde llamó a Mina.

- Serena...entra conmigo...- me suplicó.

- ¿No sería más adecuado que entrara Seiya contigo? - Mina miró a su novio, el pobre estaba a punto de entrar en estado de shock – Vale, borra eso...- suspiré – Vamos.

Entré con ella a la consulta junto con Yamato. Detrás de un escritorio había un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años con cara amable. Nos miró a ambas y nos sonrió.

- Hola, soy el doctor Otonashi...tú debes de ser Mina, ¿no? - asintió – Bien, tomen asiento y tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a hacerte unas preguntas antes de nada...- sacó unos informes y escribió el nombre de mi amiga. ¿Cuál fue la fecha de tu última regla?

- Mmmm, más o menos el veinte de noviembre...creo...

- ¿Crees? ¿No recuerdas la fecha con exactitud? - Mina negó con la cabeza - Muy bien, ¿tienes alergia a algún medicamento? ¿Alguna operación?

- No, nada de eso...- dijo Mina ante la atenta mirada de Yamato.

- Muy bien, Mina – el doctor Otonashi dejó el bolígrafo en el escritorio y la miró seriamente – Tengo que hacerte una ecografía para de terminar exactamente de cuanto tiempo estás.

- ¿Es necesario?

- Hija...el doctor Otonashi tiene que saber de cuanto tiempo estás para saber qué procedimiento ha de seguir para...ya sabes...- le explicó Yamato.

- Tu padre tiene razón, Mina. Si estás de menos de siete semanas podemos medicarte, así que el proceso se haría sin intervención quirúrgica...

- ¿Y...y si diera la casualidad de que estoy embarazada de más tiempo?

- Te lo explicaré en el caso que sea necesario...Ven conmigo...

Mina automáticamente me cogió de la mano y me arrastró con ella detrás del biombo. El médico la pidió que se levantara la ropa y dejara el abdomen al descubierto. Ella se sobrecogió cuando sintió el gel sobre la piel de su estómago; esa pasta debía de estar fría. El doctor Otonashi pasó el aparato por la tripa de Mina...y de repente se vio en la imagen del ecógrafo unas manchas grises...y un punto que se movía rítmicamente. Oh Dios...ahí estaba...el bebé de Mina estaba justo ahí, lo estaba viendo con mis propios ojos. La mire pero tenía la mirada perdida en un punto de la pared de la sala evitando por todos los medios mirar al monitor.

- Bien...Mina, estás aproximadamente de ocho semanas.

- ¿Ocho semanas? - ella volvió a prestar atención al médico - ¡Eso es mucho! ¡Sólo he tenido una falta!

- Pues este chiquitín me está diciendo lo contrario...mira – Mina miró a la pantalla y vi cómo sus ojos se aguaban...joder, yo misma estaba a punto de llorar...- Esto de aquí son las extremidades...y esto de aquí el corazón – el doctor manipuló el aparato haciendo que la sala se llenara con el sonido rítmico del corazón del bebé.

Mina se quedó sin palabras, y eso era rarísimo en ella. Parpadeó varias veces para mantener a raya las lágrimas y se levantó de la camilla en cuanto el doctor la ofreció una toalla para quitarse el gel de la piel. De nuevo en el escritorio el médico apuntó los datos en el informe. Miré a Yamato...y este me guiñó un ojo.

- Definitivamente no podemos hacer esto con medicación, Mina...

- ¿Cuáles...- carraspeó – cuáles son las otras opciones?

- Extracción con pinzas – abrí los ojos horrorizada – o succión – Dios, cada cosa que decía el doctor me parecía más horrible aún.

- Eso no suena muy bien – murmuró Mina temblando.

- Te enseñaré unos gráficos para que lo entiendas – miré de nuevo a Yamato angustiada, aunque volvió a sonreírme.

El médico nos enseñó unas fichas en las que se veía en dibujos la sección del cuerpo de una mujer, sus órganos internos y el feto en su interior...y los pasos que se seguían en ambos casos. Para mi, imágenes brutales, aunque se trataran de dibujos. Por la cara de Mina deduje que ella pensaba igual que yo.

- ¿Ese...- señaló el dibujo del feto – ese es el aspecto que tiene mi...?

- ¿El aspecto que tiene tu bebé? - Mina asintió. El hombre pasó unas fichas y pudimos ver una foto real de un feto de ocho semanas. Se podía distinguir casi a la perfección todos los contornos de su cuerpo, sus ojos...- Este es el aspecto real...

Me emocioné como una gilipollas. El milagro de la vida...era increíble. ¿Cómo de la unión de dos personas podía nacer una nueva vida? ¿Cómo sería la sensación de sentir una vida creciendo dentro de ti? mina retiró las fichas casi con brusquedad y, secándose los ojos con rabia, le habló al médico.

- Guarde eso, doctor Otonashi...ya he tomado mi decisión...Ya está decidido, no hay vuelta atrás...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Seiya estaba desesperado paseando arriba y abajo por el pasillo; estuve a punto de pedirle a una de las enfermeras un tranquilizante...o darle un par de collejas. Y lo peor de todo es que me estaba poniendo nervioso a mí. Mierda...definitivamente preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar, no aquí, en la sala de espera del hospital sabiendo que mi hermana estaba dentro de la consulta.

- ¿Crees que se lo harán ahí dentro? - me preguntó Seiya nervioso - ¿La harán daño? Por favor, Darien... ¡Contéstame! Tu padre es médico y tu estás haciendo la carrera de medicina...algo tienes que saber.

- Lo que se es que si no te tranquilizas lo haré yo por mis propios métodos – le amenacé...y sorprendentemente surtió efecto ya que se calló y se sentó a mi lado – Cálmate, mi padre y Serena están con ella...No van a dejar que le pase nada malo...

- Lo siento...estoy un poco superado por todo lo que ha pasado...

- Un par de días intensos, ¿eh? - le palmeé el hombro.

- Y tanto...No se...no se cómo voy a estar después de esto, Darien...Es duro pasar por esto por segunda vez – le miré confundido - ¿No lo sabías? Mi madre perdió un bebé hace seis años...ahora podría tener a un enano fastidiándome por casa...- me miró y me sonrió con tristeza – lo que daría por pelearme con mi hermano pequeño...

Ahora entendía las palabras de Serena anoche. Ahora entendía que Rei reaccionara de esta manera...Me levanté de la incómoda silla de plástico de la sala de espera y me dediqué a mirar por el ventanal en un vano intento por distraerme, aunque era imposible. Llevaban dentro mucho tiempo, demasiado...entonces la puerta se abrió. Mi hermana salía agarrada del brazo de Bella y muy pálida. ¿Qué la habían hecho ahí dentro? Seiya casi se abalanzó sobre ella.

- ¿Estás bien, cielo? ¿Te duele algo? – Mina negó con la cabeza.

- Déjala respirar, campeón – le dijo Serena.

Mi padre se quedó dentro de la consulta, así que animamos a Mina a que se sentara donde lo habíamos hecho nosotros minutos antes. Sere la dio una botella de agua para que se refrescara.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - miré a Serena ya que Mina no me contestaba - ¿Está bien?

- Tiene que venir la semana que viene a hacerse una revisión completa – me explicó – Y se tiene que hacer análisis y tomarse estas pastillas.

Serena me tendió la receta que le había dado el doctor. Ácido fólico y vitaminas...ácido fólico y...vitaminas. Miré a Serena y esta me devolvió una radiante sonrisa.

- Vamos a tener que mimar un poquito más a la enana. Y tú, Seiya – el aludido la miró aún sin enterarse de nada – Tendrás que aprender a cambiar pañales...- Seiya abrió tanto los ojos que temí que le diera un tirón en la cara o algo parecido. Miró a Mina, que seguía en estado de shock.

- ¿Sigue ahí dentro? - rodé los ojos ante la forma tan "fina" de preguntar – Mi bebé... ¿Está aquí? - Seiya acarició el estómago plano de Mina.

- Sí...- murmuró – Voy a ser madre...es un hecho...Dios mío... ¡voy a ser madre! - gritó haciendo que una mujer mayor se girara y la mirara.

- Felicidades – dijo la mujer mientras seguía con su camino.

- ¡Gracias! - le dijo Mina.

- ¡Voy a ser padre! - Seiya cogió el volandas a Serena y la besó en la mejilla y a mi me apretó tan fuerte los hombros que hice una mueca de dolor - ¡Voy a ser padre!

- Sí, creo que se ha enterado medio hospital – murmuré sobándome el brazo - ¿Cómo es que has cambiado de opinión? - le pregunté a Mina.

- Pues...pues...el médico me ha hecho una ecografía y...me ha dicho que estoy de ocho semanas... ¡ocho semanas! Y me ha explicado los procedimientos y...simplemente...cuando he visto las fotos horribles...no he podido, no...Yo no podía hacerle eso a mi bebé...He escuchado su corazón – le dijo a Seiya con una sonrisa. Se besaron dulcemente en los labios...hasta que la pasión les desbordó. Alguien tosió de manera incómoda.

- Dejenlo un poquito – murmuró mi padre que salía de la consulta.

- Yamato...van a ser padres – le recordó Serena – Creo que eres médico...sabes lo que hay que hacer para quedarse embarazada...no creo que te vayas a escandalizar por un besito de nada – se me escapó la risa.

- Sí, ya...- murmuró mi padre – Vamos a darle la buena noticia a todos...- miró a Seiya y suspiró – Creo que deberías avisar a tus padres cuanto antes. Debemos hablar de su futura situación...

Todos nos levantamos para largarnos de allí lo antes posible. Parecía mentira como cambiaban las cosas...Mina y Seiya caminaban juntos; el brazo de Seiya sujetaba protectoramente la cintura de mi hermana mientras ella le miraba embobada. Mi padre iba unos pasos más adelantados para darles la privacidad que se merecía. Miré a Serena...y se me partió el corazón...estaba llorando, con sus hermosos ojos marrones enrojecidos.

- Hey...Hey, Serena...- la limpié las lágrimas con los dedos - ¿Qué pasa? Todo ha salido bien...

- Sí...es que...me he emocionado, ¿sabes? - sonrió – Escuchar ese pequeño corazoncito...Dios, ha sido genial...

La abracé con fuerza mientras sonreía como un odiota. Ella siempre me sorprendía; me encantaba ver esa parte vulnerable de Serena, saber que su corazón albergaba esos sentimientos tan tiernos...aunque ella se empeñara en esconderlos. Me pasó las manos por la cintura, entonces me sentí completo. No me había dado cuenta el vínculo tan fuerte que habíamos creado hasta que anoche tuve que acostarme solo en mi cama. Echaba de menos su calor y sus manos sobre mi piel... echaba de menos incluso la tortura a la que me sometía cuando, sin querer, rozaba ciertas partes de mi cuerpo mientras dormía.

El camino de vuelta a casa se hizo muchísimo más ameno y feliz. Aunque ahora vendría lo duro para Seiya y Mina, tendrían que sacrificar muchas cosas, pero valía la pena con tal de tener a ese pequeño con nosotros. Como había dicho Serena antes de salir de Las Vegas, todos les ayudaríamos. Cielos...Iba a ser tío...

La llegada a casa fue épica. Mi madre saltó igual que lo hacía Mina cuando encontraba una ganga en una tienda de ropa. Lloró, rió, volvió a llorar...no sabía que hacer. Lo único que repetía una y otra vez es que iba a ser abuela. Rei lloró a lágrima viva mientras regañaba a Mina por haberla hecho pasar tan mal rato; la hizo prometer que ella estaría presente en la próxima ecografía. Y Nicolas... Nico estaba encantado con el nuevo juguete que vendría dentro de pocos meses a casa.

- Le voy a enseñar a jugar a la Wii, a la Play, a la X-box...- enumeró – Le voy a enseñar a meterle mano a las chicas...- Rei le pegó.

- ¿Y si es niña? - preguntó mi madre divertida. Nicolas pareció pensárselo.

- Le voy a enseñar kick boxing, le voy a enseñar judo...le voy a enseñar a repartir hostias si algún niño la mete mano...- todos nos reímos ante la ocurrencia de mi hermano.

- Calma, Nicolas...Aún un poquito para eso – dijo Mina sonriendo por primera vez en dos días...

- Ya está – Seiya entró en el salón con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano – Ya se lo he dicho a mis padres...

- ¿Cómo se lo han tomado? - preguntó Mina mordiéndose el labio.

- Bien...me han dicho que si yo soy feliz ellos lo son...Estarán aquí dentro de dos días, para Nochebuena...

- Bien, podemos cenar aquí todos – dijo mi madre.

- Me parece bien. Podemos...

Miré a ambos lados e instantáneamente desconecté de la conversación. ¿Dónde estaba Serena? Me asomé en la cocina, allí no estaba. No la había visto cruzar el salón para ir en dirección al baño... ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Se habría ido sin decir nada? Salí al porche...ahí estaba, sentada en uno de los escalones. Me senté junto a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola? - se encogió de hombros.

- Estaban hablando en familia...yo ahí no pinto mucho – desvió la mirada.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Todos te consideramos de la familia...- se hizo un silencio – Los padres de Seiya ya lo saben...cenarán con nosotros en Nochebuena y...- la cara de Serena mostró sorpresa.

- Oh...pensé que...- suspiró - supongo que da igual...

- ¿Qué? - se levantó pero la cogí del brazo y la obligué a que se sentara de nuevo.

- Mis padres no van a hacer ni siquiera el intento de pasar las fiestas aquí conmigo, Darien. Pensé...pensé que podría cenar con vosotros...como dijimos en un principio...

- Pero si conoces a los Kou de más tiempo que nosotros...cenarás con nosotros y...- negó con la cabeza – ¿Por qué no?

- Estaran en familia...me siento como una intrusa...en todos los sitios...- le alcé la barbilla con los dedos y la miré realmente enfadado.

- No vuelvas a decir eso, ¿vale? En nochebuena te vas a relajar, vas a ponerte uno de esos vestidos preciosos que tienes en tu armario, te vas a poner unos tacones de esos que me encantan y vas a venir a cenar con nosotros y a ponerte ciega de marisco – sonrió ligeramente - ¿A que sí? ¿A que cenarás con nosotros? Si no, soy capaz de irme y cenar solo contigo...

- No, no...Eso no...Cenaré con ustedes...- me sonrió de manera pícara – Así que te gustan mis zapatos de tacón.

- Seh...como ya te dije, tus piernas son fantásticas...pero con tacones estás para comerte...- murmuré.

Ella sonrió y se relamió el labio inferior...arg, eso era demasiado para mi. Miré a ambos lados para asegurarme de que no había nadie a nuestro alrededor...y la besé. Llevaba muchas horas deseando besarla de nuevo, así que junté nuestras bocas mientras la cogía de la nuca. Ella me acarició el pelo, me pasó las manos por el cuero cabelludo mientras yo jugaba con su lengua. La acaricié el cuello y sumergí la nariz a la vez que ella se arqueaba para darme acceso directo a esa parte de su cuerpo. Los besos se hicieron más apasionados, lamí su boca, la mordí...

- Darien...creo que me tienes que contar un par de cositas – murmuró una voz a mis espaldas. Mierda...


	30. Clases Sexuales By Nicolas

**_Capi nuevo.. Los agradecimientos para despues.. Rapidito_**

* * *

CAPITULO 30 CLASES SEXUALES BY NICOLAS

Me separé lentamente de Serena y de su boca y miré a mi puñetero hermano. Siempre tan oportunos como de costumbre. Nicolas nos miraba desde su posición aventajada con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara.

- Creo que tengo que me tienes que informar si he ganado la apuesta, eso es algo que se me da bien hacer – miró intencionadamente a Serena.

- Eres un imbécil, Nicolas – Sere se levantó del suelo y le encaró – Pero yo estoy tranquila porque se – le apuntó con el dedo en el pecho – que antes o después voy a patearte el culo, ¿sabes?

- Estaré ansioso porque llegue el día – respondió mi hermano.

- Darien – dijo ella ignorando al grandullón – luego hablamos – se acercó a mi y me besó en la mejilla.

Observé como un puto gilipollas cómo se movía su cuerpo al caminar hasta su coche. La manaza de mi hermano sobre mi hombro sacudió mi cuerpo al completo.

- Creo que tenemos que hacer tarde de confidencias, pequeño – sonrió mi hermano.

- No creo que sea el momento,Nicolas. Hemos pasado dos días muy duros, ahora Seiya y Mina están...

- Sí, sí, sí...Voy a ser tío y voy a ser lo maximo con mi sobrino, pero ahora mismo, Seiya, tu y yo nos vamos a meter en mi cuarto y nos vas a contar todo con detalles - Nicolas me arrastró literalmente hasta el interior del salón y cogió por banda a Seiya que estaba sentado al lado de Mina.

- ¿Qué pasa? - nos miró a ambos – Estoy hablando con mi novia de cosas serias...voy a ser padre – dijo como si no fuera obvio.

- Ya, y yo me tengo que enterar si Dari se nos ha hecho todo un hombrecito. Supongo que a las chicas nos les importará que te secuestre un ratito a cambio de información, ¿verdad, chicas? - Rei y Mina sonrieron.

- Para nada, ve con ellos, cariño...y luego cuéntanos los detalles – dijo mi querida hermana.

- ¿Estarás bien? Si vuelves a tener náuseas que me avise Rei y bajo enseguida – murmuró Seiya mientras subíamos las escaleras.

- ¿Vas a ser así de pesado los más de siete meses que te quedan para ser padre? - le preguntó Nicolas.

- Sólo estoy preocupado por Mina...aún no me creo que esto esté pasando...- palmeé la espalda de mi amigo.

Nos metimos en la habitación de Nicolas. Dios santo, hacía tiempo que no entraba aquí y me sorprendí al ver que aún tenía colgado en una de sus paredes un poster de Pokemon. Miré detenidamente a mi hermano.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Pikachu? - pregunté señalando el póster.

- Marcó mi infancia, joder – dijo indignado – Ahora siéntate ahí de una puta vez y cuéntanos que coño han hecho Serena y tu en la habitación del hotel – sonrió como una hiena.

- ¿Esto es necesario? - pregunté.

- Hay una apuesta de por medio – señaló Seiya– Son cincuenta yenes...no es mucho, pero como voy a ser padre me vienen bien – rodé los ojos.

- Hemos avanzado mucho - los chicos sonrieron y me animaron a continuar...oh, venga...a la mierda. Necesitaba consejos masculinos...- El sexo oral es lo maximo.

- Ese es mi chico – me felicitó Nicolas.

- O sea...que las clases van bien, ¿no? - preguntó Seiya.

- Bueno...ya no hay clases...- se miraron entre ellos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya han follado?

- No, no hemos follado – Seiya sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Gané! Me debes cincuenta pavos – Seiya alargó la mano mientras mi hermano se sacaba la cartera y le pagaba a regañadientes.

- Hemos estado en la ciudad del pecado, te hemos llevado a un puto sex shop, has compartido habitación y cama con una chica explosiva... ¿y vienes y me dices que no te la has follado? Además, ¿que es eso de que ya no hay clases?

- Para empezar, me la habría podido follar...en al menos dos ocasiones si ustedes – les apunté con el dedo – no nos hubieran molestado a cada rato – ambos me miraron con la boca abierta – Y no hay clases...porque...bueno...hemos llegado a un trato...

- ¿Qué trato?

- Amigos con derecho – los chicos silbaron

- El friki se ha espabilado – murmuró Nicolas.

- Amén – apuntó Seiya.

- Son unos cabrones – dije mientras rodaba los ojos – Dios...incluso podríamos haber hecho algo en la discoteca si no hubiera sido por ti – señalé a mi hermano.

- ¿Qué hice en la discoteca? Tengo una profunda laguna mental sobre esa noche – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Ingeriste tanto alcohol que casi te tuvimos que poner la placa de "peligro, inflamable" – bromeó Seiya.

- Justo cuando estaba...ahí, en lo más interesante con Serena...vienes y me preguntas por los usos que tiene el bolsillo de una camisa...

- Ah...sí, ya...- Nicolas pareció pensárselo – Bueno, no... No me acuerdo de nada...- Seiya y yo rodamos los ojos – Como sea...se te nota el cambio, hombre...

- Sí, estás mucho más relajado con nosotros...y eso me gusta.

- Estoy relajado ahora...hace un par de días te hubiera partido la cara de no haber sido por Serena – Seiya me miró confundido – Hombre...has dejado embarazada a mi hermana...el primer pensamiento lógico fue el de romperte los dientes...

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Nicolas – Es algo que le puede pasar a cualquier pareja con una vida sexual plena...- me miró muy serio - ¿Sabes cuáles son los métodos anticonceptivos más seguros?

- Nicolas...por favor – fruncí el ceño.

- No...Tu hermano tiene razón...Si no míranos a Mina y a mi.

- Eso es porque usan preservativo...Rei toma la píldora y así nos evitamos de problemas...

- Ya, pero eso es porque tienes pareja estable...yo a Darien le recomiendo el condón, a pesar de nuestra experiencia. ¿Sabes ponerte un preservativo?

- A ver...- suspiré mientras entrecerraba los ojos – Evidentemente se como se pone...pero nunca en la práctica. Serena me iba a enseñar en breve...

- Pues que se salte esa clase, te vamos a enseñar nosotros – miré a Nicolas con horror – Joder, Darien...no te voy a pedir que te saques el churro aquí delante de nosotros...esperenme un momento...

Mi hermano salió de la habitación tan rápido como pudo. Miré a Seiya entre extrañado y acojonado. ¿Qué demonios iban a enseñarme? ¿Qué método didáctico emplearían conmigo? Sinceramente preferiría mil veces que Serena me diera esa clase...Un minuto después Nico entró en la habitación...con una banana en la mano.

- Jesús – murmuré.

- He escogido un ejemplar grande...tienes los genes Chiba, así que supongo que estarás tan bien proporcionado como yo – ay, Dios...la que me espera...- Necesito un preservativo...- Seiya rodó los ojos y se sacó la cartera.

- Toma los que quieras...ya no los necesito – dijo de manera sarcástica mientras le daba los pequeños envoltorios.

- Fresa, chocolate...- dijo Nico mientras leía las etiquetas – Increíble...Bueno, pequeño Darien – sonrió de nuevo – Para ponerte un preservativo en condiciones tienes que estar tan tieso como este plátano.

- No jodas – dije irónico.

- Eso va después de ponértelo. Mira, abres con cuidado el envoltorio...nunca con los dientes, lo puedes romper – lo abrió con cuidado con los dedos y sacó el condón – Una vez que lo has sacado, lo colocas en la punta – hizo lo mismo con el plátano – Aprietas la puntita para que no coja aire...y lo desenrollas hasta la base – observé el plátano enfundado en un preservativo de color rojo, es decir, sabor fresa.

- Tampoco es tan complicado – cogí la fruta con mis manos.

No es complicado, pero tienes que perfeccionar la técnica – alcé una ceja ante las palabras de Nicolas – Cuando tengas un calentón del quince lograrás ponerte uno de estos en cero coma dos segundos.

Los chicos se rieron a carcajadas...y debido a esos malditos vozarrones no oímos la llamada de la puerta... ¿El resultado? Que mis padres entraron precipitadamente al cuarto de mi hermano...se quedaron mirándome a mi y al plátano protegido contra enfermedades sexuales como si estuvieran viendo un partido de tenis. Luego se miraron entre ellos.

- Eh...no se si preguntar...o no – dijo mi madre sin quitarle ojo a la banana – Que sepan que hemos llamado antes y como no han respondido...

- Tranquila, mamá – dijo Nicolas aun riéndose – Le estamos enseñando a Dari a ponerse un...

- ¡Cállate! - le grité avergonzado.

- No es nada malo – se defendió mi hermano – Queremos que Dari aprenda a cuidarse y...- mis padres me miraron con una ceja alzada.

- ¿A que aprendas a cuidarte? ¿Acaso antes no lo hacías? - preguntó mi padre preocupado.

- Yamato...no se cuida porque es tan virgen como como la lana de las ovejas – Seiya sonrió ampliamente.

- Tu cállate...no eres el indicado para hablar de ese tema, hijo...

- Touché – murmuró Seiya.

- Así que... ¿eres virgen, Darien? - no podía creer que mi madre me estuviera preguntando esto. Asentí incapaz de mirarla a los ojos - ¿Y qué haces perdiendo el tiempo? - abrí los ojos mucho por las palabras de mi dulce madre – Tienes diecinueve años...hijo, disfruta de la vida, que ya es hora...

- Tu madre tiene razón...Mírate, estás muy guapo con esa ropa nueva – me animó mi padre – seguro que no tardas nada en encontrar una chica que no sea inmune a tus encantos – los chicos se rieron a carcajadas.

- Eso es cierto, en Las Vegas una mujer lo abordó en el ascensor y...- le di una sonoro golpe a mi hermano - ¡Auch! Joder, vaya humos...cualquiera les dice a los viejos que te has comprado un kamasutra para ir investigando y...- le di un codazo en el estómago – Vale, lo he pillado.

- ¿Un kamasutra? - preguntó mi padre – Bien...cuando te lo termines de leer me lo pasas – y me guiñó un ojo.

- Papá, creo que mi cabeza está procesando demasiada información para mi bien estar mental – dije avergonzado.

- Darien tiene razón, Yamato – dijo mi madre – Le estamos haciendo pasar un mal rato...En realidad nosotros veníamos a darte nuestro regalo de Navidades...

- ¿A él solo? ¿Y el mío? - pataleó Nicolas como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- Le vamos a dar su regalo a tu hermano porque no hay manera de esconderlo, hijo – explicó mi padre – Creíamos que llegarían un día antes de Nochebuena...

- Oh, venga...dáselo ya...- le animó mi madre saltando como la haría Mina.

Mi padre me sonrió y me tendió una caja igual de grande que un paquete de cigarrillos. ¿Y esto era lo que no podía esconder? Les miré extrañado y me animaron a abrir la caja. Una vez que vi su contenido entendí todo. Les miré y sonreí ampliamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Menos mal que al final se había arreglado todo. Mina y Seiya tendrían a su bebé...iba a ser difícil para ellos siendo tan jóvenes, pero estaban juntos y se querían. Entre los dos podrían hacerlo y además lo harían bien. El que en estos momentos me daba un poco de lástima era Darien. Por la cara de Nicolas cuando nos pilló besándonos pude deducir que esta tarde no se libraría de un buen interrogatorio por su parte...

Me fui a mi habitación a buscar un vestido para la cena de Navidad para tener la cabeza ocupada. Demasiadas emociones y sentimientos en tan pocos días...Puse el cd de Lady Gaga a todo meter y me metí dentro de mi armario de manera literal. Estaba cantando a grito en boca cuando el claxon de un coche me sobresaltó. El claxón paró...para a los cinco segundos volver a insistir...después de cinco minutos así yo ya estaba hasta los huevos...Estaba a punto de bajar y hacer que el estúpido conductor de ese coche se callara de una puta vez cuando mi teléfono vibró avisándome que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

_"Bella, ¿te quieres asomar de una maldita vez por la ventana? Darien"_

Ya está. Ni una palabra más ni una palabra menos. Fruncí el ceño...asomarme a la ventana...Abrí mucho los ojos y corrí a asomarme para mirar por la calle. Aparcado en frente de mi casa había un Volvo plateado nuevo y precioso. Entonces Darien salió de la puerta del piloto y me saludó con la mano.

- ¿Qué es eso? - grité desde la ventana.

- Creo que se llama coche...- rodé los ojos por lo gracioso que se estaba volviendo - ¿Bajas? Quiero enseñártelo.

Apagué el reproductor de música y dejé toda mi ropa esparcida por mi cama. Bajé corriendo las escaleras y cogí una chaqueta antes de salir a la calle. El estaba apoyado en un lateral del Volvo jugando con las llaves del coche. El muy cabrón parecía un modelo de anuncio, con su pelo despeinado y su sonrisa ladeada.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - me preguntó con su aterciopelada voz.

- ¿Eh?

- El coche, ¿te gusta?

- Ah, claro – di una vuela de reconocimiento alrededor del vehículo – Es precioso. ¿Y esto? ¿A qué se debe?

- Es mi regalo de Navidad, mis padres dicen que ya es hora de que me valga por mi mismo sin tener que depender de mis hermanos para ir a los sitios...- se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué tal la tarde? ¿Nicolas te ha interrogado?

- Sí...- se rascó la cabeza – Me han dado consejos...incluidos mis padres – murmuró.

- ¿Cómo?

- Si quieres te lo cuento en el coche. Vamos a dar una vuelta, anda.

Observé a Darien con las manos en el volante. Era la primera vez que le veía conducir y he de decir que no lo hacía nada mal. Siempre me imaginé a Darien conduciendo pegado al volante como una abuelita motorizada...pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Para hacerle el rodaje al coche condujo hasta las afueras de Tokyo, entonces pude comprobar el gran potencial de Darien como conductor. Aproveché nuestra visita para comprar unos libros en una librería especializada para uno de mis trabajos de la universidad y comimos comida rápida, sentados en uno de los bancos en la calle. Era la primera vez que Darien y yo salíamos solos y me lo estaba pasando en grande mientras me contaba lo que le había pasado esa misma tarde.

- Así que tu madre te ha animado a que te estrenes ya, ¿no? - pregunté divertida.

- Ha sido muy vergonzoso, Serena... ¡Me han pillado con un plátano enfundado en un preservativo! - rompí a reír más fuerte aún – Sí, pártete de la risa...

- Y dices que era de sabor a fresa, ¿no? - Darien me hizo la mirada del tigre – vale, vale...ya me callo...Sabes perfectamente que yo te podría haber enseñado mil veces mejor...

- Podemos hacer como que la clase de mi hermano no ha pasado nunca, no me importaría olvidar ese momento, te lo prometo - nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos...hasta que me decidí a hablar.

- ¿Te sientes a gusto, Darien?

- Pues si, hace una tarde preciosa y...

- No, no...No me refiero al sitio ni al momento...- me miró fijamente a los ojos a través de las gafas...me encantaba cuando llevaba las gafas puestas...- ¿Te sientes bien con tu cambio? ¿Te gustaría volver a ser como antes?

- ¿Qué? Para nada, Serena...Es cierto que aún me estoy acostumbrando a no ser tan friki – sonreí – pero estoy bien...de verdad. Quizás el cambio físico sea el más evidente, pero mi cambio interior es con el que realmente me siento bien. Y todo gracias a ti. Siento que me has dado mucho...y yo nada...

- No digas tonterías, Darien. Me estás dando mucho más de lo que te piensas – murmuré – A tu lado me siento protegida y segura. Me gusta mucho como eres, Darien. Te voy a echar de menos, ¿sabes?

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - frunció el ceño – Siempre me vas a tener para lo que necesites...

Para lo que necesite...lo que yo necesitaba de Darien jamás me lo podría dar. No sólo era el tema físico y sexual...me estaba dando cuenta de que estaba creando una dependencia con el que a la larga me iba a perjudicar. De eso me había dado cuenta al volver a casa y no tenerle cerca de mí...Lo que me estaba pasando a mi no me había pasado nunca con ningún otro chico, sabía lo que era, el sentimiento que tenía hacia Darien tenía un nombre...pero no quería ni pensarlo. Era mejor guardar en lo más profundo de mi corazón ese sentimiento...

Cuando me quise dar cuenta tenía los labios de Darien sobre los míos; me encantaba esta manera de besarme, esos besos robados, totalmente inesperados...tiernos...Sin separar nuestros labios el me animó a que me sentara sobre sus rodillas. Pasé las manos por su cuello y le apreté aún más a mi cuerpo y lo mismo hizo Darien con sus manos en mi cintura.

- Esta juventud de hoy en día no respeta nada – ambos nos separamos para ver de quien era la voz que nos interrumpió. Se trataba de una "adorable" abuelita con unas gafas tan gruesas como la suela de mis zapatos y que nos miraba como si estuviéramos cometiendo un asesinato – en mis tiempos esto no pasaba...desvergonzados...- espetó sin moverse un milímetro de donde estaba.

- Señora – dijo Darien indignado – No estamos haciendo nada malo.

- La estás besando en la calle, pervertido...

- Y eso que no sabe todo lo que hemos hecho en La Vegas – le susurré a Darien en el cuello mientras se reía.

Desvié la mirada calle abajo y sentí que se me revolvían las tripas ante la presencia que allí se encontraba. Me bajé el cuerpo de Darien ignorando completamente a esa señora justo antes de que ella nos viera. Caminó en nuestra dirección con una sonrisa falsa. Aquí y ahora...era la persona a la que menos ganas tenía de ver...

Darien me miró confundido al separarme de él. Miró a la abuelita que nos había llamado que en esos momentos se alejaba aun murmurando algo por lo bajo sobre la juventud.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Señalé con la cabeza en determinada dirección. Neheriana nos había visto y en estos momentos estaba casi a nuestra altura. La chica llevaba puesta una falda demasiado corta para las alturas de año en las que nos encontrábamos y cargaba en sus manos más de diez bolsas. Miró a Darien detenidamente, sonrió y luego me volvió a mirar a mi.

- Hola, eh...- miró de nuevo a Darien - ¿Tu eres...eres Chiba? - el la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió ligeramente.

- Sí, soy Darien...

- Wow – la estúpida de Neheriana puso ojitos – Te veo muy bien...demasiado bien...

- Gracias – murmuró Darien para después mirar hacia otro lado. Pareció que a Neheriana no le sentaba muy bien ser ignorada por el, aunque lo disimuló como pudo.

- ¿Qué hacen por aquí? - preguntó sin quitar ojo a Darien.

- Lo mismo que tú...compras – murmuré – Necesitaba comprar unas cosillas y Darien me ha acercado – señalé el Volvo aparcado cerca de nosotros.

- Vaya... ¿ese coche es tuyo? - el aludido asintió – No sabía que tenías coche...quizás algún día puedas darme una vuelta...

Arggg. Pedazo de pelinegra idiota. Zorra. Guarra. Maldita perra...bien, respira profundo, Serena...eso es...un, dos, tres, yo me calmaré, cuatro, cinco, seis, todos lo veran...Después de contar hasta veinte miré a Neheriana; estaba esperando una respuesta por parte de Darien.

- Sí, bueno...quizás más adelante. Últimamente estoy muy liado – ese es mi chico.

- Oh, claro...otro día. Bueno, me marcho...tengo que seguir comprando...

Ella se marchó de allí contoneando su culo. Miré a Darien...Dios, no le quitaba ojo al culo de la zorra esa. ¿Por qué te pones así, idiota? Empezaste con todo esto precisamente para que ella se fijara en Darien...y lo has conseguido. Estaba a punto de anotarme un tanto por conseguir que Neheriana fijara su vista en un friki como el, pero por ese motivo en especial que no quería ni nombrar no me gustaba ese detalle. No me gustaba como Tanya miraba a Darien...ni me gustaba que el le mirara el culo de esa manera. Celos...esto que estaba sufriendo en ese banco eran celos puros y duros. Mierda.

- Increíble – murmuró Darien – Me ha pedido que la lleve a dar una vuelta en el coche...

- Sí, seguramente no la importaría estrenar tu coche – espeté.

- Lo has estrenado tu conmigo – dijo como si fuera obvio. Rodé los ojos.

- Con estrenarlo me refiero a usar debidamente los asientos traseros – Darien abrió mucho la boca cuando entendió por donde iba – Por cierto...has disimulado bastante bien.

- ¿Qué?

- Que has ignorado a Neheriana tal y como te dije...se ha quedado pillada porque no la has hecho suficiente caso.

- Mmmm.

Ahora si nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo; la presencia de Neheriana nos había jodido el momento, joder. Ambos nos quedamos sin saber qué decir, como si nos hubieran pillado haciendo algo muy malo...Cogí las bolsas que había comprado y caminé hasta el coche de Darien. Las cosas se estaban poniendo raras, muy raras...como mis propios sentimientos. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no podía obviar lo que sentía por Darien?...


	31. Cenando En Familia

_**Capi nuevo, abajo notas de autor..**_

_**RECUERDEN ESTO ES UNA ADAPTACION LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL ES DE Atenea85 Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON DE NAOKO..** _

* * *

CAPITULO 31 CENANDO EN FAMILIA

Al día siguiente me levanté hecha una auténtica mierda; apenas había dormido, me había pasado toda la santa noche pensando en Darien, ironías de la vida. Y encima para llegar a la conclusión más deprimente que podía ser; estaba jodida en el sentido más estricto de la palabra. Estaba super jodida por lo que pasó ayer por la tarde. El simple hecho de volver del viaje y enfrentarme a la cruda realidad sin tener a Darien pegado a mi durante todo el día había sido una mierda. Pero ver a Neheriana y recordar que todo esto lo estábamos haciendo por ella...eso sí que había sido una mierda monumental. Ver a Darien mientras la miraba, mientras paseaba esos preciosos ojos azules por el cuerpo de esa idiota me había revuelto la sangre de manera literal.

Así que se podía decir que no tenía muchas ganas de fiesta. Esta noche haríamos la cena de Navidad en casa de los Chiba con los padres de Rei y Seiya, pero si por mi fuera me quedaría en casa poniéndome hasta el culo de chocolate y viendo películas de vídeo. Sí, sí...estoy un poco deprimida, ¿y qué?

A media tarde me fui a casa de los Chiba con mi vestido debidamente guardado en una funda para ropa y mi cargamento de maquillaje; había quedado con las chicas para arreglarnos las tres juntas y para ayudar a Hikari en lo que fuera necesario...pero eso fue imposible. Hikari me abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa y en cuanto entré en la casa comprobé estaba todo prácticamente colocado. Hikari había decorado la mesa alargada del salón con un precioso mantel bordado, los cubiertos eran de plata y la mesa estaba decorada por candelabros con velas rojas. Ah, y el delicioso aroma del pavo asándose en el horno me indicaba que tampoco podríamos ayudar en la cocina.

- Vaya...y yo que venía con intención de ayudar – dije cuando llegamos a la cocina.

- No hace falta, hija. Además, me encanta todo esto...- sonrió – me encanta que venga la gente a cenar a casa. Disfruto preparando las cosas – miré a mi alrededor.

- ¿Y los chicos?

- Les he mandado a por más champán – rodó los ojos – En momentos como este es mejor no tener a Nicolas rondando por aquí...es capaz de meter la mano en el horno y comerse el pavo medio asado – sonreí, eso era muy cierto.

- Hikari, ¿cómo está Mina?

- Bueno – suspiró – Hay ratos que creo que le dan ataques de pánico...

- ¿Por qué? - pregunté asustada - ¿Se encuentra mal?

- No, no...es la ropa – levanté una ceja – Ya está pensando en qué demonios se va a poner cuando esté gordita. Dice que no va a poder ponerse sus tacones y todo eso...

- Sólo ella podría pensar en algo así – me reí.

- Sí...Dios santo...voy a ser abuela...aunque estoy contenta, ¿sabes? Me asusté mucho cuando Mina dijo que quería abortar...podría sentirse culpable el resto de su vida. Menos mal que Yamato sabe como traumatizar de por vida a una joven indecisa - sonreí.

- Por las sonrisas de Yamato y sus guiños supe que todo lo que le enseñó el doctor era idea de él...Yo solo espero una cosa...que el bebé salga igual de tranquilo que Seiya porque como salga a tu hija lo llevamos claro – ambas nos reímos – Voy para arriba...

Dejé a Hikari en la cocina revisando la comida del horno y fui al encuentro de las chicas. Estaban en la habitación de Mina...o eso parecía. La cama de mi amiga estaba llena de prendas de ropa y de zapatos y el tocador estaba cubierto por completo con cremas, potingues y maquillajes. Mina tenía la cabeza metida en uno de sus dos armarios mientras que Rei estaba sentada en la cama con cara de aburrimiento.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - pregunté divertida.

- La enana de los cojones, que dice que no le vale la ropa...- me miró con cara de exasperación - ¡Si no está ni de dos meses! Esto es solo el principio, no me quiero imaginar cómo va a ser nuestra presión cuando aquí nuestra amiga no se vea los pies por la barriga.

- ¡Ugh! Si lo que quieres es animarme ahora no lo estás consiguiendo – Mina pataleó como si fuera una niña pequeña - ¿En serio, no me veis más tripa? - dijo poniéndose de lado y sacando estómago – Yo creo que sí, voy al baño a por la báscula.

La enana salió corriendo en dirección a su baño. Rei suspiró sonoramente y se tiró en la cama sin importarla la ropa que había debajo.

- No puedo con la vida – murmuró Rei.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? - dije sentándome a su lado mientras apartaba un vestido de diseñador.

- Entre Seiya y Mina me van a volver loca...y aún quedan siete meses, joder – me reí con ganas – Menos mal que ya están aquí mis padres...

- ¿Cómo se lo han tomado ellos?

- Bueno, se lo han tomado bastante bien. Supongo que si hubiera sido con su anterior novia las cosas hubieran cambiado un poco – fruncí el ceño al recordar a la chica.

- María era una imbecil – murmuré – No se le merecía...

- No...pero Mina si. Te pone de los nervios...pero es un amor de chica.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! - dijo levantando la báscula como si fuera un trofeo. La puso en el suelo, se deslcalzó y se puso encima. Frunció el ceño cuando miró su peso – Ah...pues no, peso lo mismo de siempre...- se volvió a mirar la barriga – Pues yo me veo más tripa.

- Igual es que acumulas gases, Mina...- murmuró Rei.

Sí, un gas en forma de bebé, no te jode – dije riéndome – Mina, tienes que aceptar que vas a engordar...lo único que tienes que hacer es comer sano y cuidarte. Ya verás lo hermosa que estarás cuando tengas esta tripita redondita – dije acercándome a ella y acariciando su vientre plano.

- Sere...no me digas esas cosas que me emociono – dijo con los ojos rojos – Estoy muy sensible...mierda...Es que...Dios mío, tengo un bebé dentro de mi, no sabeis lo que es eso, chicas...es tan...tan...

Rei se acercó llorando a nosotras e hicimos un abrazo en grupo, las tres llorando como gilipollas. Yo era una chica dura, de lágrima dificil...pero últimamente no se lo que me pasaba. Demasiadas emociones...Menos mal que aún no estábamos maquilladas y el rimel no se nos podía correr, sino le habría dado otro de sus ataques a Mina.

Después de quince minutos de llanto ininterrumpido las chicas y yo empezamos a arreglarnos. Yo me llevé un vestido negro con tirantes por encime de la rodilla y algo de vuelo y mis eternos zapatos de tacón. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta y me maquillé de forma tenue. Las chicas estaban preciosas; Rei llevaba un vestido rojo que la daba un aire de mujer fatal arrebatadora y Mina se había puesto una falda y una camiseta de corte imperio para disimular su invisible barriga.

Cuando salimos de la habitación y fuimos avanzando por el pasillo pude distinguir el ruido en el piso de abajo; seguramente los Kou ya estaban abajo, por no hablar del vozarrón y las risotadas de Nicolas audibles a kilómetros a la redonda. Bajamos las escaleras despacio, muy despacio y cuando giramos para bajar el último tramo de peldaños ahí estaban los chicos esperándonos. Entonces se paró el tiempo para mi cuando Darien giró su cabeza y fijó los ojos en mi. Estaba hermoso con ese traje gris oscuro y esa camisa blanca. No llevaba corbata, al contrario que los demás, en cambio llevaba los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados dejandome ver la pálida piel de su pecho. Se había puesto las lentillas, de manera que podía ver a la perfección sus ojos azules profundos. Me miró de arriba abajo y me sonrió. Rodó los ojos cuando Seiya corrió a coger a Mina de ambas manos como si fuera una niña que acababa de aprender a andar.

- Estás preciosa – me susurró cerca del oído.

- Gracias – por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí que la piel de mis mejillas se calentaba. Oh, cielo...me estaba sonrojando...no, que no se me note, que no se me note...

- Sere – me llamó Kanade, la madre de Rei y Seiya – Cuanto tiempo sin verte hija, estás guapísima – abracé a la señora Kou.

- Tu si que estás guapa, Kanade – miré al señor Kou – Hola, Tenshi– se acercó a mi y me dio un paternal beso en la frente – Te veo muy bien.

- Todo lo bien que puedo estar, hija...estoy en proceso de ser abuelo...- murmuró.

- Oh, vamos...todos estais con lo mismo. ¿No os dais cuenta los cuatro de que vais a ser unos abuelos estupendos y guspisimos? - todos sonrieron.

Pasamos al salón para cenar. Todo estaba perfecto y exquisito. Hikari era una anfitriona sensacional, se la veía encantada por tenernos a todos allí en su casa. Me senté entre Darien y Mina. Con ese ambiente tan relajado y familiar pronto empezaron las conversaciones familiares.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre el futuro más próximo de los chicos – dijo Tenshi – Aún no nos habeis dicho qué teneis pensado hacer.

- Bueno – Seiya carraspeó – Mina por el momento no quiere decir nada en la universidad...aunque yo creo que no debería de tardar mucho en avisar al director...Supongo que estará yendo a clases hasta que su estado sea más...obvio – dijo intentando no desatar la furia de su novia.

- No creo que pongan ningún problema cuando se enteren...– dijo Yamato.

- Y luego...- continuó Mina – habíamos pensado quedarnos de momento como estamos, es decir, viviendo cada uno en su casa...la verdad es que no tenemos muy claro que hacer en ese aspecto. A mi me gustaría estar a todas horas con él – se cogieron de las manos – Pero por el momento...

- No os preocupeis por eso, hijos – dijo Hikari – Además sabeis que no hay ningún problema, Seiya se puede quedar aquí las veces que quiera...

- Sí, ya no la puede volver a dejar embarazada – bromeó Nicolas ganándose una mirada envenenada de parte de Yamato – Hey, lo que he dicho no es ninguna tontería...

- ¿Y tu Nicolas? ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer más adelante? - preguntó Kanade.

- Bueno, el año que viene acabo el primer ciclo de empresariales...luego son otros dos años, pero me gustaría compaginarlo con algún trabajo a tiempo parcial para ir adquiriendo experiencia. Además, si encuentro un trabajo estable, Rei y yo podríamos pensar en independizarnos – Rei le sonrió.

- Me dejas de piedra, Nicolas – murmuró Tenshi – Cuando quieres que bien hablas y que responsable pareces. Darien, ¿y que hay de ti? Te veo muy bien, muy guapo...¿no hay ninguna chica por ahí rondando por tu cabeza? - Darien sonrió avergonzado.

- Claro, hay una chica que me gusta bastante, pero ella aún no lo sabe – sentí que me hundía en la miseria.

- Pues díselo antes de que venga algún listillo y se la lleve – bromeó Tenshi.

- ¿Te gusta una chica, Darien? - dijo Hikari ilusionada - ¿Quién es?

- Bueno...- se rascó la cabeza – Digamos que va a la universidad.

- ¡Qué misterioso! Pues espero que salga todo bien con esa chica...mi niño se ha enamorado...- suspiró.

- No me he enamorado...aún – murmuró. Dios, esto se estaba poniendo de deprimente a muy deprimente.

- ¿Y tu, Serena? - me preguntó Yamato.

. Oh...a mi mejor no me pregunteis por ese tema...no tengo suerte en eso – sonreí sin ganas mientras jugaba con los cubiertos.

- Eres una chica encantadora y preciosa, además de inteligente...Eres la nuera ideal, Serena. A mi no me importaría que Darien y tu acabarais juntos – me dio la tos.

- Mamá – le regañó Darien.

El resto de la cena me la pasé en silencio. Sabía que no había sido esa la intención de ninguno, pero estaban haciendo que me sintiera como la mierda. Todos, absolutamente todos, tenían planes de futuro. Hasta Nicolas había hecho planes para cuando acabara el primer ciclo de su carrera. Seiya y Mina iban a ser padres, iban a tener un vínculo eterno e irrompible gracias a ese bebe. Darien... Darien estaba pillado por Neheriana, como bien había dicho antes, su carrera iba de puta madre y seguramente se convertiría en un médico increíble como su padre...¿Y yo? ¿Dónde quedaba mi destino? Estaba estudiando literatura, podría haber escogido otra carrera con más salidas...pero mi sueño era ser escritora, tener un libro escrito por mi entre mis manos, cosa que cada vez veía más dificil. Si hablamos de chicos la cosa no mejora para nada. El único chico con el que me podría imaginar mi futuro jamás estaría conmigo porque le gustaba otra persona, y ya si hablamos del apoyo de mis padres...Joder, ¿qué me quedaba? Lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar del presente, porque el futuro de vislumbraba un poco triste y oscuro para mi...

Estuvimos hasta bien entrada la noche disfrutando de los magníficos postres que había preparado Hikari entre risas y bromas ya que no ibamos a salir a celebrarlo fuera de casa. Los Chiba y los Kou nos dejaron solos ya que decidieron ir a casa de lo últimos a hablar con más tranquilidad y ponerse al día sobre sus asuntos. Esa noche no pudimos hacer ningún juego de los nuestros ni nada de lo que solíamos hacer. Mina estaba cansada, así que Seiya la acompañó al primer piso para que descansara y Rei había sacado de combate a Nicolas; el tío se había bebido a morro una botella de champán entera e iba a por la segunda, aunque Rei fue más rápida y se la arrebató. Mientras Darien ayudaba a Rei a subir al oso hasta su habitación decidí salir al jardín. Cogí un chal que había en el perchero y me senté en uno de los bancos de madera de fuera. La noche estaba fría, pero lo agradecía; me quité los tacones y dejé que la hierba fría acariciara mis pies desnudos mientras cerraba los ojos por unos minutos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Serena? - abrí los ojos cuando oí la voz de Darien. Se acercó a mi mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y me la pasaba por los hombros – Vas a coger frío.

- Nah, estoy bien – dije mirando al cielo estrellado.

- No, no estás bien. No has estado bien en toda la noche – dijo sentándose a mi lado.

- No me gustan estas fechas, Darien...no es ningún secreto...

- ¿Sólo eso? - dijo mirándome detenidamente.

- Y...bueno, quizás me he sentido como una intrusa – frunció el ceño – Joder, Darien. Estaban tus padres y los suegros de tus hermanos...¿En qué categoría entro yo?

- Tu no eres ninguna intrusa, Serena. No vuelvas a decir eso. Conoces desde hace años a los Kou, ellos te adoran...y nosotros...eres muy importante para nosotros – nos quedamos callados por un momento – Te noto rara desde ayer, desde que vimos a Neheriana – me aguanté el gruñido que estuvo a punto de salir de mis labios.

- Bueno...la verdad es que no somos las mejores amigas – y a partir de ahora menos – No me cae especialmente mal...pero tampoco me cae bien...No se...

- Sere...Sere, mírame – me cogió la cara con las manos y me obligó a que le mirara – No quiero que estés así, me gusta verte sonreir...

- Estoy un poco deprimida, sólo es eso...

- Te voy a hacer la pregunta que tu me hiciste ayer, ¿estás bien con todo esto? ¿Te incomoda nuestra situación Serena?

- No, Darien...estoy bien con nuestro...acuerdo. Lo único que me pasa en que estoy un poco deprimida, llevo varios días sin hablar con mis padres y con todo el rollo de las fiestas estoy un poco sentimental, sólo es eso.

- Bien...¿sabes qué? - moví la cabeza para darle a entender que le estaba escuchando - Te hecho de menos – levanté la mirada sorprendida – Me siento raro al no tenerte cerca de mi, me has mal acostumbrado en el viaje – sonrió avergonzado – No he podido dormir bien al no sentir tu calor contra mi cuerpo...yo...¿te...te imporaría dormir esta noche conmigo, Sere?

Temblé de anticipación. Estaba claro que no era la primera vez que compartíamos cama, pero el tono de su voz dejaba implícito lo que no había dicho con palabras...Estaba segura de que esta noche no iba a dormir precisamente...

* * *

_**NOTAS DE AUTOR: primero chicas mis disculpas por los errores pero esos capi los subi desde una compu ajena en casa de mi tia y mis primitos de menos de 3 años estaban encima mio asi que fue dificil hacer la edicion.. La verda me molesta que se lo tomen tan a pecho porque trato de dar mi mejor esfuerzo pero no es tan facil.. **_

_**En fin basta de dramas que les parece, que opinan, que creen que va a pasar.. Si tengo mas de 10 reviews antes de las 2 pm subo el siguiente capi, que ya esta casi listo... **_

_**Gracias por sus reviews: mayilu, Elizabeth Serena, aleparedes, yesqui2000, SirenaMisty, Andy Nicolao, Susy Marple, La Dama oculta Mistress9, princessqueen, mirtianguis, karly15, RushiaReiesu, aRiizaii, felina 26, Serena, Sui-AliRs, isabel20. **_

_**En fin ya saben.. Besos EsteVas**_


	32. Mi Gran Noche

_**Capi nuevo y si por el nombre sabran lo que viene..**_

_** Recuerden ESTO ES UNA DAPTACION LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL ES DE Atenea85 Y LOA PERSONAJES DE NAOKO.. **_

_**ABAJO NOTAS DE AUTOR..** _

* * *

CAPITULO 32 MI GRAN NOCHE

Era consciente de que no le había quitado ojo a Serena en toda la noche; estaba hermosa con ese vestido negro y la coleta que se había hecho me dejaba ver su perfecto y delicado cuello, durante toda la noche había deseado meter la nariz en la curvatura de su piel y aspirar hasta quedarme sin sentido; pero ella no estaba bien. Me había encantado ver como Serena interaccionaba con mis padres y con los Hale. Intentaba imaginarme a Neheriana en la misma situación que ella...y simplemente no me venía la imagen. Serena sabía estar y sabía exactamente que palabras decir en cada momento...pero estaba rara. El gesto de su cara era triste. Podía entender su punto, no tenía que ser fácil celebrar estas fiestas sin nadie de tu familia alrededor. En momentos como estos me preguntaba qué se les pasaba a los padres de ella por la cabeza para no hacer caso a su hija, para ignorarla de esta manera.

Y para colmo la echaba de menos, más de lo que me gustaría. El inesperado encuentro con Neheriana me había recordado de forma drástica el por qué de las clases con Serena, el motivo por el cual empezamos toda esta locura de las clases. He de reconocer que no había pensado ni una sola vez en Neheriana y me sentía mal por ello. Serena me estaba ayudando ahora para intentar hacer que Neheriana cayera en mis redes...y yo no podría defraudarla, se lo debía. Aunque dejaría el tema de Neheriana para más adelante. Ahora lo realmente importante para mi era Serena. Me la había encontrado en el jardín envuelta en un fino chal bajo la fría noche de Tokyo...y aquí estaba yo, esperando a que ella tomara mi mano extendida, esperando fervientemente que la aceptara para subir a mi habitación.

Serena me miró y me sonrió cálidamente. Aceptó mi mano y la sujeté mientras se volvía a poner los zapatos.

- No me quiero imaginar lo que pasaría si Nicolas se despierta de su estado catatónico y me ve entrando en tu habitación – bromeó.

- Mi hermano está ahora mismo al borde del coma etílico, así que no es problema. Y la pobre Mina tampoco es ningún problema...esta muy cansada.

Mi boca dijo eso, pero mi mente pensó "no te van a interumpir...hagas lo que hagas". Cuando llegué a la puerta de mi habitación le dejé paso a ella. Esta era la primera vez que una chica entraba a mi habitación, a mi santuario personal. Ella miró de arriba abajo las estanterías cubiertas de libros y de cd's de música. Se acercó a una de ellas y comenzó a pasar el dedo índice por los libros.

- Fantástico, Darien...Tienes una colección de libros increíble – murmuró.

- La tuya tampoco está nada mal...- se giró y volvió a mirar a su alrededor

- Tu habitación es muy acogedora, me gusta mucho.

- Gracias – me senté en la cama y la miré.

- Debería...debería de ir a por mi pijama...- fue hasta la puerta pero la corté.

- Puedo dejarte una de mis camisetas – se paró delante de la puerta – O...puedes dormir sin nada, creo que no tienes nada que no haya visto...

Se giró muy despacio y me miró fijamente, sin sonreir, sin decir nada. Mierda...¿se habrá enfadado por mi salida de tono? Quizás, solo quizás he sido demasiado atrevido para las circunstancias. Ella se acercó a mi en silencio y me pasó la mano por la cara. Me acarició el pelo de esa manera tan suave, me encantaba que me tocara el pelo de esa manera...Me delineó las cejas con sus dedos, la línea de la mandíbula...los labios. Todo esto me hacía pensar que no estaba enfadada. Se acercó a mis labios y me besó con dulzura, despacio...hasta que se cansó de ser tierna y pasó a la acción. Su lengua salió al encuentro de la mía mientras se sentaba encima de mi a horcajadas. Rápidamente la agarré de las caderas y la apreté más contra mi cuerpo haciendo que mi semi erección pasara a ligas mayores. Se frotó contra mi cuerpo y jadeó cuando sintió el estado de mi excitación. Esta noche sí, esta noche me daba igual lo que pasase ahí fuera. Podían venir los ovnis, podía haber un terremoto, podrían entrar a robar...que me daba lo mismo, esta noche no pararía. Esta noche haría el amor con Serena porque lo deseaba, la deseaba a ella, aquí y ahora.

Nos giré a ambos en la cama para poder quedar encima de ella. El pecho de ella subía y bajaba con rapidez en busca de aire, sus mejillas estaban arreboladas y ese aroma de desprendía su cuerpo...Dios, era un cúmulo de cosas las que hacían que mi deseo se desatara como un loco. Arqueó la espalda lo suficiente para que pudiera bajarle la cremallera, entonces la bajé los tirantes del vestido poco a poco, adorando cada milímetro de piel que dejaba al descubierto. Cuando el vestido quedó fuera de combate deslicé mi mirada por su cuerpo; llevaba un conjunto negro haciendo un contraste delicioso contra su pálida piel y esos tacones en sus pies...La levanté una pierna y le quité el zapato lentamente y repetí la misma acción con el otro. Sere alargó la mano hasta llegar a la cintura de mis pantalones y me empujó contra ella. Volvió a besarme mientras me desabrochaba la camisa. Esas manos contra mi piel eran mi locura. Yo mismo la ayudé a quitarme la camisa y los pantalones no tardaron mucho en estar tirados en alguna parte de mi habitación. Ambos estábamos sólo con la ropa interior, así que Serena me invitó a meterme entre sus piernas.

- Darien – jadeó mientras paseaba las manos por la piel de mi espalda – De hoy no pasa...

- Eso mismo he pensado yo – pasé las manos por su espalda para quitarle el sujetador; ya había cogido el truco para desabrochar el cierre con una rapidez asmbrosa – quiero hacerlo contigo – le susurré en el oído.

- Espero que te guste – murmuró debajo de mi cuerpo.

- Lo voy a hacer contigo...así que seguro que es maravilloso.

Ella no me dijo nada más, simplemente tragó en seco y me besó mientras deslizaba hacia abajo mis boxers. Terminé de quitármelos a patadas para no separarme de los labios de Serena. Su piel estaba caliente y humedecida...Dios, no me importaría besar todos y cada uno de los rincones de ese precioso cuerpo, aunque no sabía si iba a poder contenerme. Ella nos giró y metió la mano entre nuestros cuerpos y me acarició el miembro como sólo ella podía hacer. Jadeé contar su cuello mientras movía las caderas contra su mano. Alargué una de mis manos para deshacerle la coleta a Serena y revolverle el pelo, así estaba perfecta...pero si seguía moviendo la mano así esto no iba a durar mucho y no porque nos interrumpieran precisamente, mi cuerpo estaba al límite, así que me separé de ella lo justo y necesario para quitarle la última prenda que le quedaba puesta. Serena me miró tumbada en la cama...y me sorprendí. Era evidente que no era la primera vez que veía a Serena de esa manera, pero algo había cambiado en ella. No era esa chica atrevida y deshinibida...me miraba de una manera que no supe interpretar y que hizo que mi corazón se estrujara irremediablemente. Cuando junté nuestros cuerpos, no pude evitar el escalofrío que sentí al notar el calor de su piel en mi piel más íntima.

- Estás caliente – susurré.

- ¿No me digas? - dijo de la misma manera haciéndome sonreir. La toqué de manera íntima, entonces dejó de sonreir para jadear – Darien...

- Y también estás mojada – murmuré.

- ¿Quieres que te diga como te veo yo? - dijo acariciéndome de la misma manera.

- No, no hace falta – gemí – Voy a hacerlo – susurré.

- Ya...¿estás nervioso? - dijo acariciéndome la cara con suavidad.

- No...no estoy nervioso...estoy contigo así que...- ella se relamió los labios y sonrió – Necesito un preservativo, no tengo...

- No, no te lo pongas...quiero sentirte sin nada, Darien.

Asentí siendo incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Lo que le había dicho a ella era verdad, no estaba nervioso porque ella me daba la tranquilidad necesaria. Así como el otro día en Las Vegas me sentía inseguro, ahora sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, era ahora, en este momento...sólo para nosotros. Quizás todas esas veces en las que nos habían interrumpido había sido por algo, ahora sentía que era el momento ideal...y con la persona ideal...

La acaricié los labios con dulzura, despacio...Con los dedos tanteé su entrada húmeda por mis caricias, jugué con ella haciendo que se me llenaran los oídos por los gemidos que salían de su boca. Ella estaba lista y yo también, así que guié mi miembro hasta su intimidad y me posicioné. La respiración de Serena estaba entrecortada y su aliento me rozaba los labios. Sí, era ahora o nunca...empujé despacio las caderas a modo de prueba introduciéndome en el cuerpo de ella apenas un par de centímetros. La sensación era indescriptible, totalmente increíble...hasta que ella pasó sus piernas por detrás de mi espalda y me empujó hacia su cuerpo. Mi pene estaba totalmente dentro de ella, ambos unidos como un sólo ser en el acto más tierno y maravilloso que podía existir entre un hombre y una mujer. La sensación era tan placentera que tuve que quedarme quieto unos segundos antes de continuar para acostumbrarme a la estrechez de su interior y dejando que mis pulmones recobraran el aire necesario. Antes de volver a moverme miré a Serena a los ojos...todo era perfecto...

Con un movimiento algo torpe salí para volver a entrar. Bien...muy bien...y los jadeos de ella me animaban a seguir. Repetí los movimientos despacio, a modo de prueba...pero pronto dejaron de bastarme, necesitaba apaciguar ese nudo que se estaba formando en mi cuerpo...Moví las caderas con más rapidez y precisión, más profundo, mientras Serena seguía abrazándome con sus piernas.

- Darien – jadeó.

- Es increíble, Sere...- murmuré contra sus labios - ¿Te...te gusta?

- Más rápido.

Cumplí sus deseos sin pensármelo dos veces. Aumenté el ritmo de mis caderas y de mis embestidas. Ella me besó para ahogar el grito que estaba por salir de sus labios. Sus ojos azules estaban prácticamente negros por el deseo...Con un rápido movimiento por parte de ella nos giró para quedar sobre mi cuerpo. No, no...esa imagen era demasiado para mi. Ver a Serena con el pelo revuelto, sus pechos apuntándome a mi directamente y observar el punto de unión de nuestros cuerpos...era demasiado. Tuve que cerrar los ojos para no correrme en ese mismo instante porque no quería que todo acabara tan pronto.

- Darien...mírame – sin pensármelo la obedecí en el acto. Ahora mismo haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera...

Se apoyó con las manos en mi pecho para coger impulso. Subió las caderas y bajó de golpe...me encantaba...ella pronto cogió un ritmo demencial, sus pechos moviéndose al compas de sus estocadas. Sin poder aguantar más y con mi autocontrol al límite me levanté de la cama para quedar a su altura quedando ambos sentados. La abracé con toda la fuerza que me quedaba mientras ella se seguía moviendo sobre mi cuerpo. La acaricié las sueves formas de sus muslos, la curvatura de tu trasero, la línea recta de su espalda...la envolví en mis brazos de nuevo, no quería separarme de ella, todo estaba siendo mágico, demasiado bueno para ser verdad...Empecé a sentir ese conocido calor en mi vientre avisándome de mi explosión de placer y a juzgar por los movimientos frenéticos de Serena ella estaba igual que yo. Para entonces no podíamos esconder los jadeos y realmente me daba igual; mis hermanos podían tirar la puerta abajo si nos escuchaban, ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Serena y su cuerpo unido al mío. Sentí los espasmos de los músculos interiores de ella como aquellas otras veces que los sentí en mis dedos, aunque esta vez era mil veces mejor. Sentí que mi polla era apretujada, esas rítmicas caricias involuntarias del cuerpo de ella me llevaron a experimentar el mejor orgasmo de mi vida hasta el momento. Y gritamos, ambos fuimos incapaces de contenernos. Pegué mi frente a la suya mientras aún sentía su orgasmo contra mi cuerpo. No tenía palabras. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando este momento; nunca creí que yo fuera a perder mi virginidad de esta manera tan increíble. Aunque en estos momentos para mi no era importante el hecho en si de haberme estrenado, lo importante era la persona con la que lo había hecho. No quería separarme de ella, quería estar unos minutos más unido a su cuerpo...me tumbé con ella sobre mi con el único sonido de nuestras respiraciones. Deslicé las manos por la piel húmeda de su espalda.

- Serena – dije con voz ronca.

- ¿Mmmm?

- No se a ti...pero a mi me ha parecido fantástico...- levantó la cara de mi pecho y me miró a los ojos. Paseó la mirada por mi cara sin sonreir - ¿Te ocurre algo? - dije preocupado - ¿He sido muy bruto? Quizás...quizás no me he sabido controlar y...

- Schhhh - me puso un dedo sobre los labios para que me callara – Ha sido perfecto...tu..tu has estado...perfecto – ahora sí me sonrió de manera cálida – De verdad.

Ella se bajó de mi cuerpo haciendo que nos separáramos de manera inevitable. Reconozco que sentí un breve momento de pánico al creer que se iría de mi habitación dejándome solo después de regalarme ese momento mágico...pero no, se acurrucó contra mi cuerpo apoyando de nuevo la cara sobre mi corazón acelerado y me abrazó por la cintura dejándome sentir la suavidad de sus pechos contra mi cuerpo.

- Entonces...¿te ha gustado? - le pregunté mientras la acariciaba el brazo que estaba alrededor de mi cintura.

- No...- me incorporé un poco confundido. Me miró y se rió – Tonto, Darien...te he dicho antes que me ha encantado – suspiré aliviado.

- Quizás tenga que perfeccionar un poco la técnica...- susurré.

- Eso se consigue practicando – dijo ella con voz somnolienta.

A los pocos minutos sentí que la respiración de Serena se acompasaba; se había quedado dormida abrazada a mi y eso me encantaba. Dios...lo había hecho, lo había hecho y había sido jodidamente increíble...Ella había estado increíble...maravilloso. Aunque estaba cansado no tenía ni pizca de sueño, así que me dediqué por completo a mirarla mientras dormía, las delicadas formas de su cara y su perfecto perfil. Me estaba acostumbrando demasiado a la cercanía de ella, necesitaba estar cerca de ella y después de la noche que me había regalado...¿cómo iba a hacer para que no se me partiera el corazón cuando llegara el momento de separarnos?

* * *

**Notas de Autor: Gracias por sus comentarios y buenos deseos, por ahi me escribieron que de los errores se aprende espero que este no tenga errores.. diganme que les parecio su primera vez y que opinan de sus sentimientos... **

**Gracias por sus reviews: Andy Nicolao, princessqueen, inmamiranda1, felina 26, Arisa Akira, Susy Marple, SirenaMisty, isabel20, yesqui2000, La Dama oculta Mistress9, Rushia Reiesu, aleparedes, Elizabeth Serena, mayilu, BruhE, karly15.**

**Actualizo el Lunes que viene.. Besos EsteVas  
**


	33. La Mañana de Las Revelaciones

_**Chicas capi nuevo...**_

_**Dentro de un rato subo los agradecimientos...** _

* * *

CAPITULO 33 LA MAÑANA DE LAS REVELACIONES

Me desperté mucho antes del amanecer, justo cuando Darien se dio la vuelta y me abrazó desde mi espalda pasándome la mano por mi estómago. Preciosa forma de despertar. Nunca había compartido un amanecer con un chico – además de Darien- básicamente porque después de follar se largaban rápidamente...tampoco es que me importara mucho, pero con Darien la cosa cambiaba. Sentir su pecho pegado a mi espalda y su mano sobre mi piel era la mejor forma de empezar el día.

Como muy bien lo había definido Darien, lo de anoche fue increíble. Anoche Darien tuvo ese puntito de chulito que me encantaba...y esa inocencia que hacía que se sintiera todo desde otra perspectiva. Dicen que la primera vez, de lo que sea, jamás se olvida...esperaba ansiosa que Darien siempre recordara este momento conmigo. Jamás llegué a pensar que esto me pudiera pasar. Sin duda anoche fue la noche de las revelaciones...de la revelación, con letras grandes y luminosas. Por si no me había dado cuenta estaba entrando en una espiral con Darienque sabía que a la larga me destrozaría...demasiados sentimientos por mi parte...

Darien se removió y se pegó aún más a mi dejándome notar todos sus músculos contra mi cuerpo y su aliento en mi cuello. Le acaricié lentamente el brazo hasta llegar a la mano, esas manos que esa noche me habían tocado con tanta dulzura y pasión, esas manos que habían estado por todo mi cuerpo anoche...me encantaban sus manos. Eran grandes y fuertes, pero a la vez gentiles y delicadas...cuando noté sus dedos subir hacia mis pechos entendí que Darien ya no estaba dormido; todo lo contrario. Abarcó mis pechos y los acunó mientras los masajeaba haciendo que mis pezones se endurecieran por su toque. Una de sus manos fue bajando por mi estómago despacio, deleitándose con sus caricias hasta llegar al punto de unión de mis piernas. Jadeé cuando me masajeó en círculos mientras yo le permitía acceso abriendo más las piernas.

- Que buena forma de empezar el día, Sere – murmuró contra la piel de mi cuello mientras seguía torturándome con sus caricias.

- Darien...

Me giró para quedar cara a cara con el. Me miró a los ojos y sonrió como si fuera un niño pequeño haciendo una travesura antes de besarme. Bien, estábamos a punto de empezar una sesión matinal de sexo y a juzgar por la excitación de Darien iba a ser del bueno. Sin separar nuestros labios me cogió de una pierna y la pasó por su cintura dejándome sentir su miembro excitado en todo su explendor.

- Mmmm, Sere...sí, definitivamente presiento que va a ser un muy buen comienzo de día – dijo mientras me lamía el cuello.

- Estás muy crecidito, Darien...

- ¿Quieres que te diga donde exactamente estoy crecidito?

Oh Dios, sus palabras me terminaron de encender. Darien había pasado de ser un chico formal y sosito para pasar a ser un bombón chulito...y me encantaba. Me acarició de manera íntima haciendo que me arqueara por el placer cosa que aprovechó para jugar con su lengua en mis pechos. Sus manos estaban por todo mi cuerpo, no podía distinguir donde acababa su piel y donde empezaba la mía...Se puso encima de mi y justo cuando iba a penetrarme se paró y se quedó muy quieto...

- ¿Qué pasa? - dije moviendo mis caderas en busca de fricción.

- Nada...estoy esperando...

- ¿A qué? ¿A que pase en autobús? Por Dios, Darien– jadeé.

- Es que...siempre nos interrumpen...anoche nos dejaron tranquilos, pero ahora espero que en cualquier momento alguien aporree la puerta...

- Pues que la aporreen, Darien...

Le besé en la boca, poco a poco sentí que se volvía a relajar. Se posicionó de nuevo y de un solo golpe me penetró. Era incluso mejor que anoche...Darien me miró a los ojos mientras su cuerpo bombeaba contra el mío, siempre sin perder el contacto visual, otra unión mucho más afectiva que la sexual...No quería pensar ahora en los sentimientos, no me haría nada bien...Decidí centrar mis pensamientos en el presente, ahora, con Darien justo encima de mi y moviendose de esa manera tan sensual y deliciosa.

- Veo...veo que el misionero se te da de puta madre...- Darien ahogó una risa en mi cuello mientras sus caderas seguían moviendose.

- Me gusta tenerte debajo – gemí cuando empujó fuertemente contra mi cuerpo – Aunque encima eres explosiva...tu forma de moverte...

No pude evitar sonreir. Decidí echar mano de mi fabulosa flexibilidad para subir la pierna derecha hasta el hombro de Darien haciendo que la penetración fuera más profunda. A Darien pareció gustarle el nuevo ángulo, ya que jadeó fuertemente...tanto que temí que alguno de los chicos nos oyera...

- Definitivamente – dijo agarrándose a mi pierna – Voy a leer el kamasutra que compré...

- ¿Y qué haces que no lo has leído ya? - sonrió de nuevo – Estás perdiendo el tiempo – jadeé – Chiba...

Le agarré fuertemente del trasero cuando sus embestidas se hicieron más profundas y rápidas notando bajo mis manos las flexiones de sus músculos. Si no tenía mi boca ocupada en algo corría el peligro de desahogarme con un gemido de los que hacen historia, así que metí la cara en el pecho de Darien ahogando mi grito de placer contra su piel cuando llegué al orgasmo. Darien se derrumbó sobre mi dejándome notar por unos segundos la rotundidad de su cuerpo mientras bajaba mi pierna de su hombro.

- Guau – dijo mientras pegaba su frente a la mía – Oye... ¿Cómo puedes subir la pierna con tanta facilidad? - me reí contra sus labios.

- Puedo hacer muchas más cosas – susurré. Darien jadeó contra mi boca.

- No empieces a susurrar esas cosas...corres el peligro de que no te deje salir de mi habitación en todo el día...

- Eso no es posible...en breve Mina se despertará y comenzará a dar gritos por toda la casa...y no parará hasta sacarnos de aquí – me reí cuando vi su cara de fastidio.

- Tienes razón...lo que pasa es que no me apetece nada moverme de aquí...- me besó suevemente los labios.

Cuando nos separamos apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho. En ese momento me sentí un poco avergonzada; los latidos de mi corazón estaban escandalosamente acelerados y no precisamente debido al ejercicio físico que habíamos hecho. Le acaricié ese pelo tan suave con dulzura sintiendo su respiración calmada contra mi pecho. Yo tampoco quería moverme de aquí...pero ahora mismo lo mejor era separarnos un poco, al menos lo mejor para mi...Tironeé de su pelo despacio para que alzara la cabeza.

- Creo que lo mejor sería vestirnos y bajar...- hizo un puchero totalmente adorable.

- No quiero que acabe – murmuró.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

- De esta noche...- sonrió de lado – La mejor noche de mi vida...

- ¿La mejor? Vamos, Darien...no puedes decir eso...aún te quedan por pasar noches mucho mejores que esta – con la guarra de Neheriana, por ejemplo...

- Ninguna se va a poder comparar con esta. Anoche perdí la virginidad y eso es algo que siempre se recuerda, ¿no? - me acarició los labios – Quizás no fue tu mejor noche – murmuró – Pero te aseguro que puedo mejorar – sonreí.

- Ya te lo he dicho...lo de anoche fue muy especial...confiaste en mi para dar ese paso – me encogí de hombros aún debajo de su cuerpo – Para ser vírgen lo hiciste genial.

Me regaló una sonrisa enorme antes de separarse de mi; esa separación provocó que mi cuerpo se enfriara, así que me envolví en una sábana mientras veía a Darien recoger la ropa que habíamos tirado anoche. Me quedé embobada mirando los contornos de su espalda, esos bien formados músculos sin llegar a lo exagerdado, ese lunar de su espalda que me volvía loca...Se puso unos boxers, se giró y me sonrió. Me cogió la cara con las manos y me besó.

- Voy a darme una ducha – susurró cerca de mi boca.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué cojones había hecho para sentirme de esta manera? ¿Por qué mi mundo se giraba por completo cuando Darien me sonreía de esa manera? Entonces comprendí que me estaba mentiendo en el peor de los problemas...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me metí bajo la ducha dejando que el agua caliente resbalara sobre mi cuerpo. A este momento sólo le faltaba un detalle, que Sere estuviera aquí conmigo para poder enjabonar ese precioso cuerpo una y otra vez...pero no había querido abusar de mis ansias. Aún no me podía creer lo que hice anoche; perder la virginidad con Serena Tsukino había sido indescriptible. Todo fue tan natural, tan sencillo y a la vez tan intenso...No tengo palabras para describir lo que sentí cuando estuve unido a ella. No entiendo cómo puede haber personas que compartan entre ellas momentos como estos sin ningún sentimiento de por medio...Dejé de enjabonarme el pelo cuando comprendí algo...¿y qué estás haciendo tu, capullo? Empezaste unas clases sexuales para poder tirarte a Neheriana, aunque fuera una sola vez, una sola noche...¿y ahora piensas que el sexo sin amor es una mierda? ¿Entonces qué era lo que había hecho anoche con Serena? ¿Qué sentía por Serena? Definitivamente no era inmune a ella, me volvía loco sensualmente hablando...pero no solo me gustaba su cuerpo y sus caricias. Estaba empezando a construir una unión extraña con Sere. Algo indefinible, algo que aún no tenía claro...y tampoco sabía si quería aclararlo. Serena y yo estábamos bien como estábamos, aunque a veces mi corazón doliera al imaginarme el día que termináramos con nuestro pacto, porque irremediablemente ese día iba a llegar...

Salí de la ducha y me envolví una toalla en las caderas y me sorprendí cuando salí a la habitación y vi que no estaba Serena. La ropa que yo mismo había recogido del suelo tampoco estaba... ¿Había bajado sin esperarme? Fui hasta la puerta a asomarme cuando me choqué de lleno con ella. Llevaba puesto el vestido de anoche, aunque iba descalza, y traía el pelo mojado. Le pasé los dedos por los mechones húmedos.

- He ido a la habitación de invitados a ducharme – me aclaró.

- ¿Sabes si se ha despertado alguien? - dije mientras dejaba caer la toalla para ponerme la ropa interior. Oí a Serena gruñir a mis espaldas.

- ¿De verdad es necesario tener que verte mientras te cambias? - alcé una ceja.

- Te recuerdo que estoy en mi habitación – me giré y dejé que me viera totalmente desnudo. Me miró de arriba abajo y suspiró - ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que ves?

- El problema es que me gusta demasiado lo que veo...así que haz el favor de vestirte de una puta vez, Chiba...joder, que calor – susurró.

Terminé de vestirme con una sonrisa boba en la boca. Sí, me estaba volviendo en un creido de mierda y un chulo, pero es que me encantaba la cara de Serena cuando la vacilaba de esa manera. Me encantaba provocar esas reacciones en ella...

Cuando estuve preparado para bajar la miré a los pies; seguía descalza y con los zapatos en la mano.

- Me hacen daño – me explicó – Me puse estos zapatos sabiendo que te gustaban...y me han hecho una rozadura...- me agaché y miré la herida de su pie.

- ¿Te duele?

- Un poco...y eso que no andé mucho anoche...

- Bueno...como te pusiste esos zapatos por mi – sonreí – Creo que puedo ayudarte a bajar las escaleras...

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la levanté en vilo haciendo que Sereno enrollara sus brazos en mi cuello para no caerse. La risa que salió de sus labios fue el mejor sonido de la mañana...si obviamos los jadeos anteriores...

- ¿Qué haces? - me preguntó riendo mientras salía de la habitación con ella en brazos.

- Nada, te duele el pie y yo te ayudo.

- Bájame, Darien– dijo pegándome en el brazo.

- ¿Sabes que no pesas nada? - dije ignorándola por completo.

- No seas idiota, Darien...bájame...- dijo riéndose.

- No...Me siento responsable de esa herida en el pie – comencé a bajar las escaleras con ella en brazos.

- Darien– se agarró fuertemente a mi cuello – Ay, que me da miedo...

- Nunca te dejaría caer, Serena – dije repentinamente serio. Sere notó el cambio de tono de mi voz, ya que dejó de reirse

- Lo se – susurró.

En cuanto terminamos de bajar las escaleras dejé a Serena suavemente de nuevo en el suelo; no se qué nos pasaba...Últimamente había momentos en los que parecía que todo iba bien y de repente... ¡zas! Nuestro estado de ánimo caía en picado, era como si nos diéramos cuenta de algo, algo que no podíamos ni ver ni tocar...

Cuando llegamos a la cocina el espectáculo era total; Rei no daba a basto haciendo tortitas y sirviendo chocolate con churros, Mina no hacía más que comer ante la atenta mirada de su novio y... Nicolas estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura...No hacía más que remover el chocolate en su taza con los ojos rojos y el pelo corto revuelto.

- Eh...¿buenos días? - preguntó Serena con miedo.

- Hola – dijo Mina. Tenía la boca llena de comida y los labios manchados de chocolate como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- Te estás poniendo fina – dije señalando su plato - ¿No tienes náuseas?

- No – dijo haciendo que varias migas salieran disparadas de su boca – Tengo un hambre horrorosa...además, ahora tengo que comer por dos. Es un consejo de Serena – sonrió dejandonos ver sus dientes manchados de chocolate...Pobre sobrino mío, la que le había caído encima...

- Te dije que comieras sano, no que te empacharas – murmuró Serena mientras se servía un café – Y a ti – le dijo a Nicolas- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- Estoy hecho una mierda...y aún nos queda por celebrar año nuevo...joder, no me dejeis beber más – sorbió escandalosamente de la taza.

- Siempre dices lo mismo – espetó Rei – Y eso que anoche no tuvimos mucha acción...

- Anoche estaba super cansada – dijo Mina mientras Seiya intentaba limpiarle la boca – Pero para la noche de fin de año tenemos que hacer una fiesta de las nuestras. Tenemos mucho que celebrar...

- Me alegra mucho verte más animada – le dije a mi hermana sonriendo.

- Gracias...- me cogió de la mano – Estoy feliz porque sé que he tomado la decisión correcta...

- No os pongais dramáticos, chicos – espetó Nicolas– No tengo el cuerpo para aguantar esto...

- Eres único interrumpiendo momentos bonitos – dijo Serena.

- Tu cállate, perdedora de apuestas – bromeó. Serena entrecerró los ojos.

- Te lo dije, llegará el día que te patearé el culo – dijo señalándole con la cucharilla del café.

- Uh...qué miedo me das...- Serena hizo el amago de tirarle la cuchara a mi hermano, pero me estiré a tiempo para que el objeto no se incrustara en la frente de Nicolas.

- Chicos...no me mancheis la cocina de sangre, por favor...- dijo mi madre mientras entraba en la cocina – Uy...- miró con dolor a Nicolas– Tienes una resaca que ni te cuento... ¿Te has tomado ya un café solo?

- Sí – murmuró Nicolas.

- ¿Y te has tomado un analgésico? – Nicolas asintió con el mismo gesto que si estuviera muriéndose – Pues mucho me temo que si te duele la cabeza tanto como dices...quizás no puedas abrir los regalos – Nicolas se irguió como si le hubieran metido un pertardo en el culo

- ¡Joder! ¡Hoy es Navidad! Vamos a por lo regalos, chicos...

Nicolas salió disparado hacia el árbol donde habíamos colocado los regalos la noche anterior y se avalanzó a buscar los que estaban marcados con su nombre.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! - dijo alzando unos pedazos de papel con un lazo rojo -Entradas para la feria de los nuevos prototipos de coches deportivos...¡Si se habían agotado hacía semanas! - mis padres sonrieron.

- Puedo ser muy insistente cuando quiero – dijo mi madre riendose.

Me acerqué al árbol de Navidad y cogí el regalo que le había comprado a Serena. Ugh. No sabía si le iba a gustar. Se lo compré el otro día en Port Angeles mientras ella buscaba no se qué libro en una tienda especializada. En cuanto lo vi me lo imaginé sobre su piel...y no lo pude evitar. Aunque ahora dudaba si iba a ser de su gusto. Quizás era demasiado...quizás...

- Toma – miré a Serena que en esos momentos me tendía un paquete rectangular no muy grande envuelto en papel de regalo – Te compré esto el otro día...

La miré a ella y luego al paquete. Desenvolví el regalo ante su atenta mirada y su sonrisa. Cuando lo abrí lo miré por todos los lados y lo ojeé. Se trataba de un album de fotos vacio, salvo la primera hoja. En ella había una foto de Serena y yo con un letrero luminoso a nuestras espaldas; esa foto nos la hicimos en Las Vegas en una de nuestras salidas nocturnas.

- Es...es para que poco a poco llenemos el album...ya sabes, poner las fotos de los momentos que podamos vivir en...un futuro – me quedé mirando a Serena sin decir palabra – Eh...si no te gusta puedo cambiarlo y...

- ¡No! No...me...me encanta, Sere. De verdad...esto significa mucho para mi. Quieres llenar este album con fotos nuestras, eso quiere decir que no me quieres echar de tu vida de una patada en el culo – Serena sonrió divertida – Me encanta...de verdad. Espero poder completarlo con nuestras mejores fotos – me acerqué a ella mientras mi familia se terminaba de repartir los regalos – Aunque mucho me temo que no vamos a poder poner fotos de todos los buenos momentos – Serena me miró confundida.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque muchos de esos momentos estamos sin ropa – Sere abrió mucho los ojos y se puso la mano en la boca para no soltar la risotada que tenía en los labios.

- Me dejas de piedra, Darien– rió.

- Toma, tu regalo...

Serena abrió la pequeña caja que le tendí con su eterna sonrisa en los labios. Cuando abrió la tapa se quedó literalmente de piedra. Mierda...¿me habré pasado?

- Es...es precioso, Darien– sacó con cuidado el colgante en forma de corazón y lo miró desde varios ángulos – Es demasiado, Darien...

- ¿Te gusta?

- Claro, pero...

- Pues entonces está todo bien... ¿me...me dejas que te lo ponga?

Serena se retiró el pelo aún un poco húmedo del cuello para poder abrocharle la delicada cadena haciendo que ese aroma suyo me golpeara la nariz con violencia. Cuando lo tuvo puesto Sere se miró y sonrió.

- Gracias – dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

En ese momento me moría de ganas por besarla, por acariciar esos labios rosados tan dulces...pero no estábamos solos. Las chicas se fijaron en el colgante de Serena y se avalanzaron de forma literal hacia ella para poder verlo mejor.

- Déjame pasar, Dari – dijo mi hermana enganchándome de la camisa...

¡Ahi va! - gritó Nicolas– Veo que te han dejado un regalito extra, Darien– miré extrañado a Nicolas.

- ¿Qué?

- Que tienes un chupetón de tamaño familiar en el pecho...

Estonces todos se callaron, incluídos mis padres, para mirarme asombrados. ¿Un chupetón? Mierda, mierda, mierda...


	34. Recordando mi primera vez

**_Otro capi... _**

**_Recuewrden esto es una ADAPTACION la historia original es de Atenea85 y los personajes de Sailor Moon de Naoko.. _**

**_Abajo agradecimientos y notas de autor._**

* * *

CAPITULO 34 RECORDANDO MI PRIMERA VEZ

Instintivamente me llevé la mano al cuello y tanteé en mi piel, aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde podía estar el famoso chupetón. En ese momento todos seguían mirándome a mi...todos menos Serena, que había agachado su cabeza hasta casi tocarse el pecho con la barbilla...parecía estar un poquito avergonzada.

- Yo...yo...

- ¡Tienes un chupetón, joder! - repitió Nicolas saliendo por completo del estado semi vegetativo en el que se había encontrado minutos antes y aún con las entradas que le habían regalado mis padres en la mano. Miró a Serena y sonrió de manera pícara – Está noche alguien ha sido muy mala...

- Que te jodan, Nicolas– espetó Serena mientras le sacaba el dedo medio a mi hermano.

- Hija...no digas esas palabrotas...en una chica tan linda como tu queda muy feo – dijo mi madre mientras Serena asentía avergonzada – Así que...Darien, ¿te estás viendo con alguien? - me preguntó emocionada.

- Eh...pues...se podría decir que...sí – murmuré. Mi madre empezó a aplaudir ante la sonrisa burlona de los chicos.

- ¡Genial! Eso es fantástico...Yamato...el chico se nos está haciendo un hombrecito – mi padre sonrió.

- No creo que sea hombrecito del todo – murmuró Nicolas.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó mi madre confundida.

- Que se estará viendo con alguien – miró intencionadamente a Sere na– pero no creo que Dari se nos haya estrenado...- me tapé la cara con las manos.

- Deja a tu hermano, grandullón – mi padre regañó a Nicolas– No le presiones con el tema del sexo...

- ¿Podemos...podemos dejar de hablar de mi? Creo que es un tema personal y...- sonó el timbre.

- Voy a abrir la puerta – dijo mi madre. Gracias Dios, por interrumpir este estúpido y vergonzoso momento...- Chicos, tenemos que dejar la maravillosa conversación de Darien para otro momento, han venido los Kou – todos saludamos a los padres de Rei y Seiya – Y mirad lo que han traído – señaló unas bolsas de lo que parecía ser ropa de bebé - ¿Quieres acompañarnos para ver lo que han traído para el nene? - rápidamente me levanté para ir con mis padres...pero la mano de Seiya me lo impidió.

- Nosotros no vamos, Hikari ...luego me enseñais la ropa de mi hijo – dijo dulcemente – tenemos que hablar cosas de chicos, ¿a que si, Darien? - me limité a emitir un gruñido.

- Pues yo esta vez no pienso perderme esta conversación, aunque me muero de ganas de ver lo que hay dentro de esa bolsa...– dijo Mina – Moviendo el culo, hoy el punto de reunión es mi habitación...

Los chicos me arrastraron escaleras arriba – como venía siendo costumbre – mientras oía las risas de las chicas a mis espaldas...aunque Sere iba callada. La verdad es que la situación delante de mis padres era comprometedora; una frase mal dicha de Nicolas y mis padres se hubieran enterado de lo mío con Serena. Entramos en la habitación de mi querida hermana. Los chicos se sentaron por donde pudieron ya que había ropa repartida por todo el santo cuarto. Nos miraron fijamente a Serena y a mi.

- Te has empleado a fondo, nena – dijo Rei sonriendo de manera pícara – Menuda marca...

- Y nosotros que creíamos que no había habido juerga anoche – rió Seiya – Estos dos si que saben pasárselo bien...

- Sigo diciendo que tampoco creo que sea para tanto...- espetó Nicolas con los ojos entrecerrados – La última noticia que tenemos es que iban por el sexo oral – Mina casi se atraganta de la risa con una galleta que se estaba comiendo – Es verdad...sabemos que Darien es lentito para algunas cosas – le miré con una ceja alzada.

- Sabrás tú como soy yo en ese sentido...

- No, pero me lo puedo imaginar...¿Te ha contado Darien la clase extra que le dimos con el plátano? - le preguntó a Serena.

- Sí – gruñó – Creo que no era necesario...yo puedo hacerlo mil veces mejor que tu...

- ¿El qué? ¿Poner un preservativo? - le retó mi hermano. Oh, oh...

- No, dar clases de sexo...- las chicas silbaron - ¿Quieres apostar?

- Oh, Dios...- murmuré mientras me pasaba la mano por el pelo...

- Hecho – dijo mi hermano – Me apuesto a que llega Año Nuevo y este aún no ha follado – dijo señalándome a mi – Tienes que darte prisa con el churro, tío...te quedan solo unos días – me susurró en plan confidencia.

- Por mi perfecto – Serena sonrió maliciosamente - ¿Qué te apuestas? Aunque creo que deberíamos de apostar como la otra vez...lo que se nos ocurra...

- Me parece bien...voy a ganar – miré a Serena con la ceja levantada.

- Muy bien...te voy a patear el culo antes de lo que piensas, capullo...

- ¿El qué dices? No te oigo – dijo Nicolas vacilando a Serena.

- Idiota – le contestó.

- Sí, lo que tu digas...

- Realmente eres idiota – le dije.

- Y Serena una inconsciente...mira que cometer dos veces el mismo error...voy a ir pensando lo que quiero que hagas esta vez – dijo mientras se daba golpecitos en los labios como si estuviera pensando.

- No lo voy a hacer – le contestó Serena.

- Oh sí...si lo harás...

- No – dije yo – No va a hacerlo...porque has...perdido...- todos fijaron sus ojos en mi.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Rei .

Que ya no...ya no soy vírgen...- la cara de Nicolas no tenía precio...su boca parecía un buzón de correos.

- ¿Has mojado el churro? - rodé los ojos ante la forma tan fina y sutil de hablar de mi hermano.

- Sí, dos veces...de momento...- dijo Serena tranquilamente mientras miraba de cerca unos zapatos de mi hermana – Increíble, ¿eh? – Nicolas frunció el ceño con ese gesto suyo que nos avisaba que estaba pensando.

- No fue durante el viaje...porque perdí la maldita apuesta contra Seiya...así que ha tenido que ser...¡ha tenido que ser esta noche! Joder, pensé que el chupetón había sido fruto de vuestros intentos por inducir a Darien el mundo sexual...y ahora resulta que el muy cabrón ya no es vírgen... ¡Mierda, aclárate! - me gritó – Es la segunda puta apuesta que pierdo por tu culpa. Primero aposté que follarías en el viaje...y perdí. Y ahora que apuesto lo contrario vas y me haces perder de nuevo...ten hermanos para esto. Dos apuestas perdidas... ¡dos! - gimió.

- ¿A que jode? - le preguntó Serena aguantandose la risa.

- Aquí la única que has jodido eres tú – bromeó Rei.

- Ya sé lo que quiero que hagas...aunque aún no te lo diré. Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás – dijo enseñando todos sus dientes.

- No seas mala...dinos un adelanto – Mina hizo pucheros.

- Está bien...

Serena miró intencionadamente a Nicolas mientras cuchicheaba con las chicas. Rei abrió mucho los ojos y a Mina le dio un ataque de risa de los suyos...a saber lo que se le habría ocurrido a Sere por esa cabecita suya...Mina siguió riéndose...hasta que empezó a toser y a ponerse roja.

- ¿Cariño, estás bien? - le preguntó Seiya.

- Ugh...el desayuno no tiene muy claro por donde tiene que salir...

- ¿Una naúsea? - preguntó Serena. Mina asintió – Vamos al baño.

- Espera – dijo Seiya – yo voy.

- No – gimió mi hermana – No es necesario que veas esto...

Las chicas abandonaron la habitación dejándonos solos entre montones de ropa y de zapatos. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y luego me miraron a mi.

- Mueve ese culo, tienes mucho que contarnos – espetó Nicolas.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunté mientras me empujaban a la puerta.

- A mi terreno...aquí no me concentro entre tanto modelito – dijo Nicolas.

¿Qué había hecho? Mierda, no teníamos que haber sacado este tema...todo se había liado por la puta apuesta de Nicolas con Sere. Dios, no tenía que haber pregonado a los cuatro vientos que me había estrenado...pero lo había hecho por salvarle el culo a Sere de las malditas bromas de mi hermano...pero cuando me metieron de nuevo en el cuarto de mi hermano prometí tener esta bocaza mía cerrada en un futuro.

- Escupe – espetó Nicolas.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres que te cuente?

- La teoría de la relatividad, no te jode – dijo Seiya irónico – Todo, queremos saberlo todo...

- No voy a hablar sobre eso, un caballero jamás cuenta sus encuentros con una mujer – dije cruzándome de brazos.

- No te hagas el caballero, capullo...El otro día nos dijiste lo bueno que es el sexo oral con Serena...

- Touché – murmuré – Sí, vale...fue...- suspiré – simplemente increíble...

- ¿Increíble? - preguntó Nicolas con los ojos abiertos de par en par - ¿De verdad? Pffff...No creo que sigas pensando que fue increíble dentro de un tiempo...La primera vez que lo haces piensas que ha sido la hostia...pero luego te das cuenta de que fue una auténtica mierda – fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Por qué? ¿A ti no te gustó tu primera vez?

- Nah...- Nicolas desvió la mirada, aunque ni Seiya ni yo le quitamos ojo - ¿Qué quieren? ¿Que os lo cuente? - ambos asentimos – Joder, está bien...no me miren con esa carita, coño...- suspiró – Yo estaba acabando la secundaria...me empezó a gustar una chica...

- Nicolas, a ti te gustaba una chica cada semana – bromeé.

- Ya, pero esta era diferente...esta era...la chica, en letras grandes y luminosas...Era preciosa, se llamaba Berjerite, era rubia casi llegando al azul con ojos azul profundo todo el mundo esta idiotizado con ella...

- La recuerdo – reconocí – Era una de las chicas más populares...

- Sí...cuando empecé a jugar en el equipo fue cuando empecé a tener más trato con ella...ya sabes, el jugador estrella, la capitana de las animadoras...Tras mucho insistir la convencí para salir un día...Nos lo pasamos genial en el cine, haciendo manitas y comiendo palomitas. Yo, evidentemente, tenía ganas de descubrir los placeres de la carne – sonreí por las palabras de mi hermano – Así que después de dos semanas de tonteo ininterrumpido con ella se lo dije, le dije que quería hacerlo con ella...sorprendentemente ella me dijo que también quería, pero que tenía miedo porque era virgen. Dios... ¡Berjerite quería montárselo conmigo por primera vez! No me lo podía creer, así que aprovechamos un fin de semana que sus padres salieron. Yo quería currármelo, quería que nunca olvidara ese momento...Decidí informarme y sacar información de las revistas esas que leían las chicas en el instituto...preparé unas velas en su habitación, las canciones más románticas que pude encontrar...Conseguí mi cometido, conseguí que Berjerite no olvidara jamás su primera vez – le miramos con cara de interrogación – Con los nervios se nos cayó una de las velas, no pasó nada con la llama, gracias a los cielos, pero la cera derretida me cayó en el culo haciéndome una ampolla monumental – no me pude aguantar la risa – No te rías, cabezón...aún hay más...Se me rompieron un par de preservativos en el intento, menos mal que era un chico precavido y llevé varios...y para rematar la noche a Berjerite le dio un tirón cuando yo estaba en mi mejor momento, justo cuando me iba a correr...es decir, a los cuarenta segundos de empezar – Seiya y yo nos reímos – Así que...no, no me gustó mi primera vez. Ni que decir tiene que Berjerite y yo no volvimos a salir jamás...

- La mía tampoco me gustó – confesó Seiya.

- ¿A tí que te pasó? ¿Os pillo un huracán? ¿Rompisteis la cama? - bromeé.

- No...Simplemente lo hice con Esmeralda...mi primera novia...

Seiya se quedó mirando el suelo con gesto grave, como si estuviera recordando algo muy triste...Siempre oí hablar de Esmeralda, pero realmente nuca supe a ciencia cierta lo que pasó con esa chica. Aunque a juzgar por la cara de mi amigo no era muy bueno el recuerdo que guardaba de ella...

- Hey, Seiya – me miró – No tienes por qué recordar...

- No – me cortó – Está bien...estoy bien...La conocí cuando Rei y yo nos mudamos aquí a Tokyo. Cuando pisamos en instituto por primera vez pasaron dos cosas, nos hicimos amigos de Serena casi en el acto...y caí fulminado por Esmeralda. Íbamos juntos a la misma clase de arte, compartíamos mesa. Era muy guapa por fuera, una belleza con los ojos oscuros – se eoncogió de hombros – Empezamos a salir y con el tiempo afianzamos nuestra relación...

- ¿Y cuál fue el problema? - pregunté.

- Hacía conmigo lo que quería...y yo como tonto la seguía el juego. Si quería ir a una fiesta, yo la llevaba aunque no tuviera ganas. Si ella quería un vestido, yo se lo regalaba sin pensármelo. Si ella tenía problemas con un examen, yo le daba el cambiazo al profesor con el mío para que ella aprobara...Fui un poco gilipollas...Rei y Sere me advirtieron, me dijeron que no les gustaba nada esa chica. Por gustarles no les gustaba ni a mis padres...- rió sin ganas – Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba usando para su propio bien...así que echó mano del sexo para convencerme de seguir con ella. Fue un encuentro muy frío y casi carente de emoción por su parte...sobre todo cuando dos días después la oigo hablar por teléfono con una de sus amigas, "el gilipollas ha caído, con un simple polvo he logrado que no me deje...así puedo sacarle más dinero" – abrí mucho los ojos – Ella no me quería a mi, quería mi dinero...y se acostó conmigo por ese motivo...

- Eso tiene un nombre...puta – espetó Nicolas– Lo mejor que pudiste hacer es cortar con ella - Seiya asintió.

- Dejémonos de malos recuerdos – dijo el moreno – Como estábamos diciendo en un principio, la primera vez de alguien suele ser un completo desastre. O te corres a los veinte segundos, como le pasó a Nico, o lo haces con la persona incorrecta, como me pasó a mi...

Me quedé en silencio pensando en las palabras de mi amigo y de mi hermano...Recordando la noche anterior no puedo encontrar ni un solo fallo a todo lo que pasó. El acto sexual en si fue la hostia, lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta el momento y la persona...no puedo imaginar otra chica con la que haber compartido ese momento. Anoche fuimos Serena y yo, el resto del mundo dejó de existir, al menos para mi...

- ¿Arriba o abajo? - parpadeé varias veces al oir la voz de mi amigo. Miré a Seiya, tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios - ¿Qué? Nos hemos puesto un poco melancólicos, lo mejor es cambiar de tema - asentí despacio – Repito, ¿arriba o abajo?

- Arriba...y abajo – los chicos asintieron mientras me enseñaban los pulgares.

- Bieeeeen, muy bien... ¿qué posturas? ¿La amazona? ¿La flor de loto? ¿La mariposa? ¿La balanza? ¿El...?

- Para, para, para... ¿Qué me estás contando? - pregunté confundido.

- Las posturas sexuales...te compraste un kamasutra, creo que sabes de lo que estoy hablando...vale, por tu cara de poker deduzco que no lo has leído. ¿A qué cojones estás esperando?

- Eso mismo me preguntó Serena – ambos capullos se rieron.

- Creo que es hora de que abras el librito...

- ¿Ahora?

- ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

- Mira, vale que hayamos hecho tarde de confesiones como si se tratara de la fiesta del pijama al estilo machotes Chiba/Kou...pero de ahí a comentar un puñetero kamasutra con vosotros...como que no – dije mientras me levantaba de la cama de mi hermano.

- Ya...entiendo lo que te pasa...prefieres estar en la soledad de tu cuarto para poder darle a la imaginación – hizo movimientos obscenos con el puño cerrado.

- Eres muy bruto – espeté.

- Y sera mentira que no te la has cascado pensando en Neheriana...

Me quedé pensando por unos segundos...sí, no era mentira que mientras me masturbaba tenía en la mente a alguien...aunque si nos ponemos a echar cuantas la balanza se inclinaba peligrosamente hacia el lado de Serena y sus encantos. Sere uno, Neheriana cero...al menos de momento. Era consciente de que Sere me estaba ayudando para estar con Neheriana, empezamos esta locura por ese motivo...la pregunta era, ¿después de todo lo que estaba viviendo seguía con las misma ganas de Neheriana y su cuerpo?

- Hey, ¿hola? Ya le ha dado, ya se ha quedado pillado... ¿le doy una colleja a ver si reacciona? - oi a Nicolas.

- Cállate – espeté.

- ¿Vas a ir hoy a por el librito en cuestión o esperamos aquí a comernos las uvas? - preguntó Seiya divertido.

Suspiré mientras miraba a los chicos; iría a por el puto kamasutra y dejaría que se rieran a mi costa...Ahora sólo quería quitarme de la cabeza esos malditos pensamientos que me rondaban por la cabeza desde que tuvimos el reencuentro con Neheriana. Quizás mis ganas de estar con esa chica habían disminuído considerablemente...de hecho la tenía un poco olvidada, escondida en mi cabeza...Pero, ¿podría ahora confesar mis nuevos sentimiento hacia este tema? ¿Podría ir a Serena y decirle que ya no sentía lo mismo por Neheriana? Si confesaba mis nuevas sensaciones corría el peligro de que todo lo que tenía con Sere acabara antes de tiempo, sentía que aún no había vivido todas los momentos que esperaba con Sere... ¿Podría ahora acabar con todo esto? La respuesta era fácil. No, absolutamente no. Si tener que seducir a Neheriana era el precio que tenía que pagar por alargar la relación con Serena...lo haría...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rei y yo acompañamos a Mina a que de deshiciera de su desayuno. Joder, esto la pasaba por reirse de lo que no debía...bueno, no. Le había contado lo que tenía pensado para el oso de su hermano y, joder...tenía que reconocer que era super gracioso. Así que casi podía ver normal que ahora mismo fuera a vomitar por el tremendo ataque de risa que mi idea le había provocado. Rei y yo aguantamos con estoicismo las arcadas de nuestra pequeña amiga mientras vaciaba el contenido de su estómago.

- Por favor...dejadme sola...- murmuró Mina – Ahora se me pasa...de verdad...es que me siento mal porque veais esto...- dijo antes de inclinarse sobre el retrete.

Rei y yo salimos hasta la puerta para estar pendientes de Mina por si nos necesitaba...Entonces fue cuando sentí la mirada fija de Rei en mi cara. Dios...después de la confesión de hace unos minutos sabía que me esperaría un tercer grado subido de tono. Miré a Rei con una ceja alzada. Esta no tardó en sonreir de manera perversa.

- Así que esta noche has estrenado a Darien– me codeó – Te has acostado con un chico virginal...eso se lo podrás contar a tus nietos...- bromeó.

- Estás de un gracioso que no te aguantas, Rei...

- ¿Qué? Darien hasta anoche era un chico en especie de extinción...eres cruel – frunció el ceño – Has acabado con el único ejemplar que quedaba...- sonreí por las palabras de mi amiga...en el fondo tenía razón...

- Me he sentido un poco como...la bruja...Pero ha estado bien...demasiado bien...

- ¿Demasiado bien? - Rei se asomó al baño y por su cara de asco supuse que Mina seguía echando la papilla – Define demasiado bien.

- Fue...especial – la cara de Rei adoptó una expresión de incredulidad total.

- La primera vez es especial...porque es la peor de todas – espetó.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Mi primera vez no fue mala, si obviamos la falta de sentimientos amorosos por nuestra parte, pero Seiya hizo que ese momento fuera especial.

- Ya...eso porque mi hermano estaba sobrio cuando follaste con él – la miré confundida.

- ¿Qué me estás contando?

- Dios...- suspiró – Mira, mi primera vez fue una mierda, ¿vale? El pobre llevaba tal borrachera encima que casi se confunde de agujero – abrí mucho los ojos ante las toscas palabras de mi amiga - ¿Qué? Es la pura verdad...

- ¿Qué...qué demonios pasó?

- Fue poco antes de mudarnos a Tokyo...Me gustaba un chico del equipo de atletismo...estaba buenísimo, el culo más duro que jamás haya tocado, sin contar el de Nicolas– rodé los ojos – Estaba muy triste porque no iba a volver a verle, pero decidí que antes de marcharme del instituto me acostaría con él...y lo hice, evidentemente.

- ¿Quién? ¿Jadeite? ¿El chico del que os oí hablar a Seiya y a ti en alguna ocasión?

- El mismo...

- ¿Le pediste salir?

- No, fui a una fiesta a la que él asistió y le emborraché para tirármele – abrí mucho la boca.

- Es una broma, ¿no?

- ¿Ves que me ría? El pobre estaba tan borracho que no sabía donde acababa su mano y donde empezaba la botella...

- Vale...ahora no me extraña que no supiera por donde metertela – me descojoné de la risa.

- Que graciosa, zorrón sabiondo...- ignoré su insulto – Así que no recuerdo muy bien mi primera vez...Además, ¡es injusto!

- ¿El qué?

- Joder... ¡el dolor! ¿Por qué a las chicas nos tiene que doler la primera vez? A ellos nos les pasa nada, ni dolores ni nada parecido...les podía doler un poco los huevos...- sofoqué una risilla.

- A mi no me dolió tanto...

- Lo hiciste con Seiya...él es más tierno que un peluche con corazones, así que no me extraña...

- Sigo diciendo que lo de anoche con Darien estuvo muy bien – confesé.

- Bueno...no me extraña teniendo en cuenta las clasecitas que le has estado dando al muchacho... ¿Por cierto? ¿Vais a seguir con las clases ahora que Darien ya lo ha hecho?

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dejar las clases? ¿Tan pronto? No, no, no...no podría aguantar el hecho de separarme de Darien… y menos aún después de la maravillosa noche que me había regalado. No. Defininitivamente no ibamos a dejar estas clases, pacto o como quisieramos llamarlo. Me negaba por completo.

- No...Que va...seguiremos por un tiempo así...- Rei me miró con una ceja levantada.

- Ya que estás quieres aprovecharte de él, ¿a que si? Pues aprovechate antes de que lo vea Neheriana porque Darien está más irresistible que nunca...en cuanto lo vea lo va a querer para ella.

- Pues se tendrá que esperar hasta que yo lo diga...Quiero decir...soy...soy su profesora...no le voy a dejar en manos de ese zorrón pelinegro para que me le previerta de la peor manera posible. No, ni hablar...- Rei me miró, esta vez sorprendida. Ugh, quizás había sido demasiado bocazas...

- Serena...- entrecerró los ojos - ¿Por casualidad...no te estarás pillando por Darien? - suspiré. Miré hacia la puerta del baño...la pobre Mina seguía dentro...

- ¿Qué me estás contando? - dije intentando salirme por la tangente.

- No desvíes el tema...mírate...te has puesto como una loca cuando he mencionado a Neheriana...

- No digas tonterías...

- No, a ver...imagínate a Neheriana al lado de Darien, ambos de la mano...besándose como tu lo haces con él...compartiendo momentos con él como el que compartisteis anoche y...

- ¡Callate ya, tía! Me estás hundiendo en la miseria. ¡No! No quiero verles juntos y eso es una mierda...es una mierda porque empezamos todo esto por esa zorrona pelinegra – Rei sonrió tiernamente – No...No debería de sentirme así, esto nunca podría salir bien...Darienestá pillado por esa guarrilla...

- Mira – Rei suspiró – Te voy a dar un único consejo...vive el día a día y no pienses en el mañana porque puede arruinar el presente...- me quedé mirando a mi amiga agradeciendo sus palabras...Quizás era eso lo que tenía que hacer...Carpe Diem...al menos lo intentaría...

* * *

_**Que piensan de las Primeras Vez de estos chicos... **_

_**Gracias por sus reviews: SirenaMisty, inmamiranda1, Susy Marple, mayilu, princessqueen, Nai SD, karly15, Yesqui2000, aleparedes, Serena Chiba, Elizabeth Serena, monybert, isabel20, RushiaReiesu, Pili, serenakou1190. **_

_**Notas de Autor: Okis chicas gracias por todo.. sus reviews son maravillosos me alegran mucho.. Hoy salga de vacaciones y aunque algunas piensan que actualizare mas a menudo pues no, porque mi internet es muy lento. Intentare pero no prometo nada. Espero que les guste. **_

_**Besos, Estefany **_


	35. Noche Especial de Fin de Año

_**Capi Nuevo... Disfrutenlo.. **_

_**Recuerden etso es una adaptacion la hgistoria original es de Atenea85 y los personajes de Naoko...**_

* * *

CAPITULO 35 NOCHE ESPECIAL DE FIN DE AÑO

Días después seguía reflexionando las palabras y los consejos que me había dedicado Rei. Vive y aprovecha el momento. Sí, definitivamente decidí que eso haría. Jugaría mis cartas ahora con Darien, aprovecharía todos y cada uno de los minutos que pasase con Darien a partir de ahora...sabía que después iba a pagar todos y cada uno de esos minutos; mi corazón dolería como un condenado cuando me tocase despedirme de él y dejarle en manos de Neheriana...pero no tenía otra opción. Era esto o nada...y en este sentido era egoísta.

Lamentablemente esta semana no pude llevar a cabo eso de pasar todo el tiempo posible con Darien; las chicas estaban como locas con la cena de Nochevieja y aún estaban planeando qué hacer después de cenar. Rei quería juegos y juerga en casa...y Mina quería fiesta fuera, por eso de aprovechar ahora que aún podía verse los pies. Justo en ese momento estábamos discutiendo ese punto mientras paseábamos cargadas de bolsas por el centro comercial.

- Pero yo quiero salir – dijo Mina pataleando – Quiero aprovechar y salir ahora...luego no podré hacerlo...

- Venga, Mina...no me quiero ni imaginar la cara que va a poner Seiya cuando le digas que te quieres ir de juerga... ¡con lo sobre protector que está contigo le puede dar un infarto! - me reí por la cara de exasperación de Rei.

- Rei tiene razón, Mina...los primeros meses es cuando más te tienes que cuidar para no tener ningún susto...

- ¿Y si fuéramos a alguna de las fiestas que organizan los chicos de la universidad? - Rei y yo nos miramos – Vamos...no es lo mismo una fiesta en casa que salir por ahí a meternos en algún cuchitril de mala muerte...He oído que Haruna prepara una fiesta en su casa – dijo fingiendo inocencia.

- ¿La amiga de Neheriana? - gruñí haciendo que Rei se riera. Por el momento habíamos pensado en mantener ocultos a Mina mis recién descubiertos sentimiento por Darien...no me quería ni imaginar su reacción...tardaría dos nanosegundos en preparar una boda o algo por el estilo...

- Sí, la amiga de Neheriana...así podríamos aprovechar – sonrió ampliamente – Puede que Dari se nos lance un poco a la piscina con Neheriana...- estrujé la bolsa de ropa que tenía entre mis manos.

- Darien aún no se puede lanzar ni a Neheriana ni al agua...ni...ni...nada – espeté haciendo que Rei riera de nuevo.

- Despacio, enana – dijo Rei – cada cosa a su tiempo...mira, no se...podemos comentárselo a los chicos y ya veremos...

- Eso me suena a que va a ser un sí – dijo Mina dando palmaditas – Oh, tenemos que ir a la lencería... ¡necesitamos braguitas rojas para fin de año!

Rei y yo seguimos a Mina a través de los pasillos de la gran tienda de lencería de la que éramos asiduas; sólo diré que la dependienta nos hacía la ola cada vez que nos veía...las comisiones que seguramente se llevaba por nuestras compras debían de ser monumentales...

- No me decido...- dijo Mina dándose golpecitos en la barbilla con el dedo...- Me gustan estas – señaló unas braguitas de encaje – pero también me gusta este – señaló un tanga en el que ponía ¿te comes la última uva? Sofoqué una risita.

- Llévate el de la uva – murmuré – A Seiya le va a hacer mucha gracia...

- ¿Sí? Pensándolo bien...voy a aprovechar para comprar unos cuantos conjuntos más... ¡necesito sujetadores de premamá! - gritó haciendo que varias mujeres se dieran la vuelta para mirarla. Rei y yo nos reímos.

- Es todo un personaje...

- Sí...- Rei observó los conjuntos que tenía en la mano - ¿Cuál te vas a llevar?

- Ah...pues no se...De todos modos da igual, ¿no? Lo importante es que sea rojo...dicen que llevar la ropa interior roja durante esa noche atrae el amor y la suerte...- suspiré – Llevo años con la tontería de la superstición...y estoy tan sola como siempre...- dije repentinamente deprimida.

- No estás tan sola, Serena...de momento tienes a Darien a tu lado – miró las prendas que tenía en la mano – Yo que tu me llevaba el que es por completo de encaje – movió las cejas sugerentemente – Creo que Dari se va a volver loco si te ve con eso puesto...

Miré el pequeño tanga y el sujetador que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Joder, el conjuntito llevaba hasta una maldita liga roja...me imaginé en situación y...sí, definitivamente me iba a llevar este condenado conjunto e iba a intentar por todos los medios que Darien me viera con esto sobre mi piel.

- Mmmmm...Serena...- miré a Rei; estaba repentinamente seria, con un ligero gesto de angustia – Eh...tu...tu...

- Suéltalo, Rei...

- ¿Tu no has visto raro a Nicolás estos días? - miré detenidamente a mi amiga.

- Bueno...teniendo en cuenta que no he compartido mucho rato con los chicos porque vosotras me habéis tenido para arriba y para abajo de compras...no, no le he visto más raro de lo que ya es – bromeé - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno...desde hace un par de días...está muy pendiente del teléfono...El otro día, mientras estaba con él en su casa...recibió un montón de mensajes y cuando intenté asomarme para ver si podía ver algo...simplemente lo apagó. Estoy preocupada... ¿y si...y si hay...otra? - susurró.

- Venga, Rei...eso es imposible. Nicolás está loco por ti, no tiene ojos para nadie más...

- Quizás estoy un poco paranoica, no se...Me da mucho miedo perderle – me acerqué y abracé a mi amiga por la cintura.

- Tranquila...eso no va a pasar...Si Nicolás mira a otra mujer que no seas tu le corto los huevos – Rei sonrió contra mi cuello.

- Gracias, Serena...

- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Yo también quiero! - dijo Mina abrazándose a nosotras todo lo que sus cortos bracitos le permitía - ¡Abrazo en grupo!

Las clientas de la tienda nos miraban. Realmente debíamos de estar dando un espectáculo, rodeadas de bragas premamás y sujetadores rojos...pero nos daba lo mismo. Cuando nos separamos Rei se limpió una pequeña lágrima y nos sonrió.

- Vamos...mañana es la gran noche, mañana es Nochevieja – dijo Mina muy emocionada – Tenemos que prepararnos desde ya – nos cogió a ambas de las manos mientras nos llevaba hasta la caja para pagar – Mañana puede ser una gran noche...

Miré de nuevo las prendas que había seleccionado con la ayuda de Rei...sí, iba a intentar por todos los medios que fuera una gran noche inolvidable...

OoooOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba que me subía por las paredes. Cinco días...bueno, cinco días y medio sin ver a Serena. Vale, eso tampoco era correcto, la había visto...pero no la había podido tocar como me hubiera gustado. Los únicos momentos que habíamos podido compartir eran rodeados de gente de modo que no podía hacer lo que más me apetecía; arrancarle la ropa de un tirón y volver a hacer el amor con ella como lo había hecho esa maravillosa noche. Necesitaba volver a repetir aquello que viví para convencerme de que no había sido ningún sueño maravilloso.

Lamentablemente no había podido acercarme a ella de esa manera. Sentía que cada minuto que no pasaba con ella era tiempo perdido; necesitaba aprovechar el tiempo que me quedaba por pasar con ella...hasta que me dejara volar libre e intentar algo con Neheriana...

Así que aquí estaba yo, viendo como Nicolás y Seiya jugaban a la play station en el salón de mi casa mientras las chicas hacían sus compras de última hora...aunque eso era muy relativo conociendo a mi hermana...De hecho, Seiya se había tirado toda la santa tarde preocupado por si se cargaba mucho con las bolsas de las compras.

- Espero que hayan ido a Victoria's Secrets – murmuró Nicolás mientras aporreaba con esos dedazos suyos el mando de la videoconsola.

- Oh si...- dijo Seiya – Me encanta cada vez que van a esa bendita tienda...

- ¿Por qué? - ambos hicieron un pequeño parón de su juego para mirarme.

- ¿Cómo que por qué? Esa tienda es el templo del placer para un hombre, chiquitín – dijo golpeándome en el hombro – Esa tienda tiene prendas totalmente pecaminosas, ¿sabes? ¿Serena no te ha enseñado ninguno de sus modelitos? - los chicos sonrieron de manera lobuna.

- Pues no lo se...la ropa interior no le suele durar mucho puesta – oh...igual he dado demasiada información - ¿Qué? - mi hermano me estaba mirando fijamente.

- Todo un semental...- dijo Nicolás – Te nos estás volviendo todo un semental...- rodé los ojos.

Iba a contestarle pero su teléfono sonó haciendo que casi saltara sobre él. Miró la pantalla y antes de cogerlo salió disparado hacia la cocina para hablar. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Y a este que le pasa? - le pregunté a Seiya.

- No lo se...pero ahora que lo dices se pasa todo el puto día enganchado al móvil...- como si le hubieran invocado, Nicolás volvió de la cocina con el aparato en las manos y sonriendo.

- ¿Todo bien? - le pregunté al grandullón.

- Perfecto.

- ¿Era mi hermana? - preguntó Seiya con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Eh...no – Nicolás desvió la mirada – Eh... ¿qué vamos a hacer al final mañana después de las campanadas? - esa era una buena forma de cambiar de tema y lo demás tonterías...

- Mina quiere fiesta – los tres rodamos los ojos – No me gusta la idea...pero sabéis que soy incapaz de no proporcionarle lo que quiere...

- Ya... ¿y a dónde vamos?

- Haruna hace una fiesta en su casa – murmuró Nicolás. Seiya y yo le miramos.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - le preguntó el rubio.

- Todo el mundo lo sabe...- suspiró – Me lo ha dicho alguien...alguien de la universidad, ¿vale? A nosotros no nos van a negar la entrada, somos la leche – sonrió haciendo que sus hoyuelos se marcaran – Creo que es una opción a estudiar...además...seguramente esté Neheriana – me miró y sonrió de manera pícara - quizás puedas intentar acercar posiciones con ella...

Lo pensé por un momento. La idea de tener un poco de juerga no estaba mal... ¿pero una fiesta organizada por mis compañeros? Ugh. Me aterrorizaba un poco la idea; evidentemente mi cambio era muy drástico, no iba a pasar desapercibido entre mis compañeros... ¿estaba preparado mentalmente para que me vieran tan pronto con mi nueva apariencia? Ugh, no. Y luego estaba Neheriana...siendo sinceros, no me apetecía mucho verla de nuevo. El encuentro el otro día en las afueras de Tokio no me había dejado muy buen sabor de boca porque Serena había estado presente...Con estos nuevos sentimientos indefinidos... ¿podría ir a esa fiesta e intentar tontear con Neheriana delante de Serena? Ugh de nuevo. No, no podría...al menos por ahora. Sabía que no podría defraudar a Serena; Neheriana y yo, antes o después, debíamos de tener un acercamiento...pero intentaría por todos los medios alargar ese momento para estar con Serena más tiempo...

- ¡Hey! Es para hoy – dijo Seiya batiendo su mano delante de mis ojos - ¿Te gustaría ir a la fiesta que dice el oso? - miré a ambos chicos...mierda, no iba a ser yo el que pusiera la nota negativa de la noche...

- Claro...iremos a esa fiesta...no me queda otra – murmuré de manera que no me oyó ninguno de los dos.

·

·

·

Las chicas llevaban metidas en la habitación de Mina desde la cinco de la tarde...teniendo en cuenta que eran casi las ocho era normal que los chicos, y yo mismo, estuviéramos un poco ansiosos por verlas bajar por las escaleras. Sí, estábamos en el pasillo al pie de las escaleras básicamente porque mi madre nos había limitado a ese espacio; todo estaba perfecto. La mesa estaba preciosa con las velas encendidas, el champán enfriándose, el asado despidiendo un olor maravilloso...normal que mi madre no nos quisiera cerca de la cocina ni del salón.

- ¿Qué demonios se están haciendo? - preguntó Seiya – Mina tarda mucho en arreglarse pero... ¿tres horas? Creo que esta vez ha batido su propio record... ¿a que sí Nicolás?

- ¿Mmmmm? - mi hermano estaba de nuevo pegado al puñetero móvil, en ese momento me daban ganas de estirar la mano y ver que coño miraba con tanto interés cuando oí los tacones repiquetear mientras las chicas bajaban las escaleras.

Vale, si pensaba que Serena había estado hermosa con ese vestido negro del otro día...lo de hoy no tenía explicación. Serena estaba enfundada en un precioso vestido rojo de gasa con un poco de vuelo que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo revelando una deliciosas, piernas subidas a unas peligrosas sandalias de tacón. Esta vez se había dejado el pelo suelto perfectamente peinado en ondas. Me llenó de alegría ver que el corazón que le había regalado para Navidad estaba debidamente colgado, colocado en ese lugar privilegiado cerca de sus pechos. Cuando llegó al último escalón me sonrió y me miró con los ojos entornados a través de esas larguísimas pestañas...

- Wow – dije señalándola.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme? - sonrió haciendo que sus dientes blancos contrastaran con el pintalabios rojo.

- Sí...digo no...- sonreí – Estás espectacular...- sonrió de lado.

- Hoy me he encargado de que estos zapatos no me hagan daño – levantó un poco la pierna derecha haciendo que me perdiera de nuevo en su piel nívea – Me he tirado toda la santa tarde andando por la habitación de tu hermana con el pijama puesto y los tacones – me reí en alto.

- Arreglada pero informal, ¿no?

- Algo así...

Cuando llegaron los Kou todos pasamos al comedor y nos sentamos en la grandiosa mesa que había preparado mi madre. Esta vez no hubo conversaciones serias, se podía decir que estábamos mucho más relajados que la semana pasada.

- Pues si, luego podíamos ir al sitio aquel de los cócteles – sugirió mi padre – Me muero de ganas por ver a mi querida esposa un poco achispada – mi madre sonrió avergonzada mientras le daba un golpe cariñoso en el brazo – Es que estás muy graciosa...

- ¿Os apuntáis, chicos? - dijo el señor Kou.

- ¿Le estás preguntando a los chicos si quieren salir de marcha con sus padres? - preguntó mi madre sorprendida – Oh, vamos...ellos tendrán sus planes...

- Si, vamos a ir a casa de una compañera de la universidad...hará una fiesta y eso...- dijo Nicolás.

- ¿Tu también irás, hija? - preguntó mi padre preocupado por mi hermana.

- Sí, estaremos un ratito...

- Ya sabes, nada de alcohol y...

- Nada de alcohol ni estar mucho tiempo de pie – repitió Mina – Jamás podría hacer algo que perjudicara a mi bebé – sonrió de manera tierna.

- Así que...os vais de fiesta...- dijo mi madre sonriendo de manera pícara mirándome directamente a mi – Eh... ¿la chica que te gusta...estará allí? - casi me atraganto con el asado.

- Pues...sí, claro que estará allí...

- Nada hijo...espero que tengas suerte – dijo mi padre moviendo las cejas. Oh Dios...

Miré a Serena. En estos momentos miraba el plato como si fuera algo nunca visto...Quizás le estaba dando otro de esos bajones suyos por no estar con sus padres en una fecha tan señalada. De manera disimulada la acaricié la pierna por debajo de la mesa haciendo que se sobresaltara ligeramente.

- ¿Estás bien? - murmuré mientras sentía su piel caliente bajo mis manos.

- Sí...supongo...

- No me gusta verte así, Serena...

- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! - la voz gritona de mi hermana hizo que mi conversación con Serena acabara casi antes de empezar – Quedan quince minutos para que empiece el año nuevo...

Cuando los platos fueron retirados de la mesa con ayuda de todos, mi padre puso la televisión para conectar con la plaza de Time Square para ver la retrasmisión para recibir el año nuevo. Instintivamente me puse al lado de Serena. Sin duda era a ella a la que tenía que agradecer mi cambio...no mi cambio físico, sino el interior. Gracias a ella había conocido muchas sensaciones y sentimientos hasta ahora desconocidos para mí. Comenzó la cuenta atrás. Uno, dos...miré a mis padres abrazados...tres, cuatro...mi hermana acunaba su barriga inexistente ante la atenta mirada de Seiya...cinco, seis, siete...a pesar de su cara de preocupación por el comportamiento extraño de Nicolás, Rei tenía sus manos entrelazadas fuertemente...ocho, nueve...miré a Serena y me sentí cohibido al notar que ella ya me estaba mirando. Sus ojos azules me miraban como si no me hubieran visto nunca antes...diez, once...terminé de comprender lo que realmente quería cuando me sonrió de esa manera...doce...Esa sonrisa...era mi locura...

- Feliz año nuevo, Darien – susurró mientras mis hermanos, mis padres y los Kou se abrazaban.

- Feliz año nuevo, Serena...

La acaricié con dulzura el rostro mientras ella se apoyaba en mi mano y me acerqué para besarla...lamentablemente la besé en la comisura de los labios y no como deseaba en ese momento. Serena me miró y me sonrió...y el momento mágico duró poco ya que todos vinieron a abrazarnos y a felicitarnos.

- Venga, vamos – dijo Mina muy ansiosa – Tenemos que irnos a la fiesta...

- Cálmate, cariño – dijo Seiya – Quítate esos zapatos ahora mismo y ponte algo más cómodo, por favor...

- Pero si apenas son un par de centímetros de tacón y...- la mirada suplicante de Seiya terminó de convencer a mi hermana – Está bien, ya subo a cambiarme...

- ¿A ti te apetece ir a esa fiesta? - le pregunté a Serena.

- Pfff...

- Nosotros nos vamos, chicos – dijeron mis padres y los señores Kou antes de salir de casa – Tened cuidado y no bebáis lo que vayáis a conducir...

La casa de la famosa Haruna estaba bastante alejada de la nuestra, así que teníamos que coger el coche sí o sí. Decidimos coger los coches por parejas; Nicolás y Rei, Mina y Sei y Serena y yo por si alguno de nosotros quería irse antes para no molestar a todos con el coche. Serena se enfundó en un abrigo negro que la sentaba de muerte. La ayudé a meterse en mi nuevo coche y arranqué.

- Mina está como loca con la maldita fiesta – murmuró Serena mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

- Supongo que es normal...dentro de unos meses estará totalmente centrada en su bebé – dije mientras conducía.

En uno de los semáforos me permití mirar detenidamente a Serena. Wow. El vestido era demasiado corto para mi bien; esas piernas pecaminosas estaban causando estragos en mi autocontrol. Y ese escote que podía ver a través del abrigo y que me había traído toda la noche como un loco...grrrr. Mis hormonas no estaban revolucionadas, estaban desquiciadas...ahora mismo mi cuerpo tenía ansias de Serena...se me estaba ocurriendo una idea...

- Antes no me has contestado... ¿Tienes ganas de ir a esa fiesta o no? - Serena me miró a los ojos.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Tienes ganas de ir? Seguramente Neheriana esté allí y...

- Respóndeme, por favor... ¿tienes ganas? - Serena suspiró sonoramente.

- No, no tengo ni pizca de ganas de pisar esa bendita fiesta – sonreí como un idiota.

Conduje hasta el centro de Tokio...y pasé de largo la dirección que Nicolás me había dado. Serena me miró sorprendida.

- Tenía entendido que Haruna vivía justo en la calle que te has pasado...

- Ya...es que...no vamos a ir a la fiesta...- tomé el desvío para ir a las afueras de Tokio – Se me ha ocurrido algo mejor...- la carretera no podía estar más solitaria. Genial. Aparqué en el arcén, en una parte con mala visibilidad. Serena y yo nos miramos – A mi tampoco me apetece ir a esa casa...

- Pero Neheriana va a estar allí...

- Pero yo ahora prefiero estar aquí...- me estiré para desabrocharle a Serena el cinturón de seguridad – Contigo...- cerró mucho los ojos.

- Me estás provocando...- susurró.

- Esa es mi intención...

Sin decir nada se quitó el abrigo dejándome ver la sedosa piel de sus hombros y escote. Y me besó. Me besó de la manera que a mí me gustaba, saboreando sus labios y su lengua, sintiendo el tenue sabor a fresa de su brillo de labios, sintiendo la piel de gallina de sus brazos bajo mis manos...

- ¿Tienes frío? - susurré contra su boca.

- No te preocupes...no vas a tardar mucho en calentarme...

Sonreí como un imbécil cuando Serena se posicionó sobre mí a horcajadas. Tanteó con la mano la palanquita para echar hacia atrás el asiento. Bien...mucho mejor así...Volvimos a besarnos mientras mis manos viajaban de arriba abajo por esos muslos desnudos sin querer tocar mi regalo antes de tiempo. Sentía la boca de Serena por todas partes, en mi boca, en mi cuello, en mi pecho...Se separó de mi ligeramente y me miró de manera tierna.

- Siento mucho lo del chupetón – susurró – No era mi intención hacértelo y mucho menos que lo vieran todos – sonreí de lado.

- Tranquila...me encantó que me lo hicieras...

Serena volvió a sumergir la cabeza en mi cuello mientras yo le acariciaba esas dulces nalgas desnudas. No aguantaba más la presión, y nunca mejor dicho, así que le bajé lentamente esa pequeña prenda que me separaba del paraíso. Cuando al fin la saqué por sus piernas y vi la prenda tragué en seco. Era un tanga rojo de proporciones minúsculas.

- Oh...me habría encantado verte esto en condiciones...

- Me lo puedo poner otro día si quieres...

Metí la mano debajo de su vestido y acaricié su intimidad húmeda. Los jadeos de Serena se perdían en mis oídos creando una grandiosa melodía mientras la torturaba con mis dedos. Ella no se quedó atrás, ya que pronto abrió la cremallera de mis pantalones y sin más preámbulos sacó mi miembro hinchado y empezó a masajearlo de esa manera tan increíble. Esta vez no me corté, jadeaba alto, liberando a través de mis cuerdas vocales el placer que Serena me estaba brindando. No podía más, así que la cogí por las caderas y la posicioné para penetrarla...Entonces oímos un gran golpe en la ventanilla de mi coche...me sobresalté cuando vi una figura oscura mirar hacia el interior. Serena también la debía de haber visto, ya que se abrazó aún más a mí...pero cuando vi el reflejo de las luces rojas y azules detrás de mi volvo comprendí que nos habíamos metido en un buen lío...

- Vístanse y bajen del coche – gruñó el agente de policía a través del cristal...

* * *

_**Que crren que pasara ahora**_

_**En el Prox Capi hago las gracias porque este lo subo rapidin, besos...** _


	36. Tu y Yo en La Carcel

_**Capi Nuevo..**_

_**Abajo notas de autor.. **_

_**Adaptacion la historia original es de Atena85 y los personajes son de Naoko..**_

* * *

CAPITULO 36 TU Y YO EN LA CÁRCEL

El cambio de planes de última hora por parte de Darien no me había gustado...me había encantado. Era evidente que yo no quería ir a esa fiesta ni de lejos; Neheriana iba a estar allí con toda seguridad y no me apetecía verla como se comía a Darien con los ojos. No, gracias. Sabía que antes o después tenía que lidiar con aquello, pero no ahora cuando mi estado de ánimo no era el mejor. Evidentemente me equivoqué al suponer que Darien desearía estar en esa fiesta. Cuando Hikari le preguntó durante la cena que si iba a estar allí la chica que le gustaba él había respondido que si, hundiéndome más en la mierda. Así que me sorprendí gratamente cuando Darien pasó de largo de la dirección en la que habíamos quedado con los chicos y me sorprendí aún más cuando me dejó bien claras sus intenciones. Íbamos a estrenar ese coche a lo grande. Mmmm. En el fondo de mi alma me sentí eufórica al comprender que Darien había preferido estar conmigo en este coche manoseándonos en vez de estar en esa casa con Neheriana, su chica ideal...

Todo iba bien, demasiado bien. Darien estaba en medio de un ataque explosivo hormonal y yo no me estaba quedando atrás...hasta que unos malditos golpes en el cristal nos asustaron. Lo primero que me vino a la mente cuando vi esa enorme sombra negra detrás de la ventanilla empañada fua la escena de la típica película de adolescentes en la que una pareja se está dando el lote en el coche mientras el asesino en serie les acecha...Cuando vi las luces rojas y azules comprendí que era aún peor que la escena que me había imaginado en mi cabeza.

- Vistanse y bajen del coche – murmuró un vozarrón desde fuera.

Ugh. Darien y yo nos miramos avergonzados. No es que estuviéramos desnudos del todo, pero con lo que se nos estaba viendo era suficiente...Darien me dio mi pequeña prenda interior e hice malabares para ponérmela mientras Darien se arreglaba la camisa y se subía la cremallera del pantalón. Me bajé de su cuerpo, cogí mi abrigo y salimos a enfrentarnos a ese policía que nos había interrumpido en lo mejor. El agente en cuestión era un tipo fornido pero bajito, con cejas espesas, mandíbula prominente y tan cuadrado como un armario. Joder, el tipo daba hasta miedo. Darien y yo nos pegamos aún más cuando el agente de policía se paseó delante de nosotros.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estaban haciendo? - gruñó.

- ¿Eh...es necesario contestar a esa pregunta? Porque creo que es evidente que no estábamos jugando al parchís – bromeé...pero al parecer no le hizo gracia.

- ¿Se está haciendo la graciosa conmigo, señorita? Denme sus identificaciones y los papeles del coche...

Rebusqué en mi bolso la tarjeta mientras Darien, nervioso perdido, sacaba la carpeta con toda la documentación del coche.

-Serena Tsukino y Darien Chiba...- nos miró detenidamente - ¿No tenían otro sitio mejor en el que...celebrar el año nuevo? – Darien y yo nos miramos...

- Agente...en nochevieja siempre es lo mismo...queríamos celebrarlo a...nuestra...manera...- balbuceó Darienq ue se estaba poniendo blanco por momentos.

- ¿Celebrarlo a su manera? - gruñó el policía – Pues esta va a ser la celebración de fin de año más original de vuestras vidas...Me temo que lo celebraran en el calabozo. Quedais detenidos por escándalo en la vía pública.

¿Ein? ¿Cómo? Darien y yo nos miramos y luego miramos el espacio donde habíamos aparcado el coche. ¿Vía pública? ¿Escándalo?

- Mmmm, señor agente... ¿escándalo en la vía pública? ¿Usted ha visto donde estamos? - el policía paseó la mirada por el oscuro lugar.

- Sí, me he dado cuenta de donde estamos...

- Pero...pero... ¡no nos puede arrestar por esto! Por aquí no pasa ni Dios – me quejé indignada.

- Ya...pero han tenido la mala suerte de que yo pasaba por aquí en este mismo momento – no se si era yo, pero me pareció ver una fugaz sonrisa lobuna en el rostro del agente de policía más capullo de todo Tokyo - ¿Hacen el favor de acompañarme por las buenas o saco las esposas?

Darien y yo nos metimos en la parte trasera del coche de policía. Dios...me sentía como una delincuente a la que habían pillado robando o algo por el estilo...Por favor, lo único que estábamos haciendo era meternos mano un poquito...Miré con rencor al policía a través de la reja metálica de protección. El muy capullo tenía razón, esta iba a ser la celebración más original de mi puta vida...Miré a Darien. Uffff. El pobre estaba blanco como la nieve...mucho me temía que esta era la primera vez que le pillaban haciendo algo...malo...Alargué la mano y le acaricié los dedos para darle ánimos...

- Las manitas quietas, niños...- gruñó el simpático agente, notese el sarcasmo.

Me dieron ganas de contestar al policía, o sacar el dedo medio a pasear...o simplemente sacarle la lengua por la putada que nos estaba haciendo a Darien y a mi, pero no quería empeorar las cosas; con lo agrio que era este hombre era capaz de acusarme de desacato a la autoridad o algo parecido.

Si pensé que el momento más bochornoso de mi vida había sido hace unos minutos en el coche de Darien estaba equivocada. No tengo palabras para describir el momento en el que llegamos a la comisaría...

- Vaya, vaya...si traes a dos jovencitos, Saitama – dijo un hombre barrigudo con una caja de donus con extra de azucar en su mesa – Déjame adivinar...pillados en un coche.

- Acertaste – dijo el agente Saitama con una sonrisa de imbécil en su cara.

- Pobrecitos...deberías de haberlos dejado que se diviertieran...es fin de año, la gente suele divertirse, ¿lo sabías? - dijo el policía mojando uno de los numerosos bollos en un vaso de Starbucks.

- ¿Y que te piensas que he hecho esta noche? Es la segunda pareja que pillo así.

Vale, aquí nuestro amigo Saitama no era un policía, era un cabrón encubierto. ¿Acaso el tipo disfrutaba provocando coitus interruptus a las parejas o qué?

- Como habreis visto mil veces en las películas – dijo en tono cansino – Teneis derecho a realizar una llamada telefónica.

Tras bajar unas escaleras oscuras llegamos a una sala donde había otro agente sentado en una mesa viendo un programa de fin de año en un tele minúscula. La sala estaba rodeada de pequeños calabozos. En uno de ellos había un par de chicos no mucho más mayores que nosotros y en otro había una chica sentada en el suelo.

- Dejen aquí sus pertenencias – dijo el policía que estaba sentado – Las recuperaran cuando vengan a pagar la fianza. ¿Saben ya a quién desean llamar? - miré a Darien.

- A mis padres no, por Dios – negué con la cabeza – Ni a Nicolas...

- A Seiya – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Mientras yo me quitaba los pendientes y el colgante que me había regalado Darien y lo metía en la bolsa de papel que me había indicado el señor policía, Darien llamó a Seiya.

- Ha dicho que ya sale de allí – murmuró.

- Bieeeen, pues ahora a pasar un ratito en un cuarto precioso – era oficial, para esta alturas el maldito agente John era un capullo con todas las letras...

Uno de los agentes me cogió a mi y me metió en una celda con aquella chica que estaba sentada en suelo. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que a Darien se le llevaban al calabozo de al lado. Cuando el policía cerró la reja que me separaba de mi ansiada libertad la chica en cuestión alzó la cabeza y me miró de arriba abajo; ella tenía varios piercings por la cara y un llamativo mechón fucsia en el flequillo.

- Vamos, no me jodas...tres horas aquí metida y van y me meten a una niña pija – dijo chasqueando la lengua – Tranquila, guapa...dentro de un ratito vendrá tu papá y te sacará de este cuchitril...- le mejor bienvenida de mi vida...sí señor...

- Hey...no soy una pija, joder...es nochevieja...se supone que la gente se arregla para esta noche y esas cosas – miré sus vaqueros anchos y desgastados y sus zapatillas de deporte – Daría lo que fuera por ir como tu vas vestida, estoy hasta los cojones de los tacones y del vestido...Y mi padre no vendrá a sacarme básicamente porque no tengo ni puta idea de donde coño está, ¿entendido? - la chica me miró con los ojos de par en par y lentamente se le fue describiendo una sonrisa en los labios.

- Me dejas de piedra, tía...dices tantos tacos que te tendrían que lavar la boca con lejía y estropajo, ¿sabes? - sonreí a medias.

- Sí, eso me lo suelen decir muy a menudo...- me senté a su lado intentando que no se me vieran las bragas...o el intento de ellas...

- Soy Kira...perdona por el recibimiento que te he dado...pero es que llevo una noche...un poco jodida...

- Soy Sere...Creo que me uno a tu club – dije mientras me pasaba la mano por el pelo - ¿Qué has hecho?

- Directa, ¿eh? - sonrió – Podría decirte que soy una asesina en serie o algo así – fruncí el ceño – Pero la realidad es mucho más mundana...quizás...solo quizás...me han pillado vendiendo cosillas ilegales en la calle...Mierda, no tenía manera de saber que mi nuevo cliente era un puñetero policía de paisano...- ahogué la risa que estaba por salir de mi boca – Sí, venga...riete de mi...

- Eso es una putada...

- A todo esto... ¿tú que has hecho para acabar aquí? No das el perfil de delincuente juvenil...

- Pues...arg, es un poco vergonzoso, ¿sabes? - la tal Kira me alzó una ceja...no me podía creer que estuviera haciéndome medio amiga de mi compañera de celda...- Bueno, quizás...solo quizás...me han pillado haciendo cositas indebidas dentro de un coche – Kira no pudo aguantar y se rió a carcajadas.

- ¿Te han pillado en un coche montándotelo? ¿Con quién? ¿Con el guaperas que ha entrado contigo? - fruncí el ceño ante el calificativo con el que había descrito a Darien.

- Sí, con el mismo...Joder, estábamos en medio de la puta nada...

- Esas cosas se hacen en casa, así no hay coitus interruptus – se rió de nuevo - ¿acaso tu novio no tiene casa para que podais...? - movió las caderas al estilo Nicolas.

- Si tiene casa...y no es mi novio – murmuré. Kira abrió de nuevo los ojos como platos.

- ¿Entonces que sois?

- Amigos...

Querrás decir folla-amigos...normalmente yo no me voy magreando con mis amigos por ahí...

- Sí, bueno...- suspiré – Es complicado...joder, se me hace un poco raro estar hablando de mis problemas sentimentales en un puñetero calabozo...

- Esta noche en general es rara así que...- Kira se encogió de hombros – A ti te gusta ese chico – rodé los ojos.

- Estaba intentado follar con él en un coche...claro que me gusta...

- No me refiero a eso...estás...pillada. Se te nota en la mirada – desvié la mirada enfadada porque mis sentimientos fueran tan obvios...incluso para una desconocida...

- - Ya te lo he dicho...es complicado...a él...le gusta otra chica...

Pero mientras se revuelca contigo...

- Oye, ¿por qué no pones un consultorio al estilo Doctor Amor y me dejas tranquila? - la chica sonrió.

- Puede que lo haga...

- Una amiga me ha dicho que aproveche el presente con él – dije jugando con los botones de mi abrigo.

- Perdoname, pero ese es un consejo de mierda – sonreí.

- A Rei no le haría gracia oir eso...

- ¿Te digo lo que yo haría? - me encogí de hombros – Yo lucharía por ese bombón hasta que me quedara sin fuerzas, intentaría por todos los medios que se olvidara de esa zorrilla que le gusta e intentaría que perdiera la cabeza por mi...tienes que jugar todas tus cartas, nena. Yo cuando quiero algo lo quiero a tiempo completo...no me conformo con un poco cuando puedo tener todo...– miré a mi compañera como si estuviera sufriendo una revelación.

- Vaya...- susurré.

- ¿Serena Tsukino? - dijo el "simpático" policía – Ya puede salir – ¿ya? Vaya...el tiempo se me había pasado muy rápido...– Han venido a buscarles...- miré a Kira cuando el policía abrió la celda y la sonreí antes de salir.

- Puede que siga tu consejo, ¿sabes?

- Serías idiota si no lo intentaras...

Me despedí de ella con la cabeza y fui al encuentro de Seiya que en este momento nos miraba muy serio. Oh, oh... Miré a Darien mientras nos devolvían nuestras cosas...el pobre aún no había recuperado el color de su cara...

- ¿Esto...esto quedará reflejado en mi historial delictivo? - preguntó Darien al policía mientras recuperaba sus cosas.

- Nah...- dijo con desgana – Lo que habeis cometido no es un delito...es una falta leve...

- Pues para ser una falta leve hemos estado metidos una hora en un calabozo – espeté.

- Guau...la preciosa gatita saca las uñas – oí desde una celda. Me di la vuelta y le encaré desde mi posición - ¡Vaya cuerpo! Si me dejasen salir de aquí un ratito te iba yo a enseñar lo que es un hombre de verdad...

- Traiga acá, agente...- murmuró Darien señalando los papeles que teníamos que firmar – Como oiga un solo comentario obsceno más por parte de ese tipo no respondo...

Me dieron ganas de besar el suelo cuando salimos de nuevo a la calle. Bendita libertad, y eso que el rato que tuvimos que esperar no se me había hecho tan duro gracias a la conversación con Kira. Seiya caminaba a nuestro lado sin decir nada y aún con gesto serio. Ni Darien ni yo nos atrevíamos a decir nada...demasiada vergüenza por nuestra parte...Nos metimos en el Porshe de Mina...Entonces Seiya estalló en la más sonora carcajada que jamás pude oir. Darien y yo nos miramos y entrecerramos los ojos.

- Venga...partete el culo – espetó Darien.

- Es que...cuando me has llamado y me has dicho que...estabas detenido me he acojonado...pero cuando me has dicho el motivo – me miró a mi y siguió riéndose como una maldita hiena – Sois la hostia...

- Seiya...si tienes cariño a tus huevos dime que no le has dicho nada a Nicolas...- el rubio se secó las lágrimas de la risa y se puso todo lo serio que la situación le permitió.

- No...no se han enterado de nada...Nicolas ha roto su promesa de no volver a beber en una fiesta...la última vez que tuve noticias de él estaba vomitando en el baño del piso superior de la casa de Haruna – Darien y yo pusimos cara de asco – Rei , evidentemente está con él. Y Mina está durmiendo en casa...

- ¿Durmiendo?

- Sí...la pobre aguantó las dos primeras horas en la fiesta...después de eso se quedó dormida en uno de los sofás al ritmo de la música de Katy Perry.

- Joder – murmuré.

- Tiene el sueño muy profundo – aclaró Seiya – Bien...- dijo tras el volante – ¿Me quereirs decir donde habeis dejado vuestro nidito de amor? - dijo conteniendo de nuevo la risa.

- En las afueras...yo te voy indicando...- Seiya arrancó y siguió las indicaciones de Darien– Chicos...si queríais un poco de acción para vuestra próxima clase exprés...¿por qué no lo habeis buscado otro sitio?

- Porque el jodido coche tiene su morbo – dijo Darien sin pizca de vergüenza. Le miré impresionada - ¿Qué? No me voy a cortar a estas alturas de la noche...Me han pillado a punto de hacerlo en mi coche nuevo, me han detenido, he estado más de una hora con un tío que roncaba a pierna suelta en un puto calabozo y con otro que estaba tan salido como el pico de una mesa que no hacía más que meter la cabeza entre la reja para ver si podía verle las piernas a Sere...¿Crees que a estas alturas me va a importar lo que salga de mi boca? - suspiró mientras se hundía en el asiento del coche – He estado a punto de callarle la boca metiéndole un zapato, os lo juro...

Seiya nos llevó hasta donde estaba aparcado el coche después de conducir durante un rato. Cuando llegamos al lugar, nuestro amigo miró alrededor y sonrió.

- ¿Y decís que os han pillado aquí? ¿Qué coño hacía un agente de policía pasando por aquí? No hay nada...

- Para que veas...- murmuré – Una maldita casualidad...- miré a Seiya y puse mi mejor mirada asesina...y lo logré, ya que me miró un poco acongojado – Ni una palabra a nadie, ¿entendido? - Seiya asintió.

- ¿Vais para casa?

- No, yo me voy a la mía – dije mientras caminaba hasta la puerta de copiloto del volvo - ¿Te importaría acercarme, Darien?

- No, para nada...

Seiya se fue en el "discreto" coche amarillo de mi amiga y Darien y yo pusimos rumbo a mi casa en su volvo. Sentía que Darien me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

- Sere...yo...lo siento – susurró.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque la idea fue mía...y mira como hemos acabado – dijo mirando a la carretera.

- Una experiencia más en la vida – Darien sonrió sin ganas.

- Media hora más y me habrían acusado de asesinato con premeditación y alevosía...Que tipo más pesado...otra salida de tono más en la que incluyera tus piernas o tu culo y...- apretó la mandíbula.

- ¿Estás...celoso? – Darien abrió mucho los ojos y desvió la mirada para encararme.

- No...¡no! No estoy celoso...eres mi amiga y...me da mucho coraje que hablen así de ti...

Ouch. Eso había dolido...no eran celos lo que había sentido...sino el deber de caballero de proteger a una amiga de los ojos libidinosos de un gilipollas. Perfecto. Entonces recordé las palabras de Kira..."Yo lucharía por ese bombón hasta que me quedara sin fuerzas...". Bien. Muy bien...Darien aparcó el volvo delante de mi casa, aunque nos quedamos dentro del coche en silencio. Todo estaba en el más absoluto silencio ya que esta zona era una de las más tranquilas de Tokyo y siendo la noche que era todo el mundo estaba fuera celebrabdo el nuevo año. Miré el reloj del salpicadero, las tres y media de la mañana...Miré de nuevo a Darien.

- ¿Quieres...quieres entrar? – Darien pareció pensárselo...hasta que notó mi risita traviesa entendiendo lo que yo quería.

- ¿Quieres que entre? - preguntó con la sonrisa torcida que le caracterizaba.

- Podemos hacer que la noche acabe mucho mejor de lo que ha empezado, ¿no crees?

Darien ni se paró a contestarme. Directamente apagó el motor del coche y se bajó del mismo rápidamente para abrirme la puerta. Cuando tomé la mano que me ofreció me juré a mi misma hacer lo que esa chica me había aconsejado. Lucharía por Darien...y comenzaría a usar mis armas esta misma noche...

* * *

_Holis, he vuelto les dire unas cositas, primero muchas gracias ya van mas de 300 reviews con esto veo ue la historis es bien recibida, asi que chicas muchas muchas gracias.. Segundo ya falta poco para terminar este fic.. Tercero me encantaria que pasaran por mis otras 2 historias les dejo el summary.._

_**Sweet Adiction**_

_**Yo una sucubo, el un humano en un mundo en guerra entre clanes.. Un amor imposible.. UA.. ¿Continuara?**_

_**Solo tiene un capitulo porque lo pense como un OS, pero si la inspiracion me llega a lo mejor la continuo.**_

_**¿Amigos o Amores?**_

_**Serena es una joven de 17 años, Seiya es su mejor amigo. Pero todo cambiara cuando llegue Darien el chico nuevo que hara que Serena conozca lo que es el amor; pero tendra que elegir entre los dos: su mejor amigo o el chico nuevo.**_

_**Ya va por su capitulo 8 y las cosas se estan poniendo calientes XD**_

_Pasen y dejenme sus reviews.._

_Besos, Estefany.._


	37. Pasion en La Cocina

_**Capi nuevo, creo que por el titulo lo deducen todo..**_

_**Recuerden esto es una adaptacion la historia original es de Atenea85 y los personajes de Naoko..**_

* * *

CAPITULO 37 PASIÓN EN LA COCINA

Me solté de la mano de Darien para sacar las llaves de mi bolso; arrgg, estaba ansiosa por estar con él de nuevo. Nunca tenía suficiente de Darien desde que empezamos con estas benditas clases de sexo. ¿Acaso me estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida? Bueno, eso era dificil teniendo en cuenta que ya tenía fama de eso...pero esta vez no era pervertida con un chico distinto cada vez...esta vez era sólo y en exclusiva con Darien...¿eso me convertía en un poco menos salida? La verdad es que en esos momentos me daba un poco igual...

Me quité el abrigo y le dejé de cualquier manera sobre el sofá. El bolso corrió la misma suerte. Me di la vuelta y miré a Darien; no se había movido de su sitio ni se había quitado la chaqueta...y en estos momentos me estaba mirando las piernas de manera lujuriosa.

- No me extraña que ese capullo alucinara con tus piernas...son indescriptiblemente hermosas...

Oh yeah...Me encantaba que Darien me dijera esas cosas y que me mirara de esa manera...Paseó su mirada de mis piernas a mi pecho y se relamió el labio inferior. Sonreí de manera perversa al pensar que era un buen momento de jugar un poquito. Me acerqué a él, mirando siempre sus labios y cuando estaba a punto de rozarle con mi boca...

- Vamos a la cocina. Tengo sed.

La cara de sorpresa de Darien fue incluso cómica. Me moría de ganas por besar esos labios carnosos...pero quería verle ansioso por mi, quería ver su deseo impreso en sus ojos, quería verle perdiendo el control por mis besos y mi cuerpo...aunque me costara un triunfo reprimirme. Fui hasta la cocina, seguida de Darien, abrí la nevera y saqué una botella de agua para mi. Miré a Darien mientras le ofrecía otra a él. Le miré atentamente mientras bebía de esa botella...joder, ¿podría estar celosa de un puto trozo de plástico? Darien dejó la botella en la encimera y se acercó a mi tanto que pude oler esa colonia tan deliciosa y que me ponía tanto. Estaba bebiendo cuando me acarició lentamente el antebrazo. Dios...Una gota de agua se deslizó de mi cuello al nacimiento de mis pechos. Entonces Darien hizo algo que me dejó sin palabras; acercó sus labios a mi piel y sacó la lengua para lamer el rastro que el agua había dejado por mi cuerpo. Me mordí el labio inferior para no dejar salir el jadeo de mi garganta.

- El agua sabe mucho mejor sobre tu piel, Serena...

- Darien...

Se avalanzó sobre mis labios y los atacó con pasión, mordiendo, chupando y lamiendo allá por donde podía. Me deshice de su chaqueta sin separarnos para sentir mejor esos brazos fuertes y bien formados. Ahogué un pequeño gritito cuando Darien me cogió por los muslos y me subió de un tirón a la encimera a la vez que se metía entre mis piernas. A través de la tela del pantalón de vestir pude notar que su excitación estaba alcanzando su punto álgido. Darien se empezó a desabrochar la camisa...parpadeé varias veces al comprender cual era su intención. Le di un manotazo para que dejara de desnudarse.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó extrañado.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí? Arriba tengo una cama muy cómoda y...

- ¿Qué problema tienes con la cocina? Tiene su punto...- se acercó a mi oído y me susurró – Además...ya me he leído el kamasutra y esta encimera me viene que ni pintada para la postura que se me ha venido a la mente.

Mierda, mierda...definitivamente empezaba a tener un problema en mi ropa interior y ni siquiera me había tocado intimamente...Pues si quería hacerlo en la cocina, rodeado de verduras, frutas y huevos...lo haríamos...Terminé de desabrochar los botones que faltaban y paseé mis manos por su suave torso hasta llegar al cinturón de Darien. Despacio, muy lentamente, se lo quité mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba con mi nariz su piel absorviendo ese aroma que me descentraba por completo. Cuando el cinturón estuvo fuera de circulación el pantalón cayó haciendo que viera el enorme bulto que se formaba bajo la ropa interior de Darien. Mmmm, no pude evitar pasarme la lengua por los labios...Darien se separó de mi unos centímetros. Paseó sus manos por mis muslos, una y otra vez sin llegar a ese punto que tanta atención estaba pidiendo. Subió un centímetro más las manos, apenas tocando esa pequeña y fina tela que separaba su piel de la mía. Cuando rozó el centro de mi cuerpo con sus dedos finos sentí que me moría de placer, tanto que me tuve que agarrar a la encimera para que esa pequeña caricia no acabara conmigo...con tan mala suerte que tiré la botella que Darien había dejado abierta haciendo que mis piernas se mojaran al igual que el suelo. Darien miró como el agua resbalaba por mi piel y sonrió de lado.

- ¿Lo has hecho a propósito?

- Pues...no – jadeé mientras paseaba de nuevo sus manos por mi piel humedecida por el líquido – pero ahora que lo pienso no está nada mal...refrescarme un poquito...

- Me gusta notarte húmeda bajo mis manos, Serena – levantó un poco mi vestido, que se había mojado ligeramente – Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría ver esa pequeña prenda que llevas puesta...- dejé que me levantara el vestido hasta la cintura para que me mirara a gusto – Mmmm, muy bonito – gruñó – Pero me gustas más sin nada...

Enganchó el elástico del pequeño tanga y tiró hacia abajo para deslizarlo por mis piernas. Acarició de nuevo mis muslos, con la diferencia de que esta vez si que hizo que su mano llegara al punto de unión de mis piernas haciendo que me deshiciera por sus caricias. Mientras que con una mano me torturaba de la manera más dulce con la otra bajó los tirantes de mi vestido para descubrir mis pechos sin pararse a bajarme la cremallera. Arqueé el cuerpo cuando sus dedos encontraron mis pezones endurecidos. De un tirón se bajó los boxers y juntó nuestras intimidades haciendo que un largo jadeo saliera de mis labios. Y de un empujón entró en mi. Pegué su frente a la mía mientras me acostumbraba a su tamaño de nuevo...era increíble. Me agarré a sus brazos cuando él mismo enganchó mis piernas en sus caderas mientras yo seguía apoyada en la encimera. De esta manera la penetración era profundamente deliciosa y cuando comenzó a moverse contra mi todos y cada uno de los vellos de mi cuerpo se pusieron de punta. Darien se agarró a mi culo mientras bombeaba en mi interior, con estocadas lentas y tremendamente profundas.

- ¿Te gusta? - jadeó contra mi oído.

- Mucho – gemí.

- Me he...propuesto algo – susurró – Quiero...probar todas y cada una de las – gemido – posturas de ese libro – sonreí contra su piel.

- Te estás convirtiendo en todo un salido – jadeé violentamente cuando Darien me mordió el hombro de manera deliciosa.

- Me gustaría probarlas contigo – gruñó contra mi oreja.

Y yo lo estaba deseando aunque no se lo pude decir con palabras porque mi garganta no podía emitir nada que no fueran gemidos y grititos. Darien estaba alcanzando un ritmo bastante demencial que me estaba llevando al cielo, así que decidí agarrarme a la madera de la encimera; corría el riesgo de dejarle un bonito regalo en forma de arañazo en sus brazos...y con la marca del chupetón ya teníamos bastante. Intenté canalizar todo el placer que estaba sintiendo clavando las uñas en ese pedazo de madera...pero de nada me sirvió ya que el orgasmo que me provocó Darien fue tan fuerte y explosivo que el grito salió de mi boca casi sin permiso. Segundos después sentí el cuerpo tenso y el orgasmo líquido de Darien en mi interior. Poco a poco se relajó contra mi cuerpo y me besó despacio, tomándose su tiempo mientras me acariciaba con la lengua.

- Madre mía – susurró – Por...por un momento he temido que los vecinos llamaran a la policía, Serena...- levanté la cara de su cuello y le miré – El grito que has dado se ha podido oir en kilómetros a la redonda...y esta noche ya llevamos una detención por no poder reprimir nuestros instintos – me reí aún intentando recobrar el aire.

- No lo he podido evitar – reconocí.

Darien se separó de mi cuerpo y me ayudó a bajar de la encimera. Se subió los pantalones y se colocó la ropa mientras lo hacía lo propio. Luego miró mi cocina y silbó.

- Uffff...creo que no voy a volver a ver tu cocina con los mismos ojos...La hemos liado buena...

Miré el lamentable estado en el que había quedado todo. El suelo estaba mojado por la botella de agua que yo había tirado en uno de mis arrebatos y...¿qué hacía un frutero y el contenido de este en el suelo? Oh, y uno de los huevos estaba en lamentable equilibrio...hasta que se calló manchando todo de yema...Miré a Darien con la duda grabada en mi cara.

- Por tu cara deduzco que no te has dado cuenta de eso...Lo has tirado cuando...bueno, cuando te has corrido – sonrió como un niño travieso.

- Joder, pues si que estaba concentrada – Darien soltó una rosilla totalmente sensual.

- Eso quiere decir que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, ¿no? - miré de arriba abajo a Darien y sonreí.

- Todo puede mejorar, ¿sabes? - ¿y tu estás diciendo eso, Serena? Aún te tiemblan las piernas por ese pedazo de orgasmo que habías tenido...

Darien se acercó a mi con una sonrisa totalmente sexual en los labios y me agarró por la cintura. Pasó los dedos por el contorno de mi escote.

- ¿Me estás retando, Serena? - fingí indiferencia.

- Tómalo como quieras...- sin decir nada metió la mano por debajo de la falda del vestido y me tocó libremente la piel ya que el tanga debía de estar en un punto intermedio entre la nevera y la lavadora...y ahí se iba a quedar de momento...esta noche no tenía intención de seguir estando mucho rato vestida...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me desperté de mi quinto sueño cuando unas finas y seductoras uñas me acariciaron desde el cuello hasta el ombligo. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien que no me moví ni un milímetro de donde estaba por miedo a que Serena dejara de tocarme. Uffff. La noche anterior fue la hostia...si obviamos el momento penitenciario que Serena y yo vivimos. Como fuera...eso quedaba en un segundo plano si tenemos en cuenta la maravillosa sesión de sexo que habíamos tenido durante la madrugada. Sinceramente, las horas que había vivido con Serena esta noche equivalían a un cursillo intensivo de seducción y artes amatorias...sexo en estado puro.

Mentiría si dijera que los chicos no me habían dado muy buenos consejos la "estupenda" mañana de Navidad en la que me obligaron a estudiarme el kamasutra. Me habían explicado las bondades de todas y cada una de esas posiciones, las que más les gustaban a las mujeres y las que nos volvían loco a nosotros...

- Darien – susurró Serena – Sé que estás despierto...

- No, estoy dormido...- oí una risita aún sin abrir los ojos.

- Pues una parte de tu anatomía me dice que estás muuy despierto...

Abrí un ojo y parpadeé para enfocar mi mirada. Lo primero que vi fue la cara de Serena con sus enormes ojos marrones mirándome a los ojos, la sonreí de lado y luego miré hacia donde me indicó...y ahí vamos con lo que viene siendo un grandioso despertar; a la altura de mis caderas, y bajo la sábana, se podía apreciar una imponente tienda de campaña. Y será verdad...Por Dios...¿cómo puedes volver a levantarte con la nochecita que te has pasado? Serena y yo lo hicimos tres veces contando el apasionado encuentro en la cocina...¿es que acaso no tienes límite, viciosa? Pues no, mi polla no parecía tener límite ya que cuando Serena continuó con sus caricias la ingle me dio un violento tirón...

- No se está quieta – le dije a Serena señalando mi bulto – No se que hacer con ella, de verdad...parece que tiene vida propia la muy cabrona – Serena se rió a carcajadas – Sí...tu te ríes porque cuando vosotras os excitais no se os nota...mira lo que nos pasa a nosotros – murmuré.

- Sí que se nos nota – se sentó en la cama a mi lado haciendo que la sábana se deslizara hasta la cintura dejándome ver sus preciosos pechos – Para empezar...las pupilas se nos dilatan, como a vosotros, hasta casi dejarnos los ojos negros por el deseo – su dedo índice trazó un camino invisible por la piel de mi brazo – Los pezones se nos endurecen hasta parecer pequeños picos – subió hasta mi cuello – Y...nos...humedecemos – susurró.

- Ya...pero para saber eso te tienen que tocar – me alzó una ceja que decía...obvio. Ah, vale...quizás...quizás quería que la tocara...

Metí la mano entre sus piernas sin perder el contacto visual. Cuando encontré sus labios húmedos e hinchados y los acaricié, Serena cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de placer, aunque me cogió la mano e hizo que cesara en mis caricias.

- Creo que ahora te toca disfrutar a ti, Darien...anoche fuiste muy generoso conmigo...-dijo con los ojos entornados a través de sus pesatañas...

¿Que había sido generoso con ella? Mierda, había disfrutado cada segundo que había pasado con la cabeza entre sus piernas, de hecho...aún tenía su sabor en mis labios y eso me encantaba...Un minuto después Serena estaba cabeceando sobre mis caderas con mi miembro en su boca. ¿Había algo de esta mujer que no me gustara? Esa boca y esa lengua eran mi perdición, joder.. Y más cuando me miró desde su posición, sacó la lengua...y la paseó por toda mi longitud consciente de que la estaba viendo perfectamente. Vale...ya. Con eso me bastó para que ese pedazo de carne viciosa dijera basta y se corriera en salvajes sacudidas...Serena se lamió los labios y me sonrió.

- Un jodido día de estos vas a matarme, Serena – dije sin poder despegarme de esa almohada con el olor del champú de Serena impreso – Aunque no me importaría morir de esta manera...

- Deberíamos de levantarnos. Es casi la una, ¿sabes? En cualquier momento se van a preguntar donde demonios estás...

- Espero que Seiya no habra la bocaza...Imaginate el bochorno si mis padres se entera...Hijo, ¿te han detenido? Sí, papa...¿Por qué?...Por intentar hacer ñaca ñaca en el coche – Serena se rio mientras se bajaba de la cama y caminaba desnuda hasta su armario. Se puso una bata privándome de las preciosas vistas de su cuerpo.

- ¿Ñaca ñaca? - suspiró – Ese será nuestro gran secreto, Darien...

Una vez duchados – muy a mi pesar por separado, nota mental para la próxima vez: sexo en la ducha – y vestidos, bajamos a la cocina. Vale, si el espectáculo anoche fue dantesco...de día no tenía nombre. El charco de agua que se había formado anoche al caerse la botella aún estaba presente, las naranjas, las manzanas y los plátanos del frutero que habíamos tirado estaban esparcidos por el suelo y la cáscara del huevo y su contenido estaba desperdigado por la encimera. ¿Esto se podía definir como sexo salvaje?

- OHHHHH – dijo Serena – No recordaba que esto estuviera así de mal...- entre los dos recogimos el desastre que habíamos formado – ¿Desayunas aquí o te vas para tu casa? - preguntó mientras intentaba despegar la yema del huevo de la encimera.

- Eh...creo que no voy a poder soportar ni la resaca de Nicolas ni la risilla burlona de Seiya...me quedo contigo.

Cuando recogimos todo el desastre fruto de nuestro arrebato de pasión, preparamos el desayuno y nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina. Miré a Serena mientras bebía de su café y suspiré.

- Vaya mierda – espeté.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Las vacaciones se acaban – dije pesaroso – En apenas un par de días volvemos a la rutina...De vuelta a las clases, los deberes, los exámenes...Es de locos...hasta hace poco no me gustaban los días libres de la universidad porque me aburría en casa...ahora creo que me va a faltar tiempo...

- ¿No tienes ganas de volver?

- Nah...es que...bueno, me da un poco de miedo llegar allí y que vean que el friki de Darien se ha convertido en...

- ¿Un tío bueno? - dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

- En lo que soy ahora...No se me da muy bien ser el centro de atención...

- No te preocupes...Vas a llamar la atención, pero para bien...Que seas el centro de atención tiene algo positivo...

- ¿El qué?

- Que Neheriana se fijará definitivamente en tí – murmuró.

Neheriana...Neheriana...¿Qué demonios iba a hacer con Neheriana? Ella era una chica bonita, con las curvas donde las tenía que tener, con un pelo largo que llamaba la atención y con unos preciosos ojos azules. Mi objetivo en toda esta historia era acostarme con ella, aunque fuera por una puta vez en mi vida...Serena se puso el reto a si misma de que lo conseguiría, conseguiría transformarme en lo que soy ahora para poder llevar a cabo mi deseo...Pero mis ganas de estar con Neheriana habían disminuído considerablemente. Neheriana había pasado de ser casi mi obsesión a ser un recuerdo perdido en algún lugar secreto de mi cabeza...Seamos sinceros, Neheriana era espectacular, el sueño en directo de cualquier adolescente y hombre...pero notaba que mis gustos habían cambiado sutilmente. ¿Qué coño iba yo a hacer ahora? Aunque era algo que ambos disfrutábamos – y de qué manera – era cierto que Serena había robado muchos minutos de su tiempo para obrar este cambio en mi. ¿Quién era yo para decirle que quería dejarlo todo después de tanto esfuerzo? Ya había conseguido lo que a mi parecer era lo más dificil, había pasado de ser un frikazo a ser un tio normal y corriente y al que incluso alababan las mujeres. ¿Podría defraudar a Serena y decirla que ya no me interesaba tanto la morena? No, obviamente, no...Primero porque sentía que estaba fallando a Serena, ella era la única que había creído en mi cambio...y segundo...porque mi confesión podría hacer que Serena se separara de mi antes de tiempo. ¿Qué me podría costar llevar a cabo el plan original? No es que yo quisiera nada serio con Neheriana, un revolcón y hasta luego, gracias...Después de estar con Neheriana podría volver a mis intereses actuales...¿Eso era ético? ¿Sería ético acostarme con Neheriana para cumplir la finalidad de esta locura...y luego intentar regresar al lado de Serena? Ugh, me sentía un poco sucio con el simple hecho de pensarlo...así que ya me rompería la cabeza con ese tema más adelante. De todos modos, aunque intentara llevar a cabo mi alocado plan había un inconveniente que hacía que me hundiera en la mierda...yo me moría de ganas por estar al lado de Serena como estábamos ahora...pero quizás esto solo era unilateral. Quizás sólo yo sentía esta sensación confusa en mi corazón. Ella lo pasaba bien conmigo y disfrutaba con nuestros encuentros, pero...Dios, me estaba deprimiendo por momentos por el puñetero lío que tenía en la cabeza...y aún me quedaba sufrir la vuelta a clases...Per-fec-to.

* * *

_**Gracias a todas por sus reviews.. **_

_**Nos leemos en el prox..**_

_**EsteVas**_


	38. Reencuentro con la realidad

_**Capi nuevos amores...**_

_**Si hay algun error me disculpan porque no temgo Beta :'(.. Recuerden esto es una adaptacion la historia original es de Atenea85 y los personajes son de Naoko.. **_

_**Abajo agradecimientos.. **_

* * *

CAPITULO 38 REENCUENTRO CON LA REALIDAD

Como dijo Darien, lamentablemente la vuelta a la universidad llegó demasiado pronto...aunque se podía decir que esos días de descanso los habíamos aprovechado bien. El viaje a Las Vegas, dar su merecido a Rubeus, enterarnos del embarazo de Mina, mi primera vez con Darien...e incluso acabamos en la comisaría detenidos...Joder, estas vacaciones no habían podido ser más completitas, en todos los sentidos. La verdad es que no cambiaría ni un sólo minuto de este tiempo que había pasado con mis amigos...Y ahora me sentía super deprimida al tener que levantarme para ir a la puñetera universidad...

Me levanté con desgana, me duché y me puse en frente del espejo para arreglarme...Vale, era cuestión de orgullo ir super mona a clases; siempre iba muy arreglada...pero ahora no se trataba de mi sólo...ahora se trataba de una competición invisible con Neheriana. Tenía que reconocer que la chica era guapilla y que no estaba mal de cuerpo...la muy guarrilla...con la ropa que llevaba no me extrañaba nada que media universidad babeara por ella, incluído Darien. Cogí las malditas tenacillas presa de un súbito ataque de furia y empecé a moldearme el pelo. Cuando tuve toda mi melena perfectamente peinada cogí mi neceser con mi maquillaje. Puse todo mi esmero en quedar perfecta. ¿Qué ropa ponerme? Arggg. Vas a ir a clases no a un jodido desfile de moda...Aún así cogí mis pantalones pitillo más estrechos que tenía, la camiseta con más escote que encontré y unos botines con tacón. Me miré en el espejo desde todos los ángulos posibles...pues si, para qué negarlo...estaba buena de cojones.

Dejé mi habitación para bajar hasta mi coche con mi carpeta bajo el brazo. Quince minutos después estaba aparcando en la universidad. A lo lejos pude ver a las amigas de Beryl...¿cuánto tardaría en llegar el monstruito pelirrojo? Unos golpecitos en la ventanilla me sobresaltaron haciéndome recordar el momento-putada del otro día con Darien en el coche. Al mirar me di cuenta que era Rei y no un policía con mala hostia.

- Estoy hasta los huevos y aún no hemos entrado – dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Vaya...veo que tenemos un buen comienzo...- miré por encima del hombro de mi amiga y vi a Nicolas bostezar como un maldito hipopótamo - ¿Y el resto?

- Eso es caso a parte...- Rei rodó los ojos – A Darien le ha dado un ligero ataque de nervios...- alcé una ceja – Está un poco nervioso porque sus compañeros cerebritos le vean tras su cambio...Mina y Seiya se han quedado un poco más para venir con él en el coche...

Como si los hubiera invocado, un minuto después el volvo plateado de Darien hizo su aparición estelar en el aparcamiento haciendo que varios ojos se girasen para verlo. Seiya ayudó a salir del coche a Mina...pero Darien seguía sentado tras el volante.

- ¿Va a salir hoy o le despegamos con agua caliente? - dijo Nicolas después de bostezar de nuevo.

- Está un poco nervioso...- murmuró Mina – Y no es el único...

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? - le pregunté a mi amiga.

- Se cree que van a descubrir lo...- Seiya miró a ambos lados – lo nuestro – susurró – Está empeñada en que se le empieza a notar la tripa...ha engordado medio kilo...

- No, medio kilo no...seiscientos gramos...¡seiscientos gramos! - chilló la enana.

- Pequeña...eso no es por...lo que tu ya sabes – dijo Rei – Es por las comilonas de navidad que te has pegado...- miré el reloj.

- Mirad...voy a intentar sacar a Darien del coche. Se está haciendo tarde...

Me despedí de los chicos con la mano y caminé con decisión hasta el volvo consciente de que al menos una docena de ojos me estaban mirando. Cuando llegué a su altura abrí las puerta del piloto. El pobre Darien seguía agarrado al volante como Kate Winslet a ese pedazo de madera al final de Titanic; tenía los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que estaba apretando sus manos.

- Darien...¿vas a salir hoy de ahí? - dije suavemente.

- ¿Es necesario? - murmuró.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Tengo un poco de pánico escénico porque me vean así – suspiré mientras me inclinaba hacia la puerta.

- No debes de estar nervioso, Darien. La gente te va a mirar – gimió mientras se hundía más en su asiento – Pero te va a mirar porque estás rompedor. Quizás hablen de ti durante un par de días...pero no hay nada de malo en ello...Pronto se acostumbrarán a verte así...ya lo verás...

Darien pareció pensárselo durante un par de segundos...despegó sus manos del volante y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Cogió la mochila que tenía en el asiento de al lado y lentamente se bajó del coche. Estaba asquerosamente guapo...mierda. En serio iba a ser el puto centro de atención de todas las estudiantes de Seattle...Me miró e hizo el amago de sonreir.

- Estoy fuera – sonreí negando con la cabeza.

- Vamos...no querrás llegar tarde, ¿verdad?

Darien caminó a mi lado con paso un poco vacilante. Sí, vale...quizás la gente le miraba y murmuraba...pero a juzgar por las caras extasiadas de las chicas podía deducir que esl cambio era de buen agrado.

- ¿Quién es ese? - murmuró una chica a nuestras espaldas.

- Es...es...¿el friki?

- No puede ser...mira qué culo...Ese no puede ser el friki Chiba...

Grrrrr. Mierda. Aún no había puesto un pie en la universidad y ya estaba que me comía las uñas por los malditos comentarios de las chicas. ¿Esto iba a ser así hoy? Porque no creía que pudiera aguantar muchos comentarios sobre el culo de Darien...niñatas bobas...Instintivamente me agarré del brazo de Darien de manera sutil.

- ¿Bien? - le susurré.

- Bueno...me...me están mirando...

- Ya...y las chicas que venían detrás de nosotros iban hablando de tu culo...- abrió mucho los ojos - ¿De qué te sorprendes? Te recuerdo que Rei te hizo la revisión técnica y te dió un diez en glúteos – sonrió avergonzado.

- Gracias por echarme una mano ahí fuera, Serena...si no fuera por tí aún seguiría ahí dentro...- dijo cuando llegamos al cruce de pasillos en el que se dividían las facultades- Por cierto...no te he dicho lo guapa que estás hoy – desvié la mirada.

- Gracias...- si supieras que me he vestido así por ti...- y tranquilo, Darien...lo vas a hacer muy bien...

Le besé en la mejilla ante la atenta mirada de las chicas que alababan el culo de Darien y me fui hasta mi primera clase. Entonces empecé a sentirme mal por la lejanía de Darien...y me sentía como una imbecil por eso. Era evidente que la vida de Darien en la universidad iba a cambiar de ahora en adelante; ahora mismo estaba a la altura de sus hermanos en cuanto personalidad y físico. Darien era un chico muy interesante y, después de ese cambio interior tan interesante, estaba segura que iban a empezar a salirle amistades de todos lados. Eso incluía a las chicas. A toda esa panda de imbéciles descerebradas y de cabezas huecas...

Entré a la clase y me senté en el mismo sitio de siempre. Varios chicos me saludaron con la cabeza, pero ninguno de ellos llamaba mi atención como antes...hasta que apareció Diamante. El rubio entró por la puerta con ese aire de chico malo que le caracterizaba. Hoy llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra y su eterna coleta. Cuando me vio sonrió y avanzó hacia mi.

- Hola, Serena...- desvió su mirada desde mis ojos a mi escote – Estás muy...buenorra...

- Gracias – rodé los ojos y le sonreí.

- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? - dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

- Muy movidas...¿y las tuyas?

- Bueno...Fuimos a casa de mi abuela...Y no he hecho otra cosa más que comerme los bizcochos de mi adorable abuela...he engordado dos kilos – sofoqué una risilla al imaginarme a Diamante, el tipo duro, en compañía de su abuela – Esto...Serena...yo quería decirte algo que se me ha estado pasando por la cabeza...he...intentado llamarte...pero prefería decírtelo en persona...

- Chicos, sentaos – dijo el señor Banner interrumpiendo a Diamante – Empezamos la clase...- miré a Diamante.

- ¿Luego...luego podrías sacar un ratito para hablar conmigo?

- Claro...

El resto de la clase mi mente quedó dividida en dos cosas...lo que me quería decir Diamante, vete tu a saber...y qué demonios estaría haciendo Darien y con quien. Así que se puede deducir que no le hice mucho caso al señor Banner...cuando el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase sonó, me despedí rápidamente de Diamante y fui hasta mi taquilla para recoger mis libros de la próxima hora. Por el pasillo pude ver a Seiya pegado a su móvil.

- ¿Qué demonios os pasa con los móviles? - Seiya despegó los ojos de la pantallita y me miró angustiado - ¿Pasa algo?

- Estoy un poco ansioso por Mina, ¿sabes?

- ¿Le pasa algo?

No...es que...bueno, quizás estoy pecando de sobreprotector...Le he mandado un mensaje y me ha mandado a la mierda – abrí mucho los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le has dicho? - Seiya se rascó la cabeza.

- Bueno...quizás era el décimo mensaje que la mando esta mañana...- no pude aguantar la risa.

- No me extraña que te mande a la mierda, Jazz...No seas tan plasta con ella, déjala su espacio, ¿vale?

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón...

- Anda, mira quien está por aquí...- miré por encima del hombro y vi a Beryl. Oh, la gran Beryl...gilipollas...Esta vez venía sola – Me había acostumbrado durante las vacaciones a no ver a nadie golfeando...en el fondo te he echado de menos...- batió las pestañas inocentemente.

- Seiya – dije ignorándola – ¿Te acuerdas que el otro día comentamos que el zorro estaba en peligro de extinción? - el pobre me miró confundido – Pues no nos tenemos que preocupar...aquí tenemos una zorra para perpetuar la especie...eso si se decide a copular con el macho – batí las cejas de manera exagerada imitándola a ella.

- Vaya...veo que vienes con un humor mucho más fino que antes, querida...- se acercó a mi hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia – Sabes que conmigo tienes las de perder...siempre ha sido así.

- Pues no me toques los cojones, querida – dije remarcando esa palabra.

- Beryl, has interrumpido una conversación privada – espetó Seiya – Eres tu la que siempre empieza las broncas...Voy a ser educado aunque no te lo mereces, te voy a pedir por favor que dejes a Serena en paz...- Beryl le miró de arriba abajo y sonrió.

- Seiya siempre tan caballeroso...tu tampoco deberías de meterte conmigo...

- No te tengo miedo – dijo mi amigo furioso. Beryl se mordió el labio y sonrió.

- Está bien...os dejo para que sigais con esa conversación taaan privada...

Se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo. Seiya y yo nos miramos y suspiramos. Siempre era lo mismo, era ella la que siempre venía a provocarme...si lo que quería era que un día yo perdiera los nervios podía esperar sentada; la conocía perfectamente y no la iba a dar el gusto de cometer un error que me dejara a mi como la mala de la historia. En el fondo me gustó tener este encontronazo con Beryl...me había recordado que teníamos una cuenta pendiente con ella...iba a intentar por todos los medios que a Beryl se le cayera la máscara delante de todo el mundo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tranquilo, Darien...sí, vale...la gente te está mirando...y está murmurando...Pero tu tranquilo, puedes con ello. No les mires...oh, puedes usar esa técnica que usan muchos oradores cuando tienen que dar un discurso...Imagínate a la gente que está a tu alrededor desnuda para evitar tu propia vergüenza...ugh, Tom se puso en medio de mi campo visual haciendo que me imaginara a mi compañero del club de ciencias tan desnudo como le parió su madre...vale, esta era una técnica de mierda...y asquerosa en algunos casos. Tom me llegaba por los hombros, era un chico bajito, enclenque y debilucho con gafas de pasta como las que yo había llevado hacía apenas unas semanas...La verdad es que visto desde fuera no era el mejor look...Tom me miró de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño examinándome desde todos los ángulos. Rodé los ojos mientras sacaba la funda de mis gafas de la mochila. Cuando me las puse Tom ahogó un grito.

- ¡Ahi va! Eres tu de verdad...- me quité las gafas ya que llevaba puestas las lentillas.

- Sí, soy yo – murmuré mientras me sentaba en mi mesa con mi compañero al lado.

- ¿Qué...qué te ha pasado? - dijo recolocándose las gafas y señalando mi atuendo.

- Nada...simplemente he cambiado de look.

- ¿Has...cambiado de look? - Tom se remetió unos mechones de pelo invisibles detrás de las orejas. Era una especie de tic, ya que él llevaba el pelo tan engominado y pegado como yo mismo lo había llevado - ¿Desde cuando te interesan a ti esos rollos?

- No es que me interese...- me encogí de hombros mientras sacaba mis libros – Simplemente he querido mejorar un poco - Sally, una chica que iba a nuestra clase, se acercó a mi y soltó una risilla tonta antes de hablar.

- ¿Darien? - levanté la mirada e intente sonreir – Wow...vaya cambio...Estás...increíble – fruncí el ceño e impedí por todos los medios reirme por el tono que esa chica estaba usando conmigo – He pensado que...quizás...podríamos hacer las prácticas del laboratorio juntos...y eso – me sonrió de nuevo.

- Eh...bueno...normalmente las hago con Tom – la cara de decepción de esa chica le llegó a los pies – Quizás para la próxima.

- Oh, lo tendré en cuenta...Ciao...- me fue mientras me saludaba con la mano. Tom no me quitaba ojo de encima.

- ¿Qué? - le pregunté a mi amigo.

- Nada...es que...estás super raro. Ya estabas raro antes de las fiestas, pero ahora...Esa ropa, esas lentillas...¡Tu pelo! - dijo horrorizado.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa con mi pelo?

- ¡No te has peinado! ¡Mírate! - rodé los ojos.

- Sí, me he peinado, de hecho me he tirado diez minutos delante del espejo para peinarme...

- Cielos...estás muuuy raro...

Sí, bueno...en eso no le iba a llevar la contraria a Tom. Estaba extraño...aún no me acostumbraba a que me mirara la gente de esa manera...Quiero decir...antes me miraban para burlarse de mi peinado, de mis gafas o de mi en general. Ahora me miraban con los ojos como platos e incluso las chicas se acercaban a mi para ser mi pareja de laboratorio. Eso tenía gracia teniendo en cuenta que la tal Sally apenas había reparado en mi en los meses que llevaba en su misma clase. Jesús...lo que podía hacer ropa nueva y peinarse de otra manera...

La mañana no se me estaba haciendo tan horrible y pesada como imaginé en un primer momento; aunque la gente murmuraba a mis espaldas eran pocos los que se acercaban a mi directamente, cosa que prefería. En el fondo tenía ganas de que llegara la hora del almuerzo para poder estar con los chicos...y, evidentemente, para ver de nuevo a Serena. Demasiadas horas juntos durante las vacaciones habían hecho que mi mente creara una dependencia hacia ella.

Gracias a Dios la ansiada hora del descanso llegó pronto. Fui a mi taquilla a dejar las cosas y caminé con rapidez hasta la cafetería. Por el pasillo me encontré a Mina.

- ¿Qué tal tu primera mañana d. dC? - miré a mi hermana extrañado.

- ¿d. dC?

- Sí, después del cambio – se partió de risa ella sola con su broma – Joder, Darien...quita esa cara de muermo...bastante tengo con...- en su teléfono sonó un mensaje – Con esto...Es el mensaje número quince que me manda mi pesado novio...

- Sólo se preocupa por ti...

- Ya...al menos sus mensajes me vienen bien para cotillear...Serena ha tenido un encuentro con Beryl – fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Debo preocuparme? - Mina sonrió.

- Nah...Seiya estaba ahí para que la sangre no llegara al río...la muy putona ha vuelto a insultar a Serena...Dios, las ganas que tengo de poder pillarla en algo realmente oscuro...

- Esperemos que eso pase...- murmuré.

- Bueno, no me has contestado...¿Qué tal tu mañana con tu nuevo yo? - me pasé la mano por el pelo.

- Rara...mis compañeros del club de ciencias dicen que estoy raro...y una chica de mi clase se ha ofrecido para ser mi pareja de laboratorio...- Mina se rió a carcajadas.

- Acostumbrate a esto, hermanito...A partir de ahora es lo que te espera...- dijo palmeándome la espalda.

Menos mal que me encontré a mi querida hermana por el camino; al entrar por la puerta varias personas, la mayoría chicas, nos miraron. Arggg. No me gustaba que me mirara así la gente. Me ponía muy nervioso...y cuando me pongo nervioso me da por tartamudear...o por tropezarme...Gracias a los cielos llegué a la mesa sano y salvo. Seiya y Rei ya estaban sentados ojeando la materia que iban a dar durante el próximo trimestre. Nicolas llegó poco depués con una bandeja de comida más grande que él.

- Así que zorri Beryl ya ha hecho su aparición estelar – murmuró Rei – Si yo hubiera estado ahí le habría dejado el pelo liso...

- Hay que intentar planear algo para pillarla – dijo Seiya.

- Va todas las tardes a la biblioteca y luego al comité estudiantil...de ahí podemos sacar algo – dijo Nicolas esparciendo el contenido de su boca.

- ¿Tú como sabes eso? - preguntó Rei. Nicolas miró a ambos lados.

- Eh...Darien dijo que iba a la biblioteca...él mismo la ha visto allí...

- Ya...pero no dijo nada de lo del comité estudiantil – dijo Seiya con los ojos entrecerrados. Nicolas dejó de masticar.

- Pues...eso lo habré oido por...ahí...Joder, no me mireis así...Yo también tengo oídos...

- ¿Y Serena? - pregunté un poco ansioso porque aún no estuviera con nosotros.

- Pues...

La puerta de la cafetería se habrió. Por ella entraron Serena y Diamante. Diamante...me había olvidado de ese puñetero chico. Me hierve la sangre al recordar el primer día que empezó toda la locura de las clases...ese día lo hicieron en un puto baño en los vestuarios...Arggg. Verla ahora con ese tipo no me hacía ni la más mínima gracia. Serena y él se quedaron de pie hablando durante unos minutos más. Diamante hablaba sin parar mientras Serena asentía...En un punto determinado de la conversación Diamante se puso rojo y Serena desvió la mirada. ¿De qué demonios estarían hablando?

Diamante la cogió por la barbilla para que le mirase...y luego la acarició la cara...Podía subirme a las paredes y aún así no describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Serena se acercó a su cara...y para mi alivio le besó en la mejilla. Las chicas sonrieron cuando Serena llegó a nuestra mesa.

- Vaya...¿qué te ha dicho Diamante para ganarse un beso tuyo? - dijo Seiya sonriendo.

- Bueno...- Serena me miró y suspiró – Es un poco raro...

- ¿Por qué? - pregunté ansioso por saber más.

- Porque me ha dicho que...cree que se está enamorando de mi...

Mierda...

* * *

**_Dios muchas gracias chicas por sus comentarios, me han llegados pocos pero bueno se que me he retrasado sorry.. A todas las que todavia me siguen gracias por seguir conmigo, a las nuevas bienvenidas y a las fantasmas hola como estan.._**


	39. Celos Y Mas Celos

Capi nuevo... Ando regalada para que no me maten..

La historia es una adpatacion y bla bla bla ya ya uds saben.. ;)

Abajo notas disfruten..

* * *

CAPITULO 39 CELOS Y MÁS CELOS

No veía la hora de que llegara el momento del descanso y dejar los pasillos y las clases repletas de niñatas; en el tiempo que llevábamos esa mañana en la universidad ya me habían preguntado tres chicas por Darien..."el friki que ya no es friki". Vamos...no me jodas. Después de casi tres horas de escuchar los chicmorreos y los piropos a Darien mi nivel de mala leche rozaba el segundo piso...Y aún me quedaba hablar con Haruka. Sinceramente, le había notado un poco raro. Haruka era una persona que lo que te tenía que decir, te lo decía en la cara; para bien y para mal...Así que no me encajaba mucho que Haruka se andara con rodeos porque no era su estilo.

Y hablando del rey de Roma...Cuando salí de mi última clase antes del almuerzo me encontré con el rubio en la puerta esperándome. Cuando me vio me sonrió.

- Hey...¿vas a la cafetería?

- Claro, allí están los chicos esperándome.

- Quizás...quizás podríamos hablar por el camino – se pasó la mano por el pelo hasta llegar a su coleta.

- Soy toda oídos.

- Bueno...verás...Como te he dicho me he pasado las vacaciones en casa de mi abuela y...ya sabes – rodó los ojos – No ha hecho más que darme la paliza preguntándome a todas horas que cuando voy a buscar una buena chica y todo el rollo ese...una novia – alzó las cejas – Lo primero que le dije a mi abuela es que yo no era de ese tipo de chicos...¡nada de compromisos! Pero las palabras de mi abuela me dejaron algo tocado...Me...me hizo replantearme mi...modo de vida – asentí despacio.

- ¿Te estás replanteando convertirte en un chico serio y formal? - Haruka sonrió avergonzado.

- Supongo que...sí.

- Pues supongo que me alegro...

- Eh...ya...hay segunda parte de a historia...la más vergonzosa – agachó la cabeza.

- Dime...

- Es que...bueno...cuando empecé a pensar en sentar un poco la cabeza...me vino una persona a la mente. Es una chica muy guapa, con una gran personalidad y...nos lo hemos pasado muy bien las veces que hemos estado juntos...o al menos eso me ha parecido a mi...

- ¿La conozco? - dije mientras Haruka me sujetaba la puerta para entrar a la cafetería para entrar.

- En realidad sí...eres tu – en estos momentos mi boca se podía asemejar a la entrada de un tunel; abierta completamente – Quiero decir...quiero decir que tú fuiste la primera persona en la que pensé. Eres...eres mi ideal de chica, ¿sabes? - rió sin ganas – Mierda, todo este tiempo teniéndote delante y me tengo que dar cuenta de esto durante las vacaciones de Navidad en casa de mi abuela y comiendo bizcochos como un jodido cerdo...me he dado cuenta de que me empiezas a gustar en serio, Serena...sé que llevamos una temporada que no coincidimos mucho pero...creo...creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Oh Dios, Oh Dios...¿de todos los momentos que habíamos pasado, en vertical y en horizontal, Haruka tenía que soltar la bomba aquí y ahora? ¿Justo en medio de esta crisis sentimental tiene que venir este pedazo de hombre y decirme esto? Dios mío...¿te caigo mal o me haces esto porque soy una pecadora empedernida? Miré a Haruka...Ashhhh. El muy cabrón podía ser el ideal de la mitad de las chicas de la universidad, era un chico duro, con su chaqueta de cuero y su pelo largo y esos andares de chulito que no dejan indiferente a nadie...Ahora lamentablemente la otra mitad de la población femenina de este centro babeaba por Darien...y yo era una más de ese cincuenta por ciento que se decantaba por el "no friki". Suspiré enfadada. ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mi? Lo más sencillo sería dejar el pacto con Darien, dejar de ser su profesora, su folla-amiga o lo que fuéramos; lo más fácil sería acabar con todo y empezar algo con Haruka ya que parecía totalmente sincero en sus palabras...pero a mi no me gustaba lo fácil. Yo tenía que buscar siempre de lo dificil lo imposible...así me iba en la vida. Miré a Haruka. El pobre me estaba mirando como un perrito abandonado en medio de la carretera en un día de lluvia...Mierda, yo no era del tipo de persona que va jugando con los demás. No podía hacerlo. No podría jugar con Haruka para olvidarme de Darien...porque tampoco me quería alejar de él. No tenía las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo...

- Por tu cara deduzco que no sientes lo mismo...- susurró.

- No es eso...eres un tío de puta madre pero...

- Pero no soy lo suficiente para ti – me cortó.

- Cállate y déjame terminar, ¿quieres? No es eso...Si esto me lo hubieras dicho dos meses antes quizás habría intentado algo contigo...Es cierto que tu y yo nos lo hemos pasado bien juntos...Pero ahora, justo ahora...No sería sincera contigo, Haruka...me ha empezado a gustar una persona – sonreí sin ganas – Y no soy correspondida...Me han dado varios consejos, me han dicho que lo intente...que intente conquistar a esa persona...- Haruka asintió.

- ¿Y lo vas a hacer?

- Como te he dicho...lo voy a intentar...aunque la cosa está muy dificil.

- Vale...ugh. He llegado un poco tarde...- se rascó la frente – Siento que hayas tenido que aguantar mi arrebato sentimental – me reí por lo bajo.

- Tu has aguantado el mío...

- Mierda...mira, si ese chico es tan imbecil como para no ver a la pedazo de chica que tiene delante...yo...yo...estaré aquí, ¿vale? - alzó la mano y me acarició lentamente la cara - Para lo que quieras...

Arrgg. Cada frase que decía Haruka hacía que peor me sintiese. No lo pude evitar, me acerqué a él y le besé en la mejilla.

- Muchas gracias, Haruka...eres genial – sonrió a medias.

- Ya sabes...aquí me tienes...

Observé a Haruka mientras caminaba hacia la mesa donde se sentaba con sus amigos. A veces la vida era muy perra...En nuestra mesa ya estaban todos sentados...y todos me miraban. Ugh, debía de tener cara de shockeada total...avancé hacia ellos intentando poner mi mejor cara de normalidad.

- Vaya...¿qué te ha dicho Haruka para ganarse un beso tuyo? - me dijo Seiya sonriendo. No sabía exactamente si se reía por lo de Haruka o por lo del otro día...

- Bueno...Es un poco raro...- miré a Darien. Había dejado de comerse su almuerzo para mirarme. Suspiré como una imbecil.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Porque me ha dicho que...cree que está enamorando de mi...- silencio...y más silencio.

- ¿Te estaba vacilando, cierto? - preguntó Rei.

- No...me ha dicho que por mi sentaría la cabeza...quería...quería tener una relación formal...conmigo – las chicas silbaron.

- ¿Y qué le has dicho? - me preguntó Nicolas sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo que qué le ha dicho? Evidentemente le habrá dicho que ni de coña, ¿no? - espetó Darien mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Por qué dices evidentemente, Darien?

- Porque tu no puedes estar con Haruka – dijo como si fuera obvio.

- ¿Y por qué no puede estar con Haruka? - preguntó Rei sonriendo.

- Eso...¿por qué te pones así, hermanito? - dijo Mina.

- Pues...porque...tenemos un trato, ¿recuerdas? Eres mi profesora – susurró – Quedamos en que no estaríamos con otras personas mientras durara el trato – oh, así que era eso...por un mísero segundo pensé que podría estar celoso...pero siempre me toca darme la hostia para comprobar que lo que sentía por Darien era unilateral.

- Pero ese trato no va a durar siempre, Darien – dije un poco enfadada – Llegará un punto en el que tu decidas volar solo. Probablemente Neheriana intentará tener algo contigo, tu aceptarás...podrá durar una noche o diez años...eso me da igual...El caso es que después de todo esto tu tendrás tu vida...y yo tengo que tener la mía...- los chicos nos miraron como si nos estuvieramos tirando una pelota invisible. Darien carraspeó incómodo.

- Lo siento...supongo que tienes razón...- se pasó la mano por el pelo - Eh...me voy un rato fuera a que me dé el aire...

Darien se levantó ante nuestra atenta mirada. Perfecto. Los chicos estaba aún callados asimilando el tira y afloja que habían presenciando entre Darien y yo...joder, de tanto tirar y aflojar de la cuerda un día de estos se nos iba a romper en las narices...y mucho me temía que la gran perjudicada iba a ser yo...

- Eh...¿se puede saber qué coño ha desayunado este? - preguntó Nicolas señalando la puerta por donde se acababa de ir Darien.

- Supongo que está muy nervioso por la vuelta a clases y todo eso...- dijo Rei como si nada – O puede que esté celoso – no lo pude evitar, le lancé una mirada envenenada a mi amiga.

- Ya se lo que le pasa – dijo Seiya como si hubiera encontrado agua en Marte – Sí, está celoso...teníais un trato...Nada de terceras personas mientras durasen las clases, joder...es normal. Darien no querrá comerse las babas de Haruka – los chicos puesieron cara de asco.

- La pregunta es otra – dijo Mina poniendo cara de interesante – La cuestión es...¿intentarías tener algo con Haruka de no estar metida hasta el cuello con las clases de Darien? - venga, coño...no tienen otra cosa que hacer más que martillearme la cabeza a preguntas idiotas, ¿a que no?

- A ver...Haruka es...¿cómo decirlo? El chulito que todas querríamos tener, ¿sabes? Pero no...no es lo que busco.

- Ah...¿pero estás buscando algo? - dijo Rei con una sonrisa de hiena – Y yo que pensé que ya lo habías encontrado...- sí, en estos momentos me vi capaz de tirarle la botella de agua a la cabeza...llena.

- Ni he encontrado nada ni, estoy buscando, ni nada de nada, joder...- suspiré – Haruka y yo...no creo que eso durase mucho, así que no. No intentaría nada con Haruka...Ahora, si me disculpais...me voy fuera...

Huí antes de que a Rei se le ocurriera la maravillosa idea de seguir soltando indirectas directas. Mierda, si seguía así al final los chicos iban a acabar enterándose de que...bueno, de que igual me gustaba un poquito Darien. Vale, no...no me gustaba un poquito...me gustaba más de lo que podía y quería reconocer. No me quería ni imaginar mi cara y mi vergüenza si Darien se enterara en estos momentos de lo que sentía por él. Lo peor que me podía pasar ahora mismo es que Darien se alejara de mi por mis estúpidos sentimientos, eso...eso no lo podría aguantar ahora...Caminé hasta la parte de atrás de la cafetería donde había unos bancos y unas mesas por si los estudiantes preferían comer al aire libre. Afortunadamente el cielo gris y la amenaza de lluvia hacían de este sitio un lugar apartado y solitario...sin espectadores...Darien estaba sentado en una de las mesas, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Cuando sintió mi presencia alzó la mirada y suspiró.

- ¿Estás más tranquilo?

- Supongo – se encogió de hombros – Es que...mira, no se lo que me ha pasado ahí dentro...supongo que sigo nervioso por todo el rollo de la vuelta a clases y todo eso...- el aire despeinó su pelo haciendo que un mechón rebelde cayera sobre sus cejas. Tuve que reprimir las ganas de pasar las manos por ese maravilloso pelo y...respira, estúpida Serena...

- Tranquilo, es normal...Demasiado cambios y situaciones nuevas en poco tiempo...

- Creo...creo que igual me he puesto un poco celoso – abrí mucho los ojos...y Darien se sobresaltó al ver mi gesto – A ver...no celoso en el sentido más...estricto de la palabra...no celoso de...bueno, no por nada, simplemente...arggg – se pasó la mano por el pelo nervioso – No celoso de...posesivo...celoso...de...de...

- ¿De qué? - le apremié.

- Bueno, ahora estás conmigo...quiero decir, estamos en esto de las clases o pacto de folla-amigos...como quieras llamarlo – suspiró – No me gusta compartir, eso es todo...

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos, cada uno teniendo una lucha interna con su mente...Vale, Darien estaba celoso, pero no celoso de...amor. ¿Entonces por qué cojones estaba celoso? Cuando alguien tiene celos es porque hay sentimientos de por medio...como por ejemplo en mi caso...Pero ese es otro tema. ¿Por qué Darien estaba celoso de Haruka si él sólo me veía como una amiga con derecho a roce? No lo entendía. En absoluto...

- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó Darien.

- ¿Qué? - le miré confundida.

- Haruka...¿te gusta? - suspiré.

- Haruka es prototipo ideal de cualquier chica de esta universidad...es guapo, es malote, es chulito...

- Folla bien – miré a Darien con la boca abierta – Tú misma lo dijiste..."folla como nadie" – dijo en un intento por imitar mi voz.

- Bueno...sí, folla bien...¿y qué?

- Supongo que eso es un punto positivo en la lista de las bondades de Haruka – murmuró chasqueando la lengua.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa con Haruka?

- ¿Que qué es lo que me pasa? Que no me gusta para ti, no...no le veo sentando la cabeza como él dice...te mereces alguien mucho mejor que Haruka – dijo mirándome con la plenitud de su mirada verde.

- Creo que tienes mejor concepto de mi del que en realidad es – Darien me miró ceñudo.

- Tu no te ves a ti misma, Serena...eres mucho más que una cara bonita y un cuerpo escultural – reprimí las ganas de sonreir ante las palabras de Darien...¿había dicho cuerpo escultural? - Aunque estés empeñada en no mostrar tu interior...- suspiró – Tu interior es una pasada, Serena...eres la mejor amiga que alguien pueda tener, eres atenta, comprensiva, cariñosa...apasionada y entregada – recé porque mis mejillas no se colorearan de rojo – Tú si que eres el ideal de cualquier hombre...así que te mereces una persona mil veces mejor que Haruka, necesitas alguien a tu lado que te quiera y que te cuide – bajó la mirada – El cabrón que esté a tu lado va a ser un hijo de puta con suerte – sonreí con tristeza.

- No me veo a mi misma siendo mimada y querida, Darien...ya te lo dije, yo no estoy hecha para el amor sincero...Me...me estoy deprimiendo, ¿sabes? Podríamos cambiar de tema – dije removiéndome incómoda sobre la mesa de madera.

- Por nada del mundo permitiría que una chica como tu se deprimiera en mi presencia – dijo sonriendo.

- No me hagas la pelota, Chiba...

Me miró de arriba abajo parándose un poco más de tiempo en mis pechos. ¿Qué tenía la mirada de Darien que me encendía de esa manera? Sus ojos me hicieron un repaso de los que dejan huella sin dejar ni una zona de mi cuerpo por revisar. Cuando llegó a mis ojos se sonrojó ligeramente cuando vió que le miraba con atención.

- Te lo he dicho antes...y te lo vuelvo a repetir – se lamió el labio inferior – Estás muy apetecible...- sonreí como una idiota por las palabras de Darien.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Te lo puedo demostrar...

Miró a ambos lados y cuando comprobó que no había nadie a nuestro alrededor me cogió de la mano y tiró de mi para que me levantara de la mesa. Sí, llevame donde quieras, cariño...Darien casi me arrastró por la parte trasera de la cafetería hasta la pequeña cabaña donde el jardinero guardaba los utensilios para cuidar los jardines de la universidad. Y nos metió dentro. Oh sí. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y me arrinconó en una de las paredes cubiertas de tijeras de podar, regaderas y un montón de abono para el cesped. ¿A quién le importa aguantar este olor de mierda si tiene a Darien Chiba para ella sola? Pffff, a mi no. Darien se acercó a mi hasta pegar su cuerpo al mío.

- Ese escote es demasiado comprometedor, Serena – susurró contra mi oreja – No me extrañaría nada que más de uno de tropezara por mirarte las tetas – ahogué una risilla.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Mmmm – deslizó un dedo por la unión de mis pechos – Este canalillo me hace tener pensamientos perversos, ¿lo sabías? - oh, oh, oh...si seguía hablando de esa manera íbamos a faltar a clases durante las dos próximas horas...

- ¿Qué clase de pensamientos? - susurré.

- Ya te los explicaré en otro momento...

Se lanzó a mis labios de manera casi animal...y a mi bien que me gustaba eso...Delineó el contorno de mis labios con su fabulosa lengua haciéndome jadear de manera casi gutural. Darien empujó sus caderas contra las mías dejándome sentir el grado de excitación que sentía.

- Por Dios, Darien...- gemí – No me hagas esto – susurré.

Darien me ignoró ya que metió las manos por dentro de mi jersey. Acarició y jugó, primero con un pecho...luego con el otro haciendo que mis pezones dolieran de manera literal por la excitación al rozarse con el sujetador. Yo por mi parte no dejaba de besar su cuello, la línea de la mandíbula...y mis manos no se podían estar quietas...Darien dejó la parte superior de mi cuerpo para centrarse de cintura para abajo. Mátame que me duele menos. Intentó meter su cálida mano por dentro de mis pantalones, pero estaban tan estrechos que no pudo. Putos pantalones de mierda...Desistió de su tarea para intentar tocarme por encima de la tela...pero nada, los vaqueros no nos lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

- Mierda – se separó de mis labios - ¿Esto que es? ¿Un pantalón o un puto cinturón de castidad? - me reí por su cara de frutración, aunque yo no estaba mucho mejor que él. Me había excitado como una perraca...- Podrías...- sonrió con malicia – Podrías hacerme un favor...

- Dime – murmuré mientras pasaba mis manos por ese trasero taaaan perfecto.

- Mañana ponte falda – gruñó – Hacer esto aquí me da morbo.

De nuevo...Oh sí. Darien se estaba convirtiendo por momentos en una puta bomba sexual...mi bomba sexual porque hasta que no apareciera Neheriana a joderme este momento...ese cuerpo, ese culo y esa polla eran para mi. Darien se separó de mi a regañadientes y me colocó el jersey.

- Salgamos de aquí antes de que te arranque esos vaqueros, Serena...

Me había quedado con las ganas...aunque mañana iba a hacer todo lo posible por acabar lo que habíamos empezado aquí. Sí, ya...podíamos hacerlo en mi casa...pero tener sexo aquí, con Darien...rodeados de alumnos...sí, era una pervertida de mierda, pero me daba morbo. Y al parecer a él también. Me cogió de la mano para ayudarme a salir sin tropezarme de ese pedazo de caseta...hasta que Darien se paró de golpe haciendo que me chocara con los rotundos músculos de su espalda.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Schhhhh, mira – me susurró.

Nicolas estaba a escasos metros de nosotros. Por un momento pensé que nos podía haber pillado...pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Tenía la oreja pegada a su móvil, como venía siendo costumbre últimamente. Darien me arrastró un par de metros más para escondernos en unos arbustos; desde ahí le veíamos y, sobre todo, le oíamos mejor.

- ¿Vamos a espiar a tu hermano? - susurré contra el hombro de Darien.

- No...sólo vamos a escuchar su conversación – rodé los ojos.

_- Sí...ya_ – decía Nicolas – _eso es lo que quiero..._

- Me siento un poco mal al escuchar esto, Darien...

_- No me digas esas cosas...vas a hacer que me emocione como un gilipollas, la verdad es que nunca pensé que me pudieras hablar de sentimientos de esta manera...- _Darien y yo nos miramos – _La verdad es que me gustaría ayudarte...sí...Hablando de lo nuestro...los chicos empiezan a sospechar...y Rei también...Y no me gustaria que mi novia se enterase de lo nuestro..._

_- _¿De qué demonios está hablando? - me preguntó Darien.

_- La verdad es que no se que haría sin ti...Te agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo...sí...no, ella lo entenderá...antes o después Rei tiene que entender que tu y yo tenemos cada vez más relación...pero por ahora es mejor mantener todo en secreto...Ok, vale...luego te llamo...Ciao..._

Nicolas colgó el teléfono y desapareció de nuevo dentro de la cafetería. Darien y yo nos miramos con el signo de interrogación pintado en la cara.

- Eh...yo no quiero decir nada, pero...

- Pero parece ser que mi hermano le está poniendo los cuernos a Rei...

- Mierda – espeté...

* * *

**_Chicas mis disculpas tenia tantascosas en la cabeza si es Haruka con el pelo largo... Pero es que la uni, el trabajo, el blog y el foro me consume toda.. Buenos gracias veo que estaban esperando el capi con ansias asi que aqui les dejo el nuevo.. Besos.._**


	40. Empieza la Guerra

_**Capi Nuevo..**_

_**Ya pase los 400 reviews... Wiiii los agradecimientosabajo..**_

_**Esto es una adaptacion y bla bla bla bla.. **_

_**Uds ya saben, disfruten...**_

* * *

40 EMPIEZA LA GUERRA

Serena y yo nos quedamos detrás de esos arbustos congelados en nuestro sitio. ¿Cómo podían cambiar las cosas de un segundo a otro? Apenas cinco minutos antes Serena y yo nos estabamos metiendo mano en la caseta del jardinero...¡la caseta del jardinero! En fin...si no llega a ser por esos preciosos pero incómodos vaqueros de Serena ahora estaríamos follando como conejos en esa caseta de mierda. Pero, caprichos del destino...Serena y yo teníamos que escuchar esa misteriosa y acusadora conversación. Podía acusar a mi hermano de poco serio, bromista, capullo y toca pelotas...pero infiel no y menos con Rei. Estaba loco por esa chica, se complementaban de lujo...pero al parecer mi hermano no tenía suficiente. Fuera quien fuese la otra persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea era una persona de confianza de mi hermano, que a Rei lo le iba a hacer ni puta gracia y que debían de mantener lo que tuvieran entre ellos en el más absoluto hermetismo. Miré a Serena confundido...ehhhh, vale...si yo lo estaba flipando Serena no estaba mucho mejor. En estos momentos tenía en su cara una expresión a lo WTF.

- ¿Tu crees...tu crees que Nicolas tiene...algo con alguien que no sea Rei? - me preguntó.

- No se – me arrasqué la cabeza – Pero esa conversación no me ha gustado nada...el simple hecho de querer ocultarle algo a su novia ya me hace sospechar...

- Sí...lo que pasa es que...wow, simplemente no me imagino a Nicolas poniéndole los cuernos a Rei...no.

- ¿Crees que se lo debemos de decir? - Serena pareció pensárselo...pero negó con la cabeza.

- Nah...todo esto es sospechoso, pero...¿y si nos equivocamos?

- En eso tienes razón, pero recuerda que tu misma has dicho que Rei está mosqueada...De hecho, Nicolas está rarisimo...ya no se que pensar...

- Mierda...es tu hermano, pero como esté engañando a mi amiga no va a tener calles suficientes en Seattle para correr...- sonreí ante la cara de mala hostia de Serena – Sí, no me mires así...Y tendría suerte si le pillara yo primero...no se de lo que es capaz de hacer Seiya si se entera que alguien está haciendo daño a su hermana...- fruncí el ceño.

- Ugh, ¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

- Cuando oímos el timbre que anunciaba el final del descanso, Serena y yo salimos de nuestro improvisado escondite y caminamos hacia la cafetería. Los chicos estaban recogiendo sus mochilas para ir a sus respectivas clases.

- ¡Cuanto habeis tardado! - dijo Mina – Nicolas ha ido a buscaros, pero no os ha visto...- Serena y yo entrecerramos los ojos para mirar a Nicolas.

- Estábamos hablando de cosas nuestras...- dijo Serena traladrando con la mirada a mi hermano.

- Eso está bien – dijo el oso con una sonrisa – No queremos ni disputas ni riñas – sonrió haciendo que sus hoyuelos se marcaran.

- Eso...- espetó Serena – No queremos malentendidos...de ningún tipo...

- Es que quería decirte que esta tarde vamos a hacer tarde de chicas – dijo Mina saltando.

- ¿Hoy? Pero si mañana tenemos clases y...

- Se me ha antojado, Serena – Serena rodó los ojos - ¿Qué? Venga, así nos evadimos un poco de nuestro primer día de clases...- mi adorable hermana hizo un puchero de los suyos...

- Está bien – dijo Serena – Pero luego no pretendas liarme...me darán igual tus pucheritos y tus ojitos tiernos, me marcharé pronto a casa hagas lo que hagas - Mina se acercó a ella y la besó.

- Pues como todos estamos super felices...¡vayamos a clases!

El muy capullo de Nicolas cogió su carpeta y se marchó tan feliz a su próxima clase. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo siendo consciente del engaño hacia Rei? Me despedí de Serena y de los chicos, recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a ir hasta mi nueva clase, aunque un tirón en mi manga me lo impidió. Pensé que era Serena y...gracias a los cielos que no le solté ninguna guarrada o frase salida de tono. Era Rei. Y me miraba super preocupada.

- Darien...yo quería hablar un momentito contigo...-se retorció las manos – Es sobre Nicolas...- yyyy ahí vaaamos.

- Dime... ¿qué me quieres decir? - la animé mientras caminábamos por el pasillo ante la atenta mirada de varios alumnos que no nos quitaban ojo. De todas formas me imaginaba lo que la rubia me quería preguntar...

- Bueno...esto se lo he comentado a Serena. He decidido no decirle nada a Mina por su...por lo suyo – susurró – Veo a Nicolas muy raro...creo...creo que me oculta algo...

Ay, ay, ay... ¿y ahora qué le digo yo? Primero, no tenía ni puta idea de cómo mentir; siempre me pillaron en las pocas mentiras que había soltado a lo largo de mi vida, era pésimo. Y segundo, sabía perfectamente que Nicolas le ocultaba algo...porque lo acababa de escuchar de su bocaza. Mierda. Y ahora Rei me miraba con esos ojos azules preocupados por el idiota de mi hermano. Doble mierda. Suspiré en un intento vano por recolocar mis ideas.

- ¿Qué crees que le pasa? - Rei se mordió el labio con fuerza para evitar llorar.

- Creo que me está engañando, Darien...- suspiró – No de despega del jodido móvil, todo el puto día con los mensajitos...y cuando le pregunto quién es...me dice que es un amigo. ¡Un amigo! Qué típico...

- ¿Has...has intentado hablar con él de esto? - Rei rodó los ojos.

- Estamos hablando de Nicolas, si le saco el tema y estoy equivocada...puede ser la ecatombe – asentí entendiendo su punto – ¿Crees...crees que podrías preguntarle...algo? - suspiré sonoramente.

- ¿Qué quieres que le pregunte, Rei?

- Pues...pues me encataría saber quien demonios es la persona con la que se mensajea tanto, ¿sabes? Estoy hasta los cojones del móvil, de los mensajes y de su puta madre.

- Mira, no te prometo nada...pero intentaré sonsacarle algo.

- Eres un cielo, Darien – dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

Sí, soy un cielo...y me había metido en un serio dilema. ¿Y ahora qué se supone que tengo que preguntarle a Nicolas? Oye, hermano...que he oído una conversación tuya en la que parecía que le estabas poniendo los cuernos a tu novia...¿te importa confirmarmelo? Ni de coña. Joder, para ser el primer día de clases estaba resultando ser una auténtica mierda y llena de bombazos. Jesús... ¿qué más podría pasar hoy? ¿Que se cayera un puñetero meteorito en nuestro aparcamiento? La declaración de amor de Haruka hacia Serena me había dejado literamente sin palabras...aunque le entendía perfectamente al capullo ese. Serena reunía todas las condiciones para que un chico cayera a sus pies...y, aunque me costara reconocerlo, el hijo de puta era el tío más atractivo de la universidad...al menos hasta hoy. Podría parecer un creído de mierda, que lo era, pero podía asegurar que a Haruka le había salido un duro conpetidor. Yo mismo. La verdad es que no me importaba mucho las opinión de las demás chicas hacia mi...los suspiros y los piropos de esas chicas de ahí fuera se los podía quedar Haruka para él solito. En lo que sí competiría con él era por Serena. Haruka no era lo suficientemente bueno para Serena, ella no podía acabar con un chico como él...¿Y podría acabar con un chico como tu? ¿Un chico que estaba usando sus encuentros como clases de entrenamiento para follarse a otra? Vale, quizás no fuera un dechado de virtudes, pero si en mi mano estaba evitar que Haruka acabara al lado de Serena sí lo haría...como el puto egoísta que era.

Y el tema de Nicolas...bueno. Si mi hermano le intentara engañar a Rei me sabía de un chico Moreno tranquilo y pacífico al que no le importaría dar una tregua a su serenidad para cortarle los huevos. Dios, ¿acaso te vuelvo a caer mal para que me pongas en medio de todo los dilemas o qué?

OoooOoOoOoOoOoO

Gracias a Dios que sólo me quedaban unos minutos para salir; el día se me estaba haciendo jodidamente largo...y extraño. Hoy era uno de esos días en lo que ya no te extrañaba nada; podría pasar un enanito azul por delante de mi y ni inmutarme. Aunque aún quedaba mucho día y una tarde de chicas por delante. Si Mina seguía con estos extraños antojos...apaga y vamonos. Iba a ser el embarazo más duro, largo y pesado de toda la historia de la humanidad. Aunque para pesado Youhei. ¿Por qué este tío siempre se tenía que sentar a mi lado en mi clase de filología?

- Vaya cambio el de...Darien...- asentí – Porque se llama Darien, ¿no es así? Es que...como siempre le llamábamos el cuatro ojos o el friki...- giré lentamente la cabeza y le lancé a Sunohara rayos y centellas por los ojos. Definitivamente el día no iba a mejor – Perdona, perdona...es tu amigo, lo siento...no le llamaré de nuevo friki...- parecía que se iba a callar pero...- Luego dile que Neheriana ha estado buscándole – arrrgggg.

- ¿Cómo?

- Pues eso...que Neheriana ha estado preguntando por él...no se para qué – sonrió de manera imbécil...como todo él – Bueno, me lo puedo imaginar...cuando una chica como Neheriana se interesa demasiado en un chico – movió las cejas sugerentemente – Ya sabes para qué es...¿Te lo puedes imaginar? Darien y Neheriana...

Ya se sabe para qué es...idiota de mierda. Me hacía una idea del motivo que Neheriana tenía para buscar a Darien; quería follársele hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, la muy guarra...Al parecer Darien estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo; el cambio había sido todo un éxito entre las chicas y estaba ignorando a Neheriana de puta madre con su consiguiente interés hacia él. Grrrr. Si Sunohara Youhei no dejaba de hablar de Neheriana y ed sus intenciones con Darien era capaz de morderle un ojo al muy gilipollas. Arrrg. Si es que ya estaba tardando en dar señales de vida; lo que me extrañaba mucho era que Neheriana aún no hubiese hecho acto de presencia entre nosotros...más bien delante de Darien. Se podía decir que estaba haciendo una cuenta regresiva en la que eñ final era una cita entre Darien y Neheriana...y su consiguiente noche de sexi puro y duro. Me hervía la sangre al imaginarme a Neheriana con Darien, en las misma situaciones en las que yo había estado con él hasta el momento. Y había momentos en los que me apetecía luchar por él...y otros en los que no tenía fuerzas para seguir adelante. ¿Quién era yo para interponerme entre Darien y su seuño erotico festivo de Neheriana? Joder, esto se estaba poniendo negro por momentos.

Gracias a Dios el timbre sonó liberándome de Sunohara y de sus cotilleos. Jesús, no había conocido persona que pudiera hablar más que ese tipo. Recogí mis cosas a la velocidad de la luz y salí disparada de allí antes de que se le ocurriera otra cosa que decirme. Los chicos ya estaba en el aparcamiento, la única que quedaba por llegar era Mina.

- ¿No está tardando mucho? - dijo Seiya nervioso – Joder, no se por qué no la he hecho caso. Debería de haber ido a buscarla a su clase – todos rodamos los ojos.

- No seas paranoico, Seiya...al final te va a mandar a tomar por culo – dijo Nicolas.

- Lo ha hecho – reconoció el Moreno – Me ha mandado tres veces a la mierda y dos a tomar por culo...

- No me extraña – murmuré. Seiya suspiró aliviado cuando Mina llegó hasta nosotros – Menos mal que has llegado...un poco más y tu novio llama a las fuerzas especiales para que fueran a buscarte...

- Por Dios, Seiya...estaba en el baño...

- ¿Vomitando? - dijo angustiado.

- No, vaciando mi puta vejiga – todos nos reímos – Cálmate un poco, cariño...me vas a volver loca...

- Eso es dificil, enana...ya lo estás...– espetó Nicolas – Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

- Sí, pero nos vemos en un rato – dijo Rei – a mi también me apetece la tarde de chicas – intentó sonreir pero no le salió muy bien el gesto. Mucho me temía que tenía que ver con Nicolas su estado de ánimo.

- Está bien, voy a ir a casa a cambiarme por algo un poco más...cómodo – Darien sonrió de lado, capullo creído...

- Si, harías bien en ponerte cómoda...esos vaqueros parecen muy ceñidos...Da la sensación de que no te deja tener libertad de movimientos...- dijo apoyado contra su coche.

Entonces me acordé de la conversación/monólogo que había tenido con Sunohara. ¿Debía de decirle a Darien que Neheriana le había estado buscando? La Serena buena me decía que sí, que se lo dijera y que él hiciera lo que quisiera. La Serena mala me decía que me callara la boca como la zorra que era...¿A quién hacer caso? La respuesta era muy sencilla y muy obvia. Haría caso a la Serena mala. En este momento me sentía tan mala que juraría que me estaban empezando a crecer el rabo y los cuernos rojos. A la mierda. No le diría nada...aunque era inevitable que tarde o temprano esos dos coincidieran. Vale, gracias a mi iba a ser más tarde que temprano.

- ¿A las cinco en mi casa? - dijo Mina despertándome de mi paranoia mental.

- Claro, ahí estaré.

Las dos parejas se metieron en el Jeep de Nicolas dejándonos a Darien y a mi solos. Darien sonrió de lado mientras dse acercaba a mi.

- ¿Así que te vas a poner algo más...cómodo? - asentí mientras sonreía.

- Si, pero no creas que lo hago por ti...estoy harta de ir todo el día tan sumamente apretada...

- A favor de esos pantalones tengo que decir que te quedan de vicio...pero son terriblemente incómodos para meterte mano...así que estaré encantado si te pones otra cosa – susurró.

- Esta tarde no tienes nada que hacer conmigo...es tarde de chicas – frunció el ceño – Así que si quieres hacer algo tendrá que ser mañana...- le pasé el dedo por la línea de la mandíbula – Quizás te haga caso y me ponga falda...- tuve la satisfacción de ver a Darien tragar en seco.

- Mierda – murmuró - ¿Cómo haces para calentarme de esa manera tan solo con la voz? - me reí bajito – Lo que me pasa es que me tienes abandonado – abrí los ojos mucho y le miré con incredulidad.

- ¿Qué me estás contando? Estoy pasando más tiempo contigo que con las chicas...

- No es eso...es que últimamente no me enseñas nada nuevo...

- ¿Nada nuevo?

- Sí, nada nuevo sobre sexo...creo que así no voy a avanzar mucho – dijo mordiéndose el labio para no reirse.

- ¿Quieres...quieres que te enseñe cosas nuevas? - asintió - No sabes lo que me has pedido – gruñí – Al final vas a acabar quemándote, Darien.

- No me das miedo, preciosa – susurró muy cerca de mi.

- Deberías tenerme miedo – dije siguiendo el juego.

- Creo que lo mejor va a ser que me marche...al final vamos a tener que llamar a los bomberos – sonreí mientras me acercaba para besarle en la mejilla.

- En un rato nos vemos...

Esperé como una idiota a que se marchara en ese precioso volvo nuevo. Nota mental: terminar lo que un día empezamos en el volvo...eso sí, en un lugar un poco más discreto que el del otro día...Metí mi mochila y mi carpeta en el coche. Me iba a montar en el asiento de piloto cuando vi a Neheriana delante de mi. Ese día llevaba puestos unos pantalones muy parecidos a los míos y una camiseta que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Cuando al fin la miré me sonrió de manera exagerada. Genial...la persona que más ganas tenía de ver...

- Hola, Serena...¿qué tal tus vacaciones? - fruncí el ceño.

- Eh...¿bien? - Neheriana sonrió aún más.

- ¡Me alegro! Oye...¿tus amigos ya se han marchado?

- Sí...¿por? - la cara de decepción le llevó al suelo.

- Bueno...quería ver a Eddie – alcé una ceja por el diminutivo – Está tan...cool – suspiró de manera exagerada – llevo todo el día queriendo verle de cerca, de hecho me he cruzado un par de veces con él por los pasillos, pero al parecer no me ha visto...- vale, Darien...te estás trabajando de puta madre la técnica de ignorarla...- ¿Crees...crees que si le invito a tomar algo – movió las cejas justo como lo había hecho Sunohara minutos antes – aceptara? - suspiré como loca por irme de allí.

- No lo sé, saldrías de dudas si se lo dices a él mismo...

- Oh, claro – sonrió tontamente – Seguiré tu consejo...¡mañana mismo intentaré hablar con él!

Observé a Neheriana mientras se largaba de allí tan contenta como unas castañuelas. Hija de puta con suerte. Era oficial...Neheriana sacaba sus armas...y yo las mías. Defininitivamente había empezado la guerra.

* * *

**_Aja empieza la guerra señores.._**

**_Los 400 reviews o.O whao gracias muchas gracias.._**

**_El review 400 fue de redoble de tambores... - MarianUchiha.._**

**_Sin mas que decir de esta humilde servidora.._**

**_Nosx leemos en el prox, besos.._**


	41. En busca del movil perdido

_**Hello, mis niñas capi nuevo.. **_

_**Disculpen la demora, es que la situacion en mi pais no ha estado nada facil, sumenle que no ha habido inter en mi uni, y en mi casa tampoco :'(.. **_

_**En fin muchas gracias a princessqueen por betear estos capi.. Porque si sopresa les traje 2 capi ya subo el otro.. **_

_**Esto es una adaptacion la original es de Atena85 y bla bla bla.. El resto ya lo saben **_

_**Disfruten.. **_

* * *

CAPITULO 41 EN BUSCA DEL MÓVIL PERDIDO

Llegué a mi casa un poquito de mal humor. El encuentro con Neherenia me había dejado un mal sabor de boca. La muy zorra quería follarse a Darien e iba a empezar su táctica mañana mismo. Me parecía perfecto porque yo iba a empezar esta tarde. Púdrete Neherenia. Decidí darme una ducha rápida y cambiarme esos bonitos pero incómodos pantalones. Escogí de mi armario unos pantalones de sport y una camiseta de algodón. Si, ya...ok...quizás esa no era la ropa más sexy del mundo, pero era cómoda y ancha, justo para que la mano de Darien entrara por donde quisiera.

Íbamos a tener tarde de chicas, con todo lo que eso implicaba. Cotilleos, chismorreos y quizás uno que otro tratamiento de belleza de los que hacía Mina. Normalmente eso nos llevaría toda la santa tarde, pero yo iba a sacar tiempo de donde fuera para estar un rato a solas con Darien. El muy canalla había dicho que no le enseñaba nada nuevo...pues ahora iba a tener un mini máster en sexo.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de la casa de los Chiba me abrió el mismo Darien. Mmm, con esa camisa gris y esos vaqueros estaba para morderle todos y cada uno de los rincones de ese perfecto cuerpo. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta sin dejarme pasar y sonrió de lado mientras miraba mi atuendo.

- ¿Intentas provocarme, Serena? - fruncí el ceño.

- Me parece que no llevo mi ropa más sexy, Darien – dije intentando sonar despreocupada.

- Pues a mí me parece provocadora. Ahora sí que podría meter la mano sin dificultad bajo esos pantalones...

Reprimí el impulso de rodar los ojos de gusto. Lo que hice en cambio fue apartarlo de mi camino de un codazo en el estómago. Maldito sinvergüenza... como me ponía las cosas que me decía... Atravesé el salón y vi a Nicolás y a Seiya enfrascados de lleno en una partida de Play Station. Darien se unió al grupo.

- ¿Tú también juegas? - abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- De ninguna manera... No hay quien juegue con alguno de estos dos. La última vez que jugué con ellos me dio un tirón en el dedo...- estuve tentada a preguntarle en qué dedo le dio el tirón, pero me mordí la lengua.

- Voy... arriba...

Sí, mejor...huye de ese salón para no ver al maldito Darien Chiba en ese sofá de cuero blanco... en el que no te importaría darle un par de meneos de los buenos...Sacudí la cabeza para no seguir con esa línea de pensamientos ya que si seguía por ahí podría acabar con un caso severo de combustión espontánea. Fui hasta la habitación de Mina. La duende le estaba limando las uñas a Rei mientras escuchaban a todo volumen a Katy Perry.

- ¿Viste la falda de Telu? Dios, la sentaba como el culo – Mina se rió de su propia frase.

- ¿Ya están destripando a la gente? - dije mientras apartaba el set de manicura para sentarme con ellas.

- Sí, ya sabes que el primer día de clases es muy fructífero. Parece que la gente se relaja después de las fiestas...y llevan unos modelitos horrorosos – Rei y yo rodamos los ojos.

- ¿Cómo les fue en su primer día?

- Yo no he podido estar más agobiada... Seiya no hace más que llamarme y mandarme mensajes...

- Sí, ya me he dado cuenta. Le he dicho que no sea tan pesado...- dije mientras miraba un esmalte de uñas.

- Está un poco nervioso. Mañana tengo una ecografía y evidentemente va a venir. Está muy emocionado porque va a ver por primera vez a su hijo – a Rei y a mí se nos escapó al unísono un pegajoso "awww" – Espero que me digan que es niña – Mina sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes.

- ¿No es un poco pronto para saberlo? - preguntó Rei – De todas formas da igual el sexo. Lo importante es que nazca sano, ¿no?

- Sí, eso sobre todo, pero quiero que sea niña porque ya he visto unos vestidos increíbles – Rei y yo nos miramos – Y quiero hacerle coletitas y trenzas, y le quiero poner esos adorables calcetines con volantitos y...

- Hey, hey...para un poco, ¿no? Deja que tu hijo respire un poco. Lo vas a estresar antes de tiempo... ¡Aún lo llevas dentro! – Mina sonrió tontamente.

- Quizás estoy un poco expectante...sólo es eso...

- Así que mañana no vas a clases...- dije mientras me pintaba las uñas de un intenso color rojo.

- Tengo la revisión a primera hora, así que faltaré sólo a las dos primeras clases...

- Mina...- la llamó Rei - ¿Por qué... por qué no nos traes esa maravillosa crema que te compraste para las estrías y nos la enseñas? - miré a Rei extrañada.

- La tengo en el bolso...está en la cocina... ¡Bajo en un momento y se las subo!

Se fue dando saltitos como siempre, dejándonos a Rei y a mí solas. Rei se sopló las uñas rosa fosforito que Mina le había pintado y se acercó a mí. Bueno, se avecinaba una confidencia...

- Sigo preocupada por el comportamiento de Nicolas – dijo Rei sin parar de mover las manos para que se le secaran las uñas – Esta mañana, cuando fuiste a buscar a Darien...él salió y estuvo un buen rato fuera...¡y se llevó su maldito móvil! Me estoy empezando a desesperar en serio, Serena...

Me mordí el labio presa de un ataque de remordimiento. Darien y yo habíamos escuchado esa conversación...una conversación muy comprometedora. Arrg. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Le decía a mi amiga lo que había escuchado? ¿Sería capaz de romperle el corazón sin saber si era verdad o no el motivo del cambio de actitud de Nicolas?

- He decidido algo – miré de nuevo a Rei que seguía moviendo las manos de manera impulsiva...- Voy a conseguir ese maldito móvil y voy a averiguar que se trae entre manos...

- ¿Qué vas a conseguir el móvil de quién? - dijo Mina desde la puerta. Nuestra amiga traía una cajita con lo que parecía ser la famosa crema. Uffff, a Mina no le podíamos decir en estos momentos lo que sospechábamos; se llevaría un disgusto y en su estado no era lo ideal. ¿Y ahora qué diablos le decimos?

- Eh...

- Eh...Rei...Rei quiere...

- Quiero...ver el móvil de...- ambas nos miramos.

- De Nicolas – dije finalmente provocando que Rei abriera los ojos de forma exagerada.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Mina sin moverse de la puerta.

- Pues...porque...cree que...que le está preparando una sorpresa – por el rabillo del ojo vi que Rei asentía rápidamente con la cabeza.

- ¿Una sorpresa? Awww, que bien... ¡me uno a la caza del móvil! - dijo dando palmitas. Rei y yo nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros.

- Pues bien...- murmuré - ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

- ¿Cómo que cómo lo hacemos? La cosa es fácil – dijo Mina como si fuera obvio – Rei lo entretiene y nosotras cazamos el móvil.

Dicho así parecía hasta fácil, si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de que ese teléfono siempre iba pegado a Nicolas. Casi parecía una extensión más de su enorme cuerpo. La cosa iba a estar difícil, pero lo íbamos a intentar. Las tres bajamos las escaleras para ir "en busca del móvil perdido", tal y como Mina había bautizado nuestra próxima misión. Cuando llegamos al salón los chicos seguían de la misma manera, aunque Darien se había separado un poco de Seiya y Nicolas para leer un libro. Alzó la mirada y nos sonrió.

- ¿Ya terminó su tarde de chicas? No lo puedo creer...

- No, sólo vinimos a... a...- quizás deberíamos de haber preparado un poco mejor lo que íbamos a hacer y a decir...

- Las chicas y yo hemos estado discutiendo sobre ese juego de la Play – señalé la tele – Mina dice que Seiya es capaz de pasar el nivel dieciséis más rápido que Nicolas.

- Este juego sólo tiene hasta el nivel quince – rodé los ojos.

- Cómo sea – gruñí.

- Yo puedo ganarle al moreno con un dedo – dijo Nicolas muy seguro de sí mismo – Me llaman dedos rápidos, ¿verdad, Rei? - dijo moviendo sugerentemente las cejas – Vamos, quiero que las chicas vean por ellas mismas de que puedo patearte el trasero...

Los chicos se pusieron manos a la obra. Dios mío...si quieres tocarles su punto débil, tócales la Play Station... Me fijé en el salón en busca del dichoso aparato. Ahora sólo nos faltaba que Nicolas se hubiera guardado el teléfono en alguno de sus bolsillos...pero no. Ahí estaba en una esquinita de la mesa baja del salón. Le hice un gesto a Rei y disimuladamente me senté en el suelo, como si quisiera ver más de cerca la "interesantísima" partida de los chicos.

- No me des codazos, maldito. Eso es trampa – dijo Seiya.

En ese momento de pseudo pelea entre los chicos alargué la mano y como una sucia ladrona me llevé el teléfono... y justo en ese momento ganó Nicolas la partida. Guau...demasiado fácil...

- ¿Ves? ¿Ves? ¡Gané! Soy el mejor...- dijo sonriendo mientras enseñaba todos sus dientes.

- Hiciste trampa...- se quejó Seiya – Me diste un codazo.. Estoy seguro de que me dejaste marca – dijo sobándose el brazo.

- Eh... Nosotras nos vamos a seguir con nuestra tarde de chicas...- dije mientras me guardaba el móvil de manera disimulada – Aquí los dejamos...Nicolas...eres un crack...

Las chicas y yo subimos las escaleras como si tuviéramos un maldito petardo en nuestros traseros. Cuando llegamos a la habitación de Mina cerramos la puerta y saqué el móvil. Las tres miramos el aparato como si lo viéramos por primera vez.

- Yo lo veo – dijimos Mina y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Quizás quién debería verlo soy yo, ¿no? - dijo Rei, intentó coger el teléfono, pero yo fui más rápida - ¡Trae aquí eso, zorrona!

- No, yo lo veré...- Mina se estiró en un vano intento por alcanzarme – Tú no hagas esfuerzos que no puedes – Mina se quedó quieta y me miró taladrándome con la mirada.

- Dame el maldito móvil, Serena – negué con la cabeza. Quería comprobar antes si a Rei se le rompería el corazón o no con lo que íbamos a descubrir en ese teléfono...y por esos mismos gritos y gruñidos no oímos la puerta abrirse.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? - oh, oh...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Definitivamente las chicas estaban muy raras. A ellas nunca les había interesado quien de los dos chicos era más rápido con la videoconsola... hasta que vi a Serena hacer un movimiento extraño sobre la mesa. ¿Era mi vista o se había llevado algo de manera disimulada? Tan pronto como llegaron al salón se marcharon, dejando a los chicos enfrascados en una de muchas revanchas y a mi muy confundido. Dejé el libro que estaba leyendo y subí las escaleras hasta la habitación de mi hermana. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo ahí dentro? No era capaz de escuchar ninguna frase en esas condiciones ya que las chicas no hablaban, gritaban como histéricas. Bueno, iba a hacer algo que ningún hombre en sus cabales debería de hacer... Iba a interrumpir una tarde de chicas... Que Dios me ayude.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré a tres chicas histéricas peleando por un teléfono. No cualquier teléfono. Era el de Nicolas.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Las chicas dejaron de pelear entre ellas para mirarme con horror. Maldición. A las pobres les faltaba poner las manos en alto como si estuvieran delante de la policía y las hubieran atrapado haciendo cosas malas...

- Eh... maldición...- murmuró Serena.

- Estamos intentando averiguar de qué se trata la sorpresa que le quiere dar Nicolas a Rei - dijo Mina sonriendo.

Oh, oh...ahora lo entendí todo. Estas tres pequeñas ladronas habían robado el teléfono de mi hermano... pero no para descubrir esa "sorpresa". De hecho lo que podían descubrir al abrir el menú de ese móvil podía ser algo desagradable. Miré a Serena con el móvil entre las manos...qué diablos. De dos zancadas llegué hasta ella y con una facilidad admirable, le arrebaté el aparato.

- ¿Qué demonios haces, Darien? - dijo Serena furiosa – Nos costó mucho conseguir el dichoso móvil.

- No vas a ver el móvil de mi hermano...- las chicas me miraron como si me quisieran ahogar – No lo vas a hacer tú... porque lo voy a hacer yo – sus caras pasaron de la furia a la total incredulidad.

Corrí hasta la puerta y eché el pestillo para que no nos molestara nadie. Aunque si Nicolas se daba cuenta de que le faltaba su estupendo móvil, no dudaría ni un minuto en echar la puerta abajo.

- Eres un maldito chismoso – me dijo Serena.

Pues mira quién habla...- dije mientras me sentaba en la cama a su lado – Por cierto, quiero que sepas que como ladrona no sirves para nada – Serena rodó los ojos.

- ¿Se me notó mucho?

- Te faltó decirle a Nicolas, "perdona, hermano oso...pero me voy a llevar tu móvil para chismosear un poquito...si eso, dentro de un rato te lo devuelvo" – rodó los ojos.

- Vamos, abre de una buena vez el teléfono...- dijo Mina saltando – Estoy deseosa de saber qué esconde...

- Y yo también – murmuró Rei.

Mierda...Serena y yo nos miramos. Ella y yo habíamos escuchado esa conversación de Nicolas con... con ve tú a saber quién... La verdad es que la cosa no se veía bien. Arg, estaba nervioso y no podía entender por qué. Bueno...sí. Me había colado en una tarde de chicas y aquí estaba yo compartiendo confidencias y secretitos... Lo único que me faltaba era pintarme las uñas del mismo color horroroso que Rei.

Con toda la calma que pude reunir, abrí el famoso teléfono. ¿Por dónde empezar? Podría ver el registro de llamadas, pero decidí empezar por los mensajes. Sintiéndome el ser más culpable por estar espiando una cosa privada de mi hermano, abrí la carpetita que decía "mensajes". Al empezar todo parecía bastante normal: uno de Seiya, uno de información, otro de una llamada perdida de Rei, uno de Unasuki... espera, espera...¿Un mensaje de Unasuki? ¿Quién demonios era Unasuki? Miré a Serena y le hice un gesto con la cara. Ambos suspiramos.

_Me encanta lo que estamos haciendo, aunque me siento un poco culpable. No es mi estilo hacer las cosas a escondidas...pero sin duda está valiendo la pena. U._

_Estoy un poco triste, pero gracias a ti he vuelto a sonreír. Eres un chico genial, la verdad es que ahora mismo solo te tengo a ti. Muchas gracias por lo que me das. U._

_Tengo algo que tú quieres, ¿podríamos quedar un día de esta semana en la cafetería de Andrew? Créeme, lo que te voy a enseñar te va a gustar, mucho. U._

Y lo "mejor" no eran los mensajes recibidos, sino el último enviado...

_¿Me va a gustar más que lo que me enseñaste el otro día? Mmm, estoy deseando verlo...N._

Le pasé el móvil a Serena para que ella misma leyera los mensajes que recibía mi hermano de esa tal Unasuki. Las caras de Serena mientras leía eran un poema. Cuando terminó Rei le arrebató el teléfono...y casi pude oír el "crack" cuando su corazón se partió. Mierda, mierda...Rei nos miró con los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguien me puede decir cuál es la sorpresa? - dijo la pobre Mina sin enterarse de nada.

- La sorpresa...- susurró Rei con rabia – La sorpresa me la va a dar a mi...en la cafetería de Andrew – Serena y yo abrimos los ojos – Cuando sepa cuándo va a ser, claro...

- ¿Vas a ir?

- Por supuesto que voy a ir... Al final la sorpresa nos la vamos a llevar todos...

Rei se despidió con un brusco movimiento de cabeza y se marchó de la habitación. Miramos a Mina, que aún seguía maquinando posibles sorpresas.

- Creo que con esto damos por terminada la tarde de chicas, ¿no? - Serena asintió con gesto grave en la cara.

- Sí... la tarde de chicas ha concluido...- murmuró.

Tomé el teléfono para volver a dejarlo en su sitio. Serena y yo bajamos las escaleras en silencio acompañados de Mina. Los chicos seguían en lo que parecía ser su decimo octava partida, así que Nicolas no se dio cuenta cuando volví a dejar el móvil en el mismo lugar donde había estado antes.

- ¿Rei ya se fue? - Nicolas asintió sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

- A-ha...me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer...

- Qué bien – espetó Serena – Yo también me voy – dijo mientras le hacía la mirada del tigre a mi hermano, pero este ni cuenta se dio.

- Te acompaño.

Nos despedimos de los chicos y salí con Serena a la tarde fresca de primeros de enero.

- ¿Quién demonios es Unasuki? - preguntó Serena.

- No tengo ni una maldita idea. En mis clases no conozco a ninguna... Puede que ambos coincidan en empresariales...- Serena asintió.

- No puedo creer lo que leí... Espero que Rei no haga ninguna tontería en medio de un ataque de celos y rabia... Tal vez debería llamarla.

Serena se apartó un poco para llamar a Rei. La cara de Serena pasó por varios gestos y expresiones. Dos minutos después colgó y vino hacia mí mientras caminábamos hacia su casa.

- ¿Qué tal?

- Bueno...dice que va a descubrir de quien es esa golfa de Unasuki. Que cuando se entere de cuando es la cita va a ir a la cafetería de Andrew y que la va a arrastrar, que no va a dejar ni un solo pelo en su cabeza. Y después va a retorcerle los testículos a Nicolas hasta que cante como una soprano – silbé entre asombrado y alucinado – Sí, palabras textuales...

- Maldición... quizás deberíamos de convencerla para que no vaya. Tal vez debería de hablar con Nicolas antes y...

- Si,… intenta tú que Rei entre en razón... Es imposible...

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? - dije justo cuando llegamos a la puerta de la casa de Serena.

- Pues yo voy a acompañar a Rei. Espero poder con ella en el caso de que salga su vena asesina...- dijo chasqueando la lengua.

- Puedo ir contigo...- Serena me sonrió.

- Eso te lo agradecería. Sobre todo ahora que no podemos contar con Mina. No quiero que se altere...- sonreí de lado mientras me acercaba a ella.

- Eres mucho más adorable de lo que aparentas, Serena...- me miró con los ojos entornados.

- Puedo demostrarte lo adorable que soy...- la miré sin entender – Esta mañana me dijiste que no te enseño nada nuevo... Entra ahora mismo a mi casa que voy a hacer que los ojos se te den la vuelta de placer...- dijo con un susurro totalmente sensual...

* * *

_**Gracias a todas por sus reviews.. Y diganme que opinan de este y del prox.. Vamos con el siguiente..**_


	42. Matricula de Honor Para Darien

**_Mis niñas el otro capi.. _**

**_Disculpen la demora, es que la situacion en mi pais no ha estado nada facil, sumenle que no ha habido inter en mi uni, y en mi casa tampoco :'(.. _**

**_En fin muchas gracias a princessqueen por betear estos capi.. Porque si sopresa les traje 2 capi.. _**

**_Esto es una adaptacion la original es de Atena85 y bla bla bla.. El resto ya lo saben _**

**_Disfruten.. _**

* * *

CAPITULO 42 MATRICULA DE HONOR PARA DARIEN

Sí, eso es... Respira, respira... bastardo con suerte. Serena me estaba mirando con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Mi cara debía de ser un poema. ¿Qué maldita cara quería que tuviera después de decirme esas cosas? Me había dicho que los ojos me iban a dar la vuelta de placer. Oh, yeah... Miré el cuerpo de Serena mientras abría la puerta de su casa. Bueno...Serena tenía razón, la ropa que llevaba no era ni de lejos la más sexy que tenía, de eso estaba seguro, pero...¿Y a mí qué demonios me importaba la ropa si no le iba a durar mucho tiempo puesta?. Una vez dentro de su casa seguí a Serena mirando como un maldito pervertido el movimiento de sus caderas. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda...Oh, para ya, ¿quieres?

Serena fue hasta la cocina. Oh… My… God. Esa cocina... Estaba más que claro que no iba a volver a ver con los mismos ojos a la graciosa gallinita-huevera que tenía Serena en un rincón de la encimera. La pobre no aguantó la presión de nuestro arrebato de pasión...

- ¿Quieres algo de...?

Por tu bien...- la corté – … salgamos de la cocina si no quieres que te tumbe de nuevo en la encimera...

La cara de Serena pasó del total asombro a una enorme sonrisa... - Bieeeen, vamos bieeeeen.- Pasó por mi lado haciendo que su perfume de fresas dejara un rastro que seguí como un tonto. Cuando llegamos al salón Serena se paró en el medio y puso los brazos en jarras.

- ¿Y bien? - la miré confundido.

- Como que... ¿y bien?

- Me dijiste que últimamente no te enseño nada nuevo. Eso me hace sentirme como la más miserable de las profesoras – hizo un tierno puchero y...y me tuve que aguantar las ganas de acortar las distancias y morder ese labio inferior tan carnoso...- Estás poniendo cara de pervertido, Darien – parpadeé varias veces y la miré a los ojos avergonzado.

- Si, bueno...es que tus labios me distraen... Me hacen tener pensamientos pecaminosos...como tu escote...- Serena se acercó a mí.

- ¿Tienes pensamientos sucios con mi escote, Darien? - asentí rápidamente con la cabeza como el poseso que era – Te vas a sorprender, Chiba...

No me dio tiempo a preguntarle cómo y dónde me iba a sorprender ya que se lanzó a mis labios mientras enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo. Bieeeen, si eso, descubriría por mí mismo esas múltiples maneras de sorprenderme...Mis manos pasaron de su cintura a ese redondo y precioso trasero. Masajeé sus nalgas hasta que Serena gimió sobre mi boca. De un tirón muy poco sutil la quité esa camiseta ancha que llevaba y acaricié su bien formado escote por encima del sujetador.

- O te quitas esa camisa ya o te la arranco yo misma – murmuró contra mi cuello.

No le contesté, simplemente me limité a abrir los brazos para dejar trabajar a Serena sobre mis botones. Sinceramente, no me hubiera importado nada que me los arrancara, pero las sutiles caricias de Serena sobre la piel de mi torso eran tan buenas así que aguante como un campeón hasta que se deshizo de la molesta prenda. Paseó sus dedos desde mi cuello hasta la línea de vello que se perdía bajo mis pantalones. Ni te cuento lo que se me había formado en mi ropa interior a esas alturas.

- No tengo muy claro si arrastrarte escaleras arriba o tirarte sobre mi sofá – gruñó contra mi boca. Miré de reojo el enorme sofá de Serena y... ¡a la mierda!

- Creo que me quedo con el sofá...

Serena sonrió ampliamente antes de quitarse ella misma los pantalones. Sí, sí, sí...su ropa no había sido la más espectacular, pero esa pequeña tanga azul...mmmm, arg. No me importaría nada quitárselo con los dientes. O directamente arrancárselo...Serena me empujó con suavidad hasta el sofá, hasta que la parte trasera de mis rodillas tocaron el mueble haciendo que me sentara de golpe. No tardó ni dos segundos en sentarse a horcajadas… sobre mi polla.

- Buscamos los mejores sitios para follar, ¿eh? - dijo mientras se movía encima de mí. Aún conservaba mis vaqueros...a saber por cuanto tiempo...- La cocina, el sofá...el coche, la caseta del jardinero...

- Te equivocas – dije mientras la desabrochaba el sujetador – En mi coche no hemos follado...y lo de la caseta del jardinero fue un pre calentamiento...- tiré el sujetador sin mirar donde caía y pasé las manos por sus pechos hasta que los pezones se le endurecieron.

- Maldición – susurró – Eh... lo del coche tiene solución...

- Quiero estrenarlo – la corté. Tuve la satisfacción de ver cómo cerraba los ojos por mis palabras – Y la maldita caseta esa también...

Aproveché cuando Serena arqueó la espalda para lamerle los pezones. Sentir esa pequeña punta erecta, ese maldito piercing tan caliente sobre mi lengua hacía que mi ingle saltara como una puta loca. Serena se agarró a mi cuello y jadeó sobre él. Alargó sus manos hacia la cremallera de mi pantalón y...y ahí vamos. Esos dedos sobre la tela de mi bóxer eran increíbles, pero podían serlo más. Me levanté lo justo y necesario para quitarme los vaqueros. Miré hacia abajo. Uy...pues sí, yo estaba que reventaba, de hecho el pequeño – ahora no tan pequeño – Dari estaba empezando a asomar a través de mi ropa interior pidiendo atención de la buena. Ansioso...Céntrate un poco en Serena, idiota... Abarqué su sexo con la mano aún con la pequeña tanga de por medio. Daba igual porque ya estaba mojada. Muy mojada. Serena se movió contra mi mano al mismo tiempo que ella sacaba mi miembro.

- Nos sobra ropa, Chiba.

No podía estar más de acuerdo con ella. Deslicé esa pequeña prenda que me separaba del paraíso de su cuerpo e hice lo propio con la mía. Cuando Serena se volvió a poner encima de mí, jadeé por la sensación de su centro húmedo contra mi cuerpo.

- Ahora te quiero encima – me susurró.

Bueno... ¿qué decir? Ahora mismo bailaría la conga desnudo si me lo pidiese... La tumbé en el mullido sofá mientras me colocaba cobre ella. La visión de su pequeño y bien formado cuerpo bajo el mío me hizo temblar de anticipación. Esos pechos tan firmes, ese estómago plano, ese lunar en la cadera que me llamaba a lamerlo...La besé despacio, sintiendo su lengua contra la mía, sus dientes en mis labios, sus uñas en mi nuca...Ay...Me preparé para penetrarla, me coloqué en su entrada y...

- Espera, espera...- susurró con dificultad.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Quiero jugar un poco...- rodé los ojos.

- Ni mi polla ni yo estamos para juegos, Serena – su risa musical inundó ese salón.

- Créeme...lo que quiero enseñarte nos va a gustar a los dos – la miré ansioso por seguir, por moverme, por hundirme en ella como un animal – Sube por mi cuerpo...- hice lo que me pidió aunque no entendí el fin – Más...más...

Serena dejó de hablar cuando mi pene quedó en medio de sus pechos. ¿Iba a hacer lo que creía que iba a hacer? La sonrisa maligna de Serena hizo que mis testículos vibraran.

- Es algo nuevo – susurró mientras ella misma se tocaba los pechos – Y se que te va a gustar...- pasó su dedo índice por toda mi longitud – Bueno... nos va a gustar...

Mmmm, ñam, ñam...Estaba sin palabras. Aunque de todas formas en ese momento no tenía pensado usar la boca para hablar. Apoyé un pie sobre el frío suelo mientras me las apañaba para colocar mi otra pierna en el sofá. Serena no hacía más que reírse por mi cara. Normal, debía de parecer un rinoceronte en celo mientras intentaba coger la postura para deslizar mi ansioso pene entre los pechos de Serena y...sí, ouch. Serena se empezó a burlarse de mí cuando mi trasero aterrizo sobre el suelo. Me había dado un golpe de los que hacen historia por hacer equilibrismos en el sofá.

- Por Dios, ¿es que me tiene que pasar a mí de todo? - esa frase sólo sirvió para que Serena se riera más de mi. Yo también me estaría riendo de mi caída si no fuera porque tenía un problema rígido de veinte centímetros entre mis piernas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tiré con fuerza pero con suavidad del brazo de Serena para que cayera sobre mí.

- Auch – dijo frotándose el trasero.

- Nunca te rías de un hombre en este estado – señalé mi entrepierna – Ahora...eh... ¿podemos seguir con lo que teníamos entre...- los pechos – las manos?

- ¿En el suelo? - desvié la mirada hacia esa preciosa y oportuna alfombra que había cerca. La cogí en brazos y la tumbé con suavidad en el medio, sobre ella – Sigo diciendo que nos buscamos unos sitios muy raros para follar, teniendo una enorme cama en el piso de arriba...- sonreí de lado.

- Ahora mismo podría follarte en el jardín de tu casa, Serena...- negó con la cabeza.

- Ah-ah... a la señora Molly le escandalizaría la visión de ciertas partes de tu cuerpo... .Llamaría a la policía y te detendrían por pervertido... otra vez – se tapó la boca con la mano para ahogar una risilla.

- Espérate a que esté más... relajado. Te voy a decir yo donde soy pervertido...

Subí de nuevo por el cuerpo de Serena. Mmm, bueno, aunque pudiera parecer lo contrario esta postura era mucho más cómoda sobre el suelo. Cuando vi de nuevo la imagen de mi polla entre sus pechos...arggg, Cerré los ojos de inmediato para no correrme automáticamente. Cuando respiré y logré calmarme un poco la miré a los ojos. Sin decirme nada, Serena me agarró las manos y se las llevó a sus pechos. Ella me guió, se masajeó los pechos con mis manos disfrutando totalmente de las sensaciones.

- Eh... si yo fuera tú estaría todo el día tocándome los pechos, Serena...

- Si yo fuera tu me estaría tocando otras cosas... Eh... ¿por qué no te callas y actúas?

Sí, totalmente de acuerdo...Buena idea. Agarré los pechos de Serena con suavidad y los estrujé contra mi pene. Oh, por Dios...Empecé a mover mis caderas despacio sobre su cuerpo. Se sentía bien...no, no, no... se sentía maldita y condenadamente bien. La cara de Serena era de total satisfacción, justo como cuando sabes que estás haciendo algo bien. Sus manos no estaban quietas...y a mí me encantaba. Esa piel suave y sedosa contra mi polla me estaba llevando a la locura. Tuve que morderme el labio para no gritar como una irritante actriz porno... Y el premio para la mejor profesora es para...

- Serena... no... no...- dije mientras movía las caderas más rápido.

- Sí, sí...- jadeó.

- No puedo más...

Bajé de un tirón por su cuerpo, me coloqué entre sus piernas y me introduje en su cuerpo casi con brusquedad. Serena echó hacia atrás la cabeza y jadeó. Estar entre los pechos de Serena había sido genial, pero la sensación de su interior húmedo y excitado alrededor de mi cuerpo no lo cambiaba por nada. Respiré de nuevo, despacio y hondo... No iba a aguantar mucho más porque estaba al límite, me daba hasta miedo moverme. Quería que Serena disfrutara de esta magnífica sesión de sexo...y al parecer entendió lo que me pasaba. Serena me empujó contra el suelo para quedar sobre mí, pues no sé yo qué es mejor, si tenerla debajo o encima, viendo ese movimiento de pechos, ese piercing tan caliente y ese punto en el que nuestros cuerpos se unían... Serena alzó las caderas y las bajó despacio para luego moverse con rapidez. Oh Dios. Después de unas cuantas embestidas por su parte me di cuenta de que estaba siguiendo un patrón en sus movimientos. Lento, rápido, rápido...y otra vez lento... No sabía lo que me estaba haciendo exactamente, pero estaba sirviendo para que no me corriera como un animal casi antes de empezar. En estos momentos me daban ganas de darle un jodido OSCAR a la mejor profesora de todo el maldito planeta.

- Mmm, Darien – jadeó – Es demasiado...

- Estoy – gemido – de acuerdo...

Serena dejó de moverse con ese ritmo tan demencial para mí, para moverse con rapidez, cabalgando mis caderas de manera increíble. Serena se pegó a mi cuerpo mientras jadeaba por su orgasmo...y yo con el mío. Puedo jurar que sentía el corazón alborotado de Serena contra mi pecho. Y el causante de ese alboroto había sido yo...eh, bueno...y mi pequeño Dari. Serena me pasó las manos por el cuello y se quedó así por unos segundos mientras seguía sintiendo los espasmos de su sexo.

- Creo que mañana voy a tener dolor muscular – murmuró contra mi cuello.

- Pues toma agua con azúcar – dije jadeando. Levantó la cara y me miró – Me prometiste que mañana te pondrías falda...- se mordió el labio inferior – Una promesa es una promesa... y cuando te digo que vamos a estrenar esa caseta del jardín es porque lo voy a hacer...

Serena me besó con calma, acariciándome la boca con esa deliciosa lengua. Genial y fabuloso... Cuando terminó el beso me sonrió. Se bajó de mi cuerpo y se tumbó a mi lado en el suelo, sobre la alfombra. Dentro de un rato me dolería la espalda, pero aquí y ahora me daba igual. Me lo había pasado demasiado bien.

- ¿Entonces te gustó? - preguntó Serena mirando al techo.

- Me encantó todo lo que me hiciste – susurré. Paseé la vista por su cuerpo y me fijé que la unión de sus pechos estaba humedecida por mis fluidos - Creo que necesitas unas ducha – dije avergonzado. Serena miró hacia donde la estaba señalando y sonrió.

- Sí... un poco de agua no me vendría mal – asentí despacio - ¿Quieres... quieres venir a la ducha conmigo?

- Nena...- me levanté de un salto y le tendí la mano – Pensé que nunca me lo ibas a pedir...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ouhhhhh yeahhhhh. Si pudiera ponerme nota a mi misma me pondría un veinte. Podría perecer una creída de mierda, pero esta tarde estuve de lujo. Sí, mi cara de satisfacción al ver a Darien disfrutando con lo que le había enseñado esta tarde no tenía precio. Ese gesto retorcido por el placer, esos gemidos bajos, esas malditas caderas... Dios, con solo recordarlo me estaba poniendo bruta de nuevo. No dudé ni un segundo cuando Darien me tendió la mano para ir a la ducha. Durante el viaje le había visto todas las veces salir del baño con su toalla enredada en las caderas y las gotas de agua cayendo por su torso... Bieeeen, ahora quería verlo bajo el agua, quería verlo mientras se enjabonaba ese delicioso cuerpo... Sí, la voz de mi conciencia es una maldita ninfómana...

No nos molestamos en cubrir nuestros cuerpos desnudos para ir al primer piso... ¿para qué? Era una tontería taparnos cuando en menos de diez segundos volveríamos a arrancarnos la ropa... Cuando entramos a mi habitación miré mi cama casi con pena...Jesús, que mueble tan infravalorado...Con Darien casi echaba de menos hacerlo en la cama, aunque ya habría tiempo. Nos metimos en el baño y abrí el grifo del agua caliente ante la atenta mirada de Darien. Así que decidí ser mala, para no variar. Me metí bajo el agua caliente, mis músculos agradeciendo ese contacto... La sesión de sexo rudo en el suelo empezaba a pasar factura...Oh, ¿y qué más da que te duela un poquito la espalda? Miré a Darien desde dentro de la ducha y sonreí. Cogí mi jabón y me enjaboné el cuerpo directamente con la mano. Primero el cuello, los pechos...mi estómago...y bajé más y más... Darien gimió cuando cubrí mi sexo con la mano y apenas me dio tiempo de seguir con mi espectáculo ya que de manera rápida y fugaz entró en la ducha apartando mi mano de donde la tenía.

- No hagas eso – susurró mientras pegaba su cuerpo al mío.

- ¿Por qué? Tengo que lavarme... has dejado rastro por algunas partes de mi cuerpo...

Oh sí, Darien se lanzó de lleno para capturar mis labios mientras el agua caía por nuestros cuerpos unidos. Cuando noté la erección de Darien en mi estómago no lo pude evitar, alargué la mano para masajearle ese pedazo de carne gloriosa.

- Espera, espera...- se apartó de mi unos centímetros – Quiero... quiero enjabonarte...

¿Qué? ¿Qué me quiere enjabonar? Empieza por donde quieras, cariño. Sonrió de lado mientras cogía el bote del gel y movió sus manos hasta que hizo espuma. Entonces vino lo bueno. Masajeó mis pechos despacio, primero uno y después el otro. Toqueteó mis pezones y tironeó del piercing. Las manos de Darien se deslizaban con facilidad por mi cuerpo debido al jabón, y esa sensación era más que placentera...Bajó por mi estómago, justo como yo había hecho antes...y me tocó. Ahí. ¡Sí! De nuevo estaba preparada para lo que quisiera hacerme. Me acorraló sin piedad contra los azulejos de la ducha y me pasó una pierna por sus caderas. De un golpe introdujo dos dedos en mi cuerpo. Uffff, no podía con mi vida.

- Darien...- me agarré a su espalda porque temía que acabara con el trasero en el suelo; las piernas me empezaban a temblar de veras.

- Agárrate fuerte nena...- por favor… me encantaba que me llamara nena. Se apoyó en la pared – Sube que voy...

De un pequeño saltito me subí a sus caderas y acto seguido me penetró. Me enganché a su cuello mientras bombeaba en mi interior mientras el agua nos caía encima. No sé si era yo o es que de verdad mi cuerpo estaba ultra sensible, pero esta tarde estaba siendo más que memorable. Estaba aquí, con Darien...sólo para mí. Ese maldito sinvergüenza, mi creído, mi friki...Me encantaba todo de él y no podía ni quería evitarlo. Quizás para él no fuera lo mismo, pero aquí y ahora en mi ducha, no estábamos follando, estábamos haciendo el amor... al menos por mi parte. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y escondí la cara en la curvatura de su cuello cuando comprendí el alcance de mis pensamientos. Aunque pocos segundos después la mente se me quedó totalmente en blanco cuando Darien, a riesgo de perder el equilibrio, metió una mano entre nuestros cuerpos unidos y me tocó en ese pequeño botón de mi intimidad. Darien me besó justo en el momento en que empecé a jadear como una loca, ahogando mis gemidos de placer. Cuando nos saciamos y pudimos respirar en condiciones, ambos nos miramos a los ojos. Había sido... indescriptible...

- Estoy tan bien aquí contigo...- susurró contra mis labios – Pero se me está quedando el trasero helado... se está enfriando el agua – me reí mientras me bajaba de su cuerpo.

Con cuidado salí de la ducha...y me tuve que agarrar al lavabo, mmm...me sentía como si fuera un flan. Darien cogió una toalla grande y me sorprendió cuando me secó el cuerpo entero. Mierda... ¿podía ser más perfecto?. Me enrollé en una toalla mientras observaba cómo se secaba a sí mismo. Era todo un espectáculo...

- ¿Estás bien, Serena? - le miré y fruncí el ceño.

- Estoy perfectamente bien, Darien... ¿por qué lo dices?

- Bueno...te tiemblan las piernas... ¿Te hice daño? - rodé los ojos.

- Me tiemblan las piernas de lo bien que lo has hecho – sonrió de lado como el capullo que era – Aunque no me extrañaría que mañana me doliera todo el cuerpo... quizás incluso me cueste caminar, ¿sabes? - Darien se rió mientras entrábamos en mi habitación.

- Yo también he sufrido las consecuencias de este encuentro...me he pegado un buen golpe – ahora sí, no lo pude evitar y me reí a carcajadas – No te rías, me duele el culo.

Miré su trasero cubierto por una esponjosa toalla blanca. Pobre culito...

- Podría darte un masaje para que se te pase el dolor – Darien alzó una ceja.

- Aún tengo las pilas puestas, Serena...- gruñó – Si me tocas aumentas las posibilidades de que mañana no puedas caminar...y va en serio.

Ay, ay, ay...sí, me encantaban esas cosas sucias que me decía. Y no me importaría tener que quedarme sentada todo el maldito día con tal de comprobar si era verdad o no lo que me había dicho. Pero no, en serio me empezaba a doler el cuerpo por la actividad salvaje que habíamos realizado en el suelo y en la ducha. Miré el reloj de mi mesita, eran casi las once de la noche... ¿Las once? Maldición... pues sí que se me había pasado el tiempo rápido... Me mordí el labio inferior...

- Eh... Darien... ¿quieres quedarte aquí...conmigo? - abrió mucho los ojos – Para...eh... dormir... Es tarde y bueno...- Darien se rascó el pelo húmedo.

- ¿Por qué no? - sonreí al oír sus palabras – Si ahora llego a mi casa con el pelo mojado y esta cara de obseso feliz, mis hermanos me pueden someter a un interrogatorio de tercer grado... por no hablar de mis padres – murmuró – Así que... sí, me quedo contigo...

Fui hasta mi cama y retiré el edredón. Y dejé que mi toalla cayera mientras Darien me miraba. Sí, sí... tuve la satisfacción de ver cómo tragaba en seco al verme de nuevo desnuda. Decidí ser buena y meterme en la cama. A los pocos segundos Darien apagó las luces y me acompañó... y en cuanto se unió a mi me pasó una mano por la cintura. Agradecía que estuviera a espaldas de él porque así no podría ver mi cara de idiota.

- Serena...

- ¿Qué? - susurré.

- Me gustó mucho lo que hicimos esta tarde...

- Me alegro, Darien – susurré sonriendo.

- Pero...bueno... Sigo queriendo que mañana te pongas falda...

* * *

_**Espero sus reviews.. Muchos besos y abrazos..**_


	43. Voy a Cometer un Zorricidio

_**Chicas disculpen la demora, la universidad me tenia totalmente atrapada al igual que lecturas de unos libros que tenia pendientes junto con una amiga.. **_

_**Se que muchas me quieren matar, pero aqui estan si les doy un aviso pasara un tiempo pero jamas abandonare mis historias, solo que aparte de FF tengo mi vida.. **_

_**Recuerden es una adaptacion la historia original es de ATENEA85 y los personajes de Sailor Moon de Naoko.. **_

_**Sin mas les dejo el capi.. **_

_**Gracias a mi beta princessqueen, eres un sol..**_

* * *

CAPITULO 43 VOY A COMETER UN ZORRICIDIO

Me desperté bastante antes del amanecer...y todo por un movimiento involuntario de Serena. Se había quedado dormida nada más con poner la cabeza en la almohada...y no me extrañaba nada teniendo en cuenta la actividad de la tarde anterior; no cambiaba nada, incluso el golpe que me di contra el suelo del salón. Cada día que pasaba veía a Serena más perfecta, algo así como mi chica ideal. Sí, ya...era una locura que una chica como Serena quisiera estar con un jodido friki como yo aún después de mi cambio.

Joder, cada vez que estaba con ella me empujaba un poco más a esa línea que linda entre la pasión y el capricho...con...con...bueno, con algo más fuerte que no quería ni nombrar. No podía decirle a Serena que cada día me gustaba más, eso era de locos. Primero porque corría el peligro de que saliera huyendo...y segundo porque aún me quedaba cumplir mi parte del trato. Neherenia. Argh. No la había visto y reconozco que me sentía un poco culpable por agradecer ese hecho. Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para tener que lidiar también con Neherenia. Jesús...qué estrés.

Peleándome conmigo mismo me levanté de la cama. Miré a Serena por unos segundos antes de cubrirla con el edredón. Simplemente perfecta. Así, dormida, ese genio y ese mal carácter que me enciende tanto quedaban reducidos a la nada. Ahora se podía ver a esa Serena vulnerable, sensible y adorable... Estaba contento porque a mí me había dejado ver a esa Serena en varias ocasiones.

Le di un beso en la frente y me aseguré de que estuviera bien tapada ya que estaba desnuda y no quería que enfermara. Salí de aquella habitación vestido simplemente con la toalla que usé anoche ya que mi ropa estaba esparcida por todo el salón. Me vestí allí mismo e intenté peinarme con las manos de camino a la puerta. Me tocaba caminar, ya que la tarde anterior Serena y yo vinimos caminando hasta su casa. Bien, lo agradecía. Así me despejaba un poco después del día tan intenso que había pasado ayer. Apenas eran las siete de la mañana y el frío de enero me impactaba de lleno en la cara, pero de forma placentera. Ahora sólo pedía que mis hermanos siguieran durmiendo, porque si me veían llegar a estas horas se podría armar una revolución a gran escala.

Reconozco que abrí la puerta con miedo. Bueeeeno, el salón estaba en silencio y la cocina también, así que se podía decir que tenía el camino despejado. Caminé de puntillas hasta las escaleras...

- ¿Qué haces, Darien? - mierda. Me giré para ver a mi padre, llevaba en sus manos su maletín del trabajo y traía en abrigo en la mano. Seguramente habría entrado por la puerta del garaje.

- Yo...bueno... ¿Qué voy a hacer? Subir a...mi habitación a...arreglarme para irme a...

- No has dormido aquí, ¿cierto? - dijo mi padre con una sonrisa.

- No...

- ¿Has estado con la chica que te gusta? - Y esoooo, ahí estamos, directo, sin anestesia y en el blanco.

- Bueno – me rasqué la cabeza – Es complicado...Me gusta pero...

- ¿Pero qué? - ladeé la cabeza para mirar a mi padre.

- La pasamos...bien, pero no sé si soy su tipo para algo más serio – chasqué la lengua.

- Ohhh, mi pequeño Darien se ha hecho todo un hombre – rodé los ojos – Esta bien, está bien...lo siento...– mi padre se acercó a mi asintiendo con la cabeza - ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? Dile lo que sientes y así sabrás si esa chica quiere más de ti o no...

Lo pensé durante unos segundos. ¿Confesarle a Serena que me gusta más que a un niño un caramelo? ¿Qué me encanta cuando estamos juntos? ¿Qué me derrito cuando la veo sonreír? Ehhhh...no, gracias. Serena a veces podía ser impredecible, no quería arriesgarme a perder lo que tenía con ella.

- Es...complicado...- mi padre sonrió.

- Hijo...te repites mucho, ¿sabes? Hay veces en la vida en la que tienes que tirarte a la piscina. Si hay agua...te bañas y si no...vas al hospital a que te curen – parpadeé rápidamente.

- ¿Estás pretendiendo ser gracioso?

- No – mi padre soltó el maletín en el suelo y se acercó a mí – Lo que quiero decir es que te tienes que arriesgar. Si sale bien serás feliz y si sale mal...el tiempo lo cura todo – sí, ya...era fácil decirlo, pero llevarlo a cabo era mucho más difícil...

- Uff, papá...en vez de llamarte doctor Chiba te van a llamar doctor Amor – mi padre se rio a carcajadas. Suspiré - ¿Vienes ahora del hospital?

- Darien, eres el mejor cambiando de tema... Sí, vengo ahora...y me voy dentro de un rato. Hoy le toca revisión a tu hermana y quiero estar presente... Es mi nieto – sonreí.

- Voy a ducharme antes de que se me haga tarde...- mi padre me guiñó un ojo antes de subir las escaleras.

Era una locura. Mi padre aconsejándome como un asesor matrimonial. ¿Acaso me quedaba algo más por ver? Sí, está bien...no tientes a la suerte, que por lo visto puede pasar cualquier cosa...

Cuando llegué a mi habitación me desnudé...Jesús, últimamente pasaba más tiempo desnudo que con ropa...En fin, me metí en la ducha y sin poder evitarlo me acordé de la sesión de ayer con Serena en su baño. Reconozco que esa era una de mis fantasías, hacerlo con Serena en la ducha...Y vaya si cumplió mis expectativas. Entonces caí en la cuenta de algo. No le había dejado ninguna nota, ningún mensaje a Serena. Simplemente me había ido de su cama sin avisar, nada...Eres un tonto, Darien. Empecé a sentirme mal por momentos, así que me vestí a toda velocidad. Quedaba apenas media hora para que empezaran las clases. Si me daba prisa podría ir a su casa a recogerla...

Me sequé con rudeza mientras caminaba de nuevo a la habitación, saqué unos vaqueros y un jersey de lana, me calcé y salí disparado escaleras abajo. Mierda, mi mochila con los libros. Subí de nuevo corriendo, para bajar de nuevo corriendo. Joder, que estrés y ni siquiera eran las ocho de la mañana. El día acabó muy bien ayer, pero me estaba estrellando con la jodida mañana. Pasé corriendo por la puerta de la cocina, con un poco de suerte mi madre no me vería y...

- ¿Hijo? - arrrgh - ¿No desayunas? - mis hermanos se asomaron a la puerta y me saludaron con la mano. Nicolas tenía una magdalena de tamaño familiar en una de sus manos.

- Trae aquí eso – le arrebaté el bollo ante la divertida mirada de mi madre – Me voy... ¡Luego te llamo, Mina! - dije mientras corría.

Arranqué el volvo con la boca llena de magdalena. Joder, estaba a punto de que me entrara un ataque de tos...Cuando al fin pude pasar el bolo alimenticio puse mis cinco sentidos en llegar sano y salvo a la casa de Serena...Tras asustar a un par de ancianas en un par de semáforos – ¿a dónde diablos podían ir estas abuelitas a estas horas? – al fin llegué a mi destino. Derrapé cuando vi a Serena salir por la puerta. Estaba preciosa...y llevaba falda. Gracias, Dios... Me miró y me sonrió haciendo que su cara se viera aún más bonita, aunque eso era difícil.

- Llegué … a tiempo – jadeé.

- No pensaba verte por aquí...- agachó la cabeza – Te fuiste sin decirme nada...- idiota, mira su cara...seguramente habrá pensado que eres como esos estúpidos que se acuestan con ella y luego se van...

- No, no...- suspiré – No quise despertarte y se me olvidó dejarte una nota...Casi muero ahogado por una magdalena por venir a buscarte, ¿sabes? - sonrió como a mí me gustaba.

- La magdalena asesina – se rió – Así que has venido a llevarme a clases...- asentí sonriendo – Pues vamos, nene o llegaremos tarde...

Le abrí la puerta del copiloto a Serena mientras sonreía como un idiota. Sí, había llegado a tiempo y no me había muerto por culpa de la jodida magdalena...Bien por mí. Cuando entré en él comprobé que el pequeño habitáculo se había impregnado por completo del olor de Serena...qué rico...

- Darien...

- ¿Sí?

- Eh...creo que no te has peinado – miré a Serena – Mírate en el retrovisor...- lo hice...mierda, mi pelo parecía una jodida enredadera...o un nido de pollos...Miré a Serena de reojo en ese momento y se estaba matando de la risa.

- ¿Y ahora cómo demonios voy a deshacer esto? - Serena rebuscó en su mochila hasta que sacó un pequeño peine – Gracias al cielo – aproveché un semáforo y me peiné como pude - ¿Has venido preparada por si te despeinas? - dije divertido mientras le devolvía el peine.

- He venido preparada para lo que quieras, Darien...Me puse falda...- me sonrió de manera sensual...y yo tragué en seco. Grrrr...

- Así que tienes asumido que hoy...te vas a despeinar – asintió mientras se mordía el labio – Pues nada...haremos lo que sea porque ese peine no haya venido en vano...Si te tengo que despeinar...lo hago.

Serena negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento de la universidad, quedaban pocos estudiantes fuera. Llegábamos tarde, pero me daba lo mismo. Cuando Serena se bajó del coche y caminó a mi lado estuve tentado a cogerle la mano...pero no. Dejé que me picaran las manos por ese contacto imposible. Me limité a mirar como caminaba. Era sensual hasta sin proponérselo.

- Tu hermana irá esta mañana al médico – dijo Serena mientras entrábamos por la puerta – No sé si apiadarme de ella o de Seiya – ambos nos reímos...

- Dari...¡Dari! ¡Darien, joder!

Serena y yo nos dimos la vuelta. Ay, ay...era Neherenia. Pues sí que mi mañana se podía complicar aún más. Venía corriendo detrás de nosotros, agitando su cabellera con cada movimiento como si se tratara de la protagonista de un anuncio de champú. Cuando llegó hasta nosotros miró a Serena de reojo, la saludó con la cabeza y se centró en mí. Me miró de arriba a abajo y se mordió el dedo índice... ¿Esto era el inicio de un coqueteo? Miré su atuendo...pues sí, había venido preparada para la guerra. Llevaba puesta una camiseta con un escote en pico...era tan pronunciado que juro que podía ver su ombligo...y esos pantalones le quedaban tan estrechos que seguramente su sistema circulatorio estaría sufriendo por un descanso.

- Dari... desde ayer quiero hablar contigo... ¿No te lo dijo Serena? Ayer le dije que te lo dijera – miré a Serena.

- Se me olvidó...- rodó los ojos – Tuve una tarde demasiado ocupada – centré de nuevo la mirada en Neherenia – Creo...creo que yo me voy...- dijo Serena.

- No, espera...- demasiado tarde, imbécil...ya se fue. Me quedé mirando el suave movimiento de sus caderas al andar y en cómo se movía su falda y...

- ¡Dari! - miré de reojo a Neherenia -Yo...bueno...- sonrió tontamente – Me gustaría hablar un poquito más contigo...- abrí mucho los ojos – Y no sé...quedar un día en...tomar algo – se pasó la lengua por los dientes... ¡por Dios!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mi mañana estaba siendo como una puta montaña rusa. Primero jodidamente mal al despertar y comprobar que Darien no estaba a mi lado. En el fondo de mi corazón me hubiera gustado despertarme a su lado, ver cómo habría los ojos, tocarle la cara... Me estaba volviendo demasiado sensible. Aun así me levanté con ánimos de luchar por él. Me arreglé, me maquillé y me vestí para la segunda batalla de esta guerra...la falda que me pidió Darien que me pusiera. Iba a hacer todo lo posible por hacerle una pequeña visita a esa jodida caseta del jardín...Pero como esto sigue y mi buena suerte no da para mucho tuve que encontrarme con Neherenia en el pasillo. La muy zorra vino corriendo para alcanzarnos, bueno...para alcanzar a Darien. Podría apostar un dedo y no lo perdía, a que había estado esperando a que Darien entrara para abordarlo...la muy golfa. Apenas y me miró, pero en cuanto vio a Darien se le pusieron los ojos como si fueran globos, mirándolo de arriba a abajo. Lo bueno de todo es que si Darien necesitaba hacerse algunas radiografías se las podía pedir a la puta de Neherenia por el menudo escaneo que le hizo.

- Dari... desde ayer quiero hablar contigo... ¿No te lo dijo Serena? Ayer le dije que te lo dijera...

Argh, argh...me dieron ganas de matarla a carpetazos. Jum...Juro solemnemente que reuní toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no agarrar de los pelos a la morena y fregar el suelo con ella...Así que decidí marcharme de allí antes de cometer un zorricidio. Joder, vaya mierda de día...Había veces que echaba de menos tener momentos aburridos y todo eso...Y cuando entré a mi primera clase comprobé que tampoco iba a ser aburrida...Haruka estaba sentado justo al lado de mi silla. Cielo santo, me daba una pena horrorosa porque sabía que había sido sincero en todo lo que me había dicho. La vida podría ser mucho más fácil si nos dejáramos guiar por la mente en vez de por el corazón.

- Hola, Serena – me sonrió mientras me sentaba – Estás muy guapa – sonreí a duras penas.

- Gracias...Eh... ¿qué tal estás? - se pasó la mano por el pelo, ese gesto tan típico de él.

- Si te refieres a que tal en general, no me quejo. Si me preguntas que tal...por lo que dije...bueno...ahí lo llevo – me tapé la cara con las manos.

- Dios...Haruka, te juro que me encantaría corresponderte...pero...

- Schhh, schhh...no te preocupes...soy un chico fuerte. Esto lo superaré, en serio – me sonrió – Me da pena porque sé que tú y yo podríamos haber tenido algo en otras condiciones...pero no pasa nada. Quien no arriesga no gana...tenía que intentarlo – sin querer evitar las ganas me lancé hacia su cuello y lo abracé – Vaya, te voy a decir cosas así más a menudo – sonreí contra su cuello.

- De verdad, lo siento – dije cuando me separé de él – La gente tiene un concepto equivocado de ti...eres muy tierno...un buen chico...- sonrió enseñando sus dientes extra blancos.

- Lo mismo digo...

Me pasé toda la clase en mi mundo, deseando ocupar mi cabeza con algo interesante que no me dejara pensar en otra cosa...Sin quererlo, Haruka me había dado un consejo...quien no arriesga no gana. Eso era lo que pretendía hacer, pretendía apostar todo lo que tenía a mi número, a Darien... pero lamentablemente tenía que venir otra a apostar por mi número. Me moría de ganas por saber qué demonios le estaría diciendo a Darien...o haciendo. Mejor no pienses Serena, siempre puedes recurrir a ese zorricidio que tienes en mente... ¿Estaría eso penado ante la ley? Argh. Me despedí de Haruka de manera rápida y me fui al pasillo en busca de alguien en quien canalizar el tremendo lío que sentía en mi cabeza. Suspiré cuando vi a Rei en su asiento.

- Hola – suspiré – Dime que tu día ha estado mejor que el mío – Rei miró a ambos lados y tiró de mi hasta el baño. Cerró la puerta con pestillo.

- Se cuándo será esa jodida cita – murmuró Rei – Es mañana a las seis...Voy a ir a esa cafetería y voy a dejar a esa tal Unasuki sin pelo...- gruñó.

- Eh...wow...veo que hay personas que se han levantado peor que yo... ¿Nicolas sigue raro? - asintió.

- Sí, y lo peor de todo es que se me está pasando el sentimiento de pena y dolor para pasar al mal humor... Estoy tan enfadada, Serena...- me miró y frunció el ceño - ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

- Bueno...tenemos algo en común... No me importaría dejar calva a alguien – negué con las manos – Dejemos eso aparte... ¿Sabes algo de Mina?

- Iba a llamarla ahora...- la rubia marcó en su teléfono – Mina... ¿qué te dijeron? - Rei asintió - ¿Está todo bien? Ouch...- puso cara de dolor. La miré confundida – Dice que el bebé viene grande – susurró tapando el auricular – No te preocupes antes de tiempo, Mina...el bebé va a salir igual y ya sabes por donde...hey, hey...no llores – fruncí el ceño – Dice que le va a doler mucho – susurró de nuevo – Aún queda mucho para eso, Mina...cuando llegue el momento solo vas a querer ver la carita de ese niño, no te va a preocupar el dolor... Sí... claro que si... Está bien, luego nos vemos...- Rei colgó mientras rodaba los ojos – Mina dice que el bebé es grande y le da miedo cuando llegue el momento del parto. Dice que si no se lo pueden sacar por otro lado, que no le va a caber el bebé – ahogué una risilla – Esa es nuestra Mina...

- ¿No va a venir a clases?

- Sí, van a venir después del almuerzo, Mina no quiere faltar mucho a clases... El pobre Seiya debe de estar al borde de un ataque de nervios...

- Sí. El de Mina va a ser el embarazo más duro de toda la historia...

Fuimos hasta la cafetería. Darien aún no había llegado. Quien sabe qué demonios estaría haciendo...y en la mesa el ambiente era más que tenso. Nicolas no hacía más que comer como un jabalí ante la atenta mirada de Rei...Miré a los lados mientras veía si aparecía Darien... No llegaba... Empecé a deprimirme cuando vi que pasaba el tiempo y no venía. Sí, era oficial...tenía un ataque de celos a escala mundial... Faltaban cinco minutos para que acabara la hora del almuerzo...empecé a recoger mis cosas para ir a mi próxima clase cuando lo vi. Darien venía con un gesto confundido.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde has estado? - ¿con quién? ¿haciendo qué? Celosa de mierrrrda...

- He estado hablando con Neherenia – reprimí el gruñido que estaba por salir de mis labios. Oh, oh...que la señora de la limpieza no compre trapeador nuevo...aquí tengo yo una morena...

- Qué bien – espeté.

- Eh...¿podemos hablar un momento? Sé que tienes clases, pero...podrías saltártelas...por favor...

Mierda, mierda, mierda...Darien quería saltarse una puta clase. Definitivamente lo que me tenía que decir era muy importante...lo que quería decir que era malo para mí. Dios, empecé a ponerme nerviosa. Darien atravesó la cafetería y me arrastró hasta la caseta del jardinero. Lo miré confundida mientras entraba. Y más confundida me quedé cuando vi que echaba ese cerrojo oxidado para que no entrara nadie.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Darien se pasó las manos por el pelo.

- Neherenia... Neherenia me invitó a salir...- no esperaba menos de ella...

- Ya... ¿Y bien? ¿Qué le dijiste? - Darien me miró intensamente, demasiado...

- Yo...es que...argh, lo siento, Serena...

* * *

_**Gracias a las que se preocupan de que no doy señales de vida.. Gracias a las que comentaron.. Y gracias a las lectoras silenciosas.. **_

_**Como regalo les tengo otro capi asi que vamos con ese..**_


	44. Justo Ahora

**_Chicas disculpen la demora, la universidad me tenia totalmente atrapada al igual que lecturas de unos libros que tenia pendientes junto con una amiga.. _**

**_Se que muchas me quieren matar, pero aqui estan si les doy un aviso pasara un tiempo pero jamas abandonare mis historias, solo que aparte de FF tengo mi vida.. _**

**_Recuerden es una adaptacion la historia original es de ATENEA85 y los personajes de Sailor Moon de Naoko.. _**

**_Sin mas les dejo el capi.. _**

**_Gracias a mi beta princessqueen, eres un sol.._**

* * *

CAPITULO 44 JUSTO AHORA

¿Era fruto de mi imaginación o Neherenia me estaba pidiendo salir un día? ¿A mí?. Llevaba meses soñando con este momento, esperando con fervor el milagro de que Neherenia un día me hiciera caso. Bueeeeno, ahora no solo me hacía caso sino que también me estaba pidiendo una cita, mientras se lamía los dientes con la lengua. Mierda. Eso era una indirecta muy directa. Neherenia no sólo quería tomarse un refresco conmigo...no. Quería todo. Argggh. Joder, de todas las malditas semanas que esperé esto... ¿ tiene que ser ahora?

- Bueno...- me pasó el dedo por el pecho - ¿Qué me dices? - parpadeó varias veces en un intento de ser seductora.

- Esteeee, esteeee...- miré a ambos lados por si había alguien que me pudiera salvar...espera, ¿no hay nadie en los pasillos? Miré el reloj...- Eh...llego tarde a clases, me tengo que ir...- me di la vuelta para irme, pero Neherenia me cogió de la manga del jersey.

- Espera... ¡espera! - suavemente me deshice de su mano.

- Llego tarde...eh...luego hablamos, ¿sí?

¡Bien! Eso al parecer la dejó contenta y, sobre todo y lo más importante, callada. Jesús, sí que era insistente la chica. Corrí literalmente hasta mi clase, que por cierto ya había empezado. El señor Sandler me miró mal por primera vez desde que llegué a esta universidad, así que intenté sentarme sin hacer mucho ruido. Riyouu también me miró raro. Dios...presentía que este día iba a ser memorable...

- ¿Qué demonios te pasó? - susurró mi compañero – Tú nunca llegas tarde...

- Siempre hay una primera vez – espete. Riyouu agachó la cabeza – Lo siento...- suspiré – Neherenia me entretuvo en el pasillo y...

- ¿Neherenia? - asentí - ¿La morena? - volví a asentir - ¿La de los...pechos grandes? - rodé los ojos.

- Que sí, joder...- Riyouu me miró aún más extrañado - ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

- Eh...bueno...eso te lo debería de preguntar yo a ti, ¿no crees? Primero SerenaTsukino, ahora NehereniaBlack... ¿Quiénva a ser la próxima? ¿Heidi Klum?

- Ah... ¿pero sabes quién es Heidi Klum? - pregunté sarcástico.

- Que chistoso, Darien – contestó Riyouu – Ayer tuvimos la primera reunión del club de ciencias después de las vacaciones...y no apareciste.

- Bueno...ayer por la tarde estuve un poco...ocupado – sí...ocupado...follando, niño.

- Los chicos te tienen aprecio, ¿sabes? Veo muy bien tu cambio de look de friki a...metrosexual y todo eso – me reí por lo bajo – Pero recuerda quien estuvo contigo antes de que cambiaras – reconozco que me sentí un poco mal por el comentario de Riyouu. Era la pura verdad.

- Intentaré acudir a la próxima reunión, ¿de acuerdo? - le palmeé el hombro.

Las palabras de Riyouu me hicieron reflexionar. ¿Mi cambio físico había sido tan devastador? Sí, imbécil. Antes las chicas no te hacían ni caso. Ahora mírate. Te duele el cuerpo entero del sexo desenfrenado y salvaje de ayer, y esta mañana te ha acosado literalmente una chica hermosa. Pues si...si me ponía a pensarlo me daba un poco de vértigo. Yo pasé de la nada a todo. ¿Para qué andarse con rodeos?

Salí de la clase del señor Sandler con la cabeza como un bombo de feria. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero ahora mismo la idea de ver a mi hermano comiendo como un cerdo y oír los gritos de mi hermana se me hacía la mejor idea del mundo. Me moría por llegar a la cafetería, estar con los chicos...ver a Serena...

Caminé en soledad por el pasillo ante la atenta mirada de varios alumnos; al parecer aún no había pasado de moda...Ya estaba viendo la puerta de la cafetería cuando Neherenia se cruzó en mi camino. Estuve a punto de rodar los ojos, pero me contuve. Me sonrió ampliamente y me puso ojitos.

- ¿Ahora te parece buen momento para hablar? - abrí la boca y la cerré varias veces sin que ninguna palabra saliera de mis labios. Hace unas semanas habría sido por vergüenza...ahora simplemente deseaba escapar de allí...

- Mis...mis hermanos me esperan para comer y...

- Y nada. En la mesa solo están la parejita feliz...y Serena – murmuró – Así que no tienes excusa...ven...

Me llevó a un lado del pasillo por el que no pasaba mucha gente. Miré detenidamente a Neherenia; llevaba encima más pintura que un cuadro de Picasso y el escote que llevaba rozaba lo ordinario; su perfume era demasiado picante para mi débil nariz...Y era casi tan alta como yo porque llevaba unos zapatos con una plataforma que parecían ortopédicos. Jooooder...a buena hora me fui a fijar en todo esto...

- Hasta ahora no me has respondido...- suspiró teatralmente – Por un momento pensé que me estabas esquivando...- me rasqué la cabeza.

No, no...no son sensaciones tuyas...te estoy esquivando de verdad, con premeditación, alevosía...y nocturnidad no, porque era de día, sino también...Ok, ¿y ahora qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Neherenia me estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad por la que llevaba tanto tiempo luchando, así...sin esfuerzos. A mí, sinceramente, no me apetecía salir con ella...Si la rechazaba sentía que le estaba fallando a Serena, nuestras clases y todo eso...Entonces recordé lo que Serena me dijo...Ignórala...Según Serena el hecho de ignorar a la persona a la que le gustas hace que le gustes más aún... Está bien, no quería que Neherenia se encaprichara aún más conmigo, pero ya lidiaría con eso más adelante. Ahora iba a ignorarla con todas las de la ley.

- Sí, bueno...es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer – Neherenia alzó una ceja – Ahora mismo me resulta imposible salir contigo, Neherenia – su cara de incredulidad no tenía precio.

- Ahora no puedes...- murmuró - ¿Y dentro de un par de semanas? - me dieron ganas de gritar ante la insistencia de la chica.

- Eh...puede ser – Neherenia sonrió – Ahora, si me disculpas...tengo que irme...

Pasé por su lado dejándola confundida. Mucho me temía que era de los primeros chicos en dejarla plantada. Según me acercaba a la puerta de la cafetería me iba sintiendo cada vez peor... ¿Y si Serena se enfadaba conmigo por desaprovechar esta "maravillosa" oportunidad? ¿Tendría que haber aceptado la invitación? Oh, mierda...Lo primero que iba a hacer sería hablar con Serena. Me metí en la cafetería rápidamentey comprobé que apenas quedaban alumnos. ¿Qué pasaba hoy? ¿Tenía que llegar tarde a todos los jodidos sitios? Miré el reloj; con razón apenas había gente, faltaban cinco minutos para que retomáramos las clases. Fui directamente hasta la mesa donde nos sentábamos siempre. Sí, el ambiente entre mi hermano y Rei no había mejorado mucho y lo peor de todo es que mi tonto hermano ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la cara de su novia...Parecía que últimamente todo estaba patas arriba, el puto mundo al revés...

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde has estado? - preguntó Serena con gesto confundido mientras recogía sus cosas.

- He estado hablando con Neherenia – esperé a ver alguna reacción por parte de Serena, algo que me avisara de...no sé, algún sentimiento por su parte...

- Qué bien – dijo finalmente. Sí, wow...qué bien...y una mierda qué bien.

No sé qué esperaba encontrarme por parte de ún pequeño gesto o comentario que demostrase que no le gustaba Neherenia, quizás...un poco de celos. Pero no, Serena tenía ahora mismo ese gesto férreo con las que los demás compañeros la conocían. Hablando de compañeros... ¿Habría visto a Haruka? Ese maldito...ese maldito había tenido más agallas que yo al confesarle sus sentimientos. Ya me lo dijo mi padre durante la cena de Navidad...No seas cobarde que puede venir otro y robártela... ¿Y si Serena estaba pensando en su declaración? ¿Y si Serena decidía empezar algo con él? Oh, oh, oh...eso me ponía de un mal humor de cero a cien. Así que iba a empezar a jugar mis cartas...en mis mangas había sitio para alguno que otro as.

- Eh... ¿podemos hablar un momento? Sé que tienes clases, pero...podrías saltártelas...por favor...

Serena hizo un amago de sonrisa y caminó a mi lado. Cuando vi de nuevo esa pequeña falda se me olvidó Neherenia, Haruka y su prima...La cogí de la cintura y casi la arrastré por la cafetería hasta la parte trasera del jardín. Allí estaba esa vieja caseta...¡si! La dejé pasar primero y cerré con el pestillo. Serena me miraba confundida...

- ¿Qué pasa? - la miré de arriba a abajo. Esa camiseta le quedaba deliciosamente ajustada... ¿y yo qué le tenía que decir? Ah, sí...Neherenia...

- Neherenia me invitó a salir...- Serena asintió con la cabeza despacio...

- Ya... ¿y bien? ¿Qué le dijiste? - ahí viene lo bueno...

- Yo...es que, argh...Serena, lo siento...pero no pude aceptar su invitación.

Y lo que hizo a continuación sí que no me lo esperaba ni de lejos. Sonrió ampliamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sí, sí, si...¡Sí! Juro por todo lo sagrado que esas palabras salidas de la boca de Darien fueron totalmente orgásmicas para mí. Tanto que no pude evitar sonreír como una zorra...

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no la aceptaste? - Darien me miró...y se pasó de nuevo la mano por el pelo. ¿Era mi sensación o estaba nervioso?

- Bueno...tú me dijiste que...tenía que ignorarla un poquito, ¿no? - asentí – Pues eso, la ignoré...

Ese es mi Darien. Me llenaba de emoción que hubiera rechazado a Neherenia, al menos por el momento...como si no quisiera volver a verla en la vida. Pero como ese no era el caso y era yo su profesora en artes amatorias...por una puta vez en mi vida decidí ser legal y aconsejarle, a pesar de estar jugando yo misma en mi contra.

- Eso está...bien. Pero creo que no deberías de estirar mucho la cuerda. El jueguito de ignorarla lo puedes seguir durante unos días, pero no lo puedes alargar mucho. A Neherenia a veces se le cruzanlos cables... aparece otro chico que le guste y... ¡zas! Te...te quedas sin ella...- Darien asintió mientras comprendía mis palabras.

- Ya...- pareció pensárselo – Es...es que tengo un problema. Aún...aún no me encuentro del todo...entrenado – frunció el ceño.

- ¿Entrenado?

- Sí, ya sabes...aún no me siento seguro...creo que necesito practicar más – suspiró.

- ¿Practicar más...sexo? - asintió rápidamente – Pues después de lo de ayer me dejas asombrada Darien... Te veo más que preparado para cualquier cosa...

- Pues yo aún no me veo...del todo...seguro...

Este chico o tiene muy poca autoestima o es un maldito perfeccionista. Que necesitaba practicar más. Joooder, pues nada...si él quiere practicar y entrenarse, lo haremos. Por mí no había ningún tipo de problema... ¡Un hurra por los entrenamientos!

- Ok, me parece bien...

- Pues vamos, al ataque – Darien avanzó hacia mí con esa cara de obseso sexual que tanto me gustaba – Espera – le puse la mano en el pecho - ¿Aquí y...ahora?

- Sí, te dije que quería estrenar esta caseta...Además, nos hemos saltado una clase...no creo que pase nada porque nos saltemos dos, ¿no?

Pueeees claro que no, cariño...Si hay que saltarse un par de clases por una buena causa...pues se hace. Darien enganchó las manos en mi cintura y pegó su cuerpo totalmente al mío. Estaba excitado, ¿había algún momento del día en el que su pene se tomara un descanso? Bueno, no tenía ningún tipo de problema si ese pedazo de carne decidía hacer horas extras conmigo.

Darien y yo avanzamos hasta una de las paredes para besarnos con pasión, como siempre. Darien no perdió el tiempo, me metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta que llevaba y me tocó los pechos por encima del sujetador mientras movía sus caderas contra las mías. Una de las manos viajó hasta mis muslos y subió, subió, subió...

- ¿No tienes frío con esta falda? - me preguntó antes de tocarme donde más falta me hacía.

- Pues...no, y ahora mucho menos...

Sonrió contra mi boca y ahora sí, metió la mano en la unión de mis piernas y me acarició por encima de las braguitas de encaje haciendo que soltara un gemido quedo. Yo no quise quedarme atrás, así que metí las manos por su jersey e imité sus gestos.

- Imagínate que...- gimió cuando le toqué el trasero – Imagina que ahora viene el jardinero por las tijeras de podar – deslicé su jersey por los brazos hasta quitárselo por la cabeza.

- Pues como no pode las plantas con las tijeras de la oficina de la señora Cope...- Darien sonrió contra mi cuello – Aquí no pasa ni el director...

Darien me cogió por los muslos para que los enroscara en sus caderas, me recostó de nuevo contra la pared y volvió a atacar mis labios. Sus caderas se chocaban contra las mías, aunque aún estábamos vestidos...Le agarré del trasero y le empujé aún más contra mi cuerpo, como si eso fuera posible.

- Oh, por Dios...Ya ok – gruñó Darien – Date…la...vuelta...

Oh sí, oh sí...Me giré despacio, temblando de anticipación cuando oí el ruido de la cremallera del pantalón de Darien. Me apoyé en la pared áspera y alcé mis caderas ofreciéndole mi cuerpo. Me agarró de la cintura y pegó su intimidad a la mía, frotando su erección por encima de mi ropa interior. ¿Y todavía decía el muy desgraciado que no se sentía seguro? Darien pasó sus manos por mi espalda, me subió la camiseta descubriéndome el sujetador y deshizo el broche. Sus dedos se pusieron en contacto con mis pezones, que se endurecieron acto seguido.

- Darien – susurré...

- Eres tan suave, Serena...

Miré por encima del hombro cuando sus manos se separaron de mi cuerpo. Darien se inclinó levemente para quitarme la ropa interior. Me ayudó a sacarla, primero una pierna, luego la otra...y quedé totalmente expuesta.

- Arquea la espalda un poco más, Serena – gruñó contra mi cuerpo.

Espera, espera...¿quién demonios es aquí el profesor como para dar órdenes? No me dio opción a preguntarle, ya que amasó mis nalgas con esas enormes manos hasta llegar a mi intimidad. Me moví contra su mano en busca de roce, me estaba poniendo mala...literalmente. Sentía mi humedad entre los muslos casi de manera vergonzosa...Darien me cogió de las caderas y de un empujón me penetró.

- Por... Dios...- murmuró.

En otro momento me habría reído, pero no estaba para risas; estaba para jadeos y gemidos. De esta forma, en esta postura losentía más intenso, más profundo...y si a eso le sumamos las medidas de Darien...sí, ahora mismo no me podía mover mucho. Las manos de Darien no estaban quietas; viajaban de mis caderas a mis pechos, siguiendo un caótico patrón. Yo lo único que podía hacer era sujetarme a la roñosa y desvencijada pared de esa caseta para soportar las rudas embestidas de Darien.

- Creo...que estoy teniendo – jadeo – las mejores vistas de mi...joder… de mi vida – dijo en un gemido.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - jadeé. Se apretó fuerte contra mi cuerpo, ambos jadeamos fuertemente – Ok, no hace falta que me contestes...

Su mano pasó de mis pezones por mi estómago en dirección a... ¡sí! A mi clítoris. Casi chillé cuando sus dedos hábiles separaron mis pliegues, acariciando y tirando de ese pequeño trozo de carne. Entonces estallé. Apoyé la frente en la pared y me mordí el labio para no gritar de placer. Darien me siguió a los pocos segundos, emitiendo ese sonido ronco que hacía cuando se corría. El único sonido que se podía sentir era el de nuestras respiraciones aceleradas.

- Madre del amor hermoso – susurró mientras se apoyaba en mi cuerpo.

- Esta mañana estás muy cristiano, ¿no? - se rió a mis espaldas.

Se separó de mi cuerpo. Sinceramente, no podía con la vida. Entre la sesión de hoy y la de ayer, sentía que me dolían hasta las pestañas. Jeeesúuus. Sentí las manos de Darien en mi espalda; me estaba abrochando de nuevo el sujetador. Cuando terminó de colocarme la camiseta cogió mis bragas, ve tú a saber dónde cayeron, y me las puso. ¿Se podía ser más perfecto? Me sonrió de lado antes de ponerse su jersey.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? - me preguntó sonriendo.

- Porque no creo nada de lo que me dijiste. Eso de que no te sientes seguro en el sexo...- se pasó la mano por el pelo intentado domarle.

- Y es verdad...- alcé una ceja mientras intentaba que mi molesto corazón se calmase un poco - ¿Cuánto hace que dejé de ser virgen? Creo que un par de semanas...Necesito entrenamiento...

- Te van a rebautizar como la bomba sexual – sonrió ampliamente.

- Bueno...me gusta el apodo...

Recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos de ese lugar; este iba a permanecer en la lista de los lugares memorables...No tenía ni la menor idea de la hora que podía ser, pero me daba lo mismo. Caminamos hasta el interior, para llegar al pasillo central en el que se dividían las facultades. Había gente por todos lados.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa? - le pregunté a Darien.

- Ni idea – miró el reloj – Sólo quedan diez minutos para salir...- se encogió de hombros.

Entre el gentío pude ver la cabellera pelinegra de Seiya que estaba siendo arrastrado literalmente por Mina. Nicolas y la "contenta" Rei les seguían.

- ¿Saben qué es lo que pasa aquí? - le pregunté a los chicos.

- Se va a anunciar a la persona encargada de organizar el baile de carnavales, tenemos que ir al campo de fútbol – fruncí el ceño – Serena, sólo quedan un par de semanas...- me respondió Mina.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasó? - me preguntó Nicolas. Lo miré sin entender – Tu pelo...parece que vienes de echar un polvo...- oh, por favor...Miré a Darien, se estaba tapando la boca con la mano para no reírse.

- No te rías, Chiba – le susurré mientras volvía a su lado para salir fuera.

- Al final no usaste el peine, Serena...

- ¿Tan mal está? - dije intentando peinarme sin éxito.

- Comparado con un nido de pájaros...no...

El director de la universidad, el señor Campbell, se subió a las gradas para hacerse ver; era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, con una incipiente alopecia y una no tan incipiente barriga.

- Chicos, chicas... Los hemos querido reunir en un momento para anunciarles la persona que va a organizar nuestra fiesta de carnaval y la temática que tendrá. Saben que esta fiesta tiene un significadoespecial para esta universidad, así que espero que todos acudan al baile...- hizo una pausa de inflexión – Bueno, la organizadora que hemos elegido se trata de una persona con un expediente académico inigualable y unos valores como persona que no abundan en estos tiempos...Esa persona es la señorita BerylMetalia...

- Como no – murmuró Mina...

Algunos alumnos aplaudieron a la puta de Beryl mientras subía a las gradas junto al señor Campbell. La imagen era hasta cómica ya que le sacaba como quince centímetros de altura. Esta era la de los "valores"...

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ser la elegida para organizar este evento. Muchas gracias por confiar en mí, señor Campbell – sonrió como si fuera buena – Como ha dicho el señor director, espero que todos acudan. La temática de este año será el Renacimiento...Oh – puso cara de pena – No sé si alguna de nuestras alumnas podrán acudir con esos vestidos tan ajustados y esos corsés...- se hizo un silencio – Estoy hablando de Mina Chiba – me tensé, miré a Mina y a Rei... Estaban tan confundidas como yo, ¿qué demonios...? - Está embarazada, así que tendremos en cuenta si decide venir con otro tipo de traje...No pasa nada, Mina...Seguro que vendrás guapísima...

Para entonces un tercio de los alumnos de la universidad miraban a Mina... Aunque yo sólo tenía ojos para la puta pelirroja. Iba a arrancarle todos y cada uno de los rizos de su cabeza.

* * *

**_Gracias a las que se preocupan de que no doy señales de vida.. Gracias a las que comentaron.. Y gracias a las lectoras silenciosas.. _**

**_Nos leeemos en el prox capi.. _**


End file.
